Enfance volée
by Miss Lily Rogue
Summary: Heu… Ben… Salut… Je m'appelle Athénaïs Cuffe (oui, mon père est bien le fameux directeur de La Gazette du sorcier…), j'ai 16 ans et ma vie est loin d'être idyllique depuis que ma mère nous a lâchement abandonnés 3 ans plus tôt… Mais bon, à quoi bon se plaindre ? C'est moi qui ai choisi de rester après tout…
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

 _Nouvelle histoire, assez triste, je l'avoue, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même._

 _C'est la première fois que je rédige une fiction écrite entièrement en "je" et du seul point de vue de mon personnage principal qui est un OC et que j'ai nommé Athénaïs Cuffe._

 _Je lui ai donné le rating M à cause des évocations de viol, d'inceste ascendant et de violence sur un enfant mineur._

 _On est parti pour environ 24 - 25 chapitres. Je l'ai presque écrite en entier, il ne me reste que les derniers chapitres à finaliser ;-)_

 _Voilà, voilà, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait fuir après tout ça…^^_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

J'ai toujours été une fille normale et sans histoires.

Une gentille petite fille joyeuse et souriante, une excellente élève placée à Serdaigle à mes onze ans, une ado pas vraiment rebelle et une fille aimée et choyée par mes deux parents. Enfin, jusqu'au départ de ma mère trois ans plus tôt…

Si j'avais su ce que deviendrait ma vie quand elle est partie… Non, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer une telle chose. C'est tout simplement inimaginable. Une personne sensée ne penserait jamais à cela et personne ne me croirait si je racontais ce qu'il se passe lorsque je rentre chez moi…

« Miss Cuffe ! » s'exclame soudain le professeur Rogue en apparaissant dans mon champ de vision.

Je lève la tête vers lui, tentant de camoufler la frayeur qu'il m'a faite, et le regarde dans les yeux. J'ai toujours regardé les gens dans les yeux. Peu importe leur humeur ou ce qu'ils font. Je préfère voir venir le danger de front. Je préfère qu'ils sachent que je les regarde.

« Oui, professeur ? réponds-je doucement.

\- Pourriez-vous répéter à l'ensemble de la classe ce que je viens à l'instant de dire ? » demande-t-il d'une voix grave et basse parfaitement assurée, ses yeux noirs se plissant légèrement en sachant que je serai incapable de répéter.

Je n'ai pas du tout été attentive. Je crois que ça fait bien une dizaine de minutes que je ne suis plus le cours, qui est pourtant très intéressant et que j'ai toujours apprécié.

Je regarde autour de moi pour voir mes camarades de sixième année de toutes les maisons m'observer avec tristesse, condescendance, amusement ou indifférence – ça, ça dépend des maisons.

Je repose finalement mes yeux bleus sur mon professeur, qui patiente devant moi, et réponds sincèrement :

« Non, monsieur, je ne saurais pas. Je n'ai pas écouté.

\- Hum… renifle-t-il, méprisant. Ça, je l'avais bien remarqué, Miss Cuffe. »

Je grimace légèrement quand il prononce encore mon nom de famille : désormais, je le déteste, je ne supporte plus de l'entendre. Je m'appelle Athénaïs un point c'est tout. Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec mon père et je n'en peux plus de porter le même nom que lui, ça me dégoûte.

Mais bon… À quoi bon essayer de leur faire comprendre mon point de vue ? Personne ne me comprendrait car personne ne sait ce que j'endure chez moi depuis trois ans, depuis que ma mère est partie… Et puis, personne ne mettrait en doute la valeur et les dires de mon père. Lui, Barnabas Cuffe, le grand directeur de _La Gazette du sorcier_.

« Miss Cuffe ! » me rappelle à l'ordre le professeur Rogue en tapant sur mon bureau du plat de la main pour capter une nouvelle fois mon attention.

Je sursaute en fermant les yeux et recule d'un pas.

Stupide réflexe…

« Pardonnez-moi, professeur, m'excusé-je automatiquement.

\- Si vous vous croyez suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas être attentive ou si ce que je vous dis ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez partir. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dans ma classe, décrète-t-il alors en me fixant d'un œil noir, sans élever la voix.

\- Non, monsieur, ce n'est pas du tout ça. Je… tenté-je vainement de m'expliquer.

\- Silence ! ordonne-t-il en m'interrompant. Sortez de ma classe, Miss Cuffe, exige-t-il ensuite. Vous reviendrez ici à la fin de l'heure pour récupérer vos effets. J'enlève dix points à Serdaigle et vous passerez la soirée en retenue avec moi. »

Je retiens péniblement mes larmes de rouler sur mes joues en me répétant : « Tu as seize ans, Athénaïs. Tu n'es plus une petite fille. Tu ne peux pas pleurer devant tout le monde. » J'acquiesce sans rechigner en murmurant un petit et docile « Oui, monsieur », je sors de la classe sous le regard de mes camarades et referme doucement la porte derrière moi.

Je décide de ne pas trop m'éloigner de la salle de potions. Je n'ai pas du tout envie que le professeur Rogue me réprimande une nouvelle fois, si jamais je ne suis pas là à la fin de sa leçon. Je m'adosse contre le mur de pierres dur et froid et me laisse glisser jusque par terre, où je reste assise à penser en attendant la fin de l'heure du cours de potions, la tête posée sur mes bras qui entourent mes genoux.

.

Quand maman est partie, je venais d'avoir treize ans. J'étais rentrée chez moi pour les vacances d'été, heureuse de retrouver mes parents, mais, à la gare de King's Cross, il n'y avait que mon père au visage défait qui m'attendait. J'ai froncé mes sourcils bruns en cherchant ma mère du regard et mon père m'a prise dans ses bras pour me serrer contre lui, sans rien dire.

En étant si proche de lui, j'ai senti une forte odeur de whisky Pur Feu qui imprégnait ses vêtements. Je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai rien demandé et il m'a écartée de lui, a remis une longue mèche brune derrière mon épaule, m'a caressé la joue en souriant de façon mélancolique puis il nous a fait transplaner chez nous.

Là, il m'a calmement expliqué que ma mère l'avait quitté quelques semaines plus tôt et était partie avec un avocat moldu dans l'intention de s'installer avec lui aux États-Unis. Soi-disant pour ne pas me perturber ni me changer d'école, elle lui avait laissé volontairement ma garde et avait filé sans un au revoir ni un mot d'adieu pour moi.

J'étais choquée. J'étais triste. J'étais effondrée. J'étais en colère. J'avais mal. Affreusement mal.

Comment ma propre mère avait-elle pu m'abandonner, moi, sa fille unique, sans rien dire ? Je ne comptais donc pas à ses yeux ? Elle n'en avait rien à faire de moi ? Comment avait-elle pu quitter mon père ? Je pensais qu'ils s'entendaient bien, qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils étaient heureux… Manifestement, ce n'était pas le cas…

J'ai pleuré. Beaucoup. Énormément. Je ne savais pas ce que mon père ou moi avions pu faire de mal pour qu'elle nous abandonne ainsi et qu'elle parte de cette façon.

Mon père aussi a beaucoup pleuré.

Presque tous les jours, je le surprenais à essuyer ses larmes ou à réprimer un sanglot. Il était vraiment amoureux de ma mère. Il l'aimait comme un fou. Elle était l'amour de sa vie. Il ne cessait de me le répéter, même si je le savais très bien.

Ma mère m'a envoyé plusieurs lettres mais j'ai toujours refusé d'y répondre. Je les ai lues mais je n'y ai pas répondu, malgré les encouragements de mon père à le faire.

Qu'aurais-je bien pu lui dire de toute façon ? Qu'elle avait brisé la vie de mon père ? Qu'à cause d'elle il errait comme une âme en peine dans la maison lorsqu'il n'était pas au travail ? Qu'il cherchait le réconfort et l'oubli dans le whisky Pur Feu ?

Non, je ne voulais rien lui dire. Elle ne méritait ni mon attention ni mon temps pour lui répondre. Elle avait choisi de quitter mon père, de m'abandonner et de partir avec son nouvel amant. Grand bien lui fasse !

Avec mon père, on s'est soutenus mutuellement. Chacun essayant de réconforter l'autre comme il le pouvait. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours. Il buvait beaucoup et, par moment, il me faisait peur. Tantôt, je pensais qu'il allait se suicider, tantôt, je croyais qu'il allait me frapper. J'essayais de ne pas trop l'approcher lorsqu'il était saoul, mais ce n'était pas facile.

Il réclamait souvent ma présence, disant que je l'apaisais et qu'il aimait me regarder et m'avoir auprès de lui car je ressemblais énormément à ma mère. Il me prenait souvent dans ses bras ou sur ses genoux. Il passait des heures à caresser mes cheveux, mon visage ou mon dos. Il embrassait mes joues, mon front, mon nez, mes yeux ou mon cou. Le soir, il m'implorait souvent afin que je dorme dans son lit ou bien il me rejoignait dans ma chambre en pleine nuit pour me serrer contre lui.

Je sentais que ce n'était pas normal, que quelque chose clochait et que cette situation devenait de plus en plus bizarre et malsaine. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas et que ça allait finir par déraper sérieusement, mais je n'avais aucun moyen d'arrêter ça et de l'en empêcher. Je n'avais que treize ans et, à cette époque, j'étais encore naïve et j'avais confiance en mon père. Et puis, je voulais juste le consoler et lui faire retrouver le sourire…

Peu à peu, il a commencé à soulever mon haut de pyjama ou ma robe de nuit pour caresser ma peau.

La première fois qu'il a fait ça, j'ai été comme gelée, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rien dit. De toute façon, je me répétais que ce n'était pas si grave, il ne touchait que mon ventre et mes flancs. Rien de très alarmant, en somme.

Ensuite, je suppose que comme je ne réagissais pas et que je ne le repoussais pas, il est allé plus loin. Il a avancé ses mains jusqu'à ma poitrine naissante pour la pétrir, la palper et la malaxer doucement.

Là, j'ai protesté.

« Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui ai-je demandé, choquée, en tentant de repousser ses grandes mains.

\- Rien, m'a-t-il répondu d'une voix rauque avant d'embrasser mon oreille, ses mains toujours posées sur mes petits seins. Je t'aime, Athénaïs. Tu es si belle et si douce, ma chérie, tout comme ta maman, m'a-t-il ensuite susurré dans le creux de l'oreille.

\- Arrête, papa, s'il te plaît, l'ai-je supplié d'une voix étranglée en le sentant me serrer plus fort contre lui et presser sa verge contre mes fesses.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ton papa ? a-t-il demandé, peiné.

\- Si, bien sûr que je t'aime, papa. Mais je n'aime pas ce que tu fais, bouge tes mains et laisse-moi, s'il te plaît, ai-je répondu, une larme roulant sur ma joue.

\- Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle, ma chérie. Tu es mon petit rayon de soleil, mon amour… Tu ne peux pas me repousser comme ta mère l'a fait, déclara-t-il alors en laissant une main sur ma poitrine et en déplaçant l'autre pour la glisser dans mon short de pyjama et la poser sur mon sexe.

\- Papa, arrête ! » ai-je crié en pleurant.

Son haleine était très chargée en alcool, il avait bu du whisky toute la soirée, dans son bureau. Il était ivre mais je suis sûre qu'il savait quand même très bien ce qu'il faisait.

Il n'a pas voulu écouter mes cris, mes pleurs ni mes protestations. Il est facilement parvenu à me maîtriser, je n'ai jamais été bien épaisse ni très grande, mais lui par contre étais grand, fort et musclé.

Il m'a retiré mes vêtements de nuit et les siens aussi… Il a répété qu'il m'aimait, que j'étais belle et que j'étais sa gentille petite fille, pendant qu'il me faisait des choses qui me donnent toujours la nausée maintenant.

Il a fait abstraction de mon visage baigné de larmes, de mes yeux bleus qui le regardaient et l'imploraient silencieusement, de mes suppliques, qui finirent en un faible murmure, ma voix brisée à force d'avoir trop crié, et de mes bras qui tentaient désespérément de le repousser.

Il m'a fait si mal. Il a déchiré mon hymen et mon âme du même coup. Il m'a arraché mon innocence et a volé mon enfance à tout jamais. Ce qu'il m'a fait est irréparable. Il m'a brisée à jamais.

Rien n'a plus jamais été comme avant à partir de cette nuit-là…

Le lendemain, il s'est excusé mais je voyais bien qu'il ne regrettait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait. Il regrettait peut-être que j'aie souffert mais pas de m'avoir prise.

Comme le sais-je ? Parce qu'il a recommencé. Encore et encore.

J'ai essayé de lui parler, de lui dire non, de le repousser.

D'abord, il a pleuré parce que je le rejetais, ensuite, il m'a implorée mais je ne voulais toujours pas qu'il me touche de cette façon, alors il a insisté, faiblement dans un premier temps puis de plus en plus fort. Finalement, il m'a frappée et a menacé de recommencer, si je ne cédais pas, mais je n'ai pas cédé. En dernier recours, à bout de solutions, il m'a attrapée et m'a enfermée dans la cave.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, dans le noir, toute seule et en silence. Il m'apportait de l'eau et de la nourriture de temps en temps mais il refusait d'émettre le moindre son ni de m'approcher. J'ai cru devenir folle enfermée dans notre cave, sans personne pour parler, sans rien voir, ni rien sentir…

Alors, quand il est revenu, j'ai couru vers lui à l'aveuglette, je me suis jetée à genoux sur le sol froid et je me suis mise à pleurer, je l'ai supplié de me parler et de me prendre dans ses bras, je lui ai dit que je ferai tout ce qu'il voudrait pourvu qu'il accepte de me parler et de me toucher à nouveau. Je ne voulais plus être seule, je voulais entendre une personne autre que moi émettre des sons avec sa bouche, je voulais pouvoir toucher un autre être humain. J'allais mourir de chagrin, de solitude et de folie, si je restais plus longtemps comme ça…

Il s'est penché vers moi, m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a remontée à l'étage en me faisant des caresses, en embrassant mon visage et en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes pour m'apaiser. J'étais tellement contente que j'en ai pleuré de joie. Je me moquais bien de savoir où ses mains et ses lèvres se posaient. J'avais tellement eu peur de ne plus jamais revoir personne.

Quand j'y repense maintenant, je me dis que je suis faible et stupide. Je me dégoûte d'avoir lâché prise de cette façon et de l'avoir laissé gagner. Sur ce coup-là, il a été fin stratège et habile manipulateur. Je le déteste pour ça et je me déteste d'être trop faible pour lui résister…

.

Mes condisciples de sixième année sortent enfin de la classe.

Je me relève en secouant la tête pour tenter de chasser toutes ces pensées et tous ces souvenirs. Je dois être attentive et concentrée pour parler au professeur Rogue, je ne veux pas qu'il me réprimande encore. Je supporte très mal les critiques et les reproches.

Lorsque le dernier élève a quitté la classe, je pénètre à l'intérieur de la salle en silence et avance jusqu'à mon banc pour ranger mes affaires.

Rogue me laisse faire, en profitant pour corriger un devoir ou deux, puis, quand j'ai terminé, il lève les yeux de ses copies pour les poser sur moi et m'intime de sa voix froide qui semble dénuée de toute émotion :

« Approchez, Miss Cuffe. »

Je fais ce qu'il me dit. J'ai toujours fait ce qu'on me disait depuis l'épisode de la cave. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre un enfer pareil.

« Miss Cuffe, vous n'êtes pas attentive en classe, et ce, depuis la rentrée. Ça me contrarie beaucoup, déclare-t-il simplement en me fixant de ses yeux noirs.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, monsieur. Je ne voulais pas vous contrarier ni vous manquer de respect mais je… tenté-je de me défendre.

\- Taisez-vous ! Je ne veux pas écouter vos jérémiades ni vos pitoyables excuses, Miss Cuffe, m'interrompt-il aussitôt. Je tiens juste à vous rappeler que je vous ai acceptée dans ma classe d'A.S.P.I.C., malgré le fait que vous n'ayez obtenu qu'un Effort Exceptionnel à votre B.U.S.E., parce que je croyais en vous et que vous m'aviez affirmé que vous vous donneriez à cent pour cent pour être digne de la chance que je vous offrais. Je constate malheureusement que ce n'est pas le cas…

\- Professeur, je…

\- Silence ! » me coupe-t-il une nouvelle fois, agacé.

Je me tais aussitôt et je me mords la langue d'avoir été assez stupide pour essayer de parler alors qu'il ne le voulait pas. Je continue à l'observer dans les yeux, sans plus rien dire.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans votre vie et je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir, poursuit-il. Si vous avez un quelconque problème, qu'il soit d'ordre médical ou personnel, je vous prierais de faire appel aux personnes compétentes dans le domaine, comme Madame Pomfresh, votre directeur de maison ou encore le professeur Dumbledore. En attendant, je veux que vous soyez attentive et appliquée lors de mon cours. Est-ce clair, miss ? me demande-t-il ensuite.

\- Très clair, monsieur, réponds-je en hochant la tête, sachant que, là, il attendait une réponse de ma part.

\- Bien, approuve-t-il, satisfait. Je vous attends ici-même, ce soir, à 19 h pour votre retenue, Miss Cuffe. À présent, sortez.

\- Oui, professeur », acquiescé-je avant de prendre mon sac et de sortir de la classe.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a donné envie de découvrir la suite!_

 _A la semaine prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre et ont laissé des commentaires ;-)_

 _Je peux vous dire maintenant qu'il y aura bien 25 chapitres, c'est écrit^^_

 _J'ai aussi oublié de préciser que l'on est en 1986, Athénaïs a 16 ans et est en sixième année. Rogue a donc 26 ans et cela fait plus ou moins 5 ans qu'il enseigne à Poudlard, que les Potter sont morts et que Voldemort a disparu._

 _Vous vous souvenez qu'Athénaïs avait écopé d'une retenue avec notre cher professeur Rogue… La voici donc…_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Je rejoins rapidement mon dortoir afin de faire mes devoirs et de rattraper le cours de potions que j'ai manqué grâce aux notes de Jesse, une Serdaigle de mon année qui fut mon amie autrefois mais qui en a eu marre de mes silences lorsqu'elle me posait des questions personnelles alors qu'elle se faisait du souci pour moi. Elle continue de m'aider, quand il le faut, mais ce n'est plus mon amie à proprement parler. J'ai réussi à gâcher ça…

Mes devoirs faits, je file à la Grande Salle pour le souper, histoire de ne pas me faire réprimander par le professeur Flitwick pour avoir encore sauté un repas, et je prends un bol de soupe avec un morceau de pain que je fais traîner pendant près d'une heure en raison de mon manque d'appétit.

Ensuite, il est déjà l'heure de ma retenue avec le professeur Rogue. Donc, je me lève, je prends mon sac et je me dirige vers les cachots. J'attends qu'il soit 19 h pile pour frapper à la porte puis j'entre lorsqu'il me le permet.

« Miss Cuffe, venez déposer votre sac devant mon bureau, vous n'en aurez pas besoin », exige-t-il en finissant de noter une copie avant de se lever de sa chaise.

Je m'approche pour me débarrasser de mon sac à dos puis lève mes yeux vers lui qui patiente les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Suivez-moi, ordonne-t-il en passant devant moi. Ce soir, vous allez vous rendre un peu utile et vous allez m'aider à réorganiser et à ranger ma réserve personnelle », décrète-t-il en nous faisant passer dans un petit passage qui relie sa classe à son bureau.

Je n'aime pas du tout passer par là car c'est beaucoup trop sombre et étroit, je me sens très mal à l'aise, mais je fais mon possible pour garder mon sang-froid et pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

Arrivé dans son bureau, il se dirige encore vers une autre porte et l'ouvre pour dévoiler un petit réduit d'à peine deux mètres sur deux, au plafond duquel pend une ampoule qu'il allume en tirant sur une cordelette et dont les quatre murs sont entièrement tapissés d'étagères où sont rangés des centaines de potions et d'ingrédients. Il y a aussi une échelle pour atteindre les endroits trop hauts.

J'observe l'endroit en avalant difficilement ma salive, tandis que mon professeur m'observe en haussant un sourcil noir. Il n'y a pas la place pour deux personnes là-dedans. C'est beaucoup trop petit et exigu. C'est trop sombre. Il n'y a aucune fenêtre. Je vais m'y sentir vraiment oppressée…

Je ne dis rien et pose mes yeux sur lui en attendant de savoir précisément ce qu'il veut que je fasse.

Il ressort du placard et m'invite à y entrer d'un signe de tête avant de déclarer :

« Vous allez épousseter et replacer correctement tous ces pots. Chacun porte une étiquette avec ce qu'il contient et il y a également une étiquette sur les planches où ils doivent être rangés.

\- Oui, professeur, j'acquiesce rapidement.

\- Et, puisqu'il s'agit d'une punition, vous avez interdiction d'utiliser la magie, bien entendu », ajoute-t-il en tendant sa main vers moi.

J'y dépose alors ma baguette magique sans protester et il déclare encore en joignant le geste à la parole :

« Je pose votre baguette sur mon bureau. Si vous avez un quelconque problème, je me trouve ici à concocter une nouvelle potion. Tâchez d'être silencieuse.

\- Bien, monsieur. »

Il me laisse dans mon réduit avec un chiffon sec et je l'entends qui allume le feu sous un chaudron.

Je prends une grande inspiration à la vue de tout le travail que je vais devoir accomplir cette soirée, je m'assure que la porte reste bien ouverte car je suis devenue claustrophobe à cause de l'épisode de la cave, puis je commence à ranger et à épousseter les bocaux et les étagères qui sont à ma portée et pour lesquels je n'ai pas besoin de grimper sur l'échelle – j'ai aussi légèrement le vertige. Je sais, je suis mal fichue comme fille…

Je me mets à la tâche en m'appliquant de mon mieux et en tentant de ne pas penser et de ne pas réfléchir, comme à chaque fois que je me retrouve seule. Je me fais la réflexion que la poussière ne s'est pas tellement accumulée dans sa réserve. Il doit probablement la nettoyer et y faire le tri régulièrement. D'ailleurs, peu de fioles ne sont pas à leur bonne place.

Ça doit faire une bonne heure que je range et j'ai presque fini les étagères qui sont à ma portée quand j'entends mon professeur demander de but en blanc :

« Pourriez-vous me passer les cornes de bicorne, Miss Cuffe ? »

Je sursaute et laisse tomber un pot de cafards séchés, qui se brise à mes pieds, avant de vivement tourner la tête vers lui.

Sur le pas de la porte, il lève les yeux au ciel et soupire avant de lancer un sort pour réparer le bocal cassé et pour nettoyer les cafards éparpillés sur le sol.

« Je suis désolée, professeur, je… tenté-je de m'excuser aussitôt.

\- Les cornes de bicorne, Miss Cuffe, se contente-t-il de répéter sans prendre la peine de me réprimander, impatient.

\- Oui, tout de suite », acquiescé-je en me tournant vers les étagères.

Je sais que je les ai vues. Elles sont quelque part par là mais elles sont placées trop haut pour moi. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de les attraper sans monter sur l'échelle mais j'arrive à peine à frôler le bocal du bout de mes doigts.

Alors que je suis concentrée sur mon objectif, je me fige soudain et j'arrête de respirer. Le professeur Rogue en a sans doute eu assez d'attendre et il s'est avancé pour prendre lui-même le bocal. Il est derrière moi, il ne me touche pas, mais il se trouve à quelques centimètres à peine. Je peux sentir sa chaleur dans mon dos.

Son bras passe au-dessus de ma tête pour se saisir du pot de cornes de bicorne et, moi, je baisse mes bras, je me rapproche de l'étagère le plus possible et je commence à trembler et à sentir mes larmes me monter aux yeux. J'ai l'impression d'être prise au piège, entre son corps d'homme grand et musclé et le mur, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur, c'est plus fort que moi.

Je tombe à genoux en commençant à pleurer et je me recroqueville le plus possible sur moi-même dans une stupide attitude réflexe. Comme si le fait de me mettre en boule pouvait empêcher quelqu'un de me faire du mal…

« Miss Cuffe ? Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? » demande le maître des potions d'une voix totalement désemparée que je n'avais jamais entendue auparavant tandis qu'il s'accroupit près de moi.

Je secoue la tête sans répondre et sans me retourner. Il est beaucoup trop proche de moi dans ce réduit minuscule. Il faut qu'il sorte, sinon je vais faire une crise de panique. Je respire d'ailleurs de plus en plus difficilement.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule mais je sursaute vivement, je sanglote plus fort et j'essaie de me rapprocher encore plus des étagères, alors il la retire presque immédiatement.

« Miss Cuffe, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? » interroge-t-il encore, visiblement inquiet.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à répondre, gardant bien ma tête entre mes bras, face au mur. Il est toujours accroupi tout près de moi.

« Miss Cuffe, retournez-vous et regardez-moi.

\- Non… Je ne veux pas… réponds-je de ma voix hachée.

\- Miss Cuffe… Athénaïs… » tente-t-il alors pour me faire tourner la tête vers lui.

Ça fonctionne. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu prononcer mon prénom auparavant et c'est très étrange.

Quand je plonge mes yeux bleus dans les siens, j'y lis une grande inquiétude, beaucoup d'incompréhension et… de la douleur ? Je ne sais pas, mais il n'a pas trop l'air d'aimer me voir dans cet état en tout cas.

« Parlez-moi. Dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous aider, me conseille-t-il à nouveau.

\- Re… Reculez… s'il vous plaît… balbutié-je en hoquetant d'une voix suppliante.

\- D'accord, je recule, approuve-t-il aussitôt en faisant ce que je lui demande et en allant se placer à l'extérieur du réduit sur le pas de la porte. Voilà. Vous voyez ? » interroge-t-il alors.

Je le regarde par-dessus mon épaule et finis par me tourner entièrement vers lui. J'essuie mes yeux, je souffle un bon coup et je retrouve peu à peu une respiration normale et régulière en voyant que le danger était écarté.

« Oui, respirez doucement. C'est bien, m'encourage-t-il depuis la porte.

\- Je… suis désolée, déclaré-je au bout d'un moment en me redressant tout en fixant ses yeux noirs.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demande-t-il alors en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… J'ai eu peur… réponds-je seulement avant de grimacer en me disant que ce n'était sans doute pas la chose à dire.

\- Peur ? Mais de quoi ? questionne-t-il, sincèrement étonné.

\- Je… Je suis claustrophobe… La pièce est trop petite, même pour une personne. Alors quand vous êtes entré, vous aussi, j'ai cru qu'il n'y avait plus assez d'espace ni d'air pour tous les deux », expliqué-je rapidement en priant pour qu'il me croie et qu'il ne cherche pas plus loin.

Il fronce encore les sourcils et plisse les yeux, perplexe face à mon explication, pas vraiment convaincu que je dise totalement la vérité, mais il me laisse tranquille et ordonne seulement :

« Passez-moi mon bocal de cornes de bicorne et terminez votre travail.

\- Oui, professeur », approuvé-je, soulagée, en lui apportant le pot d'ingrédients, qu'il avait posé à terre en voyant ma panique, avant de me remettre à ma tâche.

Il doit vraiment me prendre pour une folle… me dis-je en grimpant sur l'échelle pour faire les étagères du haut. Une véritable dingue… Quelle personne normale réagirait comme je l'ai fait ?

Je soupire en secouant lentement la tête et, cette fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser aux dernières vacances d'été…

Depuis que j'ai treize ans, mon père ne me laisse aucun répit. Il me touche et me viole à chaque fois qu'il le souhaite et tant qu'il en a l'occasion, étant donné que je passe une grande partie de mon temps à Poudlard. C'est pour ça qu'il m'oblige à revenir pour chacune des vacances… Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne rentrerais pas à la maison pendant l'année scolaire, mais j'ai déjà essayé et il est arrivé pour me récupérer lui-même…

Bref… Je le regarde toujours quand il me fait ces choses qui me dégoûtent mais que je ne peux pas l'empêcher de me faire subir. Mes yeux bleus sont irrémédiablement fixés sur lui, l'accusant silencieusement, le désapprouvant et lui montrant à quel point ce qu'il fait me répugne et me fait mal en même temps.

Je crois qu'il supporte de moins en moins mes protestations visuelles et silencieuses car, de plus en plus souvent, il m'ordonne de me mettre sur le ventre ou à quatre pattes afin de ne plus croiser mon regard accusateur.

Je pense que c'est encore pire maintenant car il n'assume pas ce qu'il me fait mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de continuer encore et encore. Il me serre plus fort, il me fait plus mal et il est plus violent avec moi depuis ces dernières vacances d'été. J'ai d'ailleurs des bleus, un peu partout sur le corps, là où il m'a serrée trop fort, sans doute frustré par le manque d'engouement que je mets lorsqu'il me force à coucher avec lui…

Il me demande tout le temps si j'aime ce qu'il me fait ou si je l'aime toujours mais, désormais, je refuse de répondre à ses questions, alors il m'oblige à répondre quand même, ne me laissant pas tranquille tant qu'il n'a pas entendu ce qu'il voulait.

Non, je n'aime pas ce qu'il me fait, même si, dans sa tête, certaines choses sont destinées à me faire plaisir à moi et uniquement à moi. Et aussi triste que cela puisse paraître, non, je ne l'aime plus… C'est mon père mais j'ai cessé de l'aimer quand j'ai constaté qu'il n'arrêterait jamais.

Enfin, peut-on réellement cesser d'aimer son père ? Je ne sais pas si l'on peut vraiment… Une partie de nous continue à l'aimer peu importe les choses qu'il nous fait endurer et tout le mal qu'il nous inflige. En tout cas, je voudrais pouvoir ne plus rien éprouver pour lui et ne plus jamais avoir à le revoir. Mais je suis trop craintive pour partir, alors je reste. Je reste et je me tais. C'est moi qui l'ai choisi après tout…

J'ai presque fini mon rangement de la réserve personnelle du professeur Rogue. Il ne me reste que quelques bocaux sur l'étagère du haut.

Tant mieux, je suis crevée et j'ai mal à mon épaule droite. Elle me lance depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes maintenant. Mon père l'a serrée trop fort dans sa main, le jour – ou plutôt la nuit – juste avant je ne prenne le Poudlard Express. Il est toujours plus désespéré la dernière nuit des vacances et il me blesse souvent, même s'il ne le fait pas vraiment exprès.

N'allez pas croire que je lui cherche des excuses, car il n'en a aucune, mais je sais qu'il ne veut pas me faire du mal intentionnellement. Dans son esprit, il ne fait rien de mal. Il m'aime et c'est tout… D'ailleurs, il m'a demandé pardon pour m'avoir blessée à l'épaule et il m'a donné un tube de crème apaisante.

Je déteste quand il s'excuse comme ça avec son air penaud et pitoyable. C'est encore pire de le voir et de l'entendre me demander pardon avec tout ce qu'il me fait. Je bous littéralement quand il me prend dans ses bras, qu'il me serre contre lui et qu'il m'embrasse sur la joue comme un père normal devant tous les gens sur le quai.

J'ai jeté sa crème par la fenêtre dès que le train s'est suffisamment éloigné de la ville. Je n'en voulais pas. Je ne veux rien qui vienne de lui. Je déteste qu'il me fasse des cadeaux ou qu'il m'offre des vêtements. J'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de m'acheter. Mais, maintenant que mon épaule me brûle atrocement, je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû la garder… Je suis vraiment trop stupide…

Je tends la main pour attraper l'une des dernière fioles – il doit m'en rester environ une petite dizaine à contrôler – mais la douleur de mon épaule se réveille subitement, me faisant voir des étoiles et me déséquilibrant. Je tombe du haut de l'échelle en poussant un cri et j'atterris sur cette même épaule qui me fait tant souffrir.

Mes larmes coulent aussitôt sur mes joues et j'entends les pas précipités du professeur Rogue qui accoure vers moi.

« Miss Cuffe, vous êtes tombée de l'échelle ? demande-t-il directement en s'agenouillant près de moi alors que je tente de me redresser toute seule.

\- Oui… gémis-je en hochant la tête affirmativement.

\- Attendez, je vais vous aider, propose-t-il en avançant ses mains vers moi.

\- Non ! » m'exclamé-je en parvenant à m'asseoir de moi-même et en tenant mon épaule droite de ma main gauche.

Rogue a éloigné et levé ses bras à mon cri, stupéfait, puis il me demande en me voyant serrer mon épaule :

« Vous êtes-vous fait mal à l'épaule ?

\- Oui…

\- Avez-vous mal ailleurs ? questionne-t-il encore.

\- À mes genoux… » réponds-je pitoyablement en sanglotant.

J'ai juste envie de me suicider, là, maintenant. Je n'en peux plus de cette journée. J'en ai vraiment plus que marre ! Je passe encore pour une idiote incapable de se servir de ses deux mains. Ça m'étonne même que le directeur des Serpentard ne m'ait pas encore fait une remarque bien sentie et dégoulinante de sarcasme.

« Êtes-vous capable de vous relever pour sortir de ce placard ? » demande-t-il alors que je me traite mentalement de tous les noms.

Je tente de me relever en m'appuyant sur ma main gauche mais j'ai mal, je suis fatiguée et je n'ai pas de force. Ça m'apprendra à ne pas manger suffisamment lors des repas.

« Non… soupiré-je finalement, dépitée.

\- Bon… Puis-je vous prendre dans mes bras pour vous sortir d'ici ? s'assure-t-il en cherchant à capter mon regard.

\- D'accord… » approuvé-je enfin après avoir débattu quelques secondes avec moi-même en grimaçant.

Il passe un bras dans mon dos et l'autre sous mes jambes et me soulève facilement avant de sortir de sa réserve personnelle.

Une fois dans son bureau, il baisse son regard vers moi et me demande encore :

« Je vous conduis à l'infirmerie ou vous préférez que je jette un œil rapidement ? »

Je réfléchis sérieusement à la question.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me déshabiller devant un homme jeune et fort comme Rogue pour lui montrer mon épaule et mes genoux, mais, en même temps, je n'ai pas la moindre intention d'aller à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh m'obligerait à me déshabiller totalement pour passer une chemise de l'infirmerie et elle verrait à coup sûr les marques éloquentes que les mains de mon père ont laissées sur mes hanches…

« Je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie… déclaré-je alors en baissant la tête.

\- Très bien… » souffle-t-il, indifférent.

Il me conduit alors vers le canapé qui trône dans son bureau et m'y dépose doucement.

« Je vais chercher de l'essence de dictame, un baume et une potion anti-douleur dans ma réserve. Profitez-en pour ôter vos bas collants », décrète-t-il en partant.

Quand il revient avec ses remèdes, il s'assied sur la table basse en face de moi et je n'ai même pas besoin de relever ma jupe pour lui montrer mes écorchures. La jupe plissée de mon uniforme scolaire couvre mes jambes jusqu'aux genoux.

Il me tend la potion anti-douleur sans rien dire et, pendant que je la bois, il imbibe un coton d'essence de dictame. Il lève ses yeux vers moi, récupère la fiole vide pour la poser à côté de lui, puis il commence à tamponner les petites plaies sur mes rotules.

« Ça va un peu mieux ? me demande-t-il en constatant que je ne pleure plus comme un bébé.

\- Oui, merci… réponds-je en m'essuyant les yeux avec le revers de ma manche gauche.

\- Voulez-vous bien déboutonner un peu votre chemise afin de me montrer votre épaule droite ? questionne-t-il alors en rebouchant la fiole de dictame.

\- Oui », acquiescé-je en desserrant ma cravate bleue et bronze.

Je défais le moins de boutons possible, repousse mon gilet, et sors mon épaule de mon chemisier pour qu'il puisse l'examiner.

Il fronce les sourcils en découvrant mon hématome qui a viré au jaune et qui est en train de disparaître petit à petit. Il sait très bien que je ne me suis pas fait ça en tombant. Il est loin d'être stupide.

Néanmoins, il ne dit rien, il débouche tranquillement son pot, y trempe deux doigts et approche sa main de mon épaule.

Je n'ai pas trop envie qu'il me touche mais j'ai trop mal pour protester. Ce baume me fera le plus grand bien, je le sais.

Il s'arrête subitement à quelques centimètres de ma peau. Je plonge mes yeux bleus dans les siens, désorientée, et je le vois baisser le regard, prendre ma main gauche dans la sienne et se débarrasser de sa crème apaisante sur mes doigts pour que je puisse étaler le baume moi-même.

« Merci », dis-je en appliquant le remède sur ma peau.

Il ne répond pas, rebouche son pot, rassemble ses affaires et se lève pour les ranger et aussi me laisser le temps de me rhabiller correctement.

« Merci, monsieur, répété-je lorsqu'il revient vers moi.

\- C'est votre père qui a fait ça ? » demande-t-il sans préambule.

Mes yeux s'arrondissent sous le choc de sa question et je suis quasiment certaine que je blêmis.

« Depuis quand abuse-t-il de vous ? Depuis quand vous bat-il ? interroge-t-il encore.

\- Il ne me bat pas ! » protesté-je vigoureusement avant de me rendre compte que je venais de confirmer sa première hypothèse en le voyant hausser un sourcil.

Je me mords la langue et j'arrête de parler, il vaut mieux.

« Que dois-je comprendre ? Que c'est un père modèle et idéal que tout enfant rêverait d'avoir ? » me provoque-t-il pour me pousser à lui dire la vérité.

Je ne dis rien mais je serre les poings et je grimace. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi. Un père modèle… Mon œil…

Comme je refuse de parler, le professeur Rogue veut continuer mais je le coupe rapidement :

« Miss Cuffe…

\- Je vais finir de ranger votre réserve, professeur, décrété-je en me levant péniblement du canapé.

\- Retournez plutôt dans votre dortoir. Votre retenue est terminée », décide-t-il.

Il agite sa baguette pour faire venir mon sac à dos, me le tend et ouvre la porte du bureau pour me permettre de sortir, ce que je fais rapidement en évitant son regard et sans rien ajouter de plus.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _Passez un bon réveillon de nouvel an et déjà bonne année en avance!^^_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous de me suivre et de commenter cette histoire ;-)_

 _Athénaïs avait fait sa retenue avec Rogue et, après plusieurs incidents, il avait compris que quelque chose d'anormal se passait chez elle…_

 _Je me suis dit que j'allais publier le samedi pour décaler un peu avec les chapitres de "C'est ta chance"._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Je ne sais pas ce qui me dérange le plus. Le fait que Rogue n'arrête pas de me regarder depuis le soir de ma retenue, le fait qu'il ait trouvé ce qu'il se passait chez moi ou le fait qu'il n'essaie pas de m'aider ?

En même temps, quand il a découvert ma condition, il m'a engagé à lui parler et c'est moi qui ai refusé. Il m'a pour ainsi dire tendu la main mais je ne l'ai pas saisie. J'ai refusé de lui faire confiance et de lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Je me suis renfermée sur moi-même comme une huître et je me suis enfuie de son bureau.

Plusieurs semaines se sont écoulées depuis le soir de ma retenue avec Rogue et il n'a jamais essayé de me retenir après la classe pour discuter. Je ne sais pas si je lui suis reconnaissante qu'il me fiche la paix ou si je lui en veux… De toute façon, ce n'est pas de sa faute, je ne peux décemment pas lui en vouloir. Il n'y peut rien si je suis trop butée pour lâcher quoi que ce soit. Il n'a eu aucune confirmation de ma part, donc il ne sait pas si ses doutes sont fondés.

Par contre, il me regarde tous les jours avec insistance, parvenant parfois à capter mon regard, quand j'accepte enfin de lever mes yeux bleus vers lui, lassée de sentir ses yeux sur moi. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? À quoi ça l'avance de m'observer de cette façon ?

Je détourne le regard de la table des professeurs, je fronce mes sourcils bruns et je reprends la lecture de _La Gazette du sorcier_ , que je reçois tous les jours depuis ma première année à Poudlard, en portant de temps en temps une cuillère de céréales à ma bouche.

Je sais que c'est mon père qui dirige ce journal et que je devrais plutôt le boycotter, mais j'ai toujours aimé lire les informations et me tenir au courant des événements du monde magique, alors, tant pis, je le lis quand même. De toute manière, que je le lise ou non ne change strictement rien.

Je parcours le quotidien des yeux, lisant en diagonale les choses qui ne m'intéressent pas vraiment, m'attardant sur les articles qui me plaisent, quand soudain mes yeux tombent sur un titre qui attire aussitôt mon attention.

 _Barnabas Cuffe, un homme d'exception_

 _Comme tous les lecteurs de la célèbre_ Gazette du sorcier _le savent, Monsieur Barnabas Cuffe, un sorcier éminent et respecté par ses pairs, dirige d'une main de maître ce journal depuis 20 ans déjà._

 _En journaliste brillant, aventureux et téméraire, il a couvert lui-même, les événements sombres de la guerre des sorciers. En directeur bon et généreux, il est toujours à l'écoute de ses employés et veille au bien-être de son personnel. En père aimant et attentionné, il s'occupe, seul, de sa fille unique, Athénaïs Cuffe, depuis le départ impromptu de son épouse. En homme fort, intelligent et courageux, il a toujours affronté les épreuves que la vie lui soumettait sans jamais se plaindre, la tête haute._

 _Eh bien, sachez, chers lecteurs, que tous ses efforts ont été récompensés à leur juste valeur puisque le Magenmagot a décidé de lui décerner l'Ordre de Merlin Troisième Classe pour la contribution que ce grand homme a apportée à la somme de nos connaissances et de notre culture grâce à son célèbre journal,_ La Gazette du sorcier _._

 _La célèbre récompense lui sera remise ce vendredi 28 novembre 1986 à 13 h 30 par le ministre de la Magie en personne, Monsieur Cornelius Fudge, qui…_

Je n'ai même pas envie de lire le reste de l'article…

Ils rigolent ou quoi ? Un homme d'exception ? Un grand homme ? Un père aimant et attentionné ? Un homme fort et courageux qui ne se plaint jamais ? L'Ordre de Merlin Troisième Classe ?

Ce n'est pas possible ! C'en est trop pour moi ! Je suis totalement écœurée !

Les larmes me montent aux yeux face à cette injustice flagrante. Je suis en colère, j'ai envie de crier, de hurler et de pleurer. Un flot d'émotions me submerge et je me lève vivement de mon banc en renversant mon bol de céréales et mon verre de jus de citrouille. Je déchire le journal en plusieurs morceaux puis, quand je sens que mes larmes commencent à rouler librement sur mes joues, je jette les déchets sur la table et je me mets à courir à toute vitesse pour sortir de la Grande Salle car je sais que tout le monde me regarde.

J'entends le professeur Flitwick me réprimander et me rappeler à l'ordre mais je ne l'écoute pas, je passe les grandes portes en chêne et je me dirige vers l'extérieur. Je traverse à toute allure la pelouse du parc de Pourdlard, recouverte de neige fraîchement tombée la veille, et je me dirige vers la Forêt interdite pour m'enfoncer dans les bois.

Je cours à travers les arbres à en perdre haleine. Mon cœur cogne furieusement dans ma poitrine, comme s'il cherchait à sortir de ma cage thoracique. Le sang me bat aux tempes. Mes muscles brûlent sous l'effort de ma course effrénée. Ma vision est brouillée de larmes qui refroidissent sur mes joues. Les branches griffent mon visage et mes mains et déchirent mes vêtements.

Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je veux juste courir. Courir pour ne plus penser. Mais, comme toujours, jamais rien de ce que je peux bien faire ne m'empêche de penser.

Néanmoins, je continue de courir, comme si mes jambes avaient une volonté propre. Je cours sans m'arrêter jusqu'à ce que, finalement, je me trébuche et je tombe à terre, épuisée et à bout de souffle.

Je reste face contre terre pendant un long moment, sans bouger, en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Puis, quand je peux de nouveau respirer à peu près normalement, je me mets à crier et à hurler aussi fort que je le peux pour extérioriser toute ma peine, ma colère, mon chagrin et ma frustration. Je crie à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales et à me casser la voix. Je m'en fiche. Personne ne peut m'entendre, ici, de toute façon.

Je crie, je pleure et je frappe le sol à l'aide de mes pieds et de mes mains comme une sale gamine capricieuse qui fait une scène dans un magasin pour obtenir les bonbons que ses parents lui ont refusés.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passe à faire ça mais, finalement, je suis totalement épuisée et j'arrête tout. Je ne bouge plus, je ne crie plus et je ne pleure plus. Je me suis comme vidée de toutes mes émotions et je ne fais plus rien. Je reste couchée sur le sol humide et froid de la forêt, les yeux clos, et j'attends. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Rien de particulier. J'attends, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger alors je reste là.

« Tu es bien loin de ton école, petite humaine », entends-je soudain une voix de baryton prononcer.

Toujours à terre, j'ouvre mes yeux et vois au-dessus de moi un centaure à la robe claire, aux cheveux blonds presque blancs et aux yeux bleus comme des saphirs délavés.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'aventurer aussi loin. Tu es sur le territoire des centaures, ici, m'explique-t-il alors.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas… me contenté-je de répondre, la voix rauque, en me redressant pour m'asseoir et en m'essuyant les yeux.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu sembles avoir beaucoup de tristesse en toi et, après tout, tu n'es qu'un jeune poulain.

\- Oui… acquiescé-je timidement.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? questionne-t-il, curieux.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste couru sans savoir où j'allais et je suis tombée ici, réponds-je simplement en haussant les épaules.

\- Ce sont les astres et le destin qui t'ont mise sur ma route, jeune sorcière, déclare-t-il alors. Laisse-moi te ramener jusqu'à ton école, propose-t-il ensuite.

\- Non, je ne veux pas vous déranger, refusé-je en secouant la tête et en me relevant en grimaçant.

\- Tu as des blessures aux pattes arrière. Ça va te ralentir, constate-t-il en m'observant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas pressée. »

Je grimace une nouvelle fois en faisant quelques pas. Je me suis encore fait mal aux genoux, ça me gêne pour marcher. Je m'arrête un instant puis regarde les arbres autour de moi. Je dois aller par où pour retourner à Poudlard ? Je me retourne vers le centaure et l'entends conseiller judicieusement :

« Cesse de refuser l'aide que l'on te propose et accepte de te reposer sur quelqu'un.

\- Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire ça… avoué-je en baissant la tête.

\- Commence aujourd'hui avec moi. C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron, réplique-t-il en me servant un adage bien connu.

\- D'accord, soupiré-je finalement, vaincue.

\- Bien, jeune poulain. Je m'appelle Firenze. Tu peux grimper sur mon dos. Nous irons plus vite et tu économiseras tes jambes douloureuses.

\- Merci, réponds-je en approchant de la créature mi homme mi cheval. Et, moi, je m'appelle Athénaïs, ajouté-je, tandis qu'il m'aide à grimper sur son dos.

\- Je suis heureux de te rencontrer, Athénaïs. Mais j'aurais préféré que cela soit dans de meilleurs circonstances… » réplique-t-il avant de se mettre en route.

Le centaure se met à trottiner gentiment à travers les arbres de la forêt, qu'il a l'air de connaître comme sa poche, et je m'accroche comme je peux à lui là où son corps de cheval commence. Je ne veux pas toucher son torse ou ses épaules d'homme. Je vois bien qu'il n'a pas l'air hostile mais je ne préfère pas tenter le diable.

Peu à peu, les arbres se font moins denses et la lumière commence à s'infiltrer tout doucement à travers les feuillages. On doit sans doute se rapprocher du parc de Poudlard. C'est vrai que je m'étais aventurée vraiment très loin dans cette forêt…

Soudain, Firenze ralentit l'allure, tourne sa tête vers moi et déclare :

« Je vois un membre de ton troupeau, là-bas. Ce n'est pas un poulain, c'est un étalon, lui. Il doit sans doute te chercher, petite humaine. »

Je me hausse un peu sur mes jambes et je me penche pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et je distingue effectivement une grande forme noire un peu plus loin qui marche d'un bon pas dans notre direction.

Non… Ne me dites pas que c'est…

« Ah, je le connais, celui-là, s'exclame Firenze. Bien le bonjour, professeur Rogue. L'un de vos poulains s'est égaré dans notre forêt, dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Bonjour, Firenze, répond-il en hochant la tête. Oui, c'est justement ce poulain que je cherchais, ajoute-il en braquant ses yeux noirs sur moi.

\- Venez l'aider à descendre de mon dos, elle s'est blessée aux pattes arrière, conseille-t-il ensuite.

\- Miss Cuffe, vous permettez ? » me demande-t-il en arrivant près de moi.

Je hoche simplement la tête de manière affirmative et me penche vers lui en tendant mes bras dans sa direction, me laissant glisser le long du flanc du centaure. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et lui met les siennes sous mes aisselles de façon à ralentir ma descente pour me poser sur le sol en douceur.

« Vous pouvez marcher ? » me demande-t-il encore, une fois que je suis à terre.

Je me contente d'acquiescer une nouvelle fois. J'ai tellement honte de ce que j'ai fait tout à coup… Partir en courant de la Grande Salle, comme une folle furieuse, après avoir réduit en charpie le journal de mon père… Que vont-ils tous penser de moi maintenant ?

Rogue a l'air à moitié convaincu. Il esquisse une moue dubitative avant de reporter son attention sur le centaure et de déclarer :

« Merci pour votre aide, Firenze.

\- Je vous en prie, Severus. Je suis toujours prêt à secourir un poulain en détresse, répond-il en inclinant la tête dans notre direction. Au revoir, Athénaïs. Puissent les astres briller sous un meilleur jour pour toi à l'avenir », ajoute-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et de repartir vers les profondeurs de la forêt.

Je lui fais un léger sourire et un signe de la main puis je me tourne vers le professeur Rogue qui me regarde avec attention.

Je dois être dans un état absolument épouvantable avec des traces de larmes et de crasse sur mes joues, des griffures un peu partout sur mon visage et mes mains, de la boue et des feuilles dans mes cheveux et sur moi, mon uniforme scolaire déchiré un peu partout et mes collants troués… Je détourne mon regard, embarrassée.

Je l'entends qui pousse un léger soupir puis je le vois du coin de l'œil dégainer sa baguette magique et me lancer un sortilège de nettoyage suivi d'un autre qui répare mes vêtements.

« Vous êtes d'accord de revenir au château avec moi ? m'interroge-t-il ensuite.

\- Oui, bien sûr », réponds-je sans hésiter, sachant que je ne peux pas passer ma vie dans ces bois.

Il commence à marcher et je lui emboîte le pas, silencieuse.

C'est bizarre mais, depuis le soir de ma retenue, j'ai l'impression qu'il se comporte différemment avec moi, je veux dire, en plus de ses regards appuyés qu'il me lance quotidiennement. Ce n'est pas très flagrant mais, par exemple, il s'assure toujours d'avoir mon accord et me demande mon consentement pour chaque chose aussi anodine soit-elle, comme pour m'aider à descendre du centaure ou me raccompagner à Poudlard.

Puisque je marche légèrement derrière lui, j'en profite pour lever la tête vers lui et je commence à le détailler attentivement en regardant sa longue cape noire virevolter dans son dos au rythme de ses pas.

Il est vraiment très grand, il doit bien mesurer au moins un mètre quatre-vingts cinq – moi, avec mon mètre soixante, j'ai l'air vraiment minuscule à côté de lui – il est mince mais je sais qu'il est musclé, étant donné qu'il m'a déjà portée deux fois – je ne suis pas grosse mais il faut quand même de la force pour soulever quarante-cinq kilos – et ses cheveux plutôt gras et d'un noir ébène frôlent ses épaules. Quant à son visage, je le connais bien même si je ne le vois pas présentement : un grand nez busqué, un teint d'une blancheur presque cadavérique, des traits durs et marqués par des souffrances dont personne n'a idée, des yeux d'un noir onyx et de fines lèvres qui remuent à peine lorsqu'il parle.

« Avez-vous fini de me fixer de la sorte, Miss Cuffe ? demande-t-il soudain sans tourner son visage vers moi.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, réponds-je du tac au tac.

\- Oh. Et pour quelle raison, je vous prie ? interroge-t-il, légèrement surpris.

\- Vous ne vous gênez pas pour m'observer de la même façon depuis des mois, alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi, moi, j'arrêterais et pas vous, rétorqué-je sans réfléchir.

\- Je suis votre professeur. C'est mon rôle de garder un œil sur vous tous, explique-t-il sereinement.

\- Je pense que vos yeux sont plus focalisés sur moi que sur tout autre élève de Poudlard.

\- Vous vous croyez plus importante que vous ne l'êtes réellement, Cuffe », crache-t-il, agacé.

Ses mots me font mal. Je ne réponds pas. Bien sûr que je sais que je ne suis pas importante… Ma mère m'a laissée derrière elle, sans le moindre regret, pour suivre son nouvel amant. Si j'avais seulement un peu compté à ses yeux, elle n'aurait pas agi comme ça…

Ne m'entendant pas répondre, il tourne sa tête et baisse son regard vers moi qui retient péniblement mes larmes.

« Ne soyez pas si sensible, Cuffe, me conseille-t-il en grimaçant légèrement.

\- C'est facile à dire… répliqué-je.

\- Je… Je suis désolé… hésite-t-il avant de finalement s'excuser en poussant un soupir.

\- C'est pas grave. Je sais que je ne suis pas importante, vous avez raison, réponds-je en soufflant un bon coup, parvenant à retenir mes larmes.

\- Ne pensez pas ça… » murmure-t-il sur un ton si bas que je ne sais pas si je l'ai bien entendu.

Nous continuons à marcher en silence jusqu'aux grandes portes en chêne du château où il déclare :

« Votre cours de métamorphose est commencé depuis longtemps. Je doute que le professeur McGonagall vous laisse entrer dans sa classe au beau milieu de l'une de ses séances pratiques. Vous avez le choix entre aller à l'infirmerie, retourner dans votre salle commune ou…

\- Ou quoi ? demandé-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien, vous pouvez rester un peu avec moi, si vous le voulez, propose-t-il tandis que je l'observe, abasourdie. Je dirai au professeur Flitwick que je vous ai passé un savon pour la scène que vous avez faite ce matin dans la Grande Salle et vous n'aurez de comptes à rendre à personne…

\- Mais, en vrai, qu'est-ce que vous allez me demander de faire ? demandé-je, suspicieuse.

\- Rien, répond-il aussitôt. Je préparerai un peu de thé et je soignerai vos petites blessures, si vous me le permettez.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes gentil ? Vous avez pitié de moi ? interrogé-je en fronçant de nouveau mes sourcils bruns.

\- Non, je n'ai pas pitié de vous.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose alors ? insisté-je, incertaine.

\- Non, je ne veux rien, répond-il une nouvelle fois en secouant la tête.

\- Mais alors pourquoi ? demandé-je, désemparée, en plongeant mes yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- Parce que je suis peut-être le seul, ici, qui peut comprendre ce que vous ressentez », m'avoue-t-il alors en soutenant mon regard.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A samedi prochain!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, suivent et commentent cette histoire! Ca me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Oui, on est un peu plus tôt… Je n'arrive jamais à tenir jusqu'au jour que je vous dis^^ Vendredi soir, c'est bien non? Comme ça, on a tout le Week-end pour le lire, si on veut^^_

 _Athénaïs s'était enfuie de la Grande Salle en courant après avoir lu l'article sur son père, elle s'était perdue dans la Forêt interdite, Firenze l'avait ramenée et elle était tombée sur Rogue qui cherchait après elle et qui lui avait proposé plusieurs options en la reconduisant au château…_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de le suivre, mais le fait est que je suis désormais assise sur le canapé du maître des cachots, dans son salon, dans ses appartements personnels, attendant sagement qu'il revienne de la cuisine avec le thé qu'il m'a promis. Je crois qu'un truc a disjoncté dans mon cerveau et que j'ai clairement pété un câble… Lui aussi, d'ailleurs…

Alors que je songe de plus en plus à me lever et à me barrer de là en courant, je vois mon professeur de potions arriver vers moi avec un plateau où se trouve disposé tout le nécessaire pour le thé. Bon, ben… je vais rester du coup…

Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure et je change de position dans le canapé, mal à l'aise, quand je l'entends déclarer en posant son plateau sur la table basse devant moi :

« Détendez-vous, Miss Cuffe. Ce n'est pas un piège.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais… c'est bizarre… réponds-je alors honnêtement en levant mes yeux vers lui.

\- Oui, je le conçois… » approuve-t-il en hochant la tête.

Un petit silence de plusieurs secondes s'installe entre nous avant qu'il ne décrète soudain :

« Je vais vous soigner pendant que le thé infuse. _Accio_ dictame », ajoute-t-il en agitant sa baguette.

Il attrape le flacon de solution guérissante, retire un mouchoir propre d'une poche de sa robe de sorcier puis il approche de moi avant de s'arrêter et de proposer en me tendant la fiole et le tissu :

« À moins que vous ne veuillez le faire vous-même ?

\- Non, je… je ne supporte pas la vue du sang… lui avoué-je en rougissant.

\- D'accord, je comprends, acquiesce-t-il. Vous permettez ? me demande-t-il ensuite en désignant le canapé me demandant par là l'autorisation de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Professeur, vous êtes chez vous et vous avez la gentillesse de bien vouloir me recevoir et me soigner. Vous n'avez pas besoin de ma permission, déclaré-je alors avant de souffler.

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai besoin, Miss Cuffe. Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous trouvez chez moi que je peux faire ce que bon me semble, rétorque-t-il immédiatement.

\- D'accord, vous pouvez », approuvé-je alors rapidement.

Il s'installe alors à mes côtés, à une distance respectable qui lui permet quand même de voir mes blessures et de me soigner, et il commence à tamponner patiemment toutes les petites écorchures que je me suis faites ainsi que les deux plaies plus grosses que j'ai sur les genoux après avoir fait disparaître mes collants d'un sort informulé.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça et pourquoi vous ne vous moquez pas de moi ? lui demandé-je après l'avoir observé silencieusement durant plusieurs minutes.

\- La dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de me moquer de vous, réplique-t-il directement, après avoir brièvement fermé les yeux, blessé par ma question.

\- Pardon… m'excusé-je alors en me rendant compte que je lui avais fait de la peine en baissant la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien », soupire-t-il en glissant un doigt sous mon menton afin de me faire relever mon visage vers lui pour soigner les petites griffes que les branchages des arbres de la forêt ont causées.

Je le regarde intensément alors qu'il s'applique à faire disparaître toutes mes petites blessures jusqu'à ce qu'il croise mon regard de ses yeux onyx. On reste quelques instants à se fixer comme ça, sans rien dire, puis je romps le silence en demandant :

« Comment vous connaissez le centaure Firenze ?

\- Je me suis perdu dans la Forêt interdite, lorsque j'étais adolescent, et c'est lui qui m'a ramené, répond-il, sincère.

\- Comment vous vous êtes perdu ? questionné-je encore.

\- Je cherchais des ingrédients pour le cours de potions. Le professeur Slughorn nous avait dit que certaines plantes rares poussaient là-bas. Alors, j'ai voulu aller vérifier, explique-t-il en se débarrassant de la dictame et de son mouchoir. Vous avez eu le professeur Slughorn quelques mois lors de votre première année, précise-t-il.

\- Oui, je l'ai eu… confirmé-je en hochant la tête. Il était fan de mon père… ajouté-je en grimaçant.

\- Il _est fan_ de tout personnage célèbre et tout élève présentant des dispositions exceptionnelles dans un quelconque domaine, réplique-t-il.

\- Il n'était pas du tout impartial… Je vous préfère vous, déclaré-je avant de me rendre compte de ce que je venais de dire et de rougir.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment impartial, moi non plus, reconnaît-il, sans relever le reste de ma phrase.

\- Envers les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, non, mais avec les autres, vous êtes plutôt juste. »

Il émet un petit rire bref face à ma franchise et je le regarde avec étonnement.

« Et oui, Miss Cuffe, je suis capable de rire, déclare-t-il gentiment, moqueur.

\- Heu, je suis désolée, monsieur, je… tenté-je de m'excuser.

\- Ne vous en faites pas… » m'interrompt-il en balayant cela d'un geste du bras.

Je le regarde soulever le couvercle de la théière pour vérifier le niveau d'infusion du thé puis il me propose tacitement une tasse. J'acquiesce et il verse le breuvage chaud dans deux gros mugs blancs. Il ajoute un morceau de sucre et du lait dans l'une des deux tasses et me la tend, comme si c'était naturel qu'il sache comment je prends mon thé.

« Merci, dis-je en la prenant par l'anse, légèrement déboussolée. Vous savez comment chacun des étudiants de Poudlard boit son thé ? demandé-je ensuite en fronçant mes sourcils.

\- Approximativement, oui, acquiesce-t-il en s'écartant un peu de moi avec sa tasse. Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions différentes, Miss Cuffe, ajoute-t-il, amusé par mon air perplexe.

\- Non, mais c'est… surprenant », déclaré-je après avoir hésité sur le terme approprié.

Il esquisse un léger sourire puis prend une gorgée de son thé avant de poser sa tasse sur la table basse et de se réenfoncer un peu dans les cousins du divan.

Je l'observe encore, étonnée par sa façon de parler et d'agir avec moi, presque comme si nous étions amis, et il ne me fait aucune remarque, me laissant le regarder et réfléchir en silence, sans me presser de questions ou de remarques pour savoir ce qui est arrivé ce matin.

« Mon père va recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin Troisième Classe, déclaré-je au bout d'un long moment de silence.

\- Oui, je l'ai lu, me répond-il en tournant son visage vers moi. Est-ce cela qui vous a contrariée tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas jute… marmonné-je, boudeuse.

\- Vous pensez qu'il ne mérite pas cette distinction ? me demande-t-il.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, nié-je en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Je suis la première à reconnaître qu'il a fait un travail formidable avec ce journal. Mais ils sont partis dans de grandes envolées lyriques pour le flatter et ils ont écrit n'importe quoi dans cet article.

\- Je suppose que c'est surtout la partie sur son rôle de père modèle qui vous a mise en colère, devine-t-il aisément.

\- Il n'a rien d'un père modèle… En tout cas, plus maintenant… murmuré-je d'une voix à peine audible en baissant la tête.

\- Je sais ce que vous ressentez. Mon père a été élu meilleur voisin de la rue, quand j'avais quatorze ans. C'était une récompense idiote et stupide mais ça m'a rendu fou de rage, car tous ces gens ne savaient strictement rien de ce qu'il se passait quand il enlevait son masque d'homme parfait et qu'il se retrouvait seul avec ma mère et moi… me révèle-t-il alors de sa propre initiative.

\- Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? » ne peux-je m'empêcher de balbutier, effarée par sa confession, en relevant mon visage vers lui.

Rogue m'observe dans les yeux, comme s'il me jaugeait du regard afin de déterminer si j'étais digne qu'il me confie plus de choses personnelles sur son compte ou non, puis il répond finalement :

« Il buvait énormément. Il était alcoolique. Et, lorsqu'il était saoul, il avait des périodes paranoïaques lors desquelles il croyait que tout le monde était contre lui. Dans ces moments-là, il nous battait comme plâtre, ma mère et moi, sans aucune raison valable.

\- Je suis… désolée, monsieur… déclaré-je d'une voix aigüe, les larmes aux bords des yeux, profondément touchée par son histoire.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Ni vous ni moi n'y pouvons rien », se contente-t-il de répondre sagement.

Je me replonge dans mon silence et je bois un peu de mon thé en réfléchissant pour savoir quoi faire.

Il a deviné ce qu'il se passait chez moi, c'est sûr et certain. Mais, tant que je ne le dis pas à voix haute, ce n'est pas réel, si ? Si, c'est réel… La douleur, elle, est réelle, tout comme le dégoût et la honte que j'éprouve pour moi-même quand je me regarde dans le miroir.

Peut-être que Firenze a raison… Je devrais peut-être cesser de refuser l'aide qu'on me propose et enfin accepter de me reposer sur quelqu'un…

Oui, mais est-ce que je peux réellement faire confiance à Rogue ? me dis-je en tournant la tête vers lui. Il a presque vécu la même chose que moi… Enfin, ce n'est pas la même chose mais ça reste de la maltraitance, quelque chose qu'un père ne devrait jamais faire à son enfant.

Peut-être que je me sentirai un peu mieux si je le disais enfin à quelqu'un…

« Vous aviez raison, professeur, lâché-je finalement, après avoir longuement débattu avec moi-même. Mon père, il…

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me le dire, si vous ne le souhaitez pas, Miss Cuffe, m'interrompt-il, prévenant.

\- Non, je le sais, mais j'en ai envie… ou plutôt je crois que j'en ai besoin… lui avoué-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je vous écoute, dans ce cas, m'engage-t-il à poursuivre.

\- Il… abuse de moi. Mon père m'oblige à… coucher avec lui depuis le départ de ma mère, depuis les vacances précédant ma troisième année…

\- Je suis navré, Miss C… répond-il en secouant lentement la tête.

\- Vous voulez bien ne pas prononcer mon nom de famille, s'il vous plaît ? le coupé-je en fermant les yeux et en grimaçant.

\- Oui, bien sûr… Je comprends… acquiesce-t-il aussitôt.

\- Merci. »

Le silence se réinstalle entre nous puis le professeur Rogue déclare :

« Peut-être devriez-vous en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Voulez-vous que j'en avertisse le professeur Dumbledore ?

\- Non, s'il vous plaît, refusé-je aussitôt, paniquée. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant de ça.

\- Ne craignez rien. Je ne dirai rien, si vous ne le voulez pas, me rassure-t-il immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche d'en parler à l'infirmière, au directeur ou aux autorités ? me demande-t-il ensuite en fronçant ses sourcils noirs.

\- Je… J'ai trop honte… avoué-je en détournant les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas vous qui devez avoir honte, miss, c'est lui, réplique-t-il aussitôt en prenant doucement mon menton dans sa main pour que je le regarde de nouveau.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas qu'il aille en prison… ajouté-je alors, les larmes aux yeux. Je veux juste qu'il arrête… »

Rogue ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes puis il me demande :

« Pourquoi avez-vous choisi de vous confier à moi ? Je ne suis pas vraiment une personne chaleureuse et sympathique.

\- Justement, je préfère ça. Vous, au moins, vous n'avez pas pitié de moi et vous n'avez certainement pas envie de me prendre dans vos bras pour essayer de me consoler », expliqué-je avec un petit sourire.

Ma remarque le faire rire également et je hausse les épaules avant de poursuivre :

« Vous avez deviné tout seul et puis, dans un sens, vous êtes un peu comme moi. Vous avez une idée de ce que ça fait…

\- Oui, peut-être… » approuve-t-il, songeur.

Nous finissons chacun notre thé en silence et ça ne me déplait pas. Ce n'est pas un silence pesant et gêné mais plutôt un calme bienfaisant et régénérant. Je me surprends même à me détendre et à me décontracter en poussant un soupir d'aise et en m'affaissant sur les coussins du canapé.

Son fauteuil est vraiment moelleux et confortable… Si je reste là, je vais finir par m'endormir…

« Miss… Athénaïs ? m'interpelle soudain mon professeur de potions.

\- Oui ? réponds-je en me redressant vivement et en rouvrant les paupières, prise en flagrant délit de laisser-aller.

\- Ne sautez pas en l'air comme ça, soupire-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pardon… m'excusé-je, contrite, en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

\- Je voulais simplement vous signaler que votre cours de métamorphose du matin doit probablement se terminer bientôt et qu'il va être l'heure d'aller dîner.

\- Oh, d'accord, acquiescé-je en me levant du fauteuil.

\- Je dirai au professeur Flitwick que je vous ai grondée, déclare-t-il en se levant également.

\- Merci, monsieur.

\- Vous m'excuserez mais, pour être réaliste, je dois retirer, disons, dix points à Serdaigle et vous viendrez ce soir en retenue dans les cachots, décrète-t-il ensuite.

\- Oui, je comprends. C'est d'accord, professeur, approuvé-je en hochant la tête. À 19 h dans la salle de potions alors ? demandé-je sans protester.

\- Oui, c'est cela, miss.

\- Encore merci, monsieur, et à ce soir alors », déclaré-je en sortant de ses appartements après qu'il m'ait raccompagnée à la porte.

Je rejoins la Grande Salle pour le dîner puis, avant de me rendre à mes cours de l'après-midi, je vais m'excuser auprès des professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall et ils me répondent que le professeur Rogue leur a déjà expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'ils espéraient que je ne recommence pas de sitôt. Je leur promets que non et je file vite à mon cours de botanique, sous les regards du directeur de Poudlard et du maître des cachots, avant d'être en retard.

À la fin de la journée, je me dirige vers les cachots pour ma retenue et le professeur Rogue me fait entrer dans sa classe à 19 h tapantes.

Je m'avance vers son bureau en silence et je patiente sagement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de corriger sa copie et qu'il lève ses yeux noirs vers moi.

« Merci d'avoir parlé aux professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick, monsieur, décidé-je de le remercier directement.

\- Je vous en prie, ce n'était pas grand-chose, élude-t-il.

\- Ça compte pour moi, affirmé-je fermement.

\- Avez-vous eu l'occasion de rattraper le cours de métamorphoses que vous avez manqué ? s'enquiert-il ensuite.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas encore eu le temps, réponds-je en secouant la tête. Je le ferai plus tard.

\- Vous allez le faire maintenant, décrète-t-il en se levant de sa chaise. Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que vous aviez raté le premier cours sur les métamorphoses humaines. Je vais vous enseigner cette matière et vous y entrainer lors de votre retenue.

\- Mais je… bredouillé-je, confuse.

\- Vous ne voulez pas rattraper votre retard ? demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil noir.

\- Heu, si… Mais je croyais que vous alliez quand même…

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de vous punir pour ce matin. Que ce soit pour de faux ou pour de vrai, me coupe-t-il alors.

\- Ben… Heu… Merci ? dis-je finalement, déboussolée.

\- Allons, dégainez donc votre baguette, miss, nous avons du pain sur la planche ! » exige-t-il.

Je passe les trois heures de ma retenue à m'entraîner aux métamorphoses humaines en compagnie du professeur Rogue, qui a d'abord veillé à m'expliquer clairement la théorie jusqu'à ce que je comprenne parfaitement le processus.

C'est vraiment dingue ! Il est beaucoup plus pédagogue et à l'écoute que d'habitude et je me dis que, s'il faisait ça lors de ses propres cours, il serait vraiment un super prof et tout le monde aurait hâte d'aller en potions.

Ces trois heures passent extrêmement vite et je suis presque triste lorsqu'il me dit qu'il est l'heure pour moi de retourner dans ma tour de Serdaigle.

Quand je me couche dans mon lit, après avoir revêtu ma chemise de nuit, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en repensant au visage de Rogue qui lève un sourcil vert canard devant le miroir en vérifiant mes progrès.

« Vert canard, miss ? m'a-t-il demandé, dubitatif.

\- Vous avez rendu les miens rose bonbon, professeur ! Rose bonbon ! ai-je répliqué, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Soit… Il est vrai que ça aurait pu être pire… » avait-il concédé en m'offrant un sourire en coin.

Je crois que jamais je ne pourrais oublier ça…

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

C'est bizarre à dire mais, depuis que je me suis confiée au professeur Rogue, je me sens beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Je suis plus gaie et enjouée, je vais un peu plus vers les autres, même si je resterai sûrement une grande introvertie toute ma vie, et je chantonne même par moment, juste comme ça, parce que je suis contente.

Néanmoins, la triste réalité a vite fait de me rattraper car, tandis que je déjeune dans la Grande Salle en parlant avec Jesse, je vois le hibou Grand-Duc de mon père arriver vers moi et toute ma joie me quitte aussitôt. J'arrête de parler, mon visage se ferme et je tends une main tremblante vers l'oiseau pour m'emparer de son message.

Je lis sa lettre, résignée, sachant très bien que je ne pourrai pas échapper à un retour à la maison pour les vacances de Noël. Il me dit que je lui manque, qu'il est heureux que les vacances arrivent bientôt, qu'il a plein de choses à me raconter, qu'il a hâte de me montrer son Ordre de Merlin Troisième Classe et qu'il a une belle surprise pour moi.

Je replie la missive en soupirant, j'offre un sourire de façade à mes camarades et je réponds que tout va très bien à ceux qui me posent la question.

Ensuite, je lève les yeux vers la table des professeurs et je croise le regard sombre de Rogue, qui est le seul à avoir réellement compris tout le mal que me faisait cette lettre pourtant si anodine. Je hausse légèrement une épaule et lui envoie un sourire triste et résigné, puis je me lève pour aller à mes cours sans prendre la peine de terminer mon petit-déjeuner.

« Vous avez-reçu de mauvaises nouvelles ? » me demande soudain Rogue en me faisant sursauter et en me tirant de mes pensées.

Je regarde autour de moi et je constate qu'il n'y a plus personne dans la classe, hormis mon professeur et moi-même, et que Rogue se trouve juste devant ma paillasse, l'air inquiet.

Face au regard d'incompréhension que je lui montre, il m'explique brièvement :

« Vous fixez votre chaudron vide et vous tenez votre cuillère en argent depuis cinq bonnes minutes sans bouger. Les autres élèves ont rangé leurs affaires et sont partis.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte… m'excusé-je alors en secouant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Avez-vous reçu de mauvaises nouvelles ? questionne-t-il encore.

\- Non, ce ne sont pas de mauvaises nouvelles. Pour une personne normale, ce serait une lettre tout à fait banale et anodine, réponds-je simplement en me remettant à ranger mes ustensiles.

\- Êtes-vous obligée de retourner chez vous pour les vacances de Noël ? Vous pourriez peut-être rester au château ? demande-t-il en sachant ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Oui, j'y suis obligée, je ne peux pas rester, soupiré-je en secouant de nouveau la tête. J'ai déjà essayé, mais mon père est arrivé à Poudlard pour me récupérer lui-même.

\- Miss, dites-moi ce que je pourrais faire pour vous aider, me presse-t-il, réellement désireux de m'aider à échapper à cela.

\- Vous m'avez déjà beaucoup aidée, monsieur, mais, là, il n'y a rien à faire, réponds-je gentiment, touchée par sa sollicitude. Je n'ai que seize ans et, tant que je serai mineure, il aura toujours son mot à dire. Je n'ai plus que quelques mois à tenir, ajouté-je en mettant mon sac sur mon épaule, après avoir fini de ranger mes affaires.

\- Il y a certainement un moyen, insiste-t-il alors que je me dirige vers la porte.

\- Vraiment, je ne vois pas. À part peut-être si le ministre de la Magie en personne ou le professeur Dumbledore réclamaient ma présence… Mais il n'y a vraiment aucune chance que ça arrive », déclaré-je en quittant la salle de potions.

.

Les jours passent super vite et il est déjà l'heure de prendre le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez moi pour les vacances de Noël. Le professeur Rogue ne m'a plus reparlé, il sait qu'on ne peut rien faire…

Quand on arrive à Londres, je descends du train avec ma valise et mon père est là pour m'accueillir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et un cadeau dans les mains. C'est sans doute ça, sa fameuse surprise… me dis-je en me dirigeant docilement vers lui.

Il me prend dans ses bras pour me serrer contre lui et m'embrasse sur la joue avant de me relâcher et de déclarer en me tendant son présent :

« Comme je suis content de te voir, ma chérie ! Tu m'as manqué ! Tiens ! Débarrasse-moi de ce gros cadeau et donne-moi ta valise à la place.

\- Bonjour, papa. Merci, me contenté-je de répondre en faisant ce qu'il me disait. Tu n'aurais pas dû.

\- Oh, si ! réplique-t-il aussitôt, souriant. Quand je l'ai vue dans le magasin, j'ai tout de suite su qu'elle t'irait comme un gant. »

Chouette… Une nouvelle robe… me dis-je en me retenant de rouler des yeux. Il adore m'habiller en une petite fille modèle parfaite. Ça doit lui faire de l'effet, mais, à moi, ça me donne la nausée…

« Ça va ? Tu es prête à transplaner, ma chérie ? me demande-t-il subitement en enroulant un bras autour de ma taille.

\- Oui, je suis prête… » acquiescé-je, résignée.

.

Noël est tombé tôt pendant les vacances, cette année, je l'ai fêté avec mon père trois jours après mon retour à la maison.

Là, on est le lendemain de Noël et je suis assise sous un grand chêne, les yeux fermés, mes bras entourant mes jambes, dans la belle robe bleue que mon père m'a offerte avec un pendentif en forme de cœur autour de mon cou. Ça, c'était mon cadeau de Noël. Un cœur en or rose avec un saphir incrusté dessus… Il ne se rend même pas compte de ce qu'il fait…

Il m'a dit qu'on allait devoir aller au repas de Noël de _La Gazette du sorcier_ dans quelques heures, alors, je souffle un peu dehors toute seule avant mon bain de foule. J'essaie de faire le calme dans ma tête et de me préparer à entendre des éloges sur mon père à tout bout de champ. Tout le monde l'aime, l'admire et l'estime, alors, moi, je dois sourire et acquiescer quand on me dit que j'ai de la chance d'avoir un père aussi formidable que lui.

Si seulement ils savaient… songé-je en laissant une larme solitaire rouler sur ma joue et refroidir aussitôt sur ma peau au contact de l'air frais de l'hiver.

« Vous auriez dû mettre un manteau, Athénaïs, vous allez attraper froid », entends-je subitement tout près de moi.

J'ouvre vivement les paupières au son de cette voix et je lève la tête, abasourdie. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Le professeur Rogue est là devant moi, enveloppé dans sa grande cape noire, et il me regarde avec un léger sourire, sans doute ravi de son apparition et de ma mine stupéfaite.

« Professeur ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? lui demandé-je, incrédule, en me redressant.

\- Je suis venu vous chercher, répond-il simplement.

\- Mais je…

\- Pourriez-vous me conduire jusqu'à votre père, s'il vous plaît ? m'interrompt-il rapidement.

\- Heu… Oui, d'accord », acquiescé-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Je passe devant lui et le conduis vers la maison, où nous entrons tous les deux. Ensuite, je le mène jusqu'au bureau de mon père, dont la porte est close. Je m'arrête, je frappe quelques coups et j'attends avec le professeur Rogue, qui patiente sans rien dire derrière moi.

« Entre, mon amour », déclare-t-il depuis l'autre pièce.

Je fais une légère grimace à ce petit surnom et je tourne la poignée pour pénétrer dans son bureau, suivie de mon professeur de potions.

Je vois mon père changer de visage et de comportement pour s'adapter à la situation nouvelle. Il se lève tranquillement, sourit aimablement et s'avance un peu vers nous.

« Monsieur, bonjour, salue-t-il alors le directeur des Serpentard en tendant sa main vers lui.

\- Monsieur Cuffe, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, réplique Rogue, mielleux, en serrant la main de mon père. Je suis le professeur Rogue, le professeur de potions de votre fille, se présente-t-il brièvement.

\- Ah, c'est donc vous qui avez remplacé ce bon vieux professeur Slughorn ?

\- Absolument, acquiesce-t-il, laconique.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'Athénaïs ait le même professeur que moi, mais je suis convaincu que vous êtes tout aussi compétent, le flatte-t-il.

\- Je vous remercie. Puis-je vous féliciter pour votre Ordre de Merlin Troisième Classe ? poursuit mon professeur, apparemment très doué dans le léchage de bottes.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine. Ce n'est qu'une simple médaille après tout, rétorque mon père, modeste. Ma plus belle récompense est d'avoir une fille aussi formidable, belle et intelligente que ma chère Athénaïs », ajoute-t-il en m'entourant d'un bras.

Au secours, je vais vomir… Ma séance de relaxation n'a pas vraiment marché… pensé-je en supportant stoïquement son étreinte et ses compliments.

« Oui, il semble que ce soit également l'avis du professeur Dumbledore, rebondit alors mon professeur de potions, tandis que je fronce les sourcils, me demandant où il voulait en venir.

\- Comment ça ? demande mon père, tout aussi largué que moi apparemment.

\- Eh bien, le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé ici pour vous demander à vous et à votre fille si vous accepteriez qu'elle revienne à Poudlard pour le reste des vacances.

\- Pourquoi devrait-elle rentrer au château si tôt ? rétorque-t-il, contrarié.

\- Il a besoin de Miss Cuffe pour une affaire particulière dont il n'a pas souhaité me donner les détails. Vous savez bien comme le professeur Dumbledore peut se montrer secret et mystérieux, argumente-t-il brillamment.

\- Ne pourrait-il pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? interroge-t-il, sourcils froncés, en enfonçant inconsciemment ses ongles dans la peau de mon épaule.

\- Non, il a bien précisé qu'il lui fallait les compétences et l'habileté particulière de Miss Cuffe dans le domaine qui l'intéresse. Et il a ajouté que puisqu'elle partage vos gènes et votre érudition, il ne pouvait se reposer que sur elle.

\- Oh, c'est vraiment très flatteur et c'est sans doute un grand honneur… déclare-t-il, touché par les compliments, en réfléchissant. Qu'en dis-tu, ma chérie ? me demande-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers moi.

\- Je pense qu'on ne peut pas décevoir le professeur Dumbledore, répliqué-je alors en sautant sur l'occasion.

\- Oui, je le pense aussi… approuve-t-il, même si ça ne l'enchante pas vraiment. J'aurais tout de même aimé être prévenu par avance… grimace-t-il encore. Nous devions nous rendre à un cocktail au journal, ce soir. Ne peut-elle pas vous retrouver à Poudlard demain matin ? »

J'aurais dû m'en douter… C'était trop beau… Il ne va pas me laisser partir comme ça, sans avoir profité complètement de moi une dernière fois. Il n'était pas prêt.

Je baisse la tête en fermant un peu les yeux, déçue. Ne pleure pas, Athénaïs. Ne pleure pas, je me répète dans ma tête. Ton séjour ici va être écourté, même si tu ne peux partir que demain.

« Non, c'est aujourd'hui et dès maintenant que le directeur réclame sa présence, répond fermement le professeur Rogue d'une manière un peu plus froide et sèche que précédemment, qui me fait relever mon visage vers lui avec espoir.

\- Oh… Eh bien, je suppose que nous ne devrions pas faire attendre le professeur Dumbledore, dans ce cas, répond mon père, désappointé. Et il en aura vraiment besoin toutes les vacances ? demande-t-il encore.

\- Je crains fort que oui, Monsieur Cuffe, rétorque seulement l'homme en noir en le fusillant du regard.

\- Bon… Très bien… acquiesce-t-il en faisant la moue. Va faire ta valise alors, ma chérie, me conseille-t-il en frottant mon bras.

\- Oui, papa, j'y vais tout de suite », réponds-je aussitôt en essayant de rester calme et mesurée et de ne pas sauter de joie partout dans son bureau.

Je lance au professeur Rogue un regard empli de reconnaissance et de gratitude qui en dit long quand j'arrive à sa hauteur et je me retiens de sortir en courant de la pièce, mais, une fois que je m'éloigne, je me mets à courir jusqu'à ma chambre en souriant comme une démente.

Ma valise est faite et bouclée en moins de deux et, après avoir enfilé mon manteau, je redescends immédiatement dans le bureau de mon père où je retrouve les deux hommes qui m'attendent.

« Je suis prête, déclaré-je alors pour briser le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

\- Bien, nous pouvons y aller, dans ce cas, répond Rogue en se tournant vers moi.

\- Vous permettez que je lui dise au revoir, au moins ? intervient mon père en fronçant ses sourcils bruns, agacé.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesce-t-il. Je vous attends dehors, ajoute-t-il en passant devant moi et en prenant ma valise. Au revoir, Monsieur Cuffe.

\- Oui, au revoir, professeur », réplique mon père avec un sourire faux.

Dès que Rogue est sorti, mon père s'approche de moi et me serre contre lui à m'en étouffer. Il n'était vraiment pas préparé à ce que je m'en aille si vite. Je l'étreints également pour éviter de le contrarier encore plus et je l'écoute me souffler à l'oreille :

« Tu vas tellement me manquer, mon amour. Moi qui croyais que nous avions trois belles semaines à passer tous les deux.

\- Oui, je sais, papa… réponds-je seulement.

\- Tu me donneras de tes nouvelles souvent ?

\- Oui, c'est promis.

\- Plus souvent qu'au début de l'année, précise-t-il avec un air de reproche.

\- D'accord, je vais essayer… »

Je suis toujours dans ses bras et j'attends patiemment qu'il accepte enfin de me relâcher. Pour le moment, il caresse frénétiquement mon dos et mes cheveux. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite…

« Donne-moi un baiser, exige-t-il après avoir humé le parfum de ma chevelure.

\- Papa… protesté-je en tournant la tête et en essayant de le repousser pour m'éloigner de lui.

\- S'il te plaît… quémande-t-il, le regard brillant, en observant ma bouche.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas, lui rappelé-je, mal à l'aise.

\- Juste un baiser, Athénaïs », insiste-t-il encore en serrant mes bras plus fort au point de me faire mal.

Finalement, de guerre lasse, après avoir brièvement fermé les yeux et soufflé discrètement pour m'exhorter au calme et me donner du courage, je tourne mon visage vers lui et il en profite aussitôt pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je le laisse approfondir le baiser, car je sais qu'il ne me lâchera pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas donné ce qu'il veut, puis il rompt lui-même le baiser lorsqu'il le souhaite, mais il me retient toujours par les bras.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes », m'ordonne-t-il alors.

Je secoue la tête négativement, les larmes au bord des yeux, sans rien dire.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! répète-t-il, plus menaçant, en serrant encore mes bras et en me secouant un peu.

\- Je… t'aime… papa, murmuré-je en manquant de souffle, le cœur gonflé de chagrin.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon amour, répond-il alors, satisfait, en m'étreignant une dernière fois avant de me relâcher pour de bon. Au revoir, ma chérie.

\- Au revoir, papa », hoqueté-je en essuyant mes larmes et en partant.

Je sors rapidement de la maison et je me cogne au dos du professeur Rogue qui patientait juste devant la porte d'entrée.

« Pardon, monsieur ! m'excusé-je aussitôt en reculant et en frottant encore mes yeux.

\- Ce n'est rien, miss, me répond-il gentiment. Je ne suis pas parti, je vous attendais, ajoute-t-il en observant mes yeux bleus brillant de larmes.

\- Oui, je… je sais… approuvé-je en hochant la tête.

\- Nous partons ? me propose-t-il en me tendant son bras tout en regardant quelque chose derrière moi – sans doute mon père qui se trouve à une fenêtre.

\- Oui », acquiescé-je vivement en prenant son bras de mes deux mains.

Nous atterrissons en plein milieu des champs dans la campagne anglaise et je lève alors le regard vers mon professeur, perplexe.

« J'avais plusieurs options à vous proposer mais j'ai pensé qu'il était plus judicieux de transplaner directement loin de chez vous pour commencer, explique-t-il simplement. Je suis navré d'avoir dû vous laisser seule avec lui durant ces quelques minutes mais, si je ne l'avais pas fait, il se serait peut-être posé des questions.

\- Je l'avais bien compris. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, répliqué-je en séchant les dernières larmes sur mes joues.

\- Tenez, me dit-il alors en me donnant un mouchoir blanc qu'il vient de tirer de sa poche.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. »

J'essuie correctement mon visage et je me mouche un peu avant de mettre le mouchoir dans la poche de mon manteau puis je relève la tête vers lui et je me force à sourire.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de sourire, si vous n'êtes pas heureuse. Je sais que vous n'allez pas bien, déclare-t-il alors.

\- Non, mais merci. Encore merci, professeur. »

Il esquisse une petite grimace en m'observant puis il déclare :

« Donc, comme je le disais, j'ai plusieurs options à vous proposer, miss. Trois, précisément. Je peux vous conduire chez l'un ou l'une de vos camarades avec qui vous auriez développé une amitié…

\- Non, je… je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis en fait… avoué-je, gênée.

\- Je pourrais aussi vous ramener à Poudlard où vous resterez en compagnie des autres étudiants qui passent les fêtes au château, propose-t-il alors.

\- Oui, c'est une solution… affirmé-je en réfléchissant.

\- Ou alors… hum… je peux également vous inviter à venir passer le reste de vos vacances chez moi, dit-il après avoir un peu hésité.

\- Chez vous ? répété-je, étonnée. Mais vous ne devez pas rester à l'école ?

\- J'ai expliqué grossièrement au directeur que vous ne pouviez pas rester chez votre père, sans lui dire précisément pourquoi, et le professeur Dumbledore m'a autorisé à venir vous chercher et il m'a donné congé, cette fois-ci.

\- C'est que… je ne sais pas… Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

\- Je vous ai soumis trois solutions. Si je n'avais pas voulu de vous chez moi, je ne vous en aurais proposé que deux, expliqua-t-il sagement. Choisissez celle qui vous convient le mieux, sans vous soucier d'autre chose que de votre bien-être », ajoute-t-il en m'observant de ses yeux noirs.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous de lire, suivre et commenter cette histoire! Ca me fait très plaisir :-D_

 _La fois passée, Rogue était arrivé chez Athénaïs pour l'emmener et lui avait laissé le choix entre la conduire chez une amie, à Poudlard ou bien chez lui..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Je suis assise dans un canapé et je bois le chocolat chaud que le professeur Rogue m'a préparé.

Oui, je suis définitivement bonne pour la section psychiatrique de Ste-Mangouste. J'ai totalement déraillé. Si l'on m'avait dit un jour que je me retrouverais à boire une tasse de chocolat, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil moelleux en face d'un bon feu de bois, en compagnie du professeur le plus froid et sévère de Poudlard, j'aurais ri et je ne l'aurais jamais cru une seule seconde.

N'empêche que je suis là, chez lui, dans son salon, dans sa maison, à déguster mon chocolat, qui est l'un des meilleurs que j'ai goûtés depuis longtemps, soit dit en passant. En fait, il n'est pas si méchant que tout le monde le pense et qu'il s'évertue à faire croire, me dis-je en le regardant intensément de mes yeux bleus…

C'est peut-être le fait qu'il soit le plus jeune professeur de Poudlard qui l'a poussé à se montrer plus sévère, froid et sec avec ses étudiants. Il n'avait que vingt-et-un ans lorsqu'il a commencé à me donner cours, en première année, et, comme il reprenait toutes les classes du professeur Slughorn, il devait également se charger des septième année qui n'avaient que trois ou quatre ans de moins que lui.

C'est possible… Mais peut-être qu'il est tout simplement comme ça après tout, que c'est son caractère et que la froideur, le sarcasme et le cynisme sont dans sa nature…

« J'ignorais que j'étais aussi intéressant et captivant, miss, déclare-t-il tout à coup, ironique, en reposant sa propre tasse de chocolat sur la table basse.

\- Pardon, monsieur, je réfléchissais, réponds-je en secouant un peu la tête et en arrêtant de le fixer.

\- Je plaisantais, miss, précise-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, je m'en doutais un peu, rétorqué-je, amusée.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes intentions, mais permettez-moi de vous dire que c'est une très jolie robe que vous portez là.

\- Oui, certaines poupées doivent sans doute être habillées de la même façon que moi, répliqué-je en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Elle ne vous plaît pas ? demande-t-il alors en haussant un sourcil.

\- Elle est magnifique, je ne peux pas dire le contraire… reconnais-je tout de même.

\- Mais vous ne l'aimez pas, termine-t-il à ma place.

\- C'est mon père qui l'a choisie et qui voulait que je la porte, expliqué-je en prenant le tissu bleu satiné en mains.

\- Tout comme le collier, je présume, ajoute-t-il en pointant mon pendentif du doigt.

\- Oui… soupiré-je en hochant la tête.

\- Rien ne vous oblige à les porter ici. Vous pouvez vous changer, si vous le désirez, déclare-t-il alors.

\- Heu… Oui, vous avez raison.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je vous montre où se trouve votre chambre ? demande-t-il ensuite.

\- Oui, je veux bien, monsieur.

\- Très bien. Suivez-moi, dans ce cas », déclare-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil une place.

Je me redresse également pour lui emboîter le pas et je le suis dans des escaliers pour parvenir à l'étage, où se trouvent trois portes.

Sa maison n'est pas très grande mais elle est fonctionnelle, dispose de tout le confort nécessaire et elle est beaucoup plus chaleureuse que ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre lorsque l'on regarde l'austère professeur Rogue.

« Là, c'est ma chambre, déclare-t-il en passant devant la première porte sans s'arrêter. Ensuite, nous avons la salle de bain, poursuit-il en dépassant la deuxième. Et enfin, votre chambre », termine-t-il en ouvrant la dernière porte brune et en m'engageant à y entrer d'un signe de tête.

Je m'avance dans la pièce pour observer cette petite chambre et y découvre un grand lit deux places, deux tables de chevet avec des lampes sur chacune, une penderie, une commode ainsi qu'un miroir accroché au-dessus de celle-ci. Les meubles sont en bois brun foncé, le papier peint est bleu nuit, tout comme les épais rideaux en velours qui ornent la fenêtre. Il y a aussi un peu de bric à braque qu'il a entreposé là et qu'il a essayé de ranger un peu pour me faire de la place.

« C'est loin d'être aussi beau et spacieux que chez vous… commence-t-il, un peu gêné il me semble.

\- C'est parfait, professeur, le coupé-je alors avant de lui offrir un sourire sincère.

\- J'ai déposé votre valise sur le lit, reprend-il ensuite, plus décontracté. Vous pouvez vous changer et en profiter pour ranger vos vêtements dans les armoires, si vous voulez.

\- Oui, je vais faire ça. Merci.

\- De rien. Heu… Je ne suis pas là pour vous dire quoi faire mais, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez me rejoindre dans le salon lorsque vous aurez fini, ajoute-t-il, hésitant.

\- D'accord, monsieur, c'est noté », acquiescé-je.

Il hésite encore à parler mais finalement il se tait et sort de la pièce en refermant doucement derrière lui.

Je colle mon oreille à la porte, histoire de vérifier qu'il ne reste pas planté derrière – je ne sais pas pourquoi il ferait une chose pareille mais je suis devenue légèrement paranoïaque sur les bords – et je l'entends s'éloigner dans le couloir puis descendre les escaliers tranquillement.

Nouvelle confirmation que Rogue n'est ni un psychopathe ni un pervers sexuel. Ouf !

Je me mets à déballer et à ranger mes vêtements, comme il me l'a conseillé, j'enlève mon pendentif, je troque ma belle robe bleue de poupée pour un jean taille haute, un gros pull blanc over size et une paire de bottines noires avec un petit talon carré d'environ cinq centimètres de haut et j'attache mes longs cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval.

Je redescends dans le salon pour retrouver mon professeur de potions qui est un train de lire un bouquin de sa bibliothèque et qui lève ses yeux vers moi quand il m'entend arriver.

Il me regarde des pieds à la tête sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion sur son visage et je demande alors en mordillant un peu ma lèvre inférieure et en tirant sur les manches de mon pull pour cacher mes mains :

« Vous n'aimez pas ?

\- Mon avis ne compte pas. L'important est que cela vous plaise à vous, répond-il directement.

\- Moi, j'aime bien, affirmé-je en ressortant mes mains de mes manches et en haussant les épaules.

\- Eh bien alors, tant mieux.

\- J'aimerais quand même avoir votre avis, osé-je demander.

\- Je ne suis pas un expert en mode, comme vous pouvez le constater toute seule, réplique-t-il, sarcastique.

\- Oui, je le sais bien mais vous avez bien une opinion.

\- Pourquoi vous intéresserait-elle ? demande-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils noirs.

\- Tout à l'heure, vous m'avez bien donné votre avis sans que je ne vous le demande, argumenté-je.

\- C'était pour faire la conversation, répond-il simplement.

\- D'accord », soupiré-je finalement en faisant la moue et en allant m'assoir dans le grand fauteuil, sans plus insister.

Je le sens qui m'observe tandis que je joue avec un fil qui ressort d'un coussin du canapé puis, quand je lève me yeux bleus vers lui, il me lâche enfin :

« Ça vous change, je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous voir habillée de cette façon à Poudlard, mais cela vous va très bien. C'est simple et sobre, comme vous. Et j'apprécie que vous releviez vos cheveux de cette façon, ça vous donne un petit côté espiègle que l'on ne distingue pas lorsque vous avez les cheveux lâchés. »

Je le regarde, hébétée par le flot de paroles qui vient de sortir de sa bouche et par sa critique détaillée de ma tenue et de ma coiffure. Je croyais qu'il allait juste me dire « oui, c'est beau » ou « non, je n'aime pas », comme tous les garçons quand on leur pose une question qui concerne les vêtements…

« Vous m'avez demandé mon avis, non ? m'interroge-t-il en remarquant mon regard stupéfait.

\- Heu… oui. Merci, répliqué-je avant d'esquisser un petit sourire.

\- Je vous en prie… »

.

Je passe le reste de l'après-midi à faire une partie de mes devoirs sur le propre bureau de Rogue qu'il a gentiment débarrassé pour moi, puis, voyant qu'il commence à se faire tard et sentant que je commence à avoir vraiment faim, je pars à sa recherche dans la maison et le trouve finalement dans son laboratoire, au sous-sol.

Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroits car ça me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs, mais je prends sur moi et je m'avance jusqu'à lui.

« Professeur ? l'interpellé-je.

\- Oui, miss ? me répond-il en levant ses yeux noirs vers moi.

\- Je… Je me demandais si vous vouliez que je commence à préparer le souper, déclaré-je alors, incertaine.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? me demande-t-il.

\- Presque 20 h 30, monsieur.

\- Par Merlin, déjà ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue me chercher plus tôt ? questionne-t-il alors, étonné.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger… Je ne sais pas à quelle heure vous mangez d'habitude… répliqué-je, les joues roses.

\- Je n'ai pas d'heure. Il arrive souvent que je ne mange pas, lorsque je suis ici tout seul, m'explique-t-il, songeur. Vous devez avoir faim, déclare-t-il ensuite en m'observant.

\- Oh, ça peut aller… » relativisé-je, ne voulant pas l'importuner.

Mais, évidemment, mon estomac choisit ce moment précis pour se manifester et mon ventre se met à protester vigoureusement en émettant un bruit vraiment très loin d'être classe et distingué. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir l'expression de mon professeur de potions, dépitée. Mon corps est un traître…

« Vous avez très faim, constate-t-il alors simplement en lançant un sort de stase à la mixture qui bouillonne dans son chaudron. Je suis navré, miss, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'avoir des invités. Je ne suis pas très doué dans le rôle de l'hôte, s'excuse-t-il ensuite.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je ne vais pas défaillir sur le champ, le rassuré-je, amusée.

\- Non, j'espère bien que non. Sinon, cela voudrait dire que je suis encore plus mauvais que je ne le pense, réplique-t-il.

\- Vous êtes très bien, monsieur. C'est très gentil à vous de m'accueillir ici.

\- Vous êtes trop gentille et conciliante…

\- Je… Vous voulez que je fasse le souper ? proposé-je une nouvelle fois.

\- Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! rétorque-t-il immédiatement. Non, je ne vais pas vous faire cuisiner, ajoute-t-il en remontant vers l'étage en me faisant signe de le suivre.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, répliqué-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Non, il est inutile d'insister, miss, refuse-t-il encore en secouant la tête. Vu l'heure, je vais nous commander quelque chose. Que diriez-vous d'une pizza ? me demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

\- Une pizza ? répété-je, hébétée.

\- Vous n'aimez pas ? interroge-t-il alors en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si, mais je… je ne pensais pas que c'était le genre de choses que vous mangiez également, avoué-je, incertaine.

\- Vous pensiez que je me nourrissais de sang et de cafards bouillis ? » me crache-t-il tout à coup à la figure, énervé.

Je recule d'un pas, apeurée par sa soudaine colère, mais je continue de le regarder de mes yeux bleus remplis d'angoisse et d'incompréhension avant de balbutier, tremblante :

« Non… je ne… je n'ai jamais… pensé ça…

\- Excusez-moi, soupire-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de m'énerver de la sorte contre vous. Je dois être un peu fatigué », ajoute-t-il en faisant un pas dans ma direction.

Je recule aussitôt à son approche, sur la défensive et toujours pas rassurée.

Il me regarde tristement en grimaçant face à ma réaction mais il n'insiste pas et repart dans l'autre sens pour se saisir d'un vieux téléphone moldu.

« Une pizza jambon-champignons, ça vous convient ? » m'interroge-t-il avant de composer le numéro sur le cadran.

Je hoche la tête de manière affirmative et il appelle la pizzeria pour passer notre commande.

Le livreur arrive environ une demi-heure plus tard, Rogue le paie puis il emporte le carton dans la cuisine et revient quelques minutes après dans la salle à manger avec deux assiettes sur chacune desquelles il a déposé une moitié de pizza coupée en plusieurs petites parts.

« Merci, monsieur, déclaré-je lorsqu'il pose une assiette devant moi.

\- De rien, miss.

\- Professeur, vous devrez me dire combien je vous dois pour être restée ici. Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous devriez me nourrir sur votre argent personnel », déclaré-je alors en prenant une première part en main.

J'ai réalisé ce petit détail quand je l'ai vu payer le livreur. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'en restant ici je constituerais une charge supplémentaire pour lui. Si j'y avais réfléchi avant, je serai retournée à Poudlard.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Je ne suis pas dans le besoin. De plus, le professeur Dumbledore a décidé que l'école prendrait cela en charge. Vous ne devez donc rien à personne, explique-t-il simplement.

\- C'est vrai ? interrogé-je en fronçant mes sourcils, perplexe.

\- Pourquoi m'amuserais-je constamment à vous mentir, Athénaïs ? » rétorque-t-il, excédé.

Je pince les lèvres et baisse la tête, confuse de l'avoir irrité une nouvelle fois sans le vouloir.

Je l'entends soupirer et déposer ses couverts sur la table avant qu'il ne s'excuse :

« Pardonnez-moi… Je ne sais vraiment pas y faire avec les gens, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sociable.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je… Je ne voulais pas du tout vous contrarier, professeur, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est ce qu'il se produit à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche… déclaré-je, dépitée. Je n'aurais pas dû vous imposer ma présence ici… Si vous acceptez de m'y reconduire, je retournerai à Poudlard dès demain, proposé-je alors, désirant le soulager de ma présence envahissante.

\- Non, répond-il fermement.

\- Pardon ? demandé-je, surprise.

\- Si vous m'avez demandé de revenir ici plutôt qu'à Poudlard, il doit bien y avoir une raison. Donc, je ne veux pas que vous partiez à cause de ma mauvaise humeur et de mon handicap social. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à la formulation _handicap social_ et je relève mes yeux bleus vers lui pour voir l'expression de son visage.

Il a l'air de s'être légèrement détendu et me renvoie un léger sourire en coin.

« Accepteriez-vous de me supporter encore un peu et de m'aider à me sociabiliser afin que je puisse ressembler à un être humain normal ? me demande-t-il alors, ironique.

\- Vous n'avez pas réellement envie de ressembler à un être humain normal, vous seriez beaucoup moins intéressant, si vous faisiez une telle chose. Et puis, ce serait vraiment barbant si tout le monde était pareil. Mais je veux bien vous supporter et vous aider à surmonter votre _handicap social_ , pour autant que vous en fassiez de même pour moi, réponds-je d'une traite et sans filtre en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Très bien, miss. Cela me semble être un compromis équitable, approuve-t-il en hochant la tête de bas en haut. Première épreuve pour vous, déclare-t-il aussitôt après en me tendant sa main droite par-dessus la table. Serrez-moi la main pour sceller notre accord. »

Je regarde sa grande main blanche, hésitante. D'habitude, j'essaie de ne pas trop toucher les autres personnes, en particuliers les hommes. Mais bon, il a raison de me pousser à faire ça. C'est un geste banal et anodin qui est devenu difficile pour moi. Il faut que je surmonte cela.

Je pose mon morceau de pizza, que j'avais gardé en main pendant tout ce temps, je m'essuie à l'aide de ma serviette puis je viens placer ma main dans la sienne et je la serre brièvement.

« C'est un bon début, m'encourage-t-il, satisfait. Mangez avant que cela ne soit froid », me conseille-t-il ensuite.

Je souris en pensant que lui aussi fait des efforts en essayant de m'aider de cette façon puis nous mangeons notre pizza en discutant un peu de choses et d'autres.

Une fois le repas terminé, mon professeur lave et range notre vaisselle d'un simple sort et je lui demande si je peux utiliser la salle de bain et me coucher directement parce que je suis fatiguée. Il acquiesce immédiatement et je lui souhaite une bonne soirée avant de monter à l'étage.

Je dispose mes affaires de toilettes sur la planche de la pharmacie qu'il a débarrassée pour moi, je pose mon pyjama sur le meuble près de l'évier et je me fais couler un bain. Je profite que l'eau coule dans la baignoire pour me brosser les dents puis, une fois que le niveau me parait correct, je me déshabille et je me plonge dans l'eau chaude.

Je ressors de la salle de bain environ vingt minutes plus tard dans mon pyjama composé d'un dessus blanc à manches longues avec le mot _miaou_ écrit en gris en plein milieu et d'un pantalon gris parsemé de nombreux chats blancs puis je pousse un cri et je sursaute en me cognant au professeur Rogue en entrant dans ma chambre.

« Excusez-moi, dit-il immédiatement en posant ses mains sur mes épaules pour me stabiliser et m'éviter de tomber. Décidément, je ne fais que vous surprendre, je suis navré, miss, ajoute-t-il en me relâchant.

\- Ce… ce n'est rien, réponds-je en mettant une main sur mon cœur avant de souffler un bon coup.

\- J'étais simplement venu déposer une couverture supplémentaire sur votre lit, m'informe-t-il en désignant mon lit de la main. Comme il ne fait pas très chaud et que vous n'êtes pas bien épaisse, je me suis dit que vous risquiez d'avoir un peu froid pendant la nuit.

\- Merci, monsieur. C'est très gentil.

\- Je vous en prie, réplique-t-il en hochant la tête. Très chouette, votre pyjama », ajoute-t-il en plaisantant avant de quitter la pièce.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et je rougis, gênée qu'il m'ait vue dans ce pyjama plutôt ridicule, maintenant que j'y pense, je le regarde refermer la porte de ma chambre sans rien dire puis je décide d'aller me coucher afin d'éviter de nouveaux conflits ou de nouvelles situations embarrassantes.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires et merci de suivre l'histoire! Ca me fait plaisir ;-)_

 _Athénaïs avait donc choisi de passer le reste de ses vacances chez Rogue et était montée se coucher après cette première journée chez lui._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Je suis chez moi, dans ma chambre. Mon père m'a encore rejoint pendant la nuit et il s'est glissé dans mon lit. Il se colle à moi et commence à me caresser, à m'enlever mes vêtements et à me murmurer des choses à l'oreille.

Je gémis, je me trémousse et je tente de le repousser. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, je n'en peux plus, je ne le supporte plus. Jamais je n'aurais dû avoir à supporter ça d'ailleurs. Je le repousse de mes bras et de mes jambes, je tourne la tête sur le côté et je lui répète que je ne veux pas en sanglotant pitoyablement. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, il ne me lâche pas.

J'ai chaud, je suis même carrément en nage et je me sens mal. Peut-être que je vais tomber dans les pommes, ainsi au moins je n'aurais pas conscience de ce que mon père me fait. Je sais, c'est lâche mais je n'en peux plus, je suis épuisée.

Alors que je me laisse sombrer doucement dans l'inconscience en continuant de pleurer et de me débattre, j'entends soudain une voix répéter mon prénom et des mains se poser sur mes épaules. Ce n'est pas la voix de mon père et ce ne sont pas ses mains…

« Athénaïs… Athénaïs… Réveillez-vous, Athénaïs… »

Subitement j'ouvre les yeux et je vois le visage pâle encadré de cheveux noirs de mon professeur de potions juste au-dessus de moi avant de tomber sur ses yeux noirs.

« Athénaïs, vous allez bien ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, l'air soucieux.

\- Professeur ? interrogé-je, déboussolée.

\- Vous avez crié… vraiment très fort, déclare-t-il en ôtant ses mains de mes épaules. Quand je suis arrivé dans votre chambre, je vous ai vue vous débattre dans votre sommeil. Vous étiez certainement en train de faire un cauchemar, alors je me suis dit que j'allais vous réveiller, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Ce… C'était pas vrai ? questionné-je en me redressant, les larmes aux yeux, toujours perturbée par mon songe très réaliste.

\- Non, vous êtes ici chez moi. Personne ne peut vous faire du mal, ici, essaie-t-il de me rassurer.

\- Je vous ai réveillé en criant, constaté-je, honteuse.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas grave, miss.

\- Excusez-moi… dis-je en baissant la tête.

\- Inutile de vous excuser, je vous l'assure », me répond-il gentiment.

Je m'assieds correctement dans mon lit et je m'adosse au montant en fermant les yeux. J'ai super mal à la tête, j'ai chaud et froid en même temps. Je souffle un bon coup pour me calmer et je remonte la couverture sur moi en frissonnant.

Soudain, je rouvre les paupières en tressaillant, surprise de sentir une main fraîche se poser sur mon front.

« Désolé, s'excuse mon professeur en éloignant sa main de mon visage. Vous êtes brûlante. Vous devez faire de la fièvre, ajoute-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne me sens pas très bien… répliqué-je en refermant mes yeux qui menacent de déborder de larmes.

\- Restez là, je vais vous chercher une potion », me conseille-t-il en sortant de ma chambre.

J'entends la porte se rouvrir assez rapidement après et je le sens revenir près de moi.

« Athénaïs, vous voulez bien ouvrir les yeux, s'il vous plaît ? » me demande-t-il doucement.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit en sentant cette douleur me vriller la tête quand j'ouvre les yeux et je le vois verser un peu de potion dans une cuillère qu'il approche ensuite de mes lèvres.

« Buvez ceci, décrète-t-il. C'est un antipyrétique puissant. »

J'ouvre la bouche et j'avale son remède sans protester.

« Bien. Maintenant, recouchez-vous », m'ordonne-t-il en posant la fiole et la cuillère sur la table de chevet.

Il me regarde redescendre dans le lit et me renfoncer dans les oreillers puis il remonte les deux couvertures sur moi et les dispose correctement pour que je n'aie pas froid.

« Si vous êtes d'accord, je vais rester là un instant pour m'assurer que votre fièvre baisse, déclare-t-il ensuite en m'observant de ses yeux noirs.

\- Je ne veux pas vous embêter… murmuré-je, la gorge serrée.

\- Vous ne m'embêtez pas, répond-il alors. Vous voulez bien que je reste à votre chevet ?

\- D'accord… » acquiescé-je finalement en hochant la tête.

Il fait apparaître une chaise et s'y installe en me regardant, toujours inquiet.

« Je suis désolée… gémis-je encore, plaintive.

\- Arrêtez de vous excuser et essayez de dormir, miss. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis insomniaque de toute manière », répond-il en haussant une épaule.

Je referme mes yeux et j'essaie de me rendormir en écoutant la respiration lente et régulière de Rogue qui est assis sur sa chaise à côté de mon lit.

C'est étrange de me dire qu'il va rester là à me regarder dormir… C'est même super bizarre… Mais je comprends sa démarche, si la fièvre ne baisse pas, ça pourrait devenir dangereux pour ma santé et il préfère être présent. Décidément, je ne suis vraiment pas un cadeau…

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Je crois que je finis par m'endormir mais je me réveille quelques temps plus tard en sentant un linge humide sur mon front et ma joue. Je ne me sens pas vraiment mieux et j'ai la bouche pâteuse…

Je gigote un peu et je pousse un soupir.

« Athénaïs, vous êtes éveillée ? » me demande mon professeur de potions.

Je hoche simplement la tête. Je crois que je vais pleurer si j'essaie de parler. Je ne vais pas mieux, ma tête me lance horriblement et je suis épuisée.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de passer, constate-t-il comme moi. Vous voulez bien vous redresser légèrement pour boire un verre d'eau ? Vous avez la bouche toute sèche. »

J'acquiesce une nouvelle fois en faisant ce qu'il me dit et il m'aide à m'asseoir en prenant mon avant-bras dans sa main.

Il me tend un verre qu'il a préalablement rempli d'eau et m'interroge en me voyant grimacer :

« Vous avez la migraine, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… approuvé-je après avoir bu en lui rendant le verre vide.

\- Je vais vous donner une potion anti-douleur et vous allez reprendre une cuillère de solution antipyrétique, décrète-t-il alors en agitant sa baguette pour faire venir l'anti-douleur. Tenez, buvez, ordonne-t-il directement en débouchant la fiole.

\- Tout ? demandé-je, incertaine.

\- Vu votre état, oui, buvez tout », acquiesce-t-il alors.

Ensuite il me rend une nouvelle dose de potion destinée à faire baisser la fièvre et il m'aide à me recoucher correctement.

« Actuellement, avez-vous chaud ou froid ? me demande-t-il.

\- J'ai chaud », réponds-je en sentant la sueur couler dans mon dos et coller mes cheveux.

Il enlève une des deux couvertures puis je vois qu'il hésite à ajouter quelque chose.

« À quoi vous pensez ? interrogé-je, curieuse, ma tête me faisant déjà moins mal qu'auparavant.

\- Eh bien, pour diminuer votre chaleur corporelle, il faudrait soit ôter la deuxième couverture, mais je sais que la plupart des gens préfèrent être couverts pour dormir, commence-t-il en me lançant un regard interrogateur.

\- Oui, je ne sais pas dormir sans couette, approuvé-je en serrant inconsciemment le tissu entre mes mains.

\- Soit, alors, dans ce cas… heu… enlever votre pyjama, déclare-t-il alors, hésitant et mal à l'aise.

\- Oh… réponds-je en réfléchissant. Oui, ça me paraît logique… Vous croyez que je me sentirais mieux si j'enlève mon pyjama ? m'assuré-je, prête à tout pour faire baisser la fièvre.

\- Oui, je le pense, acquiesce-t-il simplement, apparemment soulagé par la façon dont j'ai pris son idée.

\- D'accord », dis-je en commençant à baisser mon pantalon sous la couverture.

Les yeux de Rogue s'arrondissent, sous le choc de mon geste, auquel il ne s'attendait apparemment pas – ou en tout cas pas si vite –, et il s'exclame :

« Mais attendez ! Je vais sortir de la pièce ou au moins me retourner, ajoute-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole et en me tournant le dos pour rejoindre la porte de ma chambre.

\- Je suis sous la couverture, vous ne pouvez rien voir, réponds-je alors, indifférente – la fièvre m'a définitivement embrouillé le cerveau car c'est certain que je n'aurais jamais fait ça dans le cas contraire.

\- Heu… oui, ce n'est pas faux mais… balbutie-t-il avant de décréter : Dites-moi quand je peux revenir vers vous.

\- OK. »

Je me débarrasse de mon pantalon de pyjama puis je me redresse un peu dans le lit pour enlever mon haut et je jette les vêtements du côté où Rogue ne va pas. Je me réenfonce bien sous la couverture, veillant à ce qu'elle me couvre entièrement puis je déclare :

« Vous pouvez vous retourner. »

Mon professeur revient vers moi, il me dit qu'il va encore rester un peu pour s'assurer que, cette fois, la fièvre baisse et il se rassied sur la chaise en attendant que je me rendorme.

Cette fois-ci, lorsque je me réveille, je n'ai plus du tout mal à la tête et je me sens mieux. Je crois que je n'ai plus de fièvre.

J'ouvre les yeux et je veux me redresser un peu mais je sens une main se poser doucement sur mon épaule pour que je reste étendue et j'entends une voix moqueuse prononcer :

« Ne vous relevez pas, miss. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes nue. »

Mince… J'avais oublié ce petit détail…

Je me mords la lèvre et je rougis, confuse, avant de lever mes yeux bleus vers le professeur Rogue qui est toujours assis sur sa chaise près de mon lit et qui me regarde à présent avec amusement.

« Vous aviez oublié, n'est-ce pas ? me demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, avoué-je, ma pudeur refaisant soudainement surface.

\- Je m'en doutais, vous étiez vraiment mal en point, cette nuit, répond-il en approchant un peu avant de poser sa main sur mon front pour contrôler ma température. Heureusement, la fièvre est partie, ajoute-t-il ensuite en se levant.

\- Merci, professeur. Je ne voulais pas vous causer tous ces désagréments, déclaré-je, honteuse de l'avoir fait veiller toute la nuit pour moi.

\- Je vous ai dit que ce n'était rien… Je suis rassuré que vous alliez bien maintenant. »

Un petit silence de quelques dizaines de secondes s'installe entre nous puis il le brise en décrétant :

« Je vais vous laisser pour que vous puissiez prendre une douche et vous habiller. Ensuite, vous pourrez me rejoindre dans la salle à manger pour prendre votre petit-déjeuner.

\- D'accord. Merci, monsieur », le remercié-je encore en le voyant quitter ma chambre.

.

La cohabitation avec le professeur Rogue se passe plutôt bien.

Il essaie de ne pas tout prendre mal et de ne pas s'énerver à tout bout de champ. Je crois qu'il a plus ou moins compris que je ne moquais pas de lui. Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, je lui ai répété plusieurs fois et, désormais, je pense que cette idée a réussi à se frayer un passage dans son épaisse caboche de gars têtu.

Il est plutôt gentil et prévenant avec moi. Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas m'effrayer, surtout que j'ai peur de tout et de n'importe quoi, mais il tente aussi de me pousser à me dépasser pour surmonter mes craintes. Il est arrivé à un bon équilibre, je crois.

J'écris à mon père environ une fois tous les deux jours et je lui envoie mes lettres avec les hiboux de l'école que Rogue fait venir exprès du château afin que mon père ne se doute pas que je n'y suis pas en réalité.

Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour convaincre Dumbledore de le laisser aller me chercher et de me fournir un alibi sans lui expliquer clairement ma situation mais je lui fais confiance maintenant et je lui suis reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il fait pour moi. Il m'aide même à remplir un peu mes lettres pour justifier que le directeur m'ait réquisitionnée pour l'aider dans cette mission imaginaire quand je n'ai plus d'idées.

« Avez-vous fini votre lettre, miss ? me demande-t-il en me voyant ranger ma plume et souffler légèrement sur le parchemin.

\- Oui, j'ai terminé », acquiescé-je en lui tendant le parchemin.

Il ne lit pas ma missive, il n'en a jamais lu aucune, et se contente de la plier soigneusement et de la cacheter avec le sceau des Serdaigle, qu'il a également demandé à Dumbledore de nous faire parvenir. Ensuite, il l'attache à la patte de l'oiseau, qui est une petite chouette effraie cette fois-ci, puis il se dirige vers la fenêtre avec elle et la laisse s'envoler.

Tout comme Rogue, je regarde la chouette s'éloigner à tire d'ailes dans les airs pendant quelques secondes puis je lui déclare, en ramenant mes jambes sous mon menton et en les entourant de mes bras :

« Une épreuve pour vous. »

Il se tourne vers moi avec un sourire en coin et attend la suite.

C'est devenu une sorte de petit jeu entre nous depuis que l'on s'est mutuellement engagé à aider l'autre à surmonter son _handicap social_.

« Quelle est votre couleur préférée ? demandé-je alors, intriguée.

\- Le vert, répond-il aussitôt en venant s'asseoir à la table en face de moi.

\- Comme Serpentard ? C'est original… répliqué-je, moqueuse.

\- Et la vôtre, miss ? me retourne-t-il ensuite.

\- Le bleu, avoué-je alors.

\- Comme Serdaigle ? C'est original… » me renvoie-t-il avec un rictus.

Je ne l'ai pas volée, celle-là…

Je souris en hochant la tête puis je poursuis sur ma lancée :

« Quelle est votre plat préféré ? Celui que vous voudriez manger par-dessus tout, s'il s'agissait de votre dernier repas.

\- Hum… réfléchit-il quelques secondes. Je crois que ce serait un bon rôti de bœuf nappé d'une sauce aux airelles avec une poêlée de champignons des bois et des pommes de terre rissolées.

\- Oh, très bon choix, ça a l'air appétissant, approuvé-je en imaginant ce plat. Mais, moi, j'opterais plutôt pour un risotto à la crème et aux champignons bien assaisonné et avec du parmesan.

\- Nous sommes d'accord sur les champignons, relève-t-il, amusé.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, reconnais-je. Heu… Votre saison préférée ? questionné-je après un petit temps de réflexion.

\- Le printemps.

\- C'est vrai ? demandé-je, surprise.

\- Bien sûr.

\- J'aurais plutôt pensé à l'hiver ou à l'automne, déclaré-je alors.

\- Parce que je me montre glacial et sec envers tout le monde ? m'interroge-t-il, un peu peiné, je pense.

\- Non, c'est parce que, moi, je préfère le calme bienfaisant de l'hiver quand la neige enveloppe tout comme dans un écrin, étouffe les bruits et transforme les paysages en œuvres d'art glacées, le détrompé-je aussitôt, avant qu'il ne se vexe. Je croyais que vous étiez du même avis que moi.

\- L'hiver est une belle saison mais j'aime le printemps car c'est l'époque où les plantes repoussent et où les fleurs éclosent. C'est la saison la plus propice pour trouver de bons ingrédients pour les potions, m'explique-t-il. Et puis, quand le printemps arrive, je sais que les élèves vont bientôt rentrer chez eux et que les vacances sont imminentes », ajoute-t-il, pragmatique.

Je me mets à rire avant de lui répondre :

« Oui, quand le printemps est là, vous savez que vous ne devrez plus nous supporter bien longtemps.

\- Exactement, miss, approuve-t-il, amusé.

\- Citez-moi trois choses que vous aimez, décidé-je ensuite.

\- Trois choses que j'aime ? répète-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils noirs.

\- Oui. Moi, par exemple, j'aime me promener dans la neige bien enveloppée dans mon manteau bien chaud, j'aime apprendre et découvrir de nouvelles choses à Poudlard ou ailleurs et j'aime écouter la pluie qui tombe dehors alors que je suis couchée sur mon lit à lire un livre ou à réfléchir toute seule, lui raconté-je pour lui donner un exemple.

\- Très bien, acquiesce-t-il, ayant compris le principe. Eh bien, moi, j'aime partir à la recherche d'ingrédients et concocter de nouvelles potions, j'apprécie lire un bon livre au coin du feu avec une bonne tasse de thé et j'apprécie… votre compagnie et nos discussions », avoue-t-il après un bref instant d'hésitation.

J'observe ses yeux noirs, un peu confuse à cause de ses dernières paroles, je rougis d'une manière incontrôlable puis je détourne mes yeux, me remets correctement sur ma chaise et replace une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière mon oreille pour camoufler ma gêne.

Ah ben ça… On peut dire que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout… Est-ce qu'il est vraiment sérieux ou bien me fait-il une blague ? Je ne sais jamais quand il veut faire de l'humour, il a toujours l'air incroyablement sérieux.

Je relève mon regard bleu vers lui pour l'examiner et je le vois esquisser une petite grimace un peu triste avant de se lever de sa chaise pour quitter la pièce et me laisser.

Ne voulant pas qu'il parte, je secoue la tête pour me reprendre et je déclare vivement :

« Moi aussi, j'aime bien nos discussions, professeur. Et je suis contente d'être ici.

\- Ne vous sentez pas obligée… me répond-il simplement.

\- Je ne me sens pas obligée, c'est vrai, monsieur », tenté-je de le rassurer.

Il me regarde attentivement comme pour sonder ma sincérité et j'ajoute alors :

« Vous pensez que je vous mentirais ?

\- Non, mais vous êtes la gentillesse et la douceur incarnées. Vous ne voulez sans doute pas me blesser. Je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure compagnie dont on pourrait rêver.

\- Moi non plus, je ne suis pas la meilleure compagnie dont on pourrait rêver et je ne suis pas aussi gentille que vous ne le pensez.

\- Vous êtes tellement gentille, prévenante et respectueuse des sentiments d'autrui que vous refusez d'avertir les Aurors de ce que votre père vous fait subir, tout ça pour lui éviter la prison et le scandale.

\- Mais c'est… c'est mon père… me justifié-je en murmurant, la gorge serrée.

\- Oui, et, moi, je suis votre professeur… » répond-il tristement en quittant la pièce dans un tournoiement de cape noire.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou!_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et merci de lire cette histoire ;-)_

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, Severus avait confié à Athénaïs qu'il aimait sa compagnie et leurs discussion et la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment su comment réagir, ce qui avait eu pour effet d'attrister notre cher maître des potions et de saper un peu sa confiance en lui…_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Lors des derniers jours des vacances de Noël, je ne vois pratiquement plus le professeur Rogue. Il me dit qu'il est occupé, soit dans son labo à expérimenter de nouvelles formules, soit dans son bureau avec des copies d'élèves qu'il a à corriger. Mais, moi, je ne le crois pas. Ce n'est pas la vraie raison.

La vraie raison est que je l'ai certainement blessé avec ma réaction quand il a dit qu'il appréciait ma compagnie et nos discussions. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'ai été prise de cours. Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à ce qu'il me dise un truc comme ça…

Je m'en veux beaucoup de lui avoir fait de la peine et je regrette la façon dont j'ai réagi. Je ne suis pas douée pour ça… J'ai toujours peur qu'on imagine plus que ce que je veux réellement dire ou qu'on se trompe sur ce que je pense vraiment, alors, inévitablement, je m'en sors souvent très mal.

Lui parlait de _handicap social_ , mais, moi, je dirais même carrément que je suis une _handicapée des sentiments._ Je ne sais jamais quoi dire ou quoi faire. Je ne sais pas ce que les gens veulent ni ce que moi je veux vraiment.

Ce que je lui ai dit était pourtant sincère mais il ne m'a pas cru. Il me croit trop gentille et trop douce pour pouvoir faire de la peine aux gens. Il croit que je lui ai dit uniquement ce qu'il voulait entendre pour lui faire plaisir sans en penser un mot mais ce n'est pas vrai du tout…

J'aime beaucoup le professeur Rogue. Je crois même que je l'aime un peu trop… Je me sens toute bizarre quand il est près de moi. Mon cœur se met à battre plus fort quand il me regarde avec ses yeux sombres, sa voix est comme un baume qui apaise mes craintes et éloigne mes cauchemars, et, quand ses mains me touchent, j'ai l'impression que je vais me liquéfier sur place…

Mais, lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut de moi… Il aime ma compagnie et nos discussions parce que, comme ça, il se sent moins seul ? Parce que j'ai une bonne conversation pour une élève de sixième année ? Parce qu'il m'aime bien ? Et si jamais il m'aime bien, il m'aime bien en tant qu'élève ? En tant que fille qui a eu une enfance pénible et difficile, comme lui ? En tant que jeune fille de bientôt dix-sept ans ? Et il veut quoi ? Qu'on soit amis ? Amants ? Ou seulement prof-élève avec de bons rapports ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut ni ce qu'il pense et, moi non plus, je ne sais pas ce que je veux…

.

« Professeur Rogue ? » l'interpellé-je après avoir doucement pénétré dans son bureau.

Je le vois lever ses yeux noirs de ses copies pour les poser sur moi et mon cœur accélère immanquablement.

Je frotte mon bras en m'avançant vers lui, légèrement mal à l'aise, puis je lui demande :

« Vous êtes encore occupé ?

\- Oui, miss, je suis occupé, acquiesce-t-il seulement.

\- Oh… D'accord… approuvé-je en faisant demi-tour, renonçant à la raison qui m'avait poussée à venir le trouver.

\- Que vouliez-vous ? me demande-t-il tout de même, me faisant me tourner de nouveau vers lui.

\- Eh bien… comme les vacances sont bientôt finies et… qu'il a beaucoup neigé… je me demandais si… si vous accepteriez… d'aller faire une promenade avec moi… balbutié-je, hésitante, en regardant partout sauf vers lui avant de finalement poser mes yeux bleus sur son visage.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas le temps », rétorque-t-il après une brève hésitation.

J'essaie d'encaisser sa réponse du mieux que je le peux parce que, là, j'ai juste envie de pleurer. Je n'aime pas me sentir rejetée. C'est une sensation très difficile à supporter pour moi. Je voudrais tellement qu'il redevienne comme il était au début de mon séjour ici, lorsque l'on s'entendait bien et qu'on parvenait même à rire ensemble.

J'acquiesce en faisant demi-tour et en me dirigeant vers la sortie puis, avant de quitter son bureau, je lui dis tout de même en tentant de maîtriser ma voix tant bien que mal pour qu'il ne perçoive pas la tristesse dans mon ton :

« Vous ne devriez pas être aussi dur avec vous-même ni avec moi d'ailleurs… »

Puis je sors en refermant doucement derrière moi.

Je traverse le salon, je me rends dans la cuisine puis je sors par la porte qui mène à l'extérieur, dans le petit jardin du professeur Rogue, sans prendre la peine de me couvrir, comme à chaque fois que je suis trop triste et que j'ai juste besoin de froid et de calme.

Il a vraiment beaucoup neigé et je n'entends aucun son hormis le crissement de mes bottines sur le sol recouvert de flocons blancs. Je me dirige vers le fond du jardin et je m'assieds par terre, à même la pelouse, en relevant mes genoux sous mon menton, tout en laissant mon regard voguer sur l'horizon dégagé qui se trouve face à moi.

J'observe la campagne anglaise dans son manteau blanc, les vastes étendues de prairies, les arbres et les maisons, qui sont tous couverts de neige, et aussi le ciel qui est gris-blanc de sorte que je ne peux presque pas distinguer où s'arrête la terre et où commence le ciel.

Je sens mes larmes couler sur mes joues, silencieuses, puis refroidir pour ne laisser que des sillons glacés qui se réchauffent puis refroidissent de nouveau à mesure que je laisse mon chagrin s'extérioriser et rejaillir par mes yeux.

Le calme est absolu et je refuse de troubler ce silence avec des sanglots bruyants, qui viendraient rompre cette belle harmonie et cet instant de paix que j'aime tant, alors je ferme les yeux et je laisse juste mes larmes rouler sur mes pommettes, sans un bruit, contenant dans mon cœur les émotions qui s'y déchaînent.

Bientôt, j'entends des pas derrière qui se rapprochent peu à peu de moi. Je sais que c'est le professeur Rogue et que je n'ai pas le temps de cacher mes larmes et ma tristesse, alors je me contente de garder les yeux clos en espérant qu'il s'en aille de lui-même sans me poser de questions.

Je l'entends qui s'arrête tout près de moi puis je sens qu'il dépose ma cape la plus chaude sur mes épaules. Je ne bouge pas, même si son geste me surprend, et je perçois qu'il s'agenouille à mes côtés. Ensuite, il enroule l'une de mes grosses écharpes en laine autour de mon cou, met un bonnet sur ma tête puis il m'enfile mes gants l'un après l'autre, sans rien dire.

Quelque chose d'indescriptible se forme au creux de mon estomac. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je suis sûre que c'est lié à Rogue et à ses gestes. J'ai frissonné à chaque fois que ses mains ont frôlé ma peau, même légèrement, et je suis certaine que mes pommettes sont toutes rouges. Je sens la chaleur irradier depuis mes joues.

Je soulève lentement mes paupières et je relève ma tête. Mes yeux bleus étincelant de larmes plongent directement dans les obsidiennes du maître des cachots qui se trouve debout devant moi. Il est chaudement habillé et il replace ses gants en cuir de dragon sur ses mains en me regardant.

Il ne prononce pas le moindre mot et se contente de me tendre ses mains. Je les saisis dans les miennes et il m'aide à me relever. Il lâche ma main gauche pour prendre sa baguette, me lance un sortilège pour me réchauffer et sécher mon pantalon qui est détrempé à cause de la neige, puis il la range et reprend mes deux mains qu'il serre fermement dans les siennes avant de fermer les yeux et de nous faire transplaner.

Lorsque j'ouvre mes paupières et que je regarde autour de moi, je constate que nous sommes à présent dans l'endroit le plus beau qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir.

Rogue relâche mes mains et je fais un tour sur moi-même, émerveillée par la beauté de ce lieu.

Nous devons être au cœur d'une forêt magique, dans une clairière où se trouve un saule pleureur entièrement gelé dont les feuilles étincellent au soleil de la fin d'après-midi. Il y a également une petite marre dont l'eau s'est transformée en glace qui scintille de mille couleurs. Plus loin, je peux apercevoir une cascade gelée dont les flots se sont figés en plein mouvement et ont pris une teinte bleu iceberg absolument magnifique. Le sol est recouvert d'un épais tapis blanc, certaines fleurs ont été capturées par l'hiver et ont l'air à présent de bijoux en cristal, et les arbres de la forêt qui entourent cette clairière semblent former un dôme enchanté saupoudré de nacre blanc.

Je vois aussi des dizaines de petits points lumineux dans les tons pastel, allant du blanc au rose en passant par le bleu, le doré, l'argenté et le vert, qui bougent et dansent tout autour de nous, et je plisse les yeux pour mieux les examiner avant de demander, réellement enthousiasmée :

« Ce sont des fées ?

\- Oui, miss, ce sont bien des fées, acquiesce mon professeur, qui semble apprécier mon allégresse.

\- Je n'en avais jamais vues auparavant. Ce sont des créatures rares et craintives d'ordinaire, fis-je remarquer en suivant les petites créatures ailées du regard. Cet endroit est tout simplement fabuleux, professeur ! m'exclamé-je, exaltée, en me tournant vers lui, mes yeux étincelant désormais de joie.

\- Je suis heureux qu'il vous plaise, me répond-il avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. Je… Je suis vraiment navré pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours, miss, et je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses, déclare-t-il ensuite, sincère, son sourire s'effaçant de son visage.

\- Vous m'avez fait beaucoup de peine, répliqué-je honnêtement. Mais je pense vous en avoir fait aussi sans le vouloir et je suis désolée, moi aussi.

\- Pensez-vous que nous sommes quitte, dans ce cas ? me demande-t-il seulement en fixant mes yeux bleus.

\- Oui, je crois que oui », approuvé-je en hochant la tête.

Rogue a l'air content et soulagé alors je profite qu'il soit dans de bonnes dispositions à mon égard pour déclarer :

« J'aimerais réellement que l'on soit amis, monsieur. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec de la pitié, de la peur ou de la gentillesse. Vous pouvez me croire.

\- Soyons amis alors, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, accepte-t-il sans rien objecter.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je veux, affirmé-je énergiquement. On peut se promener ? interrogé-je ensuite, pleine d'entrain.

\- Bien sûr, allons-y », approuve-t-il en commençant à marcher vers les arbres.

Rogue et moi, nous avons marché une bonne heure et demi dans cette belle forêt.

Il m'a fait découvrir des endroits presque aussi beaux que la clairière où il nous a fait atterrir, il m'a fait passer sur un petit pont qui surplombait une rivière dont la surface était gelée mais où l'eau s'écoulait toujours sous la fine couche de glace et il est parvenu à convaincre une petite fée téméraire, qui était d'une belle couleur bleu pâle, de se poser brièvement dans ma main pour que je puisse l'observer de plus près.

Mon nez doit certainement être rouge en raison du froid, mes joues sont roses à cause de la marche, je les sens chauffer légèrement, et, malgré que je sois habillée chaudement, j'ai plus froid depuis que le soleil disparait progressivement de l'horizon.

Alors, je décide de me rapprocher du professeur Rogue et de passer mon bras sous le sien avant de lever mon regard vers lui en le sentant se crisper légèrement et baisser sa tête vers moi.

« Épreuve commune ? » proposé-je en esquissant une petite grimace de gêne, incertaine, face à son regard interrogateur et décontenancé.

Son expression faciale change radicalement face à ma justification et un sourire se dessine sur ses fines lèvres avant qu'il ne hoche simplement la tête pour approuver mon idée.

Je suis soulagée par sa réaction et je suis contente que ce petit rapprochement me permette de me réchauffer un tout petit peu. J'ai froid mais je n'ai pas envie de lui dire parce que je ne veux pas encore rentrer. J'adore cette promenade et je me sens bien, ici, avec lui. Je ne veux pas que ce moment se termine déjà. Je veux pouvoir encore en profiter un maximum.

Nous avançons tranquillement sur le sentier mais mon professeur se rend rapidement compte de la raison qui m'a poussée à me rapprocher de lui car je ne peux empêcher mon corps de trembler légèrement.

« Vous avez froid ? me demande-t-il de sa voix grave et basse en tournant son visage vers moi.

\- Oui, un peu, mais ce n'est rien. Je voudrais encore me promener un peu, s'il vous plaît, réponds-je alors en l'implorant du regard.

\- D'accord mais je ne veux pas que vous attrapiez froid et que vous soyez malade comme au début de votre séjour chez moi. Votre fièvre est trop difficile à faire tomber. Laissez-moi vous lancer un sort réchauffant, réplique-t-il en dégainant sa baguette magique.

\- Oui, je veux bien, merci.

 _\- Foveo_ », prononce-t-il en me visant.

Je sens aussitôt une douce chaleur m'envelopper toute entière, je soupire d'aise mais je ne lâche pas pour autant le bras du professeur Rogue, ce qui a l'air de le surprendre un peu mais il ne fait pas de remarque et range sa baguette avant de se remettre à marcher avec moi à ses côtés.

Nous nous baladons encore de nombreuses minutes en silence puis, soudainement, le directeur des Serpentard s'arrête net et pose sa main sur la mienne avant de chuchoter :

« Athénaïs, regardez là-bas.

\- Heu… Où ça ? demandé-je, surprise d'entendre mon prénom qu'il emploie si rarement, sur le même ton que lui.

\- Là, entre ces deux arbres, m'indique-t-il en se penchant un peu vers moi et en pointant l'endroit du doigt.

\- Je ne vois rien… avoué-je en regardant pourtant à l'endroit qu'il m'indiquait.

\- Mais si », insiste-t-il, résolu à me faire voir ce qu'il distinguait plus loin, en se déplaçant doucement afin de ne pas effrayer la créature et en venant se mettre juste derrière moi.

Il me prend ensuite par les épaules, place son visage au niveau du mien, du côté de ma joue droite, puis il pointe de nouveau son doigt dans la bonne direction.

Je crois que j'arrête de respirer pendant quelques secondes, mon cœur s'emballe et le rouge me monte aux joues. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a lancé un nouveau sortilège pour me réchauffer mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. J'éprouve des sentiments contradictoires : une partie de moi a peur mais une autre apprécie ce rapprochement…

J'essaie alors de me reprendre en soufflant un peu de façon discrète et je regarde au bout de son doigt pour finalement découvrir une sorte de singe avec de longs poils gris argentés et de grands yeux bleus avec un air mélancolique.

« Oh… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » interrogé-je avant de tourner mon visage vers lui sans plus réfléchir qu'il était vraiment très proche de moi.

Cette fois, c'est Rogue qui rougit en se rendant compte subitement, tout comme moi, que nos visages, et nos lèvres, ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il s'écarte alors doucement de moi et relâche mes épaules en se redressant avant de se râcler légèrement la gorge et de me répondre :

« C'est un Demiguise, mais je n'en avais jamais vu dans ces contrées. Il doit sans doute appartenir à quelqu'un…

\- Un Demiguise ? répété-je, impressionnée. C'est bien avec leurs poils que l'on fabrique les capes d'invisibilité ? interrogé-je, intéressée.

\- Oui, c'est bien ça, acquiesce-t-il. Regardez ! s'exclame-t-il directement après. Il est en train de disparaître. »

J'observe la créature qui disparait petit à petit en marchant tranquillement vers les arbres puis je relève mes yeux vers mon professeur de potions, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci pour cette belle promenade, professeur.

\- De rien, mais nous devrions vraiment rentrer désormais, me conseille-t-il. La nuit commence à tomber.

\- D'accord », approuvé-je en m'accrochant à son bras pour transplaner.

.

De retour chez lui, Rogue nous prépare du chocolat et allume un feu dans l'âtre pour nous réchauffer.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Je me sens tellement bien que, paradoxalement, j'en suis effrayée car je sais que ce n'est pas ma vie, ce n'est pas ma vraie vie. Les choses ne vont jamais aussi bien pour moi, en tout cas, pas depuis que je suis adolescente. Il y a sûrement quelque chose qui cloche.

Le professeur Rogue m'a aidé à échapper à mon père et il est gentil avec moi. Vraiment gentil. Trop gentil… Ce n'est pas normal. Il ne m'a rien demandé mais il veut certainement quelque chose, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Jamais rien n'est gratuit. Tout acte mérite une récompense. Rien n'est jamais désintéressé.

Ma joie et mon bien-être font rapidement place à la crainte et au mal-être. Je suis soudainement confuse, je réfléchis trop, j'imagine des tas de raisons qui pourraient pousser mon professeur à se montrer aussi clément avec moi et je me renferme sur moi-même comme une huître.

Rogue le remarque certainement, je ne mange pas beaucoup lors du souper, mais il ne dit rien et me laisse tranquille.

Je monte rapidement me coucher, disant que j'ai mal à la tête, et il acquiesce après m'avoir proposé une potion que je refuse.

Dans mon lit, je me tourne et me retourne sans arrêt. Impossible de m'endormir.

Quand Rogue monte à son tour pour se coucher, je suis toujours bien éveillée et je l'entends rejoindre sa chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas troubler mon sommeil.

Finalement, après avoir encore tergiversé et hésité plus d'une demi-heure, je repousse ma couverture, me lève de mon lit et sors de ma chambre. Je me dirige directement vers celle du professeur Rogue, je souffle un bon coup et j'entre doucement sans frapper.

Tandis que je m'approche de lui d'un pas léger, il se tourne dans ses couvertures et se redresse en m'apercevant.

« Athénaïs, que faites-vous ici ? Que se passe-t-il ? me questionne-t-il, inquiet.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes aussi gentil avec moi, réponds-je directement.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Pourquoi vous êtes gentil ? Pourquoi vous m'aidez ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange ? reprends-je alors, agitée.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais rien. Je ne suis pas si gentil que ça et je vous aide parce que… je vous apprécie…

\- Ce n'est pas possible, refusé-je en secouant la tête. Tout le monde veut quelque chose. Quand mon père me fait des cadeaux ou se montre trop attentionné envers moi, c'est qu'il veut quelque chose de ma part, expliqué-je alors. Quelque chose que je ne peux pas lui refuser à cause de ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Vous, vous avez fait beaucoup pour moi… ajouté-je ensuite.

\- Athénaïs, je ne suis pas votre père, réplique-t-il fermement. Je n'exigerai jamais rien de vous. Je ne vous obligerai jamais à faire quoi que ce soit. Jamais je ne vous demanderai de… de me dire que vous m'aimez, de me donner un baiser ou de coucher avec moi… Vous comprenez ?

\- Mais… que… qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? demandé-je, totalement désemparée, en me laissant tomber à genoux à côté de son lit.

\- Absolument rien. Je veux juste que vous soyez heureuse et que vous puissiez faire tout ce que vous désirez. C'est tout. »

C'est comme si je ne comprenais pas ses paroles ou plutôt comme si mon cerveau, reformaté par mon père durant trois ans, ne voulait pas comprendre, et je me mets à pleurer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure finalement. Je ne comprends rien.

Rogue se lève alors de son lit, il se penche vers moi et me soulève dans ses bras. Je m'accroche à son cou et il me reconduit jusqu'à ma chambre. Là, il me dépose doucement sur mon matelas, me recouvre de l'édredon et caresse légèrement mon front tandis que mes larmes roulent toujours sur mes joues.

Ensuite, il fait venir une fiole de potion pour un sommeil sans rêve, en verse une dose sur une cuillère et l'avance jusqu'à mes lèvres. J'ouvre la bouche pour ingurgiter la potion, il replace correctement les couvertures sur moi pour ne pas que je prenne froid puis je le regarde sortir de la pièce avant que mes paupières ne se ferment d'elles-mêmes.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait plaisir et je suis contente de voir que vous suivez cette histoire ;-)_

 _Athénaïs avait été un peu déboussolée par le bel après-midi qu'elle avait passé en compagnie du professeur Rogue à se promener dans la forêt enchantée et elle s'était rendue dans sa chambre, le soir, se disant qu'elle devait sûrement faire quelque chose pour lui en échange de cela. Rogue l'avait détrompée aussitôt, il l'avait reconduite dans sa propre chambre alors qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer, perdue, et il lui avait donné une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve avant de la laisser._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Le lendemain matin, alors que je suis encore à moitié ensommeillée, j'entends que l'on frappe quelques coups à la porte de ma chambre.

Je me redresse un peu et je réponds en me frottant les yeux :

« Entrez. »

Je vois alors le professeur Rogue, qui est déjà habillé, entrer dans la pièce et se diriger vers mon lit. Il va vers le côté que je n'occupe pas puis s'assied sur la couverture avant de me demander, soucieux :

« Comment vous sentez-vous, miss ?

\- Je… J'ai honte pour ce qui s'est passé hier, monsieur, réponds-je en détournant la tête. Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Ce n'est rien, vous n'avez pas à avoir honte. Vous avez seulement dû paniquer, réplique-t-il, compréhensif. Pourriez-vous me dire ce que j'ai fait pour vous mettre dans cet état ? demanda-t-il ensuite en fronçant ses sourcils noirs.

\- Vous n'avez rien fait. C'est moi qui suis complètement folle, rétorqué-je en secouant la tête sans poser mes yeux sur lui.

\- Non, vous n'êtes pas folle. Expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est produit et ce que vous avez ressenti, s'il vous plaît, insiste-t-il, désireux de me comprendre.

\- Je… J'étais heureuse. Cette balade était tout simplement merveilleuse et j'ai adoré marcher en votre compagnie…

\- Mais alors que…

\- C'était trop beau, le coupé-je. Je savais que ce n'était pas normal et que j'allais devoir payer ces instants de bien-être et d'insouciance d'une façon ou d'une autre… C'est toujours comme ça que ça marche…

\- C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes venue dans ma chambre ? » m'interroge-t-il, estomaqué.

Je hoche la tête affirmativement, mortellement gênée. Pour qui va-t-il me prendre ? Je suis vraiment nulle…

« Athénaïs, m'appelle-t-il pour que je lève mes yeux vers lui. Je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour me comporter exactement comme votre père. Si je souhaitais vous libérer de son emprise, ce n'était pas pour vous soumettre à la mienne, m'explique-t-il fermement. Je vais vous le répéter encore une fois et j'espère que, cette fois-ci, vous me croirez : vous ne me devez absolument rien et jamais je ne vous demanderai de _payer_ pour ces instants qui vous rendent heureuse. Vous les méritez et ils sont gratuits, vous ne devez rien à personne pour ça. Vous avez compris ? »

Les larmes aux yeux, je hoche la tête une nouvelle fois et je le vois esquisser une grimace de tristesse. Il déteste me voir dans cet état et il ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire pour que j'arrête de pleurer.

Je tends alors timidement la main vers lui pour qu'il la prenne dans la sienne et qu'il la serre un peu car j'ai besoin de réconfort.

Il observe ma main qui repose, paume vers le haut, sur la couverture et que j'ai rapprochée de lui et, après un moment d'hésitation, il met la sienne par-dessus et la serre légèrement en guettant ma réaction sur mon visage.

Je lui souris à travers mes larmes et il semble heureux d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour me faire plaisir. Il garde ma main dans la sienne pendant plusieurs secondes en silence puis, lorsqu'il voit que mes larmes se tarissent, il déclare qu'il va aller préparer le petit-déjeuner et il sort doucement de ma chambre.

.

Les derniers jours de vacances se déroulent sans la moindre anicroche et il est déjà l'heure de retourner à Poudlard pour reprendre les cours.

Le professeur Rogue nous fait transplaner tous les deux avant le retour des autres étudiants pour éviter que mon père n'apprenne que je n'étais pas à l'école durant les vacances et je me réinstalle dans mon dortoir avant le retour de mes camarades qui avaient toutes rejoint leurs familles pour Noël.

Les cours recommencent, je continue à écrire des lettres à mon père, comme il me l'a demandé, mais un peu plus espacées à cause des devoirs et des leçons et je suis un peu plus ouverte avec les autres étudiants et encline à la discussion qu'auparavant.

Le directeur des Serpentard continue de m'observer à chaque occasion, que ce soit en classe, lors des repas ou dans les couloirs, et je suis heureuse de sentir son regard bienveillant et protecteur m'envelopper régulièrement. Je me sens plus forte et soutenue quand il me regarde ainsi. J'ai l'impression que je peux tout affronter parce que je sais qu'il se trouve à mes côtés.

Mes notes ont remonté dans approximativement tous les cours au fil des semaines, étant donné que j'ai pu passer des vacances tranquilles grâce à Rogue et à Dumbledore, mais ce changement d'attitude de ma part, mon amélioration dans toutes les matières et les regards pourtant discrets du maître des potions n'ont pas échappé à tout le monde…

.

Tandis que je sors de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre la tour de Serdaigle avant la tombée du couvre-feu en serrant contre ma poitrine un livre de sortilèges que je viens d'emprunter, je sens quelqu'un me tirer fortement par un bras et quelqu'un d'autre me pousser contre un mur.

Je laisse tomber le bouquin que je tenais et ma tête heurte rudement les pierres rugueuses, me faisant pousser un cri et provoquant l'afflux de larmes dans mes yeux bleus.

Quand je rouvre les paupières, que j'ai fermées par réflexe, je vois plantés devant moi Mylène Strauss, la fille la plus douée de Serdaigle et des sixième année de tout Poudlard, flanquée de son petit-ami Serpentard Erwan Alistair et d'un de ses copains vert et argent dont je ne connais pas le nom.

« Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? demandé-je en me frottant l'arrière de la tête, effrayée.

\- Ferme-la, Cuffe ! On ne t'a pas sonnée ! réplique Erwan avant de me gifler. Tu parleras quand Mylène t'y autorisera ! »

Je porte une main à ma joue pour calmer la douleur, surprise, et je repose immédiatement mes yeux sur eux. Je suis à présent terrifiée et je me demande ce qu'ils me veulent.

Mylène semble satisfaite, elle embrasse son petit-ami sur les lèvres et l'autre garçon glousse derrière eux.

« Tu vas à la bibliothèque jusqu'à pas d'heure pour justifier la montée fulgurante de tes notes maintenant ? me demande-t-elle en plissant ses yeux verts, mauvaise.

\- Je… Je vais toujours à la bibliothèque… réponds-je, incertaine. On a un devoir d'astronomie et un de sortilège à rendre pour demain, me justifié-je encore.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça ! s'exclame-t-elle en riant. Tu crois qu'on n'a pas remarqué ton petit manège ?

\- Mais quel manège ? interrogé-je, larguée.

\- Avec Rogue, précise Erwan en croisant ses bras sur son torse et en me lançant un regard entendu.

\- Quoi avec Rogue ? demandé-je en fronçant mes sourcils bruns.

\- Oh, arrête de faire ta sainte ni touche ! s'écrie alors Mylène. Il n'arrête pas de te regarder puis comme par enchantement tes notes remontent dans toutes les matières et, en particulier, en potions. Tu crois qu'on est débiles ?

\- Il… Il regarde tout le monde. C'est son rôle de nous surveiller, me défends-je. Et mes notes remontent parce que je parviens à mieux me concentrer, c'est tout.

\- Ah ! Non, ma chérie, me corrige-t-elle après avoir ri en enfonçant son index manucuré dans ma poitrine. Tu as de bonnes notes parce que tu couches avec lui ! Tu es sa petite pute personnelle. Pas vrai ?

\- Mais non ! C'est totalement faux ! répliqué-je en m'agitant, ne supportant pas ces accusations mensongères.

\- Hé ! Tu te calmes ! m'ordonne leur ami en me repoussant contre le mur avant de plaquer son avant-bras contre ma gorge.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je m'améliore en cours ? questionné-je, les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est moi la meilleure et je compte bien le rester, déclare-t-elle fermement, une lueur dangereuse dansant au fond de ses prunelles.

\- On t'avait dit de la fermer tant que Mylène ne te demandait pas de parler », intervient Erwan en me donnant une nouvelle gifle, plus violente.

J'ai mal à la joue, je suis sûre qu'elle est rouge et gonflée maintenant, et le garçon de Serpentard appuie plus fort sur ma gorge et m'empêche presque de respirer, je vais finir par m'étouffer, s'il continue. Mylène semble le remarquer aussi parce que je l'entends soudain lui ordonner sèchement de me relâcher.

Je prends une grande goulée d'air, soulagée que ce bras cesse d'entraver ma gorge, et je les observe tour à tour sans rien dire.

« Arrête ça maintenant ! Ferme les cuisses et n'essaie pas de me surpasser ! décrète-t-elle fermement.

\- Mais je ne fais rien… Et puis, comment voulez-vous que le professeur Rogue parvienne à convaincre les autres de me mettre de bonnes notes ? C'est totalement stupide… murmuré-je, peinée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demande Erwan en approchant vivement de moi, menaçant, et en me soulevant du sol par l'avant de ma chemise blanche.

Je pousse un nouveau cri, horrifiée, avant d'entendre une voix s'exclamer :

« Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Erwan me relâche aussitôt, je tombe par terre et je les entends tous les trois détaller à toute allure dans le couloir pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Le professeur qui a élevé la voix dans le couloir se rapproche de moi et s'agenouille avant de demander :

« Miss Cuffe ? Que s'est-t-il passé ? »

Je relève la tête et mes yeux bleus tombent dans ceux du professeur Dumbledore qui m'observe d'un air inquiet et compatissant.

« Rien, tout va bien », répliqué-je en essayant d'avoir l'air assurée.

Je tente de me redresser mais la tête me tourne soudainement et je perds connaissance en retombant sur le sol.

.

Je me réveille en entendant les bruits et les éclats de voix d'une conversation apparemment très animée qui se tient autour de moi et qui a l'air de me concerner puisque je parviens à capter plusieurs fois mon nom.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux puis je les referme aussitôt.

Non.

Pas ça.

Je suis à l'infirmerie…

Je rouvre prudemment les paupières, ne souhaitant pas que les professeurs qui se tiennent autour de moi remarquent je suis réveillée.

Oh, par Merlin ! Il y a, rassemblés autour de mon lit, les quatre directeurs de maison, le professeur Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh, qui paraît la plus en colère et qui affirme vivement au directeur de Poudlard :

« Il faut absolument avertir son père ! Cette petite n'a que seize ans ! »

Les différents professeurs semblent ne pas tous partager le même avis et Rogue a le visage fermé, il est blême de rage et tient ses poings crispés le long de ses flancs.

Sentant sans doute que je l'observe, il tourne vivement la tête vers moi. Un éclair de douleur traverse ses yeux noirs quand il me regarde et il déclare, malgré que je secoue la tête pour le dissuader de prévenir les autres :

« Miss Cuffe est réveillée. »

Je ferme les yeux en soupirant puis je les rouvre pour constater qu'ils se sont tous rapprochés de mon lit et m'observent avec différentes expressions, allant de la tristesse au dédain en passant par l'incompréhension.

« Laissez-moi passer, exige l'infirmière en jouant des coudes pour venir le plus près de moi. Comment vous sentez-vous, ma petite ? me demande-t-elle ensuite en prenant mon poignet dans sa main.

\- Je vais bien… Je peux sortir ? répliqué-je aussitôt.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas, refuse-t-elle en me relâchant et en posant sa main sur mon front.

\- Pourquoi ? demandé-je en grimaçant tandis que l'infirmière retire sa main.

\- Tout d'abord, Miss Cuffe, déclare le professeur Dumbledore, nous voudrions savoir qui sont les élèves qui vous ont agressée et quelle était leur raison.

\- Personne ne m'a agressée… réponds-je en détournant le regard.

\- Cela ne ressemblait pas à une conversation amicale, si vous voulez mon avis, rétorque le vieux directeur en prenant mon menton en main et en me transperçant de ses yeux bleu pâle.

\- Miss Cuffe, vous devez nous avertir si des élèves vous causent du tort, intervient alors le petit professeur Flitwick de sa voix flûtée.

\- C'étaient… Mylène Strauss, Erwan Alistair et un autre garçon de Serpentard dont je ne connais pas le nom… avoué-je alors, vaincue.

\- C'est sûrement Timothy Wyatt, affirme alors le professeur Rogue. Il suit Alistair comme son ombre.

\- Pourquoi vous malmenaient-ils ? demande ensuite gentiment Madame Chourave qui semble chagrinée pour moi.

\- Pour rien…

\- Miss Cuffe ! me gronde le professeur McGonagall en me regardant sévèrement.

\- Parce que… Mylène est première de classe et que, depuis que mes notes remontent dans tous les cours, elle craint que je ne la surpasse, réponds-je seulement en gardant pour moi les accusations sur ma soi-disant relation avec le professeur Rogue.

\- Bon, nous aurons une conversation avec ces trois jeunes gens », décrète Dumbledore en lançant un regard à Flitwick et à Rogue, qui acquiescent tous les deux.

Les professeurs semblent réfléchir et je surprends Madame Pomfresh qui m'observe encore d'une drôle de façon.

« Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? interrogé-je alors. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir ? Et pourquoi vous aviez l'air de vous disputer quand je me suis réveillée ? »

Ils se regardent encore tous sans rien dire puis finalement l'infirmière déclare :

« Comme vous vous êtes évanouie, le professeur Dumbledore vous a emmenée à l'infirmerie. Je vous ai alors examinée pour trouver la raison de votre perte de conscience et…

\- Et quoi ? la pressé-je en constatant qu'elle s'était arrêtée.

\- J'ai découvert que vous étiez enceinte. »

 _Enceinte… Enceinte… Enceinte_ …

Le mot tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Je suis comme gelée, comme pétrifiée. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement ni à penser et ma respiration se bloque.

Je ne peux pas être enceinte. Je ne peux pas être enceinte de mon père. C'est trop difficile à supporter pour moi. Jamais je ne pourrais accepter une telle chose. Non, je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas !

Mes larmes montent rapidement à mes yeux et, sans crier gare, j'éclate alors en de gros sanglots totalement hystériques, je cache mon visage entre mes mains, je me renfonce dans le lit et je remonte la couverture au-dessus de ma tête pour que mes professeurs ne me voient pas.

Je ne veux pas qu'ils me regardent, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. C'est impossible. Je ne veux pas ça. Je veux qu'ils partent tous et qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

Je sens des mains se poser sur moi et je hurle encore plus fort en réaction. Je les entends essayer de me calmer avec des paroles apaisantes mais je ne veux pas les écouter. Je ne peux pas les écouter. C'est au-dessus de mes forces, je ne peux pas supporter ça. Je préfèrerais mourir…

« Il faut prévenir son père ! entends-je encore Madame Pomfresh seriner.

\- Non, vous n'appellerez pas son père ! rugit Rogue, en colère, parvenant à couvrir tous les bruits et les voix qui s'entrechoquent dans la pièce. Et vous tous, laissez-la tranquille ! exige-t-il fermement.

\- Et pourquoi serait-ce à vous de décider ? interroge-t-elle dans le silence qu'il venait de réinstaurer, troublé seulement par mes pleurs.

\- Vous n'êtes même pas son directeur de maison, Severus ! » intervient McGonagall, agacée.

Rogue ne répond pas puis j'entends des pas approcher de moi.

Le professeur Dumbledore a certainement dû faire taire les autres, qui essayaient de protester, et je sens que le maître des cachots, dont je reconnais l'odeur particulière, soulève un peu le drap qui me couvre afin de voir mon visage et il me demande gentiment :

« Miss, regardez-moi, s'il vous plaît. »

Je refuse en secouant la tête et en gardant bien mes mains sur mon visage puis je sens qu'il pose sa main sur l'une des miennes et la serre doucement tout en tentant de l'écarter un peu de mon visage.

« Je vous en prie, ouvrez les yeux », me conseille-t-il encore.

Finalement, je me résous à faire ce qu'il me dit et je plonge mes yeux bleus remplis de larmes dans son regard noir.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, mais il faut absolument que vous me laissiez en parler aux autres professeurs pour que nous puissions vous aider au mieux, déclare-t-il alors en attendant tout de même mon approbation.

\- Non… Je vous en supplie… l'imploré-je en pleurant.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres choix, vous pouvez me croire, me répond-il tristement.

\- D'accord… murmuré-je alors d'une toute petite voix, vaincue. Mais je reste là…

\- Oui, vous pouvez rester là », acquiesce-t-il.

Je lui souris tristement, il relâche ma main, replace le drap sur ma tête puis se relève avant de déclarer :

« Vous ne pouvez pas prévenir le père de Miss Cuffe parce que c'est lui-même qui l'a mise enceinte. »

Le silence est tellement absolu que l'on pourrait entendre une mouche voler. Aucun des professeurs ne réagit, certainement trop choqués par les paroles du maître des potions, et, moi, je reste bien sous ma couverture, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter leurs regards.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous et merci aux deux Guest pour leurs commentaires ;-)_

 _Je pensais modifier légèrement le rythme de publication de cette histoire, étant donné que je l'ai finie. Que diriez-vous de deux chapitres par semaine? Un le mercredi et l'autre le samedi? Dites-moi si c'est une bonne idée ou si vous préférez rester à un seul par semaine ;-)_

 _Severus avait donc révélé aux directeurs de maison que c'était le propre père d'Athénaïs qui l'avait mise enceinte et tout le monde s'était tu, choqué._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

« Comment ça, c'est lui-même qui l'a mise enceinte ? s'exclame le professeur McGonagall, profondément choquée par l'assertion de son collègue. Il s'agit de son père, ce n'est pas possible qu'il…

\- Je connais bien Barnabas et jamais il n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille à sa propre fille, c'est tout simplement impensable, la coupe le professeur Flitwick, catégorique.

\- Peut-être Miss Cuffe a-t-elle un petit-ami chez elle et qu'elle ne s'est pas protégée », propose Madame Pomfresh.

Je savais bien que personne n'accepterait de le croire… Personne ne peut imaginer que le grand Barnabas Cuffe, bien sous tous rapports, puisse violer sa fille. Il n'a même pas besoin de se défendre en personne, les gens ne me croient pas et préfèrent penser que je suis une petite menteuse et une trainée…

Chacun des mots qu'ils prononcent me déchire le cœur. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que Dumbledore et Chourave qui s'abstiennent de tout commentaire.

« C'est la stricte vérité, intervient Rogue dont je perçois la colère dans la voix. Son père abuse d'elle depuis que sa mère est partie.

\- Vous voudriez nous faire croire qu'elle subit cela depuis trois ans sans jamais en avoir parlé à personne ? interroge mon directeur de maison, sceptique.

\- Elle m'en a parlé à moi, cette année, répond-il alors.

\- C'est ridicule, Severus ! Miss Cuffe a sans doute eu honte de s'être donnée à un jeune homme et elle a inventé une histoire abracadabrante pour couvrir son erreur ! s'exclame vertement le professeur de métamorphose.

\- Non, c'est faux, Minerva ! Elle m'a dit la vérité ! » rétorque vivement Rogue.

J'en ai assez… Je n'en peux plus d'être là et de les entendre se disputer à mon sujet. Personne ne me croit hormis Rogue qui me défend avec acharnement contre tous ses collègues. S'il continue comme ça, on va l'accuser d'avoir des vues sur moi par-dessus le marché…

Ils sont toujours en train de crier, disant que ce n'est pas possible, que mon père est incapable de faire ça et que je suis une affabulatrice…

J'enlève alors doucement la couverture qui me maintenait cachée, je me lève rapidement du lit et, toujours vêtue de mon uniforme mais pieds nus, je cours vers la sortie pour partir de là au plus vite.

Comme ils sont tous occupés à hurler et à s'énerver, ils ne remarqueront pas que je ne suis plus dans mon lit.

Je traverse les couloirs noirs et glacés du vieux château millénaire à vive allure, je dévale les marches des escaliers, je passe les grandes portes en chêne de l'entrée et je me retrouve dans l'immense parc, qui est encore recouvert d'une mince pellicule de givre en cette fin du mois de février.

Mes pieds sont gelés mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je continue sur ma lancée et je me dirige résolument vers le Lac Noir.

Je porte l'enfant de mon père, personne ne me croit, mes propres professeurs n'ont pas confiance en moi et, bientôt, je vais être obligée de rentrer chez moi pour les vacances de Pâques.

Je n'en peux plus. C'en est trop pour moi. Autant en finir directement.

Les premiers pas que je fais dans l'onde glacée sont un véritable supplice mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens au fond de mon cœur, alors je continue, déterminée.

J'ai de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et je claque des dents. Mes jambes sont déjà engourdies par le froid mais je progresse toujours plus avant.

J'ai dépassé la partie la plus difficile en immergeant ma poitrine et l'eau me couvre désormais jusqu'au menton. Plus que quelques mètres et je serai totalement immergée dans le lac glacé et mes problèmes s'évanouiront tous les uns après les autres.

Je crois entendre une femme crier au loin avant de ne plus percevoir le moindre son. J'ai la tête sous l'eau et j'avance encore un peu avant de me laisser couler là où il y a plus de fond.

C'est marrant parce que, maintenant que je suis complètement sous l'eau, je n'ai même plus froid. C'est comme si je ne sentais plus rien. Tous mes membres sont engourdis et je décide d'expirer l'air que j'ai encore dans mes poumons. Je ne mettrai sûrement pas longtemps à mourir mais je vais d'abord m'endormir à cause du froid. C'est une mort qui me convient parfaitement.

Alors que je m'enfonce toujours plus, que mes poumons commencent à me brûler, faute d'oxygène, et que je bois la tasse, je sens une main puissante se refermer sur mon bras et me tirer vigoureusement vers le haut. Je suis rapidement remontée à la surface et un bras s'enroule autour de mon buste pour me remorquer vers le rivage.

J'ouvre les paupières pour voir qui a jugé bon de venir me secourir au lieu de me laisser me noyer et je distingue vaguement les cheveux et les vêtements noirs dégoulinants d'eau de mon professeur de potions.

Ses mouvements rendus difficiles par ses habits imbibés d'eau, il me traine tant bien que mal sur la berge et s'agenouille à mes côtés. Il me lance alors rapidement un sort pour dégager mes voies respiratoires et je me tourne sur le côté pour tousser et recracher l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans mes poumons.

Ses fines lèvres bleuies par le froid, il me lance ensuite un autre sortilège pour me sécher et me réchauffer tandis que je grelotte de froid, que je tremble des pieds à la tête et que je claque des dents puis il s'en lance un également.

Il s'empare alors de sa cape qu'il avait laissée sur la berge et m'en enveloppe avant de m'ordonner fermement, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs, en resserrant les pans de sa cape autour de mes épaules :

« Ne faites plus jamais ça ! »

Je recommence à pleurer puis j'entends des pas précipités arriver auprès de nous et je lève les yeux pour voir Madame Chourave, les joues rouges et une main sur le cœur, se pencher sur moi et passer une main apaisante sur ma joue et mes cheveux.

« Allons, ma petite… Chut… Ça va aller… Je vous le promets… » murmure-t-elle gentiment.

Rogue se pince l'arête du nez et souffle un bon coup puis il me prend dans ses bras et se relève avec moi. Je m'accroche à son cou en sanglotant et je lui dis en hoquetant :

« Pas… l'infirmerie… Ils ne me… croient pas… Je… ne veux plus… les entendre…

\- Je ne vous conduirai pas à l'infirmerie, dans ce cas, me répond-il alors.

\- Mais où voulez-vous l'emmener alors ? demande le professeur Chourave en se redressant péniblement.

\- Chez moi, décrète-t-il en se mettant en marche.

\- Je viens avec vous, décide la petite femme replète en suivant la cadence rapide du maître des cachots. Je vous ouvrirai le chemin. »

Mon professeur de potions acquiesce et nous arrivons rapidement aux grandes portes en chêne où se massent Madame Pomfresh, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Flitwick.

« Oh, par Merlin, elle s'est jetée dans le lac ? s'exclame mon professeur de métamorphose, sidérée.

\- Miss Cuffe, pourquoi avez-vous agi de la sorte ? interroge le directeur des Serdaigle.

\- Il faut la ramener tout de suite à l'infirmerie, décrète Pomfresh.

\- Non. Fichez-lui la paix et laissez-nous passer, exige Rogue de sa voix froide et sèche.

\- Mais, Severus, vous ne pouvez pas… intervient encore McGonagall.

\- Laissez-les passer, tous les trois, l'interrompt le professeur Dumbledore. Occupez-vous bien d'elle, ajoute-t-il à l'adresse de Rogue et Chourave. Quant à vous autres, venez dans mon bureau. »

Tous les professeurs et l'infirmière font ce que le directeur leur demande et nous descendons dans les cachots, précédés de Madame Chourave qui ouvre la marche puis la porte des appartements du maître des potions.

Elle l'aide encore à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et le lit puis il me dépose sur le matelas avant de me recouvrir de la couette bien chaude.

« Athénaïs, je sais que c'est extrêmement pénible mais je voudrais que vous m'autorisiez à prélever quelques souvenirs dans votre esprit que je pourrais montrer au professeur Dumbledore et aux autres, me demande-t-il en grimaçant légèrement, compatissant.

\- Ils… vont voir… et vous aussi ? interrogé-je.

\- Oui, c'est un peu le but… acquiesce-t-il.

\- Non… S'il vous plaît… Je ne veux pas… gémis-je.

\- Severus, vous êtes sûr que… veut intervenir le professeur Chourave.

\- Ils ne verront pas tout, juste assez pour qu'ils comprennent ce que vous endurez. Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Mon but n'est pas de vous exposer inutilement devant eux », argumente-t-il alors en interrompant le professeur de botanique.

Je réfléchis un peu, sachant pertinemment que la plupart d'entre eux ne me croient toujours pas, mes pleurs se calmant petit à petit et ma respiration redevenant plus régulière, puis je pose une condition :

« C'est d'accord mais je ne veux pas qu'on s'en serve pour porter plainte contre mon père. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait des ennuis. Moi, je veux juste qu'il arrête.

\- Vous savez que, sur ce point-là, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous mais je respecte vos choix et ni moi ni personne ne vous forcera à porter plainte contre lui, si vous ne le voulez pas, me promet-il fermement.

\- OK… soupiré-je alors en fermant les paupières. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Pensez à quelques moments que je pourrais montrer. Essayez d'en choisir différents étalés dans le temps et arrêtez d'y penser pour le couper lorsque vous ne voulez pas que l'on voie toute la scène. Moi, je vais poser ma baguette contre votre tempe et les mettre dans des fioles », m'explique-t-il.

Je hoche la tête et Rogue récupère patiemment plusieurs de mes souvenirs, pendant que Madame Chourave me tient la main en voyant de temps à autre une larme rouler sur ma joue suite à ces pénibles souvenirs.

Je repense au tout début, quand les actes de mon père sont devenus de plus en plus étranges au fil des jours, à la première fois où il m'a réellement violée, au lendemain lorsqu'il s'est excusé mais qu'il a quand même recommencé, aux jours que j'ai passés toute seule dans la cave parce qu'il voulait que je sois un minimum "consentante", au moment où il est enfin venu me rechercher et qu'il en a profité pour faire ce qu'il voulait tellement j'étais traumatisée, aux caresses et aux baisers qu'il m'extorque régulièrement, à la fois où il m'a fait mal à l'épaule en me serrant trop fort et, enfin, au jour où le professeur Rogue est venu me chercher et qu'il a exigé que je l'embrasse et que je lui dise que je l'aime.

Quand il a fini, il demande à mon professeur de botanique de rester auprès de moi et de m'aider à passer mon pyjama qu'un elfe de maison vient de nous apporter puis il s'en va pour porter les souvenirs dans le bureau de Dumbledore et les verser dans la Pensine.

La directrice des Poufsouffle me demande si j'ai réellement besoin d'aide et je réponds que non. Alors elle me donne seulement mon pyjama et se retourne pour me laisser m'habiller.

Je lui en suis reconnaissante et, quand je me recouche dans le lit du professeur Rogue, elle s'assied sur une chaise près de moi et me demande si je veux lui parler. Je secoue la tête négativement pour toute réponse en m'enfonçant dans les couvertures et les oreillers et elle acquiesce simplement en faisant apparaître un ouvrage en crochet qu'elle poursuit en fredonnant une petite chanson.

« Oh, je ne vous embête pas au moins ? m'interroge-t-elle subitement en se rendant compte qu'elle chantait.

\- Non, j'aime bien… » réponds-je en souriant légèrement et en me tournant vers elle.

Elle me renvoie un sourire solaire, qui pourrait peut-être être capable de faire fondre Vous-Savez-Qui en personne, et poursuit sa tâche en continuant de fredonner gaiement tandis que j'observe ses mains et ses doigts croiser et entrecroiser les fils qui commencent peu à peu à former à une mitaine.

« Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec les autres professeurs dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? demandé-je au bout de plusieurs minutes.

\- Parce que je ne vois pas bien pour quelle raison vous mentiriez sur un sujet aussi grave, répond-elle en continuant de fixer son crochet. J'ai eu votre père comme élève mais je vous connais, vous, également. Je sais que vous êtes une jeune fille travailleuse, intelligente et honnête. Et puis, quand Severus a dit que votre père vous traitait mal depuis le départ de votre mère, j'ai repensé à votre rentrée en troisième année… J'avais bien remarqué que quelque chose avait changé en vous mais je ne savais pas quoi… Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir vu les signes et de n'avoir rien fait pour vous, ajoute-t-elle en relevant ses yeux vers moi, sincère.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Je suis contente que vous me croyez, tout comme le professeur Rogue, sans avoir besoin de preuves et en vous contentant de ce que je dis. »

Elle me fait une petite moue, se penche vers moi et me serre un peu la main avant de me relâcher et de continuer son crochet.

Je ferme un peu les paupières mais je ne m'endors pas. J'entends toujours Madame Chourave fredonner ainsi que le froissement que ses vêtements produisent lorsqu'elle fait un mouvement pour crocheter sa mitaine.

Bientôt, j'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et des pas approcher du lit.

C'est le professeur Rogue qui est revenu. Je le sais sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux car je reconnais son pas souple et léger ainsi que la subtile fragrance aux notes épicées et musquées que ses habits et ses cheveux dégagent.

« Comment cela s'est-il passé ? interroge la directrice des Poufsouffle à voix basse.

\- Ils ont compris qu'elle disait la vérité, maintenant. Ses souvenirs étaient suffisamment éloquents, même pour des gens bornés comme eux… se contente de répondre le chef des Serpentard. Elle dort ? demande-t-il ensuite.

\- Non, je ne dors pas, réponds-je alors en ouvrant les yeux et en me redressant.

\- Madame Pomfresh voulait encore que vous reveniez à l'infirmerie mais je lui ai dit que vous étiez très bien ici avec le professeur Chourave et moi-même, m'apprend-il simplement.

\- Vous êtes sûr que… je ne vous embête pas ? leur demandé-je tout de même en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

\- Sûr et certain, miss, réplique-t-il aussitôt.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout », m'assure également Madame Chourave.

Le silence se réinstalle dans la pièce pendant plusieurs secondes puis je le romps en avouant, la gorge serrée par l'émotion que j'essaie de contenir en moi tant bien que mal, tête baissée :

« Professeurs, vous allez certainement me prendre pour une personne cruelle et sans cœur mais je… je ne veux pas de ce bébé… Je ne pourrais pas le supporter… C'est au-dessus de mes forces…

\- Je puis vous certifier que ni Severus ni moi ne vous prenons pour une telle personne, miss, répond le professeur de botanique, compréhensive. C'est une situation extrêmement délicate et douloureuse, je comprends parfaitement votre sentiment et je vous soutiendrai quoi que vous décidiez.

\- Personne ne vous obligera à subir cela. Si vous m'assurez que votre décision est ferme et définitive, je vais immédiatement vous préparer une potion abortive, propose Rogue.

\- Oui, j'ai bien réfléchi… Je ne veux pas de ça… confirmé-je, les larmes aux yeux, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Ce sera bientôt fini. Vous pourrez boire cette potion dès demain matin à la première heure », me promet-il fermement.

Puis voyant qu'il fait demi-tour pour quitter la chambre, je le rappelle en m'exclamant, étonnée :

« Vous n'allez pas faire ça maintenant ? Je peux attendre un peu. Je ne veux pas vous empêcher de dormir !

\- Je suis insomniaque de toute façon, rétorque-t-il en haussant une épaule. Donnez-lui un peu de pimentine afin qu'elle ne tombe pas malade et installez-vous confortablement », conseille-t-il au professeur Chourave en faisant apparaître une fiole de pimentine sur la table de chevet et en transformant la petite chaise en gros fauteuil moelleux avant de quitter la pièce.

Je m'excuse encore auprès de mon professeur de botanique, après qu'elle m'ait fait ingurgiter le remède, de troubler sa nuit et de la forcer à dormir dans un fauteuil près de moi et elle me répond que ce n'est rien et que je ne dois pas m'en faire pour elle.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous! Je suis contente de voir que vous lisez, commentez et appréciez cette histoire!_

 _Je suis occupée toute la journée, ce samedi 16, alors je vous poste le chapitre un peu plus tôt ;-)_

 _Rogue et Chourave avaient conduit Athénaïs dans les appartements du maître des potions, Severus avait récupéré certains de ses souvenirs pour les montrer aux autres professeurs et, quand il était rentré, il s'était mis à la préparation de sa potion d'avortement car elle ne voulait pas garder cet enfant._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Finalement, épuisée par toutes ces émotions, je parviens à trouver le sommeil mais pour un temps relativement court car quand je me réveille il fait encore nuit et je vois Madame Chourave ronfler dans le fauteuil, recouverte d'une grosse couverture en laine. Le professeur Rogue a dû passer par là car, quand je me suis couchée, elle n'avait pas de couverture.

J'essaie de fermer les yeux et de me rendormir mais je n'y parviens pas. Trop de choses tournent en boucle dans ma tête et m'empêchent de faire le calme dans mon esprit. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'au fait que je sois enceinte de mon propre père… Cette idée me révolte, me répugne et m'attriste tout à la fois…

Je décide de me lever du lit pour faire quelques pas et aller boire un verre d'eau, histoire de m'occuper l'esprit. J'avance précautionneusement jusqu'à la porte de la chambre afin de ne pas réveiller Madame Chourave, j'appuie sur la clenche et je me faufile discrètement dans le salon avant de refermer la porte tout doucement.

Je me retourne alors et je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter en voyant une grande masse sombre bouger dans la pénombre. C'est le professeur Rogue qui se redresse et passe en position assise dans le canapé dans lequel il dormait.

« Je suis désolé d'être aussi effrayant… déclare-t-il à voix basse, ironique.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, m'excusé-je aussitôt en approchant de lui, une main sur ma poitrine.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas réveillé. Je ne dormais pas, répond-il en frottant son visage avant de le relever vers moi. Que faites-vous debout ? me demande-t-il ensuite en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

\- Je… J'ai dormi un peu mais je n'y arrive plus… Alors je me suis dit que j'allais faire quelques pas et boire un verre d'eau, lui expliqué-je, à présent debout derrière la table basse face à lui.

\- Vous avez soif ? interroge-t-il en haussant un sourcil noir.

\- Non, pas spécialement… C'est plus pour m'occuper l'esprit à vrai dire… lui avoué-je, sincère, avant de remettre une mèche brune derrière mon oreille.

\- Si c'est seulement pour vous occuper, vous ne voudriez pas plutôt un thé ou du chocolat ? me propose-t-il. Cela demande plus de préparation qu'un simple verre d'eau.

\- Si, acquiescé-je alors avec un sourire.

\- Venez avec moi, dans ce cas », réplique-t-il en se levant du divan et en me précédant pour me mener jusqu'à la cuisine.

Arrivé là, il sort deux mugs d'une armoire, les pose sur le plan de travail, se penche pour prendre un poêlon dans un placard, le place sur la cuisinière, puis il se dirige vers un petit réfrigérateur et en sort une bouteille de lait et du chocolat noir en disant :

« Je crois qu'à 4 h 30 du matin, un chocolat chaud est plus indiqué. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je le crois aussi », approuvé-je en hochant la tête.

Je viens ensuite m'installer sur une chaise, que j'ai approchée du plan de travail et de la cuisinière, je replie une jambe sous mes fesses, pose mes bras croisés sur le meuble et viens coucher ma tête dessus pour regarder le professeur Rogue préparer le chocolat.

Il me regarde en esquissant un léger sourire puis verse du lait dans le petit poêlon avant d'allumer le feu sous celui-ci. Il casse ensuite plusieurs morceaux de chocolat qu'il dépose dans le liquide qui chauffe doucement puis, avant de refermer l'emballage, il casse un morceau supplémentaire et me le tend gentiment.

Je le prends bien volontiers en souriant et croque dedans tandis qu'il replace le lait et le chocolat dans le frigo.

« Vous n'utilisez pas la magie ? demandé-je, quand il revient vers moi pour vérifier le lait qui commence à frémir.

\- Non. Cela irait plus vite mais ce n'est pas le but. N'est-ce pas ? répond-il simplement.

\- Non, en effet…

\- Et puis, le chocolat en lui-même possède sa propre magie. Pas la peine d'en rajouter », ajoute-t-il ensuite avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire de l'air tellement solennel qu'il affiche pour parler du chocolat, comme s'il s'agissait d'un ingrédient rare pour les potions, et je m'explique en remarquant son regard interrogateur :

« On peut dire que vous êtes un vrai amoureux du chocolat. Vous aviez un air si sérieux en disant cela. Presque comme quand vous nous parlez en cours de potions.

\- Sachez, Athénaïs, que je ne plaisante jamais avec le chocolat, réplique-t-il en forçant encore son austérité naturelle en haussant un sourcil noir dans ma direction.

\- Je le saurai désormais, monsieur, acquiescé-je, amusée. Tous les professeurs de Poudlard possèdent une cuisine façon moldue comme vous ? demandé-je ensuite, intriguée, tandis qu'il remue doucement le lait qui prend peu à peu une couleur brune avec une cuillère en bois.

\- Je ne sais pas. Chacun arrange ses appartements à sa convenance selon ses propres goûts et ses envies, répond-il simplement.

\- Vous n'allez jamais chez les autres professeurs ?

\- Si, mais je ne les suis pas dans leur cuisine.

\- Vous… Vous voulez que je retourne dans le salon ? interrogé-je alors en me redressant, incertaine.

\- Non, je vous ai invitée à me suivre. De toute façon, nous allons y retourner tous les deux car notre chocolat est prêt », déclare-t-il en coupant le gaz et en prenant le poêlon.

Il verse une bonne dose de chocolat chaud dans chacun des deux mugs, repose la petite casserole sur la cuisinière puis me tend une tasse et fait un signe de tête vers la porte pour m'engager à retourner au salon.

Je m'installe en tailleur en prenant garde de ne pas renverser dans le grand canapé, sur lequel Rogue était couché tout à l'heure, puis, voyant qu'il se dirige vers le petit fauteuil une place, j'ose lui demander :

« Vous ne voudriez pas vous asseoir près de moi, s'il vous plaît ? »

Il m'observe un instant de ses yeux noirs, indécis, puis se résout finalement à s'asseoir dans le même canapé que moi, près de l'accoudoir opposé.

Je lui souris, heureuse qu'il ait accepté de s'asseoir tout près de moi, avant de souffler sur mon chocolat et d'en avaler une petite gorgée.

Un silence que je trouve bienfaisant s'installe entre nous et je ferme les paupières pour profiter du calme du petit matin jusqu'à ce que le professeur Rogue ne déclare :

« Votre potion est prête. Elle doit simplement reposer quelques heures. Vous pourrez la boire dès demain comme promis. »

Je rouvre les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de mon professeur, je fais une espèce de sourire triste qui doit sans doute plus ressembler à une grimace qu'à autre chose, puis je réponds :

« Merci, monsieur.

\- Je suis désolé. Vous n'avez pas du tout envie de parler de ça, se rend-il compte immédiatement. Pardonnez-moi.

\- Ce n'est rien, professeur. Je ne vous en veux pas.

\- Non, vous n'êtes manifestement pas une personne rancunière, réplique-t-il aussitôt avant de s'excuser une nouvelle fois. Navré ! Je… Je suis vraiment un imbécile…

\- S'il y a bien une chose que vous n'êtes pas, c'est un imbécile, monsieur, rétorqué-je, amusée par sa gaucherie et son embarras.

\- Je crois que je vais me taire, ça vaudra mieux… » fait-il remarquer.

Je ris légèrement puis je lui demande :

« Professeur, on peut faire un feu, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, répond-il aussitôt en se levant du canapé et en posant sa tasse sur la table basse. Vous avez froid ? demande-t-il ensuite en se dirigeant vers l'âtre avec sa baguette.

\- Oui, un peu », acquiescé-je.

En moins de deux, un bon feu de bois crépite dans la cheminée et le professeur Rogue revient vers moi avec une grosse couverture en laine qu'il étend sur mes jambes tandis que je lève mes mains qui tiennent toujours fermement mon mug de chocolat chaud.

« Merci, monsieur.

\- Je vous en prie », répond-il en se rasseyant dans le canapé.

Un nouveau silence se fait entre nous. Chacun en profite pour boire un peu de chocolat, qui commence à refroidir tout doucement, et je jette un œil à mon professeur de potions. Il n'ose plus rien dire de crainte de mettre les pieds dans le plat alors c'est moi qui romps le calme ambiant une nouvelle fois.

« Ça m'a manqué, déclaré-je seulement.

\- Quoi donc, miss ? demande Rogue en fronçant les sourcils en cherchant de quoi je pouvais bien parler.

\- Votre compagnie et nos discussions, rétorqué-je alors en plongeant mes yeux bleus dans les siens et en reprenant la même formulation que lui des semaines auparavant. Je les aime beaucoup, ajouté-je encore.

\- Elles m'ont manqué à moi aussi… avoue-t-il dans un faible murmure.

\- Vous voulez bien me raconter quelque chose sur vous ? interrogé-je ensuite en continuant de l'observer.

\- Quelque chose sur moi ? répète-t-il, hésitant. De quel genre ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce que vous voulez.

\- Pourquoi voudriez-vous entendre cela ? questionne-t-il encore, presque suspicieux.

\- Parce que… vous en savez beaucoup sur moi et que… je vous apprécie… tout simplement, répliqué-je en rougissant légèrement.

\- Vous voulez… une histoire triste ? me demande-t-il, incertain.

\- Non, pas spécialement. Juste quelque chose que vous avez envie de me raconter. Ça peut être triste, amusant, joyeux, émouvant… Ça peut être n'importe quoi. C'est vous qui choisissez », expliqué-je alors.

Il me regarde attentivement pendant plusieurs secondes puis il demande finalement en se renfonçant dans le fauteuil :

« Voulez-vous entendre l'histoire de la fois où j'ai cru avoir perdu mes sourcils pour toujours ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, approuvé-je en esquissant un sourire, déjà amusée par ce résumé plutôt prometteur.

\- Me promettez-vous de ne pas vous moquer de moi ? m'interroge-t-il encore en haussant un sourcil noir, faussement menaçant.

\- Je vous promets de ne pas me moquer de vous mais je rirai si votre histoire est drôle, réponds-je alors honnêtement.

\- Très bien, cela me convient », acquiesce-t-il en faisant un léger sourire en coin avant de débuter son récit.

Il me raconte son histoire en y mettant de l'intonation, en ménageant des pauses et en accentuant certains passages comme un vrai conteur d'histoires pour enfants. Il me fait rire à de nombreuses reprises et je vois bien qu'il en rajoute, qu'il fait tout pour m'amuser et qu'il est heureux de m'entendre rire, même si c'est un peu à ses dépens.

Je lui suis vraiment très reconnaissante pour ces superbes moments de rire et d'insouciance et je décide alors de lui raconter la fois où j'avais par mégarde ensorcelé le gaufrier de ma mère grâce à ma magie infantile de sorte qu'il nous avait fabriqué des centaines de gaufres avant que mon père ne rentre du travail et n'arrête _le moule à gaufres du Diable_ , comme ma mère l'avait surnommé, en riant de bon cœur.

« Votre mère est une Moldue ? me demande-t-il à la fin de mon récit.

\- Oui.

\- Pour… Pourquoi est-elle partie ? interroge-t-il ensuite, après une petite hésitation.

\- Parce qu'elle a rencontré un autre homme dont elle est tombée amoureuse… réponds-je simplement en haussant les épaules, un peu mélancolique. C'est un avocat moldu. Elle a quitté mon père et lui a laissé volontairement ma garde soi-disant pour ne pas me perturber en me changeant d'école de magie mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai…

\- Pourquoi alors à votre avis ?

\- Elle aurait été bien trop embêtée de devoir expliquer à son nouvel amant que sa fille et son ex-mari étaient des sorciers. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une folle à ses yeux alors elle a préféré me laisser.

\- Elle n'a jamais essayé de rester en contact avec vous ? questionne-t-il encore, intrigué.

\- Si. Elle m'a écrit des lettres pendant plus d'un an mais j'ai toujours refusé d'y répondre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle m'a abandonnée et que c'est à cause d'elle que mon père est devenu comme ça… Elle lui a brisé le cœur et jamais il ne se serait comporté de la sorte avec moi si elle était restée, rétorqué-je, les larmes aux yeux. Je la déteste, ajouté-je d'une voix un peu plus aigüe en faisant une sorte de sourire bizarre.

\- Non, c'est faux, vous êtes incapable de détester qui que ce soit », réplique-t-il alors, en grimaçant.

Je commence à pleurer à l'évocation de ces souvenirs et en repensant à combien nous étions heureux tous les trois auparavant et mon professeur me regarde, compatissant, avant de se rapprocher légèrement de moi et de murmurer sur un ton très bas avant d'écarter un peu ses bras, incertain :

« Ne pleurez pas… Allons, venez… »

Je l'observe à mon tour, incrédule, et je n'hésite pas longtemps avant de me rapprocher également de lui et de venir me blottir contre lui qui m'entoure aussitôt de ses bras et me berce légèrement.

Son étreinte est rassurante et protectrice. Je m'y sens tellement bien. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais plus ressenti un sentiment pareil. La sensation que tous mes problèmes pourraient s'envoler grâce à lui, juste parce qu'il me tient contre son torse et qu'il m'entoure de sa bienveillance et de son affection.

Son geste est tendre mais cela ne me fait pas peur car j'ai confiance en lui et que je sais qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait me faire du mal ou me blesser. Il est toujours tellement prévenant avec moi et gentil. Il veut seulement tenter de me réconforter et je lui en suis très reconnaissante.

Je l'aime beaucoup – pour ne pas dire que je l'aime tout court – et son câlin me fait du bien. Alors je reste blottie contre lui, dans ses bras, longtemps. Très longtemps. Si longtemps que mes paupières se ferment et que je finis par m'y endormir pour de bon…

.

« Pomona ! Elle… Elle s'est endormie contre moi… Je… Je ne savais pas quoi faire… entends-je subitement mon professeur de potions déclarer d'une voix presque paniquée.

\- Severus, voyons… répond Madame Chourave sur un ton rassurant. Que croyez-vous que j'aie l'intention de faire ? Le dire aux autres, peut-être ?

\- Eh bien, vous le pourriez… Ce n'est pas vraiment courant de trouver une élève endormie dans les bras de son professeur.

\- Je ne suis pas une personne de ce genre-là. J'ai bien remarqué que cette petite a développé un lien particulier avec vous. Je n'en connais pas la raison mais elle vous fait confiance.

\- Elle était bouleversée. Elle ne parvenait plus à dormir alors je nous ai préparé un chocolat puis nous avons un peu discuté, explique-t-il au professeur de botanique. C'est de ma faute… Je lui ai posé des questions sur sa mère et elle a fini en pleurs… J'ai essayé de la consoler et elle s'est endormie là.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Severus. Vous avez bien fait. C'est normal qu'elle soit chamboulée, nous le serions tout autant pour moins que ça », répond-elle, compréhensive.

Bien que la chaleur bienfaisante du torse de Rogue et ses bras toujours disposés autour de moi me plaisent beaucoup, je décide de leur faire remarquer que je suis réveillée. Je prends une grande inspiration en respirant l'odeur spécifique de mon professeur de potions, je gigote un peu puis je pousse un soupir en ouvrant les yeux.

Je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès de m'endormir sur lui, c'est arrivé tout seul, alors je m'excuse quand même pour cela et pour l'embarras qu'il a dû ressentir devant Madame Chourave :

« Professeur ? Je me suis endormie sur vous ?

\- Heu… oui, acquiesce-t-il en me relâchant doucement pour que je puisse faire ce que je voulais.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous embêter, réponds-je alors en me redressant.

\- Ce n'est rien », m'assure-t-il.

Je me lève du canapé et salue Madame Chourave qui me sourit gentiment et me demande comment je vais. Je lui réponds que tout va bien, même si ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, et je m'éclipse quelques minutes pour m'habiller avec mon uniforme de la veille.

Quand je reviens au salon, Rogue et Chourave discutent à voix basse autour d'une tasse de thé. Il n'est que 7 h et tout le monde n'est pas encore réveillé au château. Je m'avance alors vers eux, un peu gênée de les interrompre et le directeur des Serpentard déclare :

« Nous étions en train de nous dire qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous vous reconduisions à l'infirmerie avant que les élèves ne se mettent à parcourir les couloirs.

\- Je suis vraiment obligée de retourner là-bas ? demandé-je en grimaçant, loin d'être réjouie par l'idée.

\- C'est préférable, répond Madame Chourave. Severus a réalisé votre potion mais il faut quelqu'un qui veillera sur vous pendant…

\- Le processus d'élimination, complète Rogue tandis que mon professeur de botanique s'était arrêtée.

\- Vous, vous ne pouvez pas le faire ? interrogé-je, plus courageuse que je ne l'ai jamais été dans une pareille situation.

\- Je le pourrais, concède-t-il. Mais j'ai des cours à donner aujourd'hui et, de plus, il vaudrait vraiment mieux que ce soit une femme qui vous surveille, ajoute-t-il ensuite.

\- Pourquoi ? questionné-je, vraiment pas consciente de ce qu'un avortement pouvait impliquer, mis à part l'élimination de fœtus.

\- Eh bien, la potion va déclencher l'avortement mais le fœtus ne va pas disparaître comme ça. Il va devoir sortir par… les voies naturelles, m'explique-t-il, légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Oh ! m'exclamé-je en comprenant soudain, les joues roses.

\- Madame Pomfresh va bien s'occuper de vous, me promet la directrice des Poufsouffle. C'est une femme énergique et vive mais elle est très gentille. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas vous blesser hier.

\- Oui, je suis sûre qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le voulait… acquiescé-je, pensive.

\- Je viendrai vous voir après, si vous me le permettez, ajoute-t-elle avec un regard bienveillant.

\- Oui, ça me ferait plaisir », approuvé-je en lui souriant avant de reporter mon attention sur le professeur Rogue qui ne disait rien.

Madame Chourave fronce alors légèrement les sourcils et lui file un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le fait sursauter et déclarer :

« Oui, moi aussi, si vous êtes d'accord.

\- Oui, j'en serai ravie. Merci, professeur. »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine! (Mercredi, donc^^)_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Et merci aussi à Aleex ;-) Contente d'avoir ton avis! Tu verras que tu avais raison: leur relation ne va pas être simple et facile…^^ ;-)_

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, Athénaïs s'était levée au petit matin car elle était incapable de dormir plus et elle avait passé du temps avec Rogue à boire un chocolat et à discuter avec lui avant de finir par s'endormir. Ensuite, Rogue et Chourave lui avaient dit qu'elle devait retourner à l'infirmerie pour prendre la potion d'avortement._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Mes professeurs de botanique et de potions m'accompagnent jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où je vois Madame Pomfresh arriver vers moi, presque les larmes aux yeux, avec l'air de vouloir me prendre dans ses bras.

Je m'arrête aussitôt, ne voulant pas de son étreinte, et le professeur Rogue qui a immédiatement compris ma réticence la stoppe d'un simple regard en se mettant légèrement devant moi.

L'infirmière fait une petite grimace mais elle se ravise et ne dit rien. Elle se contente de m'expliquer ce qui va se passer, me dit que je vais devoir me déshabiller et revêtir une chemise de l'infirmerie puis Rogue lui donne la potion abortive qu'il a préparée cette nuit.

Avant que je ne me rende derrière un paravent pour me changer, je remercie mes professeurs :

« Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi cette nuit, Madame Chourave.

\- De rien, ma petite. Soyez courageuse, me répond-elle en serrant un peu ma main avant de me sourire.

\- Et merci à vous d'avoir fabriqué cette potion, professeur Rogue, poursuis-je en me tournant vers lui.

\- Je vous en prie, miss », réplique-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête dans ma direction.

Puis, voyant qu'il s'apprête à partir avec sa collègue et qu'il commence à me tourner le dos, je fronce mes sourcils bruns, je fais quelques pas pour le rattraper et je saisis sa main avant de lui demander, fébrile :

« Vous viendrez bien me voir après, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je… je viendrai, m'assure-t-il, perturbé de voir ma main retenir la sienne.

\- D'accord, approuvé-je alors en le relâchant. Bonne journée. »

Rogue hoche la tête et quitte rapidement l'infirmerie suivi de mon professeur de botanique, qui peine à suivre sa cadence et qui se retourne une dernière fois vers moi sur le pas de la porte pour me faire un clin d'œil encourageant et un signe de la main.

.

Madame Pomfresh m'a prévenue avant de me donner la fiole de potion mais l'avortement m'a fait vraiment très mal. Jamais je n'ai ressenti une pareille douleur de toute ma vie. C'était horrible. Comme si l'on m'enfonçait plusieurs centaines de couteaux dans le ventre…

J'ai eu droit à une potion anti-douleur pour me soulager mais après que le travail ait commencé. Elle ne pouvait pas me la donner avant, sinon on n'aurait pas su éliminer le fœtus correctement apparemment…

Si c'est ça accoucher, je ne veux jamais avoir d'enfants, c'est sûr et certain.

Je me repose dans un des lits de l'infirmerie et, au cours de la journée, j'ai déjà reçu la visite de plusieurs de mes professeurs, comme Chourave, McGonagall, Flitwick et Dumbledore, mais aussi celle de Jesse, mon ancienne amie et camarade de Serdaigle. À elle, on lui a dit que j'avais une gastroentérite. Tu parles d'une gastro…

Par contre, toujours pas le moindre signe du professeur Rogue…

Je suis triste parce que je voulais vraiment le voir et qu'il m'avait promis de venir… Mais le temps passe et mes espoirs s'amenuisent à mesure que le soleil décline à l'horizon.

« Il est certainement très occupé, mais il viendra, m'assure la directrice des Poufsouffle en se levant de sa chaise après être restée avec moi une bonne partie de la soirée.

\- Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie, professeur, lui réponds-je en tentant de lui sourire et de refouler mes larmes qui menacent de déborder à tout instant.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir, réplique-t-elle en serrant ma main qui se trouve sur la couverture. Essayez de passer une bonne nuit. À demain, ajoute-t-elle en me laissant.

\- Oui, bonne nuit… »

Je n'ai pratiquement pas touché au plateau-repas que l'infirmière m'a amené et elle l'a repris quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, sans poser de questions.

La soirée n'est pas très avancée, il doit être 21 h tout au plus, mais je sais que le professeur Rogue ne viendra pas. Les visites sont terminées de toute manière…

Comme je suis seule dans l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh vient me demander si je veux encore lire ou discuter un peu mais je lui réponds que non et qu'elle peut éteindre les lumières. Elle acquiesce alors et m'informe que ses appartements sont contigus à l'infirmerie et que, si j'ai le moindre problème pendant la nuit, elle le saura tout de suite. Je hoche la tête et elle s'en va enfin, me laissant seule avec moi-même.

Je me renfonce dans mon lit, me tourne sur le côté et ramène la couette sur ma tête puis je laisse finalement rouler sur mes joues ces larmes que je retiens depuis trop longtemps.

Je suis terriblement triste et déçue que Rogue ne soit pas venu. Il me l'avait pourtant promis et j'avais besoin de le voir. Il me rassure et m'apaise et, quand il est là, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur est de nouveau entier et qu'il peut battre correctement.

Je suis une autre personne lorsqu'il se trouve auprès de moi. Je parviens à respirer à plein poumon, l'air me paraît plus doux, les couleurs plus vives, le temps me semble passer plus vite – même trop vite parfois car je voudrais qu'il reste encore plus longtemps avec moi – je suis plus heureuse et moins mélancolique et surtout je ne me sens plus seule car je sais que lui me comprend.

C'est le cœur gonflé de chagrin, les yeux humides de larmes et la gorge douloureuse que je finis par m'endormir, la tête toujours à moitié cachée par le drap.

.

Un courant d'air frais sur mon visage, la sensation d'une main légère qui frôle à peine mes cheveux et une odeur d'épices et de musc me tirent doucement de mon sommeil.

J'ouvre les paupières, perplexe d'avoir éprouvé ces drôles de sensations en pleine nuit, et, mes yeux s'habituant petit à petit à l'obscurité de l'infirmerie, je découvre le professeur Rogue debout à côté de mon lit.

« Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, murmure-t-il tandis que je plante mes yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu ? demandé-je aussitôt.

\- Je suis là, répond-il simplement.

\- Vous m'aviez dit que vous viendriez me voir juste après… protesté-je, boudeuse.

\- J'avais des cours à donner et des choses à faire… Et j'ai aussi dû m'occuper de ceux qui vous ont agressée hier en début de soirée, se défend-il.

\- Les autres professeurs aussi avaient des choses à faire et des cours à dispenser mais ils sont quand même venus, argumenté-je.

\- Vous êtes fâchée contre moi ? interroge-t-il, étonné.

\- Oui, je le suis, parce que, moi, c'est vous que je voulais voir, pas eux », avoué-je alors, mes joues roses passant heureusement inaperçues grâce à l'obscurité ambiante.

Le silence se fait soudain dans l'infirmerie. Rogue ne répond rien et cela m'inquiète un peu. Je croyais pourtant qu'il m'appréciait mais, finalement, je me suis peut-être trompée…

« Pourquoi vous êtes ici en pleine nuit ? lui demandé-je alors.

\- Je voulais savoir comment vous vous portiez.

\- Pour cela, vous auriez dû venir en journée, j'aurais eu la possibilité de vous répondre.

\- Je ne voulais pas déranger…

\- Vous savez bien que vous ne me dérangez pas, réponds-je en secouant lentement la tête. Vous aviez honte de moi, c'est ça ?

\- Pour quelle raison aurais-je honte de vous ? demande-t-il, déboussolé.

\- Parce que Madame Chourave et les autres professeurs savent que je m'entends bien avec vous et parce que je vous ai retenu par la main devant Madame Pomfresh ce matin, expliqué-je, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Athénaïs, je… je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre, déclare-t-il, sincère.

\- Ça vous gêne, ce que j'ai fait et ce que je ressens ? interrogé-je alors d'une voix tremblante.

\- Oui, cela me gêne… acquiesce-t-il sur un ton très bas, après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

\- Mais… je n'y peux rien si je vous ai… veux-je lui avouer.

\- Non, ne dites surtout pas cela, m'interrompt-il aussitôt avant que j'aie pu terminer ma phrase.

\- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas l'entendre ? demandé-je, profondément peinée.

\- Parce que ce serait inconvenant. Je suis votre professeur de potions et rien de plus, déclare-t-il d'une voix ferme.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez dit que nous pouvions être amis, lui opposé-je en me rappelant de notre balade dans cette belle forêt.

\- Je me suis trompé. Nous ne pouvons pas. »

Sa voix est à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure mais elle claque et résonne dans ma tête comme s'il avait hurlé ces mots avec colère et mépris. Mon cœur se déchire dans ma poitrine en un millier de minuscules morceaux qui seront impossibles à recoller ensemble…

« Vous ne m'aimez pas ? demandé-je soudain d'une voix blanche.

\- Non », répond-il, laconique et froid.

À cet instant, la douleur de mon avortement me paraît ridicule en comparaison de ce que je ressens désormais au fond de mon cœur. Ma gorge se serre, ma respiration se bloque et j'ai l'impression que tous mes membres s'engourdissent. Je vois bientôt des points noirs danser devant mes yeux et je reprends soudain une grande inspiration, mon instinct de survie reprenant le dessus sur mes émotions.

« Athénaïs, vous allez bien ? m'interroge-t-il, inquiet, en faisant un pas vers moi.

\- Non… gémis-je, prête à fondre en larmes à tout instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour…

\- Allez-vous-en, le coupé-je, lasse.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? demande-t-il, surpris.

\- Laissez-moi, s'il vous plaît », répété-je alors d'une voix aigüe en me recouchant dans mon lit en lui tournant le dos.

Je ferme mes yeux qui débordent de larmes silencieuses qui se mettent à dévaler mes joues et je sens qu'il patiente encore un peu derrière moi, hésitant, puis finalement je l'entends quitter l'infirmerie et refermer la porte en chêne.

.

Il ne m'aime pas. Il ne veut pas que nous soyons amis. Il n'en a rien à faire de moi.

Ces trois phrases tournent en boucle dans ma tête et il me faut un jour de plus que ce que Madame Pomfresh avait prévu pour que je sois autorisée à sortir de l'infirmerie.

Madame Chourave est venue tous les jours passer son temps qu'elle avait de libre en ma compagnie, les autres professeurs et le directeur sont venus ponctuellement une fois ou l'autre, Jesse est également revenue voir comment je me portais et m'apporter mes leçons et mes devoirs régulièrement. Par contre, je n'ai pas revu Rogue.

Je crois que ses paroles et son attitude ont été suffisamment claires. Je ne me fais plus d'illusion à son sujet. Je me suis raisonnée et, même si je ne pourrai sans doute jamais cesser d'éprouver ce que je ressens pour lui, je sais que ces sentiments resteront toujours à sens unique et que je ne dois pas insister. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air ridicule ou pitoyable.

Bon, pour la pitié, on repassera. Tous les directeurs de maison qui sont à présent au courant de ma situation ont pitié de moi… Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait d'en parler au professeur Rogue… J'aurais peut-être dû me taire et mordre sur ma chique finalement. Ça m'aurait au moins épargné ces regards désolés.

.

Alors que je termine de m'habiller pour rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le souper puis mon dortoir, dans lequel l'infirmière vient de m'autoriser à repartir, je vois deux Aurors du ministère de la Magie précédés du professeur McGonagall arriver.

Je blêmis inévitablement et je lance un regard de détresse à mon professeur de métamorphose qui déclare seulement d'une voix ferme :

« Je ne pouvais pas taire cela, Miss Cuffe. Vous n'avez que seize ans et ce qu'a fait votre père est bien trop grave. »

Je ne réponds rien à cela et les deux Aurors me demandent de m'asseoir et de leur raconter ce qu'il se passe chez moi avec mon père. Je m'assieds mais je garde mes lèvres obstinément scellées en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine dans une attitude renfrognée et défensive.

Je ne veux pas porter plainte contre mon père. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait des ennuis. Je ne veux pas qu'il perde tout et qu'il aille en prison pour expier son crime. Et, par-dessus tout, je ne veux pas que des milliers de gens soient au courant de ce que j'ai subi.

Alors je me tais et j'attends patiemment qu'ils aient terminé de poser leurs questions, qu'ils en aient marre de mon silence et qu'ils s'en aillent d'eux-mêmes. On ne peut pas m'obliger à parler ni à leur confier mes souvenirs. Ils ne peuvent pas m'y forcer ni réutiliser ceux que j'avais donnés au professeur Rogue, il les a détruits juste après que mes professeurs les aient visionnés.

Je vois le professeur McGonagall bouillonner de rage et de frustration mais je ne dirai rien. Elle peut danser sur sa tête, faire la roue ou danser la conga, jamais je n'ouvrirai la bouche pour dénoncer mon père. Parce que, malgré tout le mal qu'il m'a fait, c'est lui qui m'a mise au monde, qui m'a élevée et qui s'est occupé de moi pendant ces seize années. Ça, je ne peux pas le lui enlever. Alors non, je ne dirai rien.

Les Aurors insistent mais je sens bien que leur patience s'effiloche peu à peu. Ils ne vont plus tenir longtemps avant de craquer et de laisser tomber. Moi, ça m'est égal, je peux rester comme ça pendant des heures. Si je ne veux pas parler, je ne parlerai pas, pour ça je suis particulièrement butée et farouchement déterminée.

« Mais, moi, j'ai visionné certains de ses souvenirs ! s'exclame le professeur McGonagall, en colère. Vous ne pouvez pas vous servir de ma parole et de ce que j'ai vu ?

\- Non, madame, répond l'un des deux Aurors en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Ce ne sont que des preuves indirectes.

\- Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est qu'elle nous dise elle-même ce qu'il se passe et qu'elle nous confie volontairement ses souvenirs, intervient l'autre en se frottant les tempes d'une main, après avoir ôté ses lunettes, épuisé.

\- Bon sang, par Merlin et Morgane réunis, parlez, Miss Cuffe ! » m'ordonne-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Je secoue la tête une fois de plus ce qui la fait soupirer d'exaspération et lever les yeux au ciel les deux Aurors.

Soudain, je vois une grande forme noire apparaître sur le pas de la porte et approcher de notre petit groupe les mains dans le dos. Je détourne immédiatement mes yeux de lui, après avoir croisé son regard sombre, et je l'entends déclarer de sa voix froide et doucereuse :

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'envoie ici afin de déterminer pourquoi Miss Cuffe met tant de temps à rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le souper.

\- Severus, elle s'obstine à garder le silence et ne veut pas raconter aux Aurors ce que son père lui fait subir ! s'exclame alors McGonagall en quête de soutien.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose à dire à ces messieurs, miss ? me demande alors Rogue en se tournant légèrement vers moi.

\- Non, monsieur, je n'ai rien à dire, réponds-je fermement.

\- Eh bien, voilà qui clôt cet entretien, je suppose, rétorque-t-il en observant tour à tour les trois adultes.

\- Mais Severus, vous savez bien que… veut protester la Gryffondor.

\- Sortez d'ici et aller manger, m'intime mon professeur de potions en faisant un signe de tête vers la sortie. Minerva, le directeur vous attend. Quant à vous, messieurs, bonne soirée », l'entends-je ajouter avant de tourner les talons et de me suivre.

Je me dirige prestement vers la Grande Salle mais je sens que le professeur Rogue me rattrape facilement dans le couloir, je perçois sa présence dans mon dos, il marche légèrement derrière moi, mais je continue d'avancer et je ne me retourne pas.

Pour quoi faire ? Pour quoi dire ? De toute façon, il se moque bien de ce que je peux ressentir. Il a juste fait ce que le professeur Dumbledore lui a demandé.

« Pourquoi ne sortez-vous de l'infirmerie qu'aujourd'hui soir ? Je croyais que Madame Pomfresh avait annoncé que vous seriez sur pieds déjà hier matin », demande-t-il dans le couloir de pierre silencieux.

Je décide de faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et je poursuis mon chemin comme si de rien n'était. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire que je sorte un jour plus tôt ou plus tard ?

« Miss ? m'interpelle-t-il tandis que je ne réponds toujours pas. Athénaïs ? appelle-t-il alors, insistant.

\- Je n'étais pas suffisamment en forme pour quitter l'infirmerie hier, alors je suis restée un jour de plus », répliqué-je simplement d'une voix neutre.

Le silence se réinstalle entre nous et Rogue le rompt une nouvelle fois pour déclarer :

« Miss, pour ce que je vous ai dit l'autre soir…

\- Vous avez été très clair avec moi, professeur, l'interromps-je en arrivant près des portes de la Grande Salle. N'ayez crainte, j'ai parfaitement compris.

\- Athénaïs, ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui m'a demandé de venir voir après vous à l'infirmerie », m'avoue-t-il en me retenant par le poignet pour m'empêcher d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Je me tourne vers lui et je regarde sa main qui tient fermement mon poignet. Il me lâche alors immédiatement et je lève mes yeux bleus pour les planter dans les siens, qui me scrutent avec appréhension, avant de lui répondre :

« Merci à vous de m'avoir aidée à me débarrasser de ces Aurors, dans ce cas. Bon appétit, monsieur, et bonne soirée », ajouté-je avant de tourner les talons et de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir ;-)_

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, Rogue avait repoussé Athénaïs en lui disant qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'ils ne pouvaient finalement pas être amis, la jeune fille avait été dévastée par ses paroles et elle avait passé quelques jours à l'infirmerie après son avortement puis elle avait pu sortir après avoir refusé de répondre aux Aurors envoyés par le professeur McGonagall pour l'aider._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

La vie reprend tout doucement son cours, morne et monotone depuis que le professeur Rogue a cassé mes faibles espoirs dans l'œuf et a foulé au pied l'amour que j'avais peu à peu développé pour lui.

Bien sûr, mon pauvre petit cœur meurtri l'aime et l'aimera sans doute toujours, ce n'est pas si facile d'effacer et d'occulter un sentiment comme celui-ci, mais ma raison lui a fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne fallait plus espérer parce que sinon j'allais mourir de chagrin.

Mylène, Erwan et leur ami Serpentard ont tous les trois été punis par les professeurs Flitwick et Rogue pour m'avoir agressée dans le couloir, mais, à vrai dire, je m'en fiche. Mes notes ont légèrement baissé, bien qu'elles restent honorables, donc, normalement, je n'aurais plus d'ennuis avec personne.

Plus les vacances de Pâques approchent et plus je suis distraite et tête en l'air. Je n'aurai dix-sept ans que le 15 juin, ce qui fait que, en toute logique, je devrai retourner chez mon père une dernière fois avant de ne plus y être forcée…

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire après ? Où vais-je aller ? Mais avant ça: comment cela va-t-il se passer ?

Perturbée par mes interrogations et mes incertitudes, je ne prête pas attention aux avertissements que nous donne le professeur Rogue et je me trompe dans l'ordre dans lequel je devais ajouter mes ingrédients à ma préparation, ce qui fait que ma potion devient vert pomme au lieu de rose pâle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? me demande subitement Rogue, étonné, en arrivant tout près de moi.

\- Mais, rien, je… j'ai ajouté la valériane puis la poudre de Billywig et ensuite… commencé-je à expliquer.

\- Vous avez mis la valériane avant la poudre de Billywig ? m'interrompt-il, inquiet.

\- Heu… oui…

\- Sortez ! Sortez, tous, immédiatement ! s'écrie-t-il alors à l'ensemble de la classe, son visage blême de peur.

\- Mais, professeur, que se passe-t-il ? demandé-je, déboussolée, en voyant mes camarades de sixième année quitter la classe sans se faire prier.

\- Allez-vous-en ! Courez ! » ajoute-t-il encore aux retardataires et à moi.

Je n'ai toujours pas bougé malgré les cris de Rogue, qui essaie de rattraper ma potion tant bien que mal, de la sueur s'écoulant sur sa tempe depuis la racine de ses cheveux noirs, puis je vois avec ahurissement le liquide qui bouillonne dans mon chaudron former une énorme bulle qui grossit de plus en plus et menace d'éclater à tout moment.

Là, seulement, je commence à reculer un peu, impressionnée et effrayée par le phénomène, puis je vois le professeur Rogue se tourner vers moi, paniqué, me prendre vivement par la taille et me pousser devant lui pour gagner la sortie.

Malheureusement, j'entends un grand _bang !_ et la potion explose avant que nous n'ayons pu quitter la pièce, répandant du liquide brûlant dans tous les coins. Le maître des cachots me projette alors au sol en me recouvrant de son corps pour me protéger des projections qui fusent dans notre direction et je perds connaissance quand ma tête heurte rudement le sol de pierres.

.

Les bruits d'une dispute me sortent de mon inconscience et me font ouvrir les paupières.

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas… proteste une femme.

\- Je suis son père ! Bien sûr que je peux ! répond un homme énergiquement.

\- Non, Monsieur Cuffe ! Reculez ! insiste encore la femme qui n'est autre que Madame Pomfresh.

\- Ce n'est pas normal que l'on ne m'ait pas prévenu directement ! Ma fille a eu un accident en classe de potions et je l'apprends par le fils d'une collègue ! Qu'est-ce que ce sont que ces histoires ? » s'exclame mon père dans une colère noire.

Alors que je veux me redresser pour essayer d'aller calmer le jeu, une voix rauque et masculine qui provient de ma gauche m'intime fermement :

« Restez couchée, miss.

\- Professeur Rogue ? murmuré-je, surprise, en le découvrant sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, à côté de moi. Vous allez bien ?

\- Ça peut aller, me répond-il en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Vous avez mal, constaté-je aussitôt. C'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas été attentive, je suis vraiment désolée, m'excusé-je, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ce n'est rien. La potion ne vous a pas touchée et c'est tout ce qui m'importait. »

Je reste sans voix face à sa réponse, me demandant comment je dois interpréter ses paroles, puis je tourne vivement la tête vers la droite en voyant soudain les rideaux s'ouvrir violemment sur mon père, suivi par Madame Pomfresh qui proteste toujours en marmonnant.

« Athénaïs ! Tu vas bien, ma chérie ? me demande-t-il aussitôt en s'asseyant sur mon lit et en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je vais bien, papa. Ne t'en fais pas, réponds-je en le serrant contre moi, tandis que l'infirmière nous regarde en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu te retrouves sur un lit d'hôpital après l'explosion d'un chaudron ! rétorque-t-il en s'écartant un peu de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux. Comment ça a pu arriver ? Je pensais que vous étiez payé pour surveiller vos élèves et dispenser correctement vos leçons ! assène-t-il à mon professeur de potions en le fusillant du regard.

\- Arrête, papa ! Ce n'est pas la faute du professeur Rogue, c'est la mienne ! m'exclamé-je aussitôt pour rétablir la vérité. Je n'ai pas été attentive, j'ai confondu deux ingrédients et c'est moi qui ai fait exploser le chaudron. Le professeur Rogue a essayé de réparer mon erreur, il a crié à tout le monde de sortir et il m'a protégée pour que le liquide brûlant ne m'atteigne pas, expliqué-je ensuite.

\- Ça ne serait jamais arrivé avec le professeur Slughorn. Lui prenait son métier vraiment à cœur, contrairement à vous, déclare-t-il encore avec un air suffisant au directeur des Serpentard, qui refuse de lui répondre et d'entrer dans son jeu.

\- Ce serait arrivé avec n'importe quel professeur et dans n'importe quel cours parce que je n'étais pas concentrée et que je pensais à autre chose ! répliqué-je une nouvelle fois, furieuse qu'il s'en prenne ainsi à lui. Tu ne vois pas dans quel état il est ? C'est lui qui a pris toute la potion sur le dos… ajouté-je, presque en larmes.

\- Et, en plus de cela, vous n'êtes même pas capable de répondre de vos actes et de vous défendre. Il faut que cela soit une gamine de seize ans qui le fasse pour vous, insiste-t-il encore avec dédain.

\- Il n'y a pas que moi que cette gamine de seize ans défende de la sorte, rétorque alors Rogue en tournant son visage vers lui et en plantant ses yeux noirs dans les siens. En revanche, je pense mériter sa protection beaucoup plus que vous. »

Je vois mon père pâlir fortement et se tendre face à sa réplique, me lancer un regard inquiet puis reculer légèrement afin de ne pas être trop près de moi.

« Hum… ricane Rogue avec un rictus de mépris. Subitement, vous êtes moins éloquent et moins sûr de vous…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous… tente de répliquer mon père en reprenant une certaine contenance.

\- Oh, si ! Vous le savez très bien ! l'interrompt-il sèchement.

\- Professeur, je vous en prie, le supplié-je pour qu'il arrête en plongeant mes yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- Hum… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle s'obstine à vous protéger de la sorte… rétorque-t-il après m'avoir observée. Enfin, si, je le sais : elle est bien trop gentille et prévenante, elle ne souhaite en rien vous causer du tort et détruire votre belle réputation et, même après tout ce que vous avez osé lui faire subir, elle doit sans doute toujours vous aimer encore un peu…

\- Je n'ai pas à écouter les divagations d'un ridicule avorton qui se prend pour un professeur et qui est incapable de tenir sa classe correctement et d'éviter tout accident, décrète mon père, qui bouillonne de colère. Je pourrais vous attaquer pour diffamation.

\- Ça, Monsieur Cuffe, ça m'étonnerait fortement que vous le fassiez, répond le maître des cachots en lui coulant un regard entendu.

\- Personne ne vous croira ! s'agite-t-il, de plus en plus rouge.

\- Oh, ne craignez rien, je n'ai pas la moindre intention de vous dénoncer, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire », lui apprend-il en faisant un signe de tête vers moi.

Le regard de mon père fait des allers-retours entre mon professeur de potions et moi puis, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose qui lui échappait jusque-là, il déclare, mauvais :

« Ah, j'ignorais que vous étiez proche de ma fille au point de vous faire des confidences et d'échanger des secrets… Vous aussi vous la trouvez belle et attirante… Vous l'avez déjà baisée ou vous comptez la sauter bientôt ?

\- Monsieur Cuffe ! s'exclame Madame Pomfresh, qui, jusqu'à présent se contentait d'assister à la scène en silence, profondément choquée, les yeux ronds.

\- Vous croyez peut-être que je ne peux pas vous remettre à votre place parce que je suis sur un lit d'hôpital ? rétorque Rogue, en rage, mâchoires crispées et poings serrés, en arrachant sa couverture et en se levant de son lit pour approcher de nous.

\- Severus, recouchez-vous ! Vous n'êtes pas en état de… intervient l'infirmière, paniquée.

\- Je suis parfaitement en état de lui casser la figure ! la coupe-t-il vivement, une lueur dangereuse dansant au fond de ses prunelles noires. Levez-vous de son lit et éloignez-vous d'elle ! Vous me donnez envie de vomir ! » ordonne-t-il ensuite à mon père, faisant fi de la douleur qu'il ressent dans son dos.

J'observe la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux bouche bée. Je suis tétanisée par tout ce que je vois et j'entends. Je suis incapable de faire le moindre geste ni de détacher mon regard de mon père et de mon professeur qui se font face. C'est à peine si je pense à respirer…

« Quand je pense qu'elle vous a protégé en refusant de répondre aux deux Aurors que le professeur McGonagall avait appelés dans le but de l'aider. Elle les a remballés pour que vous n'ayez pas à supporter l'opprobre, le déshonneur et la prison et, vous, vous parlez d'elle de cette façon !? s'écrie-t-il, parvenant difficilement à contenir sa colère.

\- Et si elle aimait ça ? Si elle aimait ce que je lui fais, vous y avez pensé ? » réplique alors mon père en faisant un sourire en coin et en posant l'une de ses mains sur ma cuisse, tandis que je blanchis encore plus.

À cet instant, juste au moment où il dépose sa main sur moi après avoir prononcé ses odieuses paroles, je vois le professeur Rogue fondre sur lui à une vitesse ahurissante, l'empoigner par le col de sa robe de sorcier et lui envoyer un énorme coup de poing dans la figure, qui provoque un grand craquement de sa mâchoire et qui le fait tomber de mon lit à la renverse.

Je pousse un cri en laissant mes larmes rouler sur mes joues et en ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine, terrorisée, puis je vois le directeur des Serpentard faire le tour de mon lit dans l'intention d'aller encore frapper mon père mais Madame Pomfresh l'en empêche en dressant un bouclier entre eux deux et en s'écriant :

« Stop ! Severus, par Merlin, arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un infâme cancrelat répugnant même pas digne de salir la semelle de sa chaussure, alors ne la touchez pas ! Ne la touchez surtout pas ! Je vous interdis de poser vos mains sur elle ! beugle-t-il à s'en briser les cordes vocales en frappant de toutes ses forces sur la protection magique.

\- Severus, mon garçon, calmez-vous ! ordonne le professeur Dumbledore en apparaissant soudain dans mon champ de vision. Heureusement que j'ai eu la bonne idée de lancer un sortilège à la porte de l'infirmerie, sinon vous auriez terrorisé tout l'étage avec vos cris », ajoute-t-il en approchant de nous.

La simple présence du directeur dans la pièce semble produire son effet sur Rogue, qui se calme presque directement. Il me lance un regard tandis que je pleure toujours en observant mon père qui se trouve encore à terre et qui tente de se redresser tant bien que mal puis je lève mes yeux vers lui pour croiser son regard.

Je ne sais pas bien ce qu'il se passe à cet instant mais sa colère a l'air de se dissiper entièrement, il recule de plusieurs pas et déclare sur un ton très bas sans que je ne sache à qui il s'adresse vraiment :

« Je suis désolé. Pardonnez-moi… »

Le directeur arrive à notre hauteur et il demande à l'infirmière :

« Pompom, veuillez aider Monsieur Cuffe à se redresser et soignez sa mâchoire, s'il vous plaît.

\- Très bien », répond-elle sèchement, pas vraiment enchantée, en se penchant pour relever mon père par le bras sans ménagement.

Elle lui balance ensuite le sortilège _Episkey_ pour soigner rapidement son visage puis elle l'abandonne aussitôt et se dirige vers Rogue afin d'examiner attentivement son poing droit.

Je crois qu'il a cogné tellement fort mon père qu'il s'est lui-même blessé à la main mais, pourtant, il n'a pas l'air de souffrir. Madame Pomfresh le badigeonne alors d'essence de dictame et lui fait consciencieusement un bandage, tandis que mon père frotte sa mâchoire douloureuse dans son coin.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclame alors mon père qui a retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Cet homme est complètement fou ! Il m'a attaqué sans raison ! S'il n'est pas renvoyé sur le champ, je jure que je vous ferai un procès à vous, à votre professeur et à l'école toute entière !

\- Personne ne sera renvoyé et personne ne fera de procès à personne, Monsieur Cuffe, répond doucement le directeur, loin d'être intimidé par la menace.

\- Hum ! C'est ridicule ! Vous aussi vous croyez à ces histoires à dormir debout !? rétorque-t-il, hautain.

\- Ce n'est pas ridicule et ce ne sont malheureusement pas des histoires à dormir debout…

\- J'en ai assez ! Je m'en vais et, puisque les vacances sont dans deux jours et que ma fille est blessée, je la ramène avec moi ! décrète-t-il en se dirigeant vers moi.

\- Vous pouvez vous en aller mais Miss Cuffe reste ici, réplique fermement le vieux directeur en se plaçant sur son chemin de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas m'atteindre. Elle passera d'ailleurs ses vacances au château, ajoute-t-il ensuite.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais accepter ça et partir sans faire d'histoires ? demande mon père, qui est de nouveau rouge de colère. C'est ma fille à moi ! Elle a seize ans et est toujours sous mon autorité ! Vous ne pouvez pas me l'enlever !

\- Je crois que vous allez le faire, oui, acquiesce-t-il simplement. Et, malheureusement, je crains que vous ne vous en soyez chargé tout seul, Monsieur Cuffe… Ce sont vos agissements envers elle qui l'ont poussée à vouloir s'éloigner de vous et rien d'autre. »

Mon père semble vaciller sous le choc de la réponse du professeur Dumbledore puis il tourne son visage vers moi, qui essuie mes larmes dans mon lit, et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

« Athénaïs… m'interpelle-t-il alors sur un ton suppliant.

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer avec toi, papa… Je préfère rester ici, au château… avoué-je courageusement d'une petite voix.

\- Athénaïs, je te promets que…

\- Non, papa, le coupé-je en secouant lentement la tête. Tu me l'as déjà promis trop de fois, des dizaines de fois… mais tu n'as jamais réussi à tenir ta parole…

\- Tu… Tu ne reviendras pas… C'est ça ? demande-t-il alors en comprenant soudain la situation inextricable dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Une fois que tu auras dix-sept ans, tu ne reviendras plus jamais…

\- Non, je ne reviendrai pas… confirmé-je, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

\- Alors, toi aussi, je t'ai perdue ? Comme ta mère ? Tu vas m'abandonner comme elle ? interroge-t-il d'une voix blanche en se laissant soudain tomber sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, les jambes coupées.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner, papa, jamais… Mais à ça aussi tu m'y as forcée… C'est toi qui m'y as obligée… » réponds-je en exprimant ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

Mon père n'est plus capable de répondre quoi que ce soit et je vois de grosses larmes affluer dans ses yeux bruns. Il n'arrive même pas à faire l'effort de les retenir devant le directeur, l'infirmière et le professeur Rogue et il commence à pleurer pour de bon.

J'ai toujours détesté le voir pleurer. Il a gagné de nombreuses parties comme ça… Alors, désemparée et ébranlée, je jette un regard au professeur Rogue en quête de soutien. Le regard qu'il me lance me donne assez de courage et me permet de continuer en déclarant, sincère :

« Papa, tu es mon père et, pour ça, une partie de moi continuera toujours de t'aimer quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Mais tu m'as fait beaucoup trop de mal pour que je puisse te le montrer et accepter de rester près de toi… Je ne te souhaite rien de mauvais, que du contraire, mais je ne peux plus vivre avec toi et, pour le moment, je ne sais pas si je serai un jour capable de te pardonner... C'est trop tôt pour le dire…

\- Mais… je… t'aime… murmure-t-il de sa voix brisée par le chagrin.

\- Je le sais, mais tu ne me l'as pas montré de la bonne façon… Et, au lieu de me rendre heureuse, tu m'as rendue malheureuse… »

Les pleurs de mon père redoublent de vigueur à mes derniers mots et le professeur Dumbledore, voyant que la discussion était close, l'incite à se lever et à le suivre pour le reconduire à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait plaisir ;-)_

 _Merci aussi à Guest qui m'a écrit en italien, donc je tente une réponse (pardon pour les fautes^^ :-P): Grazie per il tuo commento! Non preoccupatevi, Athenaïs non tornerà a casa di suo padre._

 _Athénaïs n'avait pas été attentive en cours de potions et avait fait exploser son chaudron malgré la tentative de Severus pour rattraper sa potion. Ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés à l'infirmerie et le père d'Athénaïs, Barnabas Cuffe, avait débarqué pour gronder Rogue et récupérer sa fille mais il avait bien vite dû la mettre en veilleuse. Rogue lui avait cassé la figure et Dumbledore l'avait empêché de récupérer Athénaïs, qui lui avait dit ses quatre vérités, et il avait quitté l'infirmerie seul et en pleurs._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Madame Pomfresh, le professeur Rogue et moi sommes toujours dans la même position, chacun ayant regardé mon père partir en sanglotant avec le directeur de Poudlard, comme pétrifiés.

Mes bras entourant mes jambes que j'ai ramenées contre ma poitrine, je pose ma tête sur mes genoux et laisse mon chagrin se déverser après cette épreuve douloureuse et pénible pour moi.

« Severus, retournez vous coucher, s'il vous plaît, entends-je l'infirmière prononcer après un petit moment de silence et de flottement. Vous n'êtes pas en état. Votre dos n'est pas encore guéri. »

J'entends ensuite les pas du professeur Rogue dans la pièce redevenue silencieuse après tout le vacarme qu'il y a eu. Ils n'ont pas l'air de se diriger vers son lit mais plutôt vers le mien alors je relève ma tête pour le voir approcher de moi.

« Vous vous êtes montrée extrêmement douce et délicate avec lui. Vos paroles étaient mesurées afin qu'il comprenne clairement les choses sans toutefois le faire trop souffrir ou culpabiliser, déclare-t-il calmement de sa voix grave et basse. Jamais je n'aurais été capable d'en faire autant…

\- Je… J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise et qu'il ne commette un acte inconsidéré, avoué-je en hoquetant, mes yeux brillant de larmes.

\- Si jamais cela se produisait, en aucun cas vous ne devriez vous sentir responsable. C'est lui et uniquement lui qui est la cause de son propre malheur, me répond-il sagement. Mais il ne le fera pas… Pardonnez-moi si mes paroles vous blessent mais il est bien trop lâche pour cela, ajoute-t-il ensuite, l'air sûr de lui.

\- Je… Je crois que vous avez raison, approuvé-je en hochant la tête et en m'essuyant les yeux et le nez.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison », affirme-t-il en esquissant un léger sourire en coin.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire un peu puis je l'entends encore ajouter :

« Je vous demande de bien vouloir m'excuser pour la façon dont je me suis comporté avec lui. Il m'a vraiment poussé à bout mais jamais je n'aurais dû réagir de la sorte et entrer dans son jeu.

\- Non, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, répliqué-je en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Il a été véritablement horrible avec vous et il a dit des choses épouvantables…

\- Heureusement, le problème semble réglé, intervient alors Madame Pomfresh en approchant de nous. Maintenant, Severus, allez tout de suite vous recoucher ou je vous lance un sortilège ! » le menace-t-elle, l'œil sévère.

Rogue obéit alors à l'infirmière après m'avoir souri un peu puis, une fois qu'il est dans son lit, elle tire les rideaux entre nous pour lui donner un semblant d'intimité et elle s'occupe de son dos qui a toujours besoin de soin.

Quand elle a fini avec lui, elle passe à moi pour vérifier la dilatation de mes pupilles, me demander si je souffre de maux de tête ou me sens nauséeuse puis une fois qu'elle a terminé de m'ausculter, elle déclare, préoccupée :

« Votre choc à la tête a peut-être causé une commotion cérébrale. Vous ne présentez pas tous les symptômes mais je préfère rester prudente et vous garder pour la nuit.

\- D'accord, je comprends, lui assuré-je, la tête douloureuse.

\- Je vous apporte tout de suite une potion anti-douleur pour vos maux de tête, ajoute-t-elle en me laissant.

\- Merci. »

.

Le professeur Rogue avait eu beau rouspéter et râler, Madame Pomfresh avait décrété qu'il devait passer la nuit à l'infirmerie, tout comme moi, car les plaies de son dos ne cicatrisant pas normalement à cause de certains ingrédients qui se trouvaient dans la potion qui l'avait brûlé elle préférait garder un œil sur lui pour éviter tout risque d'infection.

C'est donc en se disputant avec lui une ultime fois pour la journée que l'infirmière quitte la pièce en éteignant les lumières d'un coup de baguette et en criant avant de claquer la porte en bois, irritée :

« Et si vous n'êtes pas ici, dans votre lit, demain matin, je viendrai vous chercher chez vous et je vous tirerai par les oreilles pour vous ramener à l'infirmerie devant tous les élèves du château ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire, une fois qu'elle est partie, et de déclarer à l'adresse de mon professeur de potions, amusée :

« Là, vous l'avez vraiment énervée…

\- C'est totalement ridicule ! Je n'ai pas besoin de rester ici toute la nuit ! Je ne vais faire que dormir et elle ne sera pas là ! Que je sois ici ou chez moi ne change strictement rien ! rétorque-t-il, agacé.

\- Ça change qu'elle peut vous venir plus facilement et plus rapidement en aide si quelque chose ne va pas au cours de la nuit, réponds-je sagement.

\- Et que voudriez-vous qu'il se passe ? demande-t-il, exaspéré.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas infirmière.

\- Oui, et vous n'êtes pas une grande potionniste non plus… souffle-t-il, poussé à la méchanceté par sa colère. Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça… ajoute-t-il aussitôt en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Ce n'est rien, je l'ai mérité. Je sais que c'est à cause de moi que nous sommes tous les deux ici et je suis vraiment désolée, professeur, répliqué-je alors, contrite.

\- Non, c'est moi… J'avais bien remarqué que vous n'étiez pas attentive. J'aurais dû vous prêter plus d'attention… »

En ayant plus qu'assez de faire la conversation à un paravent – car Madame Pomfresh s'obstinait à le remettre en place à chaque occasion pour que chacun puisse disposer de son espace personnel –, je me lève de mon lit et vais ouvrir le rideau qui me sépare du professeur Rogue.

Je le vois tourner la tête vers moi, surpris, et m'observer en arquant un sourcil noir.

« J'aime voir les gens et les regarder dans les yeux lorsque je leur parle », déclaré-je simplement en haussant une épaule avant de retourner dans mon lit.

Je grimpe sur le matelas, soulève la couverture puis me glisse dedans avant de me tourner du côté de Rogue qui continue de me regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogé-je alors qu'il me fixe toujours.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous le droit de porter l'un de vos propres pyjamas alors que l'on m'a forcé à revêtir une chemise de l'infirmerie ? » demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire de sa question avant de lui répondre en grimaçant légèrement :

« Mis à part un léger choc à la tête, je n'ai rien. Vous, vous avez été gravement brûlé par la potion. Je suppose que c'est pour ne pas que votre peau adhère au tissu de votre pyjama.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable, miss… répète-t-il une nouvelle fois.

\- Mais c'est parce que j'ai confondu…

\- Si vous étiez distraite, c'était à cause de tous vos soucis et aussi de moi en partie, m'interrompt-il fermement.

\- De vous ? interrogé-je, perplexe.

\- Oui, je n'aurais jamais dû me montrer aussi dur envers vous, cette nuit-là… déclare-t-il, un peu embarrassé.

\- Professeur, vous vous êtes montré honnête envers moi et… commencé-je après avoir ressenti comme un coup au cœur et à l'estomac en repensant à cet épisode douloureux où il m'avait avoué qu'il ne se souciait pas du tout de moi.

\- Non, je n'ai pas été honnête envers vous. Je vous ai menti… me coupe-t-il une fois encore en me fixant de ses yeux noirs.

\- Pour… Pourquoi ? balbutié-je, incrédule.

\- Parce que… je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien et que… je me préoccupe de vous et de tout ce qui vous concerne d'une façon qui dépasse de loin mes devoirs de professeur… me confie-t-il alors en posant sa main sur son avant-bras gauche qui porte un bandage.

\- Tout ce que vous m'avez dit cette nuit-là, c'était faux ? m'assuré-je en fronçant mes sourcils bruns et en gardant mes yeux bleus arrimés aux siens.

\- Oui. Je… Je pensais exactement le contraire…

\- Vous m'avez fait beaucoup de peine, lui apprends-je.

\- J'en suis conscient mais c'était le but, répond-il simplement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne voulais surtout pas que vous vous attachiez à moi. Je voulais vous éloigner de moi.

\- Et vous pensez que ça a marché ?

\- Oui et non… Je crois que je m'y suis pris trop tard pour que cela soit totalement efficace… déclare-t-il en m'observant bien.

\- Oui, vous vous y êtes pris trop tard… » acquiescé-je, les joues roses.

Le silence se fait dans la pénombre de l'infirmerie. Rogue ferme les paupières et moi je continue de l'observer attentivement.

« Vous… Vous m'aimez bien alors ? » demandé-je, au bout d'un petit temps, après avoir pris mon courage à deux mains.

Je vois les coins de sa bouche se redresser en un sourire spontané, sa tête se tourner vers moi et ses paupières se rouvrir sur ses yeux sombres.

« Je me demande encore comment vous avez bien pu croire le contraire… rétorque-t-il en soupirant.

\- C'est que… sans vouloir vous offenser, vous êtes plutôt intimidant et impressionnant et aussi vous ne montrez jamais ce que vous ressentez, expliqué-je en toute franchise, légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, approuve-t-il en hochant la tête de bas en haut. Vous ne m'offensez pas du tout en disant cela, c'est la stricte vérité.

\- Vous le faites exprès, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une façade pour cacher qui vous êtes réellement aux yeux des gens ? interrogé-je alors, y ayant déjà beaucoup réfléchi toute seule auparavant.

\- Oui, confirme-t-il simplement en plongeant de nouveau ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

\- Un jour, vous voudrez bien me le dire à moi ? questionné-je encore, sincèrement désireuse de connaître son histoire, en le fixant de mes yeux bleus.

\- Je ne sais pas… répond-il en premier lieu en observant le plafond, hésitant et songeur. Oui, peut-être… ajoute-t-il ensuite en reposant son regard sur moi et en souriant légèrement.

\- D'accord, merci, répliqué-je, heureuse de sa réponse.

\- Essayez de dormir, à présent, miss, me conseille-t-il en poussant un soupir et en fermant les yeux.

\- Oui, d'accord, mais, professeur ?

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il en tournant une nouvelle fois sa tête vers moi.

\- Vous voulez bien… me tenir la main ? » interrogé-je en tendant mon bras vers lui.

Je le vois fixer mon bras sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes, surpris par la question et hésitant sur la réponse à me donner, alors je me justifie, les joues roses :

« C'est juste pour m'aider à m'endormir… »

Il semble encore peser le pour et le contre pendant quelques instants puis alors que je baisse le regard en me disant que j'exagère sûrement et que je commence à ramener mon bras vers moi, je sens une grande main chaude et douce se refermer doucement sur la mienne.

Je relève la tête pour regarder sa main aux longs doigts blancs et son bras tendu vers moi puis je croise ses yeux sombres et m'y noie un instant.

Il me sourit, caresse légèrement ma main de son pouce puis déclare gentiment :

« Bonne nuit, Athénaïs.

\- Bonne nuit, professeur », réponds-je, heureuse.

.

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain matin, je constate que le professeur Rogue a replacé mon bras dans la couverture, qu'il a bien remontée sur moi, et qu'il a remis en place le rideau qui séparait nos deux lits.

Je souris en songeant qu'il a eu parfaitement raison de faire cela. Madame Pomfresh est loin d'être aussi ouverte d'esprit et compréhensive que Madame Chourave et nous trouver tous les deux en train de nous tenir la main aurait pu causer des ennuis à mon professeur de potions et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il ait des problèmes à cause de moi.

Tandis que j'observe les rayons de soleil qui s'infiltrent à travers la fenêtre pour venir éclairer et réchauffer l'infirmerie, je repense à la sensation que j'ai éprouvée quand il a pris ma main dans la sienne. Une douce chaleur agréable et bienfaisante s'est propagée depuis sa paume et ses doigts jusque dans ma main puis cette sensation de chaud a continué sa route pour atteindre mon cœur et l'a enveloppé comme dans une étreinte. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien qu'en cet instant.

Oui, j'aime le professeur Rogue. Mon cœur me le dit, ma tête ne peut pas le nier et tout mon corps me le crie et me le confirme. Je suis tellement bien quand je suis près de lui et je ressens tellement de choses lorsqu'il me touche…

Mais il reste mon professeur pour cette année et la suivante encore et je sais que l'on ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs, il m'a avoué qu'il ne pensait pas les choses qu'il m'avait dites après mon avortement mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il éprouve les mêmes sentiments que moi… Peut-être m'apprécie-t-il simplement comme une petite sœur qu'il a envie de protéger ou comme une amie mais rien de plus…

Tant que je ne sais pas clairement ce qu'il pense de moi, il faut que je reste prudente et réservée. Je ne veux pas souffrir ni avoir l'air ridicule à ses yeux, ce serait bien trop douloureux pour moi…

J'entends des pas approcher rapidement puis je vois le rideau de mon paravent être ouvert avant de regarder Madame Pomfresh arriver près de moi, souriante, et de l'écouter demander, tandis qu'elle vérifie certaines de mes constantes :

« Alors, Miss Cuffe ? Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Je me sens bien, merci, réponds-je en me redressant un peu.

\- Souffrez-vous toujours de maux de tête ? m'interroge-t-elle encore, soucieuse.

\- Non, ça va, je n'ai plus mal.

\- Toujours pas de nausées ou d'étourdissements ?

\- Non, rien de tout cela, confirmé-je.

\- Bon, c'est très bien, approuve-t-elle, satisfaite. Dans ce cas, je pense que vous allez pouvoir sortir ce matin de l'infirmerie, décrète-t-elle ensuite après avoir vérifié la bosse que j'ai à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Et le professeur Rogue ? demandé-je en jetant un œil au paravent sur ma gauche.

\- Oh ! Pensez donc ! Le professeur Rogue a quitté l'infirmerie à l'aube ! Je n'ai pas réussi à le retenir ! Une tête de mule doublé d'un caractère de cochon, voilà ce qu'il est ! » s'exclame-t-elle en levant les bras et en faisant de grands gestes, énervée.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire un peu face à sa réaction et à sa remarque puis elle se calme légèrement avant de me donner un uniforme propre, qu'un elfe est allé chercher dans mon dortoir de Serdaigle, et de me conseiller de m'habiller rapidement pour pouvoir assister au petit-déjeuner avant le début des cours de la matinée.

.

Les deux jours qui me séparent des vacances de Pâques passent très vite puis les vacances en elles-mêmes filent également à toute vitesse.

Pendant celles-ci, je rends souvent visite au professeur Chourave avec qui j'ai développé une espèce de lien. Elle me comprend sans que j'aie besoin de parler et ne me pousse jamais à dire ou à faire quoi que ce soit. Elle attend simplement que j'aie envie de le dire ou de le faire et nous passons des heures dans ses serres de botanique à rempoter des plantes, à tailler des arbustes ou à faire des plantations en silence.

J'ai décidé de continuer d'écrire des lettres à mon père, mais seulement lorsque j'en ai envie, pour lui dire ce que je fais à l'école afin qu'il ne se sente pas totalement rejeté par moi et qu'il évite de faire une bêtise, car, malgré ce que Rogue m'a dit, je ne veux pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner.

Madame Chourave a déclaré que je devais faire ce que je voulais et agir selon ma conscience, quand je le lui ai appris, et le professeur Rogue, avec qui je n'ai passé que très peu de temps depuis notre séjour à l'infirmerie, m'a également dit que moi seule pouvais décider ce qui était bon ou pas pour moi, malgré sa petite grimace désapprobatrice.

J'ai eu mes dix-sept ans le 15 juin et j'ai reçu pour cette occasion une longue lettre de mon père ainsi que la traditionnelle montre qui l'accompagnait en cadeau. Dans sa lettre, il s'excusait pour son comportement de ces dernières années, il répétait qu'il m'aimerait toujours et il m'informait également qu'il avait versé une grosse somme d'argent sur mon compte à Gringotts afin que je puisse me louer un petit appartement et subvenir à mes besoins durant ces vacances ainsi qu'à ma sortie de Poudlard l'an prochain avant que je ne trouve un travail.

J'ai refermé ma lettre, un peu mitigée, ne sachant pas quoi penser de tout cela, puis j'ai décidé de n'en parler à personne, d'attendre un peu et de voir comment l'année allait se terminer, avant de repenser à cette missive.

.

Le dernier jour d'école, le professeur Dumbledore me convoque dans son bureau à 15 h.

Quand j'y arrive, après avoir donné le mot de passe à la gargouille de pierre, je constate que les quatre directeurs de maison sont là en plus du directeur de l'établissement.

« Bonjour, professeurs, déclaré-je doucement en m'avançant dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour, Athénaïs, répond le vieux directeur, souriant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, tandis que les autres répondent ou hochent la tête pour me saluer. Comment se sont passés ta fin d'année et tes examens ? demande-t-il ensuite gentiment.

\- Bien. Enfin, je crois, répliqué-je en jetant un œil à mes professeurs.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, répond-il avant de m'expliquer la raison de ma présence ici. Bon, si tu es là aujourd'hui, c'est pour que nous parlions de tes vacances, car tu ne retourneras pas chez ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, je n'y retournerai pas, confirmé-je en secouant la tête.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Donc, nous avons réfléchi tous ensemble et nous sommes tous tombés d'accord sur la solution, si elle te convient également.

\- Et quelle est-elle ? demandé-je, intriguée.

\- Eh bien, tes professeurs t'accueilleraient chacun deux semaines chez eux à tour de rôle jusqu'à la rentrée de septembre, explique-t-il simplement.

\- Oh, c'est gentil mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

\- Vous ne nous dérangez pas, Miss Cuffe, rétorque aussitôt Madame Chourave en me souriant gentiment.

\- C'est vraiment gentil mais, en fait, je… je dois vous dire que le jour de mes dix-sept ans, mon père m'a envoyé une lettre et il m'a appris qu'il y avait un compte à Gringotts pour moi avec suffisamment d'argent pour que je puisse louer un appartement pour ces vacances et les prochaines, leur apprends-je sous leurs regards étonnés.

\- Voilà une excellente nouvelle, miss. Mais pensez-vous pouvoir déjà vous débrouiller toute seule dans un appartement et être autonome ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… avoué-je en baissant la tête, peu sûre de moi.

\- Même si vous êtes majeure, vous êtes sans doute encore un peu jeune pour être confrontée à ce genre de responsabilités, déclare Dumbledore, pensif. Quel est votre sentiment ? Vous sentez-vous capable de vivre seule ou préfériez-vous passer ces vacances en compagnie d'un adulte qui serait là pour veiller sur vous ? questionne-t-il ensuite, attentif.

\- Je ne voudrais pas embêter mes professeurs… Ils ont sans doute autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de moi pendant leurs vacances…

\- Nous sommes tous d'accord de vous accueillir, Miss Cuffe, intervient mon directeur de maison. Et vous n'êtes pas une petite fille, vous êtes grande et savez être un minimum autonome. C'est surtout pour ne pas que vous soyez seule durant deux mois.

\- Et puisque chacun vous accueillerait deux semaines, nous disposerions encore de temps pour nous, si vous craignez de déranger, déclare McGonagall. Bien que cela ne soit pas le cas, vous êtes une jeune fille discrète et bienveillante. Je suis certaine que vous n'embêterez aucun d'entre nous, ajoute-t-elle ensuite en cherchant l'assentiment de ses collèges qui hochent tous les trois la tête.

\- Bon, dans ce cas… c'est d'accord. Merci à vous tous, professeurs. »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui me font chaud au cœur ;-)_

 _Et grazie mille à Guest!_ _Sono contento che ti sia piaciuta la loro conversazione. ;-)_

 _Donc, dans le chapitre précédent, Athénaïs et Severus avaient une petite discussion à l'infirmerie pour remettre les choses au point, Athénaïs avait reçu une lettre de son père pour ses 17 ans, dans laquelle il lui apprenait qu'il avait déposé de l'argent sur son compte afin qu'elle puisse se débrouiller un peu, et les directeurs de maison de Poudlard avaient décidé d'accueillir la jeune fille chez eux chacun deux semaines pendant les vacances…_

 _Excellente lecture, mes petits boursouflets ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

J'ai commencé mes vacances chez Madame Chourave qui m'a accueillie dans sa petite maison dans la campagne irlandaise. Elle possède les plus beaux jardins, les plus grandes serres et les meilleurs potagers que j'ai jamais vus et j'ai beaucoup appris sur les plantes, les fleurs et les arbres à son contact.

Ensuite, je me suis rendue chez le professeur Flitwick par cheminette et j'ai passé deux semaines avec lui dans son appartement à Londres. Nous sommes allés au théâtre et dans différents musées et il m'a cuisiné d'excellents petits plats. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un don pour la cuisine.

Après, mon directeur de maison m'a conduite chez le professeur McGonagall en transplanant. Je suis alors arrivée dans une chaumière typique des petits villages écossais et nous avons passé la plus grande partie de notre temps à jouer aux échecs, à lire et à nous promener un peu dans les highlands que je n'avais jamais vus auparavant.

.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour que je passe chez mon professeur de métamorphose. Rogue doit venir me chercher ici à 16 h et je passerai la fin de mes vacances en sa compagnie. J'ai hâte et peur en même temps car je ne sais jamais comment il sera luné. Peut-être sera-t-il content et agréable ou, au contraire, se montrera-t-il taciturne et froid pour je ne sais quelle raison…

« Il est 15 h, Miss Cuffe. Severus est toujours très ponctuel et il ne sera pas là avant une heure. Alors, concentrez-vous et jouez, s'il vous plaît, déclare soudain le professeur McGonagall en me tirant brusquement de mes pensées.

\- Pardonnez-moi, professeur, m'excusé-je aussitôt, confuse, les joues roses.

\- Si je puis vous donner un conseil, c'est d'être patiente, ma petite, ajoute-t-elle ensuite.

\- Heu… pour quelle raison me… commencé-je à balbutier avant d'être interrompue.

\- Severus est quelqu'un de bien mais il n'a pas eu une vie facile. Il lui est arrivé de faire de mauvais choix et il devra assumer les conséquences de certains tout le reste de sa vie… explique-t-elle brièvement. Qu'il vous ait laissée pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa bulle est déjà une grande avancée pour lui et une grande marque de confiance de sa part.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous… tenté-je de me défendre, mes joues désormais bien rouges.

\- L'expérience, ma chère petite. Je vous signale que j'ai trois fois votre âge », me coupe-t-elle une fois de plus en me regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

Je ne réponds rien à cela, trop gênée de sa remarque et de ses conseils, qui ont pourtant l'air avisés, et je déplace mon cavalier sans réfléchir pour ne pas la faire patienter plus longtemps.

Elle soupire de dépit et déplace alors sa reine avant de déclarer :

« Échec et mat. Me promettez-vous de rester concentrée si nous entamons une nouvelle partie ? demande-t-elle ensuite, le regard sévère.

\- Oui, madame, acquiescé-je, penaude.

\- Bien… » soupire-t-elle en remettant le jeu d'échec en ordre d'un simple coup de baguette magique.

.

À 16 h tapantes, comme le professeur McGonagall l'avait prédit, nous entendons quelques coups donnés contre la porte d'entrée et la vieille dame s'empresse d'aller ouvrir à son collègue.

« Bonjour, Minerva, déclare-t-il en pénétrant dans la maison.

\- Severus, toujours aussi ponctuel, comme d'habitude », le complimente-t-elle.

Rogue hoche simplement la tête avant de demander poliment :

« Vos vacances se sont-elles bien déroulées jusqu'à présent ?

\- Oh, parfaitement, oui. J'ai retravaillé mes leçons, rendu visite à quelques amis et de la famille et j'ai passé d'agréables moments à lire, à jouer aux échecs et à me promener en compagnie de Miss Cuffe, explique-t-elle brièvement, ravie de pouvoir discuter un peu avec une autre personne que moi.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi, lui répond-il gentiment. Êtes-vous prête à partir, miss ? me demande-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers moi.

\- Oui, monsieur, je suis prête, approuvé-je en approchant timidement de lui avec ma valise.

\- Bien, répond-il simplement. Dans ce cas, nous allons vous laisser, Minerva, ajoute-t-il à l'adresse de son aînée.

\- Oui, allez-y et passez une bonne fin de vacances ! déclare-t-elle en nous raccompagnant jusqu'à la sortie.

\- Merci pour votre accueil, professeur, dis-je en sortant dehors derrière le professeur Rogue.

\- Je vous en prie, ma chère. À bientôt.

\- À bientôt, Minerva, la salue le maître des cachots. Vous pouvez prendre mon bras, miss », ajoute-t-il à mon adresse, après m'avoir galamment débarrassée de ma valise.

J'acquiesce en m'accrochant à lui et nous atterrissons devant sa maison quelques secondes plus tard, où je manque de tomber en me tordant la cheville.

Rogue enroule alors immédiatement son bras gauche autour de ma taille pour me retenir et me stabiliser, tenant toujours ma valise de sa main droite, tandis que je me raccroche à lui en l'entourant de mes deux bras et en enfouissant ma tête contre son torse.

Une fois stable et sûre de ne pas tomber à terre, je relève mes yeux bleus vers lui alors qu'il baisse les siens vers moi. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, comme je suis si proche de lui, il pourrait presque le ressentir dans son propre buste, et je sens la chaleur envahir mes pommettes qui sont certainement bien rouges.

Ses yeux noirs dans lesquels se reflétait l'inquiétude prennent soudain une expression plus malicieuse et il esquisse un léger sourire avant de déclarer, moqueur :

« Ça commence bien…

\- Excusez-moi, professeur, je suis désolée, réponds-je en me redressant et en m'éloignant de lui, confuse.

\- Ce n'est rien, rétorque-t-il en me relâchant doucement. Avec vous, j'ai déjà connu pire…

\- Je suis à peine arrivée chez vous que vous vous moquez déjà de moi ? demandé-je, amusée, en constatant rapidement qu'il n'était pas fâché.

\- Je ne me moque pas de vous, Athénaïs, je plaisante avec vous, se défend-il sans perdre son sourire.

\- Ah, ça change tout. Je préfère ça », affirmé-je alors avant de lui rendre son sourire.

Il me fait entrer chez lui, déclare que j'occuperai la même chambre que lors des vacances de Noël puis il monte à l'étage avec moi, dépose ma valise sur mon lit et me dit qu'il me laisse m'installer à mon aise avant de redescendre dans son salon.

Je range toutes mes affaires dans l'armoire, dans la commode et sur la planche de la salle de bain, qui est une fois de plus libre pour moi, puis je le rejoins au rez-de-chaussée environ une demi-heure plus tard et vais m'asseoir dans son grand canapé tandis qu'il lit un article dans une revue magico-scientifique dans son petit fauteuil une place.

Il termine ce qu'il était en train de lire, referme son magazine, le pose sur la table basse puis il croise ses grandes jambes en relevant ses yeux noirs vers moi et me demande :

« Alors, miss, comment se sont passées vos vacances jusqu'à maintenant ?

\- Très bien, professeur. Merci, répond-je simplement.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait avec les autres professeurs ? interroge-t-il encore, curieux.

\- Chez Madame Chourave, je me suis occupée avec elle des différentes plantes de ses jardins et de ses potagers, avec le professeur Flitwick, nous avons fait plusieurs sorties culturelles dans le centre de Londres et, chez le professeur McGonagall, j'ai joué aux échecs, lu des ouvrages très intéressants et fait des promenades en sa compagnie, résumé-je brièvement.

\- Il me semble que vous avez été bien occupée, remarque-t-il. Avez-vous eu le temps de faire vos devoirs de vacances et d'étudier un peu en prévision de vos A.S.P.I.C. ?

\- Oui, j'ai travaillé pour l'école un peu chaque jour et j'ai déjà terminé tous mes devoirs, affirmé-je en hochant la tête.

\- Même le mien ? questionne-t-il en haussant un sourcil noir.

\- Oui, j'ai commencé par celui-là », lui apprends-je.

Voyant qu'il fait une sorte de moue qui oscille entre la déception et la surprise, je lui demande, intriguée :

« Vous auriez préféré que je le laisse pour la fin afin que vous puissiez me donner des conseils ?

\- Hum… Non, je… je ne sais pas, en fait… se défend-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je me suis dit que ce serait tricher de garder celui-là pour la fin et de vous demander votre aide, expliqué-je alors. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on m'accuse de favoritisme ou d'autres choses dans ce goût-là à la rentrée… ajouté-je en grimaçant.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous a-t-on déjà accusée de telles choses ? interroge-t-il alors en dirigeant ses yeux noirs sur moi, attentif.

\- Heu… Eh bien… Cette année, avant de me retrouver à l'infirmerie après m'être évanouie, Mylène, Erwan et leur ami ont dit que je… hum… que je couchais avec vous et que c'était pour ça que mes notes avaient remonté… avoué-je, hésitante et embarrassée, les joues roses.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? questionne-t-il, choqué, les yeux ronds.

\- Ne me faites pas répéter, s'il vous plaît… répliqué-je timidement.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? Pourquoi ne nous en avez-vous pas parlé ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne voulais pas en faire tout une histoire… Surtout que, après avoir été punis, ils ne m'ont plus jamais rien dit de la sorte… » me justifié-je.

Je vois Rogue s'abîmer dans ses pensées sans plus rien dire et en commençant à se renfermer sur lui-même alors je décide de prendre les devants et de le prévenir directement :

« Je me suis montrée honnête et franche avec vous, professeur, mais ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir dit la vérité, sinon, la prochaine fois, je vous mentirai.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Parce que je vois bien ce que vous essayez de faire continuellement. Vous voulez me protéger de mon père, des personnes qui me font du mal, des ragots et des rumeurs… expliqué-je alors. Vous voulez me protéger de tout et de tout le monde, quitte à vous effacer pour atteindre votre but, mais j'ai besoin de votre présence et de votre… amitié. Alors, ne faites pas ça. Ne mettez pas plus de distance entre nous, s'il vous plaît… demandé-je tristement.

\- Mais je… je ne veux pas que vous ayez à supporter des rumeurs de ce genre, répond-il, embêté.

\- Des ragots comme celui-ci, on en entend vingt-cinq par an à Poudlard, répliqué-je sagement. Tout le monde sait que c'est faux et personne n'y prête vraiment attention. C'était la jalousie de Mylène qui parlait quand elle a dit ça, rien d'autre.

\- Oui, vous avez raison… approuve-t-il, songeur. Lorsque j'étais étudiant, le bruit courait qu'il se passait de drôles de choses lors des réunions du professeur Slughorn, mais c'étaient seulement ceux qui n'avaient pas le privilège de faire partie de son club qui se vengeaient…

\- Vous voyez bien, rétorqué-je, contente qu'il soit de mon avis. Alors, vous… vous n'allez rien changer ? On peut continuer à être amis ? m'assuré-je, inquiète.

\- Rassurez-vous, miss… réplique-t-il avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin. Nous pouvons être amis, rien ne l'interdit. »

Je souris, heureuse et soulagée par sa réponse, et je soupire en fermant un instant mes paupières.

« J'avais pensé que nous pourrions faire des pizzas nous-même pour le dîner de ce soir, déclare-t-il en me faisant rouvrir les yeux. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- C'est une super idée. Ça me plairait beaucoup, approuvé-je en hochant la tête, ravie.

\- Très bien. J'ai acheté tout ce qu'il faut, y compris pour faire la pâte à pizza, m'apprend-il en se levant du fauteuil.

\- Vous voulez même faire la pâte ? répété-je, étonnée.

\- Oui. Pourquoi pas ? Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué… rétorque-t-il en haussant un sourcil noir.

\- Heu… Ben… Oui… OK ! Pourquoi pas, après tout, vous avez raison, réponds-je en me levant également.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux nous y mettre dès maintenant car la pâte doit reposer un certain temps, si je ne m'abuse, m'informe-t-il alors.

\- OK, c'est parti dans ce cas », acquiescé-je en le suivant dans la cuisine.

Une fois dans la cuisine, nous nous appliquons à suivre la recette de la pâte à pizza dans un livre de cuisine moldu et nous mettons littéralement tous les deux la main à la pâte.

En effet, le pétrissage de notre propre pâton maison se révèle plus ardu que ce que le professeur Rogue n'imaginait car j'ai à l'instant entre les mains une espèce de boule de farine mélangée à de l'eau, de la levure et du sel extrêmement gluante et collante dont je ne parviens pas à me défaire.

J'éclate de rire en constatant que, quoi que je puisse bien faire, la préparation visqueuse ne fait que se transférer d'une main à l'autre sans que je puisse m'en détacher totalement.

« Par Merlin, mais ce n'est pas possible ! » s'exclame Rogue en posant le bouquin de cuisine sur lequel il s'appuyait jusque-là pour me donner des instructions.

Il vient alors à ma rescousse et essaie de prendre la pâte que j'ai sur les mains dans les siennes mais il ne fait que partager entre nos quatre mains la mixture collante qui rend désormais ses doigts tout aussi plaquants que les miens.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire ça… déclaré-je, amusée, en regardant nos mains reliées et unies par la magie de la pâte à pizza.

\- Non… Pensez-vous ? » rétorque-t-il, ironique, en haussant un sourcil noir dans ma direction.

Je ris encore de bon cœur puis je propose après avoir réfléchi à la question :

« On devrait ajouter de la farine pour assécher la pâte. Si elle colle ainsi, c'est sans doute qu'il y a trop d'eau.

\- C'est une excellente idée, miss », répond-il après m'avoir observée attentivement durant plusieurs secondes.

Il essaie d'enlever un maximum de pâte de ses doigts puis attrape le paquet de farine et en saupoudre sur mes mains et ensuite sur les siennes.

Le mélange devient alors plus compact et il nous est facile de retirer la préparation de nos doigts et de la rassembler pour en faire une grosse boule que l'on pourra étendre par la suite.

Une fois que le pâton est constitué, Rogue prend sa baguette et lance un _Tergeo_ sur mes mains et sur les siennes avant de reprendre le livre de cuisine pour lire l'étape suivante.

« Eh bien… J'avais raison… déclare-t-il une fois qu'il a lu le passage.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La pâte doit bien reposer mais pour une période de six à huit heures… m'apprend-il en plongeant son regard noir dans le mien.

\- Tout ça ? m'exclamé-je, étonnée.

\- Oui. Cela fait que, si nous respectons ces consignes, nous ne pourrons étaler la pâte et garnir notre pizza qu'à partir de 23 h 30… » dit-il après avoir regardé l'heure.

J'éclate de rire une fois de plus face à son air sérieux et son calcul qui repousse notre dîner beaucoup trop tard avant de déclarer :

« Je ne pourrai jamais attendre jusque-là avant de manger.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu… Moi non plus, d'ailleurs, répond-il, amusé.

\- On fait comment alors ? interrogé-je, intriguée.

\- Nous allons ajouter une touche de sorcellerie à cette recette purement moldue. Je vais lancer un sort pour accélérer la levée de la pâte et réduire notre temps d'attente à seulement une heure, décrète-t-il en reprenant sa baguette magique.

\- On peut faire ça ? demandé-je, surprise.

\- Bien entendu.

\- C'est dommage que l'on n'apprenne pas ce genre de magie domestique à l'école. C'est tout de même très utile. Surtout pour les enfants de Moldus et les Sang-Mêlé dont c'est la mère qui s'occupe de la maison et qui est Moldue, fais-je remarquer à mon professeur tandis qu'il lance son sortilège.

\- Je l'ai déjà dit de nombreuse fois à Albus et aux autres mais il n'y a rien à faire… réplique-t-il en secouant la tête, dépité, avant de ranger sa baguette.

\- Albus c'est le professeur Dumbledore ? m'assuré-je alors.

\- Oui, pardonnez-moi, approuve-t-il en reposant de nouveau ses yeux sur moi.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je ne savais pas qu'il s'appelait comme ça.

\- Tous les professeurs sont comme le commun des mortels et ont un prénom, rétorque-t-il, moqueur, en esquissant un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, je m'en doute mais on ne les entend pas souvent.

\- En effet, vous avez raison…

\- C'est comique parce que Albus en latin ça veut dire _blanc,_ déclaré-je ensuite.

\- Exact. Et savez-vous ce que signifie Severus ? demande-t-il alors en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, cela signifie _austère_ ou _sévère,_ répliqué-je aussitôt.

\- C'est bien cela, confirme-t-il. Pensez-vous que cet adjectif me convienne ? demande-t-il ensuite en me fixant de ses yeux noirs.

\- Pour une certaine partie de votre personnalité, celle que vous montrez aux autres en premier lieu, oui. Mais on ne peut pas définir une personne avec un seul adjectif, c'est bien trop réducteur. Vous avez tout un tas d'autres qualités et aussi de défauts qui forment à eux tous votre personnalité unique, expliqué-je sagement.

\- J'avais oublié que je m'adressais à une jeune fille intelligente et réfléchie de Serdaigle… déclare-t-il, impressionné par ma réponse.

\- Ne l'oubliez plus dans ce cas », réponds-je simplement avant de lui sourire.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires ;-)_

 _Merci aussi à Guest ;-)_

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, Athénaïs avait entamé ses vacances chez ses professeurs et elle avait passé sa première journée chez Rogue qui était venu la hercher chez le professeur McGonagall._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Couchée dans mon lit, je repense à cette première soirée passée en compagnie du professeur Rogue : son idée de faire une pizza était excellente et je me suis beaucoup amusée à réaliser cette recette avec lui.

Mon cœur s'est une fois de plus emballé et mes joues ont sûrement rougi lorsqu'il a pris mes mains dans les siennes pour essayer de me débarrasser de la pâte toute collante qui recouvrait mes doigts. Heureusement, il était bien trop occupé à se demander pourquoi la préparation était comme ça et à vouloir me l'enlever pour le remarquer…

Je souris, pousse un soupir en me mettant sur le ventre et en glissant mes bras sous mon oreiller et je ferme les yeux, prête à me laisser emporter par le monde des songes…

.

Les deux jours suivants, nous les passons à lire et à confectionner des potions, notamment celle que j'avais massacrée avant les vacances de Pâques, parce qu'il pleut et que nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Néanmoins, j'apprécie énormément ces moments de calme passés en tête à tête avec mon professeur de potions et, en plus, j'adore quand il pleut et que je suis bien au sec avec un livre. Il s'en est d'ailleurs souvenu et me l'a fait remarquer lors d'un orage. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir, touchée qu'il ait retenu un détail comme celui-là, et il a esquissé un sourire en coin en se replongeant dans son ouvrage.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le deuxième jour consécutif qu'il fait plein soleil et chaud et j'ai une forte envie de me baigner dans un étang, un lac, une piscine ou n'importe quoi. J'adore nager. C'est comme si l'on était en apesanteur lorsque l'on se laisse porter par les flots.

Chaussée de petites sandales en cuir et vêtue d'une fine robe vert pâle à manches courtes, décolleté rond et dont la jupe s'arrête juste au-dessus de mes genoux, je me lève de l'endroit où j'étais assise dans le jardin et je me dirige résolument vers le professeur Rogue, qui est également dehors avec moi mais sur la terrasse et qui lit un article d'une revue scientifico-magique.

« Professeur ? l'interpellé-je, les mains dans mon dos, en m'arrêtant à côté de lui.

\- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? me demande-t-il en levant ses yeux noirs vers moi.

\- Eh bien, il fait beau et chaud et je me demandais si vous connaîtriez un endroit où je pourrais aller nager, déclaré-je alors directement, sans tourner autour du pot.

\- Vous aimez nager, miss ? m'interroge-t-il, apparemment surpris.

\- J'adore ça. Pas vous ? répliqué-je alors en penchant légèrement ma tête sur le côté, curieuse.

\- Hum… Pas spécialement, non… répond-il après une brève hésitation, un peu embarrassé, en frottant son bras gauche qui est couvert par les longues manches blanches de sa chemise.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien dans ce cas… Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé dans votre lecture », rétorqué-je, un peu déçue, en voulant m'éloigner pour le laisser.

Je sens alors subitement sa main qui saisit doucement la mienne pour me retenir et je me tourne une nouvelle fois vers lui, les joues roses et le regard interrogateur.

« Vous ne me dérangez pas et ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas nager que vous ne pouvez pas le faire, explique-t-il alors en relâchant ma main. Allez mettre un maillot sous votre robe, prenez une serviette de bain et retrouvez-moi ici lorsque vous serez prête, je connais le lieu parfait, décrète-t-il ensuite.

\- Merci, monsieur. J'y vais alors ! » répliqué-je en souriant, ravie.

J'enfile un bikini bleu clair avant de remettre ma robe par-dessus, attrape une serviette et un élastique pour mes cheveux dans la salle de bain puis je redescends à peine cinq minutes plus tard et retrouve Rogue dans le jardin d'où il n'a pas bougé.

« Eh bien, vous avez fait vite ! s'exclame-t-il, surpris par ma rapidité, en se levant de sa chaise.

\- J'aime beaucoup l'eau et je souhaite profiter de ce bel après-midi, réponds-je alors, enthousiaste.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps dans ce cas. Prenez mon bras », m'ordonne-t-il en me présentant son bras droit.

Je m'y accroche fermement et nous atterrissons, quelques secondes plus tard, dans une magnifique clairière entourée d'une forêt de chênes assez dense et où s'écoule une superbe cascade qui finit sa course dans un beau plan d'eau.

« Nous sommes dans la forêt que vous m'aviez montrée en hiver ! m'exclamé-je en levant mon visage vers lui, ravie.

\- En effet, c'est bien cela, confirme-t-il en hochant la tête. Je pense que les eaux limpides de cette cascade devraient vous convenir, ajoute-t-il en désignant les flots qui jaillissent depuis une falaise.

\- Oh, c'est parfait ! » affirmé-je en serrant son bras de mes deux mains avant de me hausser sur la pointe de mes pieds et de déposer spontanément un baiser sur sa joue.

Je me rends compte de ce que je fais une fraction de seconde trop tard et je m'écarte un peu de lui pour observer sa réaction en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, confuse.

Rogue, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à mon geste, rougit fugacement, semble un peu déboussolé puis il se reprend assez rapidement et baisse ses yeux noirs vers moi.

« Pardon, je… m'excusé-je avant de m'interrompre de moi-même, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire pour me justifier.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Il a plus désagréable que de se faire embrasser sur la joue par une jolie jeune fille… » répond-il de sa voix basse et grave.

C'est à mon tour de rougir violemment et je détourne le regard, sans savoir quoi répliquer.

« Je vais m'installer sous cet arbre, là-bas, déclare-t-il en désignant le majestueux saule pleureur qui trône non loin de là. Je garderai vos affaires, décrète-t-il ensuite.

\- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas nager ? demandé-je encore.

\- Non.

\- Ni mettre les pieds dans l'eau ? insisté-je.

\- Vous tenez absolument à ce que je me mouille ? interroge-t-il, amusé.

\- Non, mais il fait chaud. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment vous supportez ces manches longues, ce pantalon noir et ces chaussures fermées, expliqué-je simplement.

\- Question d'habitude, se contente-t-il de répliquer en haussant ses épaules.

\- Venez au moins avec moi jusque-là, peut-être que vous changerez d'avis, proposé-je.

\- Je ne pense pas que je changerai d'avis mais, si vous insistez, je veux bien vous accompagner jusqu'à la cascade, consent-il finalement.

\- Merci. »

Nous marchons tous les deux jusqu'au bord de l'eau où nous nous arrêtons. Ensuite, je me penche pour déposer ma serviette à terre et pour enlever mes sandales puis, alors que Rogue commence à dire quelque chose, je fais passer ma robe par-dessus ma tête avant de la laisser tomber au sol.

Autant j'ai du mal à me déshabiller devant quelqu'un pour me mettre en sous-vêtements, autant cela ne me pose aucun problème de me mettre en vêtements de bain. Je sais, c'est bizarre et totalement psychologique car c'est quasiment la même chose mais voilà c'est ainsi. Surtout que j'ai confiance en le professeur Rogue et aussi que ce que m'a fait endurer mon père ne m'a jamais empêché de me baigner.

« Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ? demandé-je en me tournant vers lui tout en attachant rapidement mes longs cheveux bruns en un chignon sauvage.

\- Heu… Je vous proposais de me retourner pour vous laisser vous déshabiller, réplique-t-il, légèrement mal à l'aise, en jetant rapidement un coup d'œil à mon corps tout en essayant de ne pas trop me regarder. Ce n'est pas un maillot, constate-il maladroitement.

\- Non, c'est un bikini, rétorqué-je seulement avant de sourire puis de m'asseoir sur le bord pour plonger mes pieds dans l'eau. Elle est excellente ! » déclaré-je avant de m'immerger totalement dans les ondes limpides comme du cristal.

Je fais quelques brasses, la tête hors de l'eau, en appréciant la sensation du soleil et de l'eau fraîche sur ma peau puis je me dirige vers la cascade et plonge sous la surface pour me retrouver de l'autre côté derrière le rideau liquide. J'enlève rapidement mon élastique, constatant que j'ai attaché mes cheveux pour rien puisque je n'ai pas hésité à les mouiller et je le mets autour de mon poignet. Je reste un peu dans cette grotte à profiter du bruit de la chute d'eau en fermant les yeux puis je replonge pour revenir vers le professeur Rogue, qui patiente toujours au bord en regardant dans ma direction.

« C'est vraiment super ! Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas venir ? déclaré-je en arrivant devant lui.

\- Je suis content pour vous mais, oui, j'en suis sûr, répond-il en souriant légèrement.

\- OK », acquiescé-je en me tenant à la berge et en faisant aller mes jambes pour me maintenir au-dessus de l'eau.

Cette petite marre est étrange car il n'y a pas de pente douce pour arriver dans l'eau. On peut sauter du bord directement dans le plan d'eau sans prendre le risque de se faire mal car il y a du fond partout et je n'ai pieds nulle part.

Je lève soudain les yeux pour voir Rogue, qui était resté debout pendant tout ce temps, s'asseoir à terre et délasser ses chaussures noires. Il les enlève, ôte également ses chaussettes puis retrousse le bas de son pantalon avant de plonger ses jambes dans l'eau.

Je souris quand mes yeux bleus croisent son regard noir et il déclare :

« Vous aviez raison, ça fait beaucoup de bien.

\- Ah, vous voyez, répliqué-je, contente qu'il se laisse un peu aller.

\- Vous pourrez vous vanter d'être l'une des rares personnes à avoir vu mes mollets et mes pieds, m'informe-t-il, moqueur.

\- Oh, mais je les avais déjà vus à l'infirmerie après que j'ai fait exploser mon chaudron, rétorqué-je, amusée.

\- Voyez-vous ça… C'est donc pour cela que vous insistiez tellement. Vous aviez été éblouie par leur beauté et vous souhaitiez les revoir », plaisante-t-il alors avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin.

J'éclate de rire à sa remarque puis je réponds sur le même ton que lui :

« Parfaitement ! Je suis démasquée ! »

Ensuite je plonge sous l'eau et je retourne nager un peu.

Rogue reste plusieurs dizaines de minutes près de moi avec les pieds dans l'eau puis il rejoint l'arbre qui le tentait tellement, s'adosse contre son tronc et fait apparaître un bouquin de sa bibliothèque pour le lire, tandis que je suis toujours dans l'eau à nager ou à faire la planche pour me reposer un peu.

Comme je commence à avoir froid à force de rester dans l'eau, je nage vers le bord et je sors de la marre. Constatant que Rogue est parti avec toutes mes affaires, je me dirige vers lui en croisant mes bras autour de moi pour essayer de me réchauffer un peu.

Il lève ses yeux noirs de son livre pour les poser sur moi et me regarder approcher puis, quand je m'arrête auprès de lui, il m'interroge du regard.

« Vous êtes parti avec toutes mes affaires y compris la serviette de bain », l'informé-je seulement.

Je sens alors soudain la chair de poule couvrir toute la surface de mon corps et mes tétons durcir maintenant que je suis à l'ombre de l'arbre.

Le professeur Rogue aussi semble l'avoir remarqué car je le vois déglutir et fixer un peu trop longtemps mes seins que je cache à l'aide de mes bras en détournant un peu la tête et en grimaçant légèrement. Je suis heureuse qu'il me regarde mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être gênée en même temps.

« Oui ! Pardon ! Je… Tenez ! Votre serviette, s'exclame-t-il en se redressant vivement et en me donnant ma serviette de bain.

\- Merci, réponds-je en la prenant et en m'enroulant aussitôt dedans, un peu embarrassée.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous sèche à l'aide d'un sortilège ? propose-t-il ensuite, après s'être raclé la gorge.

\- Oui, je veux bien, approuvé-je en levant mes yeux bleus vers lui. Mes cheveux mettent beaucoup de temps à sécher tout seuls. »

Rogue prend sa baguette et lance son sortilège puis il esquisse une petite grimace et se frotte l'arrière de la nuque, gêné.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir regardé… votre poitrine… déclare-t-il tout à coup sur un ton très bas sans oser poser ses yeux sur moi.

\- Ce n'est rien… répliqué-je, sincère, en haussant mes épaules. Si je m'habille comme ça, je ne peux pas exiger des gens qu'ils ne me regardent pas.

\- Oui, peut-être mais…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, le coupé-je alors. C'est ce qui arrive quand les filles ont froid et je sais que ça attire le regard des hommes. C'est naturel. On ne peut rien y faire », expliqué-je sagement.

Ça y est. Cette fois, j'ai réussi à le faire devenir tout rouge. Pauvre professeur Rogue… J'espère qu'il respire toujours quand même.

« Ça va ? demandé-je alors, soucieuse.

\- Hum… Oui… répond-il finalement en reprenant une certaine contenance.

\- On peut rester encore un peu ici ? interrogé-je ensuite.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez », approuve-t-il en se rasseyant au pied de l'arbre.

Je m'installe tout près de lui et nous restons encore un peu dans cette forêt à profiter du calme ambiant en silence, lui à lire et moi à regarder les splendeurs que cette nature offre à mes yeux.

.

Le lendemain, une fois que je suis habillée, je descends dans la cuisine et étrangement je n'y trouve pas le professeur Rogue. Perplexe, je pars à sa recherche dans toutes les pièces de la maison puis, ne le trouvant toujours pas, je décide d'aller voir au dernier endroit où je n'ai pas cherché.

« Professeur Rogue ? appelé-je après avoir frappé à la porte de sa chambre. Professeur Rogue, vous êtes là ? répété-je, inquiète.

\- Oui, je suis là… réplique-t-il d'une voix qui diffère légèrement de celle d'habitude.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demandé-je ensuite.

\- Hum… Oui… » répond-il après une brève hésitation.

Lorsque je pénètre dans sa chambre, je constate qu'il est toujours en pyjama et qu'il s'est légèrement redressé pour s'adosser au montant de son lit mais il n'a pas l'air à l'aise, il semble même souffrir.

« Vous avez mal au dos ? interrogé-je aussitôt en approchant de lui.

\- Comment avez-vous deviné ? rétorque-t-il, étonné.

\- Ça m'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, lui appris-je en m'arrêtant devant son lit. Vous vous êtes coincé quelque chose en dormant.

\- Il semblerait, en effet… approuve-t-il, sarcastique.

\- Je peux vous aider, si vous voulez, proposé-je alors en l'observant de mes yeux bleus.

\- Oui, vous allez me passer ma baguette et je vais essayer de contacter Madame Pomfresh, décrète-t-il alors.

\- Non, ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais, réponds-je en lui donnant néanmoins sa baguette. En plus, Madame Chourave m'a dit que Madame Pomfresh allait partir visiter l'Australie tout le mois d'août.

\- C'est bien ma veine… soupire-t-il, agacé.

\- Je peux vous débloquer le dos, si vous me laissez faire.

\- Vous ? Vous savez comment faire ? interroge-t-il, sceptique.

\- Oui, c'est un ami moldu qui m'a appris. Il habitait tout près de chez moi, il me connaissait depuis toute petite et c'était mon meilleur ami. Il était aveugle mais il voyait plus de choses que la plupart des gens… Il m'a souvent aidée à débloquer mon dos car je me crispais en dormant et il m'a enseigné sa technique, raconté-je brièvement.

\- Il était au courant de… veut-il demander.

\- Oui. Il était capable de sentir les choses et celle-là ne lui avait pas échappée. Il savait que c'était pour ça que je dormais mal et que je me crispais. Il s'est même battu avec mon père, une fois…

\- Et pourquoi parlez-vous de lui au passé ?

\- Parce qu'il est parti l'été précédent ma sixième année. Il avait quatre ans de plus que moi et il a déménagé de chez ses parents pour s'installer seul. Après, il ne m'a plus donné de nouvelles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… réponds-je tristement.

\- Ce garçon était amoureux de vous, voilà pourquoi, rétorque Rogue aussitôt.

\- Quoi ? m'exclamé-je en reposant mes yeux sur lui, déboussolée.

\- Il vous aimait, affirme-t-il fermement.

\- Comment vous pouvez en être aussi sûr ? demandé-je en fronçant mes sourcils.

\- D'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, cela me semble évident… » déclare-t-il en détournant le regard et en soupirant.

Je médite un instant sur ses paroles en réfléchissant à tout cela puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, je lui propose une nouvelle fois :

« Vous me permettez de vous débloquer le dos ?

\- Oui, d'accord… approuve-t-il, pas vraiment ravi. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça.

\- Bon, il faudrait que vous enleviez votre chemise et que vous vous couchiez sur le ventre alors, exigé-je en lui donnant mes consignes.

\- Je ne peux pas garder ma chemise ? me demande-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Non, mes mains doivent être en contact avec votre peau pour que cela fonctionne correctement, refusé-je directement.

\- D'accord… soupire-t-il, contrarié. Mais vous pouvez vous tourner le temps que je l'enlève et que je me mette correctement ? interroge-t-il ensuite.

\- Oui, si vous voulez », approuvé-je en m'exécutant.

Je patiente quelques secondes en observant les meubles de sa chambre, la fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin et les rideaux verts puis je l'entends me dire que c'est bon et je me tourne de nouveau vers lui.

Mes yeux tombent directement sur les dizaines de marques qui parsèment son dos blanc et finement musclé. Des traces de boucles de ceinture en métal, des entailles faites à l'aide d'un couteau ou quelque chose comme ça cicatrisées depuis plusieurs années, des brûlures de cigare je crois et par-dessus tout cela la récente cicatrice de ma potion qui lui a brûlé le dos.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, ébranlée de découvrir tous les stigmates de son passé, mais je ne dis rien. Je sais qu'il n'apprécierait pas.

Ses bras enfouis sous son oreiller, il tourne soudain la tête de mon côté en dissimulant encore plus son bras gauche sous la taie et me demande :

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Rien, réponds-je directement. Je me demandais juste si je pouvais… m'asseoir sur vous pour être bien dans l'axe de votre dos. »

Tiens, à ça, je n'y avais pas pensé quand je lui ai proposé mes services, me dis-je dans ma tête.

« Au point où nous en sommes… Vous pouvez… » soupire-t-il après avoir brièvement réfléchi.

J'évalue le corps de mon professeur du regard : il est grand, si je ne me mets par sur ses fesses, je n'atteindrai jamais sa nuque… Bon, tant pis ! Je souffle un peu, j'enlève mes chaussures puis je grimpe sur son lit et je l'enjambe avant de m'asseoir sur son postérieur.

Je le sens se tendre subitement sous moi et je lui conseille alors :

« Il faut vous détendre, sinon vous allez vous faire encore plus de mal. »

Il ne dit rien mais je le sens qui se relâche peu à peu pour appliquer mon conseil.

Je pose doucement mes mains sur son dos et je voyage un peu sur toute sa surface pour évaluer les dégâts. Il y a au moins cinq points qui posent problème et ses trapèzes forment un bloc compact presque solide. Il n'est pas du tout stressé, cet homme-là… me fais-je la réflexion.

Je commence alors mes manœuvres de massage et mes pressions à des endroits stratégiques de son dos en lui demandant si c'est bien là qu'il a mal et si cela va mieux après que je sois passée.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, j'arrive à l'endroit qui est le plus douloureux, je place mes deux mains dessus et je lui conseille :

« Expirez longuement par la bouche, s'il vous plaît. »

Il s'exécute et j'appuie alors de toute mes forces ce qui provoque un craquement de son dos et une exclamation de soulagement de sa part :

« Oh, oui ! Pardon, ajoute-t-il immédiatement après, embarrassé par ce qu'il a laissé échapper.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je sais à quel point ça fait du bien quand ça se débloque », répliqué-je en rigolant, amusée par sa gêne.

Je termine le massage en m'occupant bien de sa nuque puis je lui demande :

« Vous avez encore mal quelque part ?

\- Non, merci beaucoup.

\- Je vous en prie, déclaré-je en me relevant et en le libérant de mon poids. C'est bien la moindre des choses après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

Comme il ne se relève pas tout de suite, je me doute qu'il préfère sûrement que je le laisse pour qu'il puisse s'habiller. Déjà qu'il n'a pas voulu enlever sa chemise devant moi… Et je décrète alors :

« Je vais descendre pour préparer du thé et des œufs.

\- Oui, merci. Je… Je vous rejoins tout de suite.

\- OK ! À tout de suite alors ! » rétorqué-je en quittant sa chambre pour aller dans la cuisine.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Coucou!_

 _Ce chapitre est un peu plus petit mais j'espère qu'il vous comblera quand même^^_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Les deux dernières semaines de congé sont presque terminées.

J'ai passé des vacances formidables en compagnie de mes professeurs mais j'ai particulièrement apprécié être auprès de Rogue. On a lu, discuté, fait la cuisine et préparé des potions, on s'est promené et il m'a appris plein de sortilèges domestiques utiles comme celui pour se sécher rapidement, se réchauffer et d'autres pratiques pour la cuisine et le ménage.

Tout ce temps passé avec lui m'a permis de confirmer deux choses : la première est que je suis bel et bien amoureuse de lui, je ne peux rien faire pour lutter contre ça, et la seconde est qu'il y a quelque chose qui le perturbe et le ronge de l'intérieur depuis des années, le professeur McGonagall avait raison à ce sujet…

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je crois que ça a un rapport avec son avant-bras gauche qu'il cache sans cesse ou qu'il frotte inconsciemment quand il est mal à l'aise. Je dis que je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais, en réalité, j'ai plutôt peur de constater que mes déductions logiques auxquelles j'ai fini par arriver sont fondées…

.

Je me réveille soudain et me redresse vivement, essoufflée et en sueur.

Par Morgane ! Ça, ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé ! Je viens de faire un rêve érotique avec pour personnages principaux le professeur Rogue et moi-même… J'ai extrêmement chaud et je rougis en repensant à des extraits de mon songe.

Je ne peux décemment pas m'habiller et descendre dans la cuisine comme ça. Ma peau est couverte d'une fine pellicule de transpiration qui est parvenue à humidifier ma chemise de nuit et mes cheveux collent à mon crâne tant j'ai eu chaud.

J'attrape donc des sous-vêtements ainsi que le short en jeans et le t-shirt que je compte porter aujourd'hui et je me rends résolument vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche, froide de préférence.

J'entre dans la salle d'eau et je me fige en tombant nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue qui est entièrement nu devant moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'observer de la tête aux pieds plusieurs fois avant de le voir mettre ses mains devant son sexe.

Me rendant compte subitement de ce que je suis en train de faire, c'est-à-dire mater sans aucune retenue mon professeur de potions, je laisse tomber mes affaires au sol, je mets mes mains devant mes yeux et je m'écrie en balbutiant :

« Pardon ! Excusez-moi, monsieur ! Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne voulais pas…

\- Vous ne vouliez pas me fixer avec insistance pendant plusieurs secondes ? me demande-t-il alors, sarcastique.

\- Non ! Enfin, oui ! Je… Oh… bredouillé-je, confuse, avant de laisser tomber et de me retourner, mes joues se colorant d'une subtile nuance de rouge qui s'étend au moins depuis mes oreilles jusqu'à ma poitrine.

\- Je vous laisse la place dans quelques minutes, décrète-t-il en parlant à mon dos.

\- Heu… Oui ! Je… Je sors ! Je vous laisse ! Pardon ! » bafouillé-je encore en sortant de la salle de bain et en abandonnant mes habits sur le sol.

Une fois dehors, je referme bien la porte, je m'adosse contre le mur et je me laisse glisser jusque par terre avant d'enfouir ma tête contre mes genoux, honteuse.

Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le reluquer comme ça ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit de fermer les yeux directement ou de me retourner tout de suite ou de partir sur le champ ? Non… Au lieu de ça, je le détaille bien de la tête aux pieds, les yeux grands ouverts… Mince ! Pour qui va-t-il me prendre à la fin ?

Tandis que je me morigène mentalement en me traitant au passage de tous les noms possibles et imaginables, je sens subitement une main se poser sur l'une des miennes et je relève vivement la tête vers le haut.

Le professeur Rogue se tient devant moi, décemment habillé et apprêté cette fois, avec un sourire quasiment imperceptible rivé à ses fines lèvres.

« Vous pouvez utiliser la salle de bain », se contente-t-il de dire gentiment, sans en rajouter une couche, avant de s'éloigner et de descendre les escaliers.

Dès que je suis lavée, séchée et habillée, je rejoins le professeur Rogue dans la cuisine et je lui présente une fois de plus mes excuses – mais cohérentes et articulées, cette fois :

« Professeur, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai… calé comme ça…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, miss. Ne vous tourmentez pas pour ça », répond-il en déposant une tasse de thé ainsi qu'une assiette de pancakes devant moi.

Je commence à manger en silence avec lui puis je prends une gorgée de mon thé et j'hésite pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement l'interroger :

« Professeur, je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Quelle est-elle ?

\- Que représente le tatouage que vous avez sur la face interne de votre avant-bras gauche ? » demandé-je alors après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

Il lâche ses couverts qui retombent sur son assiette presque vide et provoquent un tintement de la vaisselle avant de braquer son regard sombre sur moi en pâlissant fortement.

Je soutiens son regard en plongeant mes yeux bleus dans les siens en espérant qu'il n'y distingue aucun jugement ni aucune réprobation et j'attends patiemment sa réponse en silence.

« Votre question est rhétorique, vous savez très bien ce que c'est… » répond-il à voix basse, au bout d'un long moment de silence, le peu de bonne humeur qu'il montrait en ma présence ayant définitivement disparu.

Il se lève de table en emportant son assiette et la dépose dans l'évier avant de s'appuyer de part et d'autre de celui-ci et de baisser la tête.

Il reste plusieurs secondes dans cette position puis pousse un soupir et, juste au moment où je voulais parler, il déclare :

« Je vais vous conduire chez le professeur Dumbledore et vous passerez les deux derniers jours de vacances en sa compagnie…

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne veux pas aller chez le professeur Dumbledore, je veux rester avec vous ! répliqué-je vivement en me levant de ma chaise, choquée par son idée.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? m'interroge-t-il en se tournant vers moi, déboussolé.

\- Je souhaite rester ici avec vous… S'il vous plaît… répété-je plus poliment et calmement que précédemment.

\- Mais vous… vous savez ce que c'est pourtant… Vous savez ce que cela signifie, affirme-t-il en découvrant son avant-bras gauche et en me dévoilant le tatouage en forme de serpent sortant d'un crâne humain.

\- C'est la Marque des Ténèbres, le signe de ralliement des Mangemorts, qui sont des partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, déclaré-je simplement, comme si je récitais une leçon, en reposant mes yeux sur son visage après avoir observé sa marque.

\- Et ça ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid ? demande-t-il, incrédule.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a poussé à rejoindre ce groupe mais vous deviez être jeune puisque Vous-Savez-Qui a disparu le 31 octobre 1981, expliqué-je sagement.

\- Ça n'excuse rien ! Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est jeune et stupide que l'on s'engage dans les Mangemorts ! rétorque-t-il vivement, énervé.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que cela vous excusait, c'est juste une clé qui peut permettre de comprendre votre acte, tout comme le contexte dans lequel vous vous trouviez.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas ! Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vécu et tout ce que j'ai fait ! s'exclame-t-il alors brusquement.

\- Peut-être, mais je pense vous connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir me faire ma propre opinion à votre sujet, réponds-je doucement, en tentant de calmer sa colère et en approchant un peu de lui. Et ce n'est certainement pas un peu d'encre sur votre bras qui me dira qui vous êtes réellement. C'est ce que vous faites, chaque jour et à chaque instant, déclaré-je ensuite sagement. Je me moque de ce dessin sur votre bras. Ça ne compte pas pour moi, ajouté-je en le désignant du menton.

\- Vous parlez sérieusement ? me demande-t-il en s'apaisant tout à coup et en m'observant de ses yeux noirs emplis de tristesse et de douleur.

\- Bien sûr, affirmé-je en hochant la tête. Je suis de l'avis du professeur McGonagall : vous êtes quelqu'un de bien qui avez eu une vie difficile et qui avez fait des choix dont vous devrez assumer les conséquences tout le reste de votre vie.

\- Minerva vous a dit ça ? interroge-t-il, surpris.

\- Oui. Je crois qu'elle vous aime bien », répliqué-je en souriant.

Je le vois esquisser un léger sourire, pensif, puis j'ajoute alors :

« Et moi aussi, je vous aime bien. »

Il baisse son regard vers moi, à la fois incrédule et reconnaissant.

Je lui souris de nouveau, je détache mes yeux bleus de ses orbes noirs pour les poser sur son bras, je le prends en mains et je remets correctement sa manche dessus pour dissimuler sa marque avant de serrer sa grande main entre mes doigts.

Je relève mon visage vers lui en le sentant glisser sa main droite dans mes cheveux bruns et caresser ma joue de son pouce puis je le vois se pencher vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur mon front. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier la douceur et la chaleur de ses fines lèvres contre ma peau puis je sens qu'il m'attire contre lui pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je le laisse faire, trop heureuse de ce rapprochement, et je l'encercle à mon tour de mes bras en posant ma tête contre son torse.

Nous restons plusieurs minutes dans cette position en silence, lui à caresser doucement mes cheveux et moi à humer le parfum qui imprègne ses vêtements, puis il finit par m'écarter délicatement de lui afin de déclarer en me regardant dans les yeux :

« Merci, Athénaïs.

\- De rien, lui réponds-je. Si jamais un jour vous voulez me raconter votre histoire, je serai là pour vous écouter », ajouté-je en lui souriant.

.

Les deux derniers jours que j'ai passés avec le professeur Rogue ont été très agréables. Nous n'avons pas reparlé de sa marque ni de l'incident de la salle de bain et, aujourd'hui, je suis prête à transplaner pour la gare de King's Cross afin de prendre le Poudlard Express avec mes camarades.

Ma valise bouclée gisant à mes pieds, j'attends assise dans le fauteuil le dernier moment pour quitter la maison du maître des potions, qui est installé en face de moi et qui patiente en me regardant.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir accueillie chez vous pendant deux semaines, monsieur, déclaré-je pour combler un peu ce silence qui nous entoure.

\- Je vous en prie. C'était avec plaisir, me répond-il en inclinant légèrement la tête dans ma direction.

\- J'espère… que nous aurons d'autres occasions comme celle-ci, osé-je dire, les joues légèrement rosées.

\- Vous serez toujours la bienvenue ici, Athénaïs.

\- Merci.

\- Il va être temps que vous partiez, je ne voudrais pas que vous ratiez votre train, décrète-t-il en se levant du fauteuil.

\- D'accord, approuvé-je en l'imitant. On se retrouve à Poudlard alors.

\- Oui, mais avant j'ai quelque chose pour vous, ajoute-t-il en me donnant un petit morceau de papier plié en deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandé-je en le prenant et en le dépliant.

\- C'est l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de votre ami moldu, répond-il simplement. Peut-être pourrez-vous lui rendre visite durant les vacances de Noël.

\- Oh, mais comment et pourquoi vous… balbutié-je, surprise par ce geste.

\- Parce que je sais ce que ça fait de renoncer à une jeune fille à qui l'on tient plus que tout. Personne ne devrait avoir à subir cela… me coupe-t-il avant de secouer lentement la tête, une expression douloureuse au fond de son regard onyx.

\- Mais s'il ne veut plus me voir ? lui demandé-je en plongeant mes yeux bleus dans les siens, incertaine.

\- Je suis persuadé qu'il sera très heureux de vous retrouver, affirme-t-il, sûr de lui.

\- Merci, monsieur », le remercié-je en le serrant contre moi.

Il me rend brièvement mon étreinte puis il m'écarte de lui, remet une mèche brune derrière mon oreille et me conseille avec un sourire en coin :

« Allez, filez, miss. »

J'acquiesce en lui souriant puis je transplane pour la gare avec ma valise.

.

L'année recommence directement à un rythme soutenu. Dès le premier jour de cours, les professeurs nous donnent des montagnes de devoirs afin de nous préparer au mieux aux A.S.P.I.C. que nous devront présenter en fin d'année et je passe donc une partie non négligeable de mon temps à la bibliothèque.

Comme je vais beaucoup mieux depuis que les directeurs de maison et le professeur Dumbledore m'ont permis de me libérer de l'emprise de mon père, je me suis réconciliée avec Jesse, qui était ma meilleure amie à Poudlard, et nous passons le plus clair de notre temps à faire nos devoirs ensemble mais aussi à nous promener dans le parc et à discuter pour nous changer les idées. Elle a décidé de ne pas me demander ce qu'il s'était passé durant trois ans et, à vrai dire, je lui en suis reconnaissante. Je n'ai pas envie de le crier à la Terre entière.

Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de reparler en tête à tête avec le professeur Rogue. Je me suis rendue chez lui un samedi dans l'intention de passer du temps en sa compagnie mais il n'a pas accepté de me faire entrer. Il m'a dit qu'il valait mieux que nous gardions nos distances et que nous nous contentions de notre relation professeur-élève, qui est la seule relation admissible pour le moment.

J'ai été très déçue mais je le comprends… Il n'a pas tort dans le fond… Il ignore juste à quel point j'ai un réel besoin de lui et comme cette distance qu'il nous a imposée me fait mal. Je croyais que ces deux semaines de vacances nous avaient rapprochés mais je constate qu'elles ont plutôt eu l'effet inverse finalement…

Le professeur McGonagall avait raison une fois de plus : je vais devoir être extrêmement patiente avec lui, car un jour c'est blanc et l'autre c'est noir. Mais tant pis, je sais me montrer très patiente, d'autant plus que je l'aime et que je suis déterminée à savoir ce qu'il pense de moi un jour ou l'autre.

J'écris encore des lettres à mon père pour lui dire ce que je fais, les notes que j'ai obtenues ou que Jesse et moi nous sommes réconciliées et les réponses que je reçois de lui sont plus apaisées et moins désespérées. Je crois qu'avec le temps il commence à comprendre et à se faire une raison. Peu à peu, il redevient lentement ce père formidable que j'aimais tant et avec qui je m'entendais si bien. La blessure est toujours là et elle restera sans doute à vie mais la douleur s'estompe petit à petit grâce à ce baume apaisant que sont ces quelques mots couchés sur du papier.

.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour des vacances de Noël et je pars avec Jesse rejoindre sa famille pour les fêtes. Elle me l'a proposé presque dès le début de l'année et je n'ai pas pu refuser, elle était tellement enthousiaste. En plus, Rogue ne veut pas me recevoir et m'ignore complètement, alors, peut-être que ce petit break me fera du bien après tout.

Emmitouflée dans ma cape hivernale bien chaude, je traverse le parc recouvert de neige en faisant léviter ma valise et en discutant gaiement avec Jesse tout en suivant le long cortège des élèves qui rentrent chez eux pour les fêtes.

Je laisse un groupe de quatre amis ainsi que Jesse pénétrer en premier dans l'une des calèches de l'école puis, le pied sur le marchepied, poussée par une sensation étrange, je me tourne vers le château et je croise le regard sombre de Rogue qui m'observe depuis les grandes portes en chêne de l'entrée. Je lui fais un léger signe de tête, qui ne provoque aucune réaction de sa part, puis je rentre dans l'habitacle avant de refermer la porte et la voiture se met en route, direction la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous! Merci également à Athina et à Guest ;-)_

 _La suite avec les vacances de Noël puis le retour à Poudlard._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Les parents de Jesse sont des gens très sympathiques et ils m'ont accueillie chez eux vraiment comme si j'étais leur seconde fille. Ça me fait chaud au cœur. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus passé Noël comme ça…

Monsieur et Madame Garrick sont venus nous chercher à la gare et en arrivant chez eux nous avons pu décorer tous ensemble la maison pour Noël car ils attendent toujours Jesse pour le faire. Ensuite, nous avons préparé des cookies en forme de sapins, de bonshommes de neige, d'étoiles et autres que nous avons décorés de pâte à sucre verte, rouge et blanche, puis nous les avons dégustés tous ensemble avec une tasse de chocolat.

Avec Jesse, nous avons prévu de rester deux semaines chez elle et de rentrer au château la dernière semaine de vacances afin d'étudier au calme avant le retour des autres élèves. Je lui ai demandé si, lors de ces deux semaines, on pouvait trouver un moment pour aller voir mon ami d'enfance et elle m'a promis que nous irions, après avoir obtenu l'accord de ses parents.

.

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de Noël et Jesse, avec qui je partage la chambre, a sauté sur mon lit pour me réveiller et me crier joyeux Noël ce qui fait que je me suis redressée en sursaut, totalement paniquée.

« Hé ! Ce n'est que moi… ajoute-t-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule afin de m'apaiser.

\- Oui, je sais, pardon, soupiré-je en la reconnaissant. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Jesse.

\- Merci ! Tu viens ? On descend pour aller ouvrir nos cadeaux ! décrète-t-elle en se levant de mon matelas et en me tirant par le bras.

\- Mais attends ! Je ne suis même pas habillée ! protesté-je en lui résistant.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'habiller ! C'est le jour de Noël et, dans ma famille, on passe la matinée en pyjama à ouvrir les cadeaux et à prendre un super gros petit-déjeuner, explique mon amie, pleine d'entrain.

\- Mais je… tenté-je de répliquer.

\- C'est une tradition ! Allez, viens ! » exige-t-elle encore en tirant de nouveau sur mon bras pour me faire sortir du lit.

Bon, allez… Je souffle en essayant de me calmer et d'avoir l'air normale. Il y aura juste Jesse, sa mère et… son père… Zut ! Pourquoi j'ai mis une chemise de nuit ? OK, elle a des manches longues mais elle s'arrête au-dessus de mes genoux. On voit mes jambes.

Que Jesse et sa mère les voient, passe encore, ce n'est pas bien grave, mais son père… Ça, ça me gêne plus… Je ne les connais pas, moi, ses parents, après tout ! Mince ! Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas prévenue avant aussi ? J'aurais mis un pyjama qui comporte un long pantalon…

C'est sur mes réflexions silencieuses, le visage soucieux, que je pénètre à la suite de Jesse dans le salon des Garrick, où ses parents patientent déjà, en pyjama. Bon, au moins, tout le monde est dans la même tenue, elle ne m'a pas menti.

Sa mère porte une longue chemise de nuit qui la couvre jusqu'aux pieds, qui eux sont chaussés de pantoufles en forme de lapins, et son père a revêtu un pyjama de Noël dans les tons de rouge et de vert avec des petits Pères Noël, des rennes et des cadeaux un peu partout.

Jesse court vers ses parents comme une petite fille de six ans pour leur souhaiter un joyeux Noël et leur donner un gros baiser ainsi qu'un gros câlin à chacun puis elle se dirige immédiatement vers le sapin, au pied duquel elle s'assied, déjà prête à déballer ses cadeaux.

« Bonjour, Monsieur et Madame Garrick. Joyeux Noël, déclaré-je, un peu mal à l'aise, en leur faisant un signe de la main.

\- Oh, voyons, Athénaïs ! C'est Noël ! Viens m'embrasser ! » ordonne Madame Garrick en se levant du fauteuil et en ouvrant les bras.

J'y vais, un peu hésitante, et je l'embrasse sur la joue pendant qu'elle me serre dans ses bras en me souhaitant un joyeux Noël puis, dès qu'elle me relâche, Monsieur Garrick s'avance vers moi pour imiter sa femme.

Je ne dis rien mais je dois pâlir fortement car le père de Jesse m'éloigne de lui et me demande en se penchant vers moi, inquiet :

« Ça ne va pas, ma grande ? Tu es malade ?

\- Non, ça va… Excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être en chemise de nuit devant tout le monde comme ça… m'excusé-je en me frottant le bras, mal à l'aise.

\- Oh, mais si tu ne te sens pas à ton aise, tu peux aller t'habiller, répond directement Madame Garrick, prévenante.

\- Jesse m'a dit que c'était une tradition familiale alors je… me justifié-je.

\- Jesse ! s'exclame sa mère, mécontente.

\- Mais quoi ? Maman, je te jure que…

\- Allez, va t'habiller, si tu préfères, décrète son père en faisant un signe vers les escaliers. On t'attend pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

\- Merci », réponds-je en remontant dans la chambre de mon amie pour me vêtir.

.

Je passe un excellent Noël, malgré cet épisode un peu embarrassant, puis il est rapidement temps de rentrer à Poudlard. Comme Jesse et moi savons transplaner, les professeurs Flitwick et Dumbledore nous ont autorisées à faire des vacances "à la carte" et à revenir plus tôt sans prendre le Poudlard Express.

Je n'ai pas réussi à contacter Maxime, mon ami d'enfance.

Les parents de Jesse sont tous deux sorciers, ils ne connaissent pas le téléphone, ce moyen de communication purement moldu, et vivent dans le village sorcier de Picklebee et, quand je me suis rendue à son appartement londonien avec mon amie, il n'était pas là… Ça ne valait donc pas la peine que je lui téléphone depuis une cabine puisqu'il n'était pas chez lui.

Je suis triste et déçue mais c'est la vie… Peut-être pourrais-je le voir une autre fois ? Qui sait ?

.

De retour à Poudlard, sur le chemin de la bibliothèque où je dois rejoindre mon amie, j'ai la surprise de me faire accoster par quelqu'un qui pose une main sur mon épaule pour m'arrêter.

« Professeur Rogue ? m'exclamé-je, à la fois étonnée et heureuse, en me tournant vers lui.

\- Bonjour, miss, me salue-t-il en hochant légèrement la tête. Je… J'aimerais savoir si vous accepteriez de prendre un thé en ma compagnie, me demande-t-il ensuite, un peu hésitant.

\- Oh, monsieur, j'en serais ravie ! répliqué-je, sans doute avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme au vu du regard moqueur dont il me gratifie. Mais je… je devais rejoindre mon amie Jesse à la bibliothèque, l'informé-je ensuite en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

\- Oh… Ce n'est rien… Une autre fois, dans ce cas, répond-il, déçu me semble-t-il, en voulant s'éloigner.

\- Non ! m'écrié-je en le retenant par le bras de mes deux mains, ne voulant surtout pas manquer une telle occasion de lui parler. Je… Je vais aller lui dire que je dois vous poser des questions sur les devoirs que vous nous avez donnés pour les vacances, décrété-je alors tandis qu'il me fixe de ses yeux noirs, stupéfait.

\- Si vous n'avez pas le temps aujourd'hui, je peux…

\- Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Laissez-moi deux minutes ! l'imploré-je en l'interrompant. Vous m'attendez, n'est-ce pas ? demandé-je après l'avoir relâché en allant à reculons vers la bibliothèque.

\- Oui, je vous attends… approuve-t-il, amusé. Regardez où vous mettez les pieds », me conseille-t-il ensuite en mettant ses mains dans son dos.

Je raconte rapidement mon histoire à Jesse, lui disant entre autres que l'on n'a pas tous les jours la chance que notre cher maître des potions soit bien luné et accepte de répondre à nos questions, puis je reviens à toute vitesse dans le couloir où Rogue patiente toujours.

« Ne courez pas, miss, je suis toujours là et je ne voudrais pas avoir à soigner vos genoux une fois de plus », me conseille-t-il, sarcastique.

Je rougis à sa remarque puis l'accompagne en silence jusqu'à ses appartements où il me fait entrer et me propose de m'asseoir au salon pendant qu'il prépare le thé.

« Alors ? Comment se sont passées vos vacances chez votre amie ? m'interroge-t-il en arrivant avec le plateau.

\- Très bien, monsieur, merci, réponds-je seulement en l'observant déposer le thé sur la table basse.

\- Mais encore ? insiste-t-il, sarcastique. On peut bien dire que je ne suis pas très loquace, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus à ce niveau-là.

\- Pardonnez-moi, c'est que… j'ai toujours peur de vous embêter si je parle trop, m'excusé-je, contrite.

\- Si je vous le demande, c'est que j'ai réellement envie de le savoir et de discuter avec vous, explique-t-il en s'installant dans son petit fauteuil. Vous êtes bien l'une des rares personnes qui ne me dérangez jamais, Athénaïs.

\- Et c'est donc pour cette raison que vous refusez de me recevoir depuis la reprise des cours… le provoqué-je en dardant sur lui mon regard bleu.

\- Vous êtes encore fâchée ? demande-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils noirs.

\- Je ne suis pas fâchée, je suis triste, monsieur, répliqué-je aussitôt, sincère.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous soyez malheureuse… affirme-t-il en grimaçant légèrement. Je voudrais simplement éviter la naissance de stupides rumeurs…

\- Alors pourquoi m'inviter ici aujourd'hui ? interrogé-je, perplexe.

\- Parce que… vous m'avez manqué… murmure-t-il sur un ton très bas en détournant le regard.

\- Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué, professeur », réponds-je alors en essayant de capter son regard.

Il relève son visage vers moi et m'observe dans les yeux, à la fois incrédule et content, puis je décide de lui raconter en détails mon séjour chez Jesse pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas fâchée et pour satisfaire sa curiosité pendant que nous buvons notre thé.

« Vous n'avez pas vu votre ami ? interroge-t-il à la fin de mon récit pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- Non. Lorsque nous y sommes allées, il était absent… répliqué-je en secouant la tête. Ça ne servait à rien de laisser un petit mot, il n'aurait pas pu le lire et, moi, je ne sais pas écrire un message en braille. »

Je vois alors Rogue jeter un œil à la pendule qui indique 15 h puis reposer ses yeux sur moi avant de se lever, apparemment résolu, et de décréter en me tendant ses deux mains :

« Venez avec moi. Nous allons nous y rendre ensemble. Il devrait être là, cette fois-ci.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ? demandé-je, hébétée, en l'observant, les yeux ronds. Et puis comment vous pouvez être sûr qu'il sera présent ? ajouté-je ensuite, perplexe.

\- Oui, maintenant, et je me suis renseigné à son sujet, je sais ce que je dis, répond-il seulement, mystérieux.

\- Vous l'avez espionné ? questionné-je encore, stupéfaite.

\- Pas espionné, non. Je dirais plutôt que j'ai recueilli un ensemble plus ou moins conséquent de renseignements sur lui, c'est tout, clarifie-t-il, impassible.

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

\- Parce que cela semblait important pour vous, répond-il avant de me couper en me voyant ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois. Bon, vous voulez y aller ? Oui ou non ?

\- Oui ! Je veux y aller ! m'exclamé-je alors en me levant prestement du fauteuil et en mettant mes mains dans les siennes, confiante.

\- Bien. Nous allons nous rendre chez moi par cheminette, puis, de là, nous transplanerons devant la porte de son appartement, m'explique-t-il en m'exposant son plan. D'accord ?

\- Oui, acquiescé-je en hochant la tête.

\- Allons-y dans ce cas », décrète-t-il en me menant vers l'âtre.

Il me prend contre lui pour me guider à travers le réseau des cheminées puis, une fois chez lui, il saisit naturellement ma main pour transplaner directement devant chez Maxime. Arrivé là, il nous lance un sortilège pour nous débarrasser de la suie et me fait un signe de tête pour m'inciter à frapper à la porte.

Je pousse d'abord un soupir pour me donner du courage puis je toque à la porte quelques coups secs.

Je patiente plusieurs secondes et finalement la porte s'ouvre sur mon ami, qui n'a quasiment pas changé.

« Oui ? Qui est-ce ? demande-t-il gentiment.

\- Devine, espèce de lâcheur, le charrié-je directement.

\- Naïs ? C'est bien toi ? interroge-t-il aussitôt en posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules, un grand sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, Max, acquiescé-je.

\- Oh, merde alors ! Naïs ! Ma petite Naïs ! s'exclame-t-il en me serrant contre lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, je te signale, lui reproché-je gentiment.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, tu as raison… approuve-t-il en grimaçant un peu. Et tu es venue avec ton petit-copain ? » demande-t-il ensuite en sentant la présence d'une autre personne.

Je me tourne vers Rogue avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, amusée par la réflexion de mon meilleur ami, qui a une sorte de don pour percevoir les sentiments des gens, et je le vois rougir avant qu'il ne se reprenne et ne déclare :

« Je ne suis pas son petit-copain. Je suis son professeur. Severus Rogue, maître des potions, se présente-t-il ensuite en tendant sa main dans sa direction.

\- Waw, la classe ! _Maître des potions_ , répète-t-il, amusé, en serrant machinalement la main qu'il sait être tendue devant lui. Ça claque, les métiers dans votre monde… Allez, entrez, ne restez pas là, décrète-t-il ensuite.

\- Arrête de faire le guignol ! Tu fais quoi comme métier, toi ? demandé-je alors en pénétrant dans son appartement.

\- Moi, ma chère petite madame, je travaille pour une grosse boîte de jeux vidéo. Je fais la voix de plusieurs personnages, dit-il en gonflant son torse.

\- Oh, c'est super chouette ! C'est ce que tu voulais faire ! réponds-je, ravie pour lui, en serrant sa main qui n'a pas quitté la mienne depuis qu'il nous a ouvert.

\- Oui, c'est plutôt cool comme travail et les collègues sont sympas, approuve-t-il. Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? propose-t-il ensuite.

\- Non, merci, répond simplement Rogue en s'installant dans le canapé.

\- On a bu du thé avant de venir, complété-je en faisant asseoir mon ami près de moi.

 _\- On_ ? C'est-à-dire tous les deux ?

\- Bien vu, Sherlock, soufflé-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et ça se fait souvent dans votre école ? demande-t-il avec un petit air qui ne me plaît pas trop.

\- Max ! C'est un internat, les profs et les élèves peuvent se rendre visite de temps en temps, ce n'est pas interdit, exclamé-je.

\- Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit… déclare simplement Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

\- Vous lui aviez dit quoi ? interroge Max, tout ouïe.

\- Qu'une bonne entente entre elle et moi allait certainement provoquer des bruits de couloirs et des ragots, si jamais quelqu'un l'apprenait.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a des chances… approuve-t-il, songeur. Après, pour moi, vous faites comme vous voulez.

\- Ne te tracasse pas, c'était exceptionnel. Mon cher professeur m'ignore la plupart du temps, rétorqué-je en le titillant une fois de plus.

\- Ce n'est pas que je vous ignore mais…

\- Impossible d'ignorer Naïs ! C'est la plus douce, la plus gentille et aussi la plus belle fille du monde ! l'interrompt Max, sûr de lui.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu ne vois rien ! répliqué-je en riant.

\- Rien à fiche ! Tu es la plus belle, j'en suis convaincu ! persiste-t-il, buté.

\- Si ça se trouve, je suis hideuse…

\- Oh, non ! Monsieur le maître des potions, elle est comment Naïs ? demande-t-il ensuite en tournant la tête vers Rogue qui se situe à ma gauche.

\- Elle est… vraiment très jolie… confirme-t-il, gêné.

\- J'en étais sûr. J'ai toujours raison.

\- C'est reparti… soupiré-je, amusée par sa façon d'être.

\- Quoi ? J'ai toujours raison, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! réplique-t-il. Tu veux bien me laisser te regarder ? Ça fait tellement longtemps…

\- Bien sûr, tu peux. »

Je sens peser sur moi le regard de Rogue qui observe les gestes de mon ami.

Max prend d'abord mon visage dans ses deux mains, puis il en laisse une sur ma joue et passe l'autre doucement sur mon front, mes sourcils, mon nez, mes yeux, mes pommettes, mes lèvres, sur lesquelles il repasse plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il sente mon sourire, et enfin sur mon menton avant de faire glisser mes cheveux entre ses doigts.

« Oui, tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi mignonne, déclare-t-il après son observation.

\- Dragueur, le taquiné-je, amusée.

\- Je pars avec un certain handicap, alors je fais ce que je peux », se justifie-t-il en haussant ses épaules.

Je me mets à rire puis, sur sa demande, je lui raconte ce qui est arrivé l'an passé, comment Rogue et mes autres professeurs m'ont permis de partir de chez mon père, sa réaction, mes vacances, les lettres que j'échange toujours avec lui et le retour de ma bonne humeur.

« Waw ! Eh bien… Il s'en est passé des choses dans ta vie, souffle-t-il, impressionné, à la fin de mon récit. En tout cas, je suis content que vous ayez cassé la figure de son père, monsieur ! J'ai essayé une fois mais je l'ai raté et, en plus, Naïs m'a engueulé… ajoute-t-il à l'adresse de Rogue.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu te battes pour moi. Tu aurais pu te blesser, me justifié-je. Et vous aussi d'ailleurs, ajouté-je en me tournant vers mon professeur.

\- Ouais, la seule qui peut souffrir, c'est toi, pas vrai ? intervient Maxime.

\- Non, mais c'était à moi de gérer ça… réponds-je doucement.

\- Je suis soulagé que tu sois partie », déclare-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Nous passons plusieurs minutes ainsi enlacés jusqu'à ce que Rogue ne déclare, après s'être râclé la gorge :

« Nous devrions rentrer. Il est bientôt l'heure de souper et votre amie doit se demander si je n'ai pas fini par vous manger. »

J'éclate de rire face à sa remarque, tout comme Max, puis je réponds :

« Oui, vous avez raison. À plus, grand blond ! Un conseil quand même avant de partir : change de coiffeur. Celui-là te fait une coupe affreuse, dis-je à mon ami.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ? demande-t-il en portant ses mains à ses cheveux.

\- Oui, il te prend pour un idiot, si tu veux mon avis, ou alors c'est un stagiaire qui n'est pas doué.

\- C'est une fille qui a une voix hyper sexy, des mains super douces et quand elle se penche vers moi je peux sentir sa poitrine se presser contre mon dos parfois, m'apprend-il en faisant sautiller ses sourcils.

\- Ah, OK ! réponds-je en riant. Je comprends mieux maintenant… À toi de voir.

\- En même temps, si j'ai l'air débile, je ne risque pas de rencontrer une super fille dans ton genre… réplique-t-il, songeur.

\- Fais comme tu le sens, Max ! m'exclamé-je en me levant. À la prochaine, ajouté-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Tu passes quand tu veux, Naïs, et vous aussi, professeur Rogue, répond-il en se levant également pour nous raccompagner. Vous m'avez l'air d'être un type bien.

\- Je vous remercie, Monsieur Donovan. Bonne soirée.

\- Prenez bien soin de ma petite Naïs, c'est une fille en or.

\- Mais je ne suis que son professeur de potions, je… balbutie Rogue, pris de court.

\- Max, tu es infernal ! m'exclamé-je en me tournant vers lui.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Naïs. Fais-moi encore un bisou, s'il te plaît », rétorque-t-il avec un grand sourire, pas du tout désolé de tourmenter mon pauvre professeur.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine en soupirant mais je ne peux pas résister à mon ami, qui est aussi gentil qu'enquiquineur, et je mets mes mains sur ses bras, me hausse sur la pointe de mes pieds et dépose un nouveau baiser sur sa joue.

« Je t'aime aussi, crétin. À bientôt ! » déclaré-je avant de sortir sur le palier.

Là, Rogue prend ma main dans la sienne et nous refaisons le trajet en sens inverse jusqu'au château de Poudlard.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Coucou!_

 _J'espère que vous suivez toujours l'histoire malgré le peu de retour que j'ai eu pour le dernier chapitre^^ Merci à Isis7056 d'être toujours présente et de me laisser un petit mot à tous les coups, ça me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Athénaïs était revenue de ses vacances chez son amie Jesse et Rogue l'avait interceptée dans un couloir. Il l'avait invitée à prendre le thé avec lui puis il l'avait emmenée voir son ami d'enfance avant de retourner au château…_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

Une fois arrivés dans les appartements de Rogue, au château, et qu'il nous a débarrassés de la suie, je le surprends à m'observer, hésitant.

Je décide alors de prendre les devants et je déclare, joviale :

« Merci de m'avoir emmenée voir mon ami, professeur, ça m'a fait très plaisir. C'était un peu comme un cadeau de Noël en retard. »

À ces mots, je vois ses yeux s'agiter en tous sens, ses sourcils se froncer et sa main se refermer sur quelque chose dans une poche de sa robe.

« Ça ne va pas, monsieur ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? lui demandé-je, soucieuse, en posant mes mains sur son bras.

\- Si, ça va… Je suis heureux que ça vous ait plu… me répond-il alors en ressortant sa main de son vêtement.

\- C'est un sacré numéro. Il ne faut pas écouter tout ce qu'il dit ni le prendre trop au sérieux. Il adore plaisanter, lui expliqué-je.

\- Vous êtes très proches, tous les deux… J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de vous laisser profiter de ce moment en tête à tête, maintenant que j'y pense… ajoute-il, ses yeux noirs contenant une certaine douleur.

\- Nous l'avons toujours été mais il est mon meilleur ami et rien d'autre et il le sait, répliqué-je en le fixant de mes yeux bleus. Et, même si ce que vous m'avez dit sur lui est exact, il doit s'être fait une raison depuis le temps.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être si catégorique. Vous devriez peut-être lui laisser sa chance. Il m'a l'air d'être un jeune homme très convenable et il vous adore, argumente-t-il encore.

\- Oui, sans doute, mais je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre… lui apprends-je sous son regard étonné et peiné.

\- Ah bon ? Et puis-je vous demander qui est cet heureux élu ? m'interroge-t-il, curieux.

\- C'est vous, professeur », réponds-je alors, le plus naturellement du monde, en prenant sa main dans les miennes et en appuyant ma tête contre son bras.

Il s'est figé à ma déclaration et je sens bien qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire.

Voilà, je le lui ai dit. Maintenant, reste à savoir ce qu'il compte faire de cette information. J'ai terriblement peur qu'il ne me rejette une nouvelle fois, comme cette nuit après mon avortement, mais je suis heureuse de lui avoir confié cela. Ça pesait sur mon cœur depuis bien trop longtemps, puisqu'il m'a empêché de lui avouer mes sentiments à plusieurs reprises. Maintenant que c'est dit, je me sens plus légère.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, je soupire, un peu déçue par son manque de réaction, puis je déclare :

« Bon… Eh bien, je vais vous laisser… Au revoir, monsieur… »

Je me détache de lui à contrecœur et je me dirige vers la porte de ses appartements dans l'intention de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour aller manger, même si je n'ai pas très faim actuellement.

« Athénaïs, attendez, s'il vous plaît », entends-je tout à coup alors que j'ai la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Je me tourne vers lui pour le voir approcher et il déclare en sortant un petit paquet cadeau de sa poche et en prenant ma main droite dans la sienne pour l'y déposer :

« J'avais un autre cadeau de Noël pour vous. »

J'observe le petit présent qui se trouve dans ma main puis je relève mes yeux vers lui, souriante.

« Je n'ai pas osé vous le faire parvenir… Et j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de vous le donner… explique-t-il, confus.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai rien pour vous, réponds-je, chagrinée.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûr à votre place, rétorque-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Ce que vous m'avez dit m'a beaucoup plu…

\- C'est vrai ? Alors, vous…

\- Je reste votre professeur pour quelques mois encore, m'interrompt-il dans mon élan en posant ses mains sur mes épaules pour me calmer. Après nous pourrons peut-être envisager quelque chose de plus… personnel, ajoute-t-il en caressant tendrement ma joue.

\- D'accord, je comprends, approuvé-je après avoir fermé mes yeux et appuyé ma joue contre sa main pour profiter pleinement de son toucher.

\- Ouvrez-le, miss, décrète-il en désignant le petit cadeau. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute ! Je suis sûre que ça va me plaire », affirmé-je en déballant précautionneusement mon présent.

Après avoir retiré la ficelle dorée et le papier scintillant de couleur cuivrée, je tombe sur une petite boîte que j'ouvre aussitôt pour découvrir un fin bracelet en argent avec en son centre une pierre ovale bleu nuit étincelante entourée de deux autres petites gemmes rondes, blanches et brillantes.

« Il est magnifique, monsieur ! Je suis certaine que, si l'on m'avait laissée choisir, j'aurais pris celui-là, déclaré-je aux anges après avoir observé ce beau bijou.

\- J'en suis ravi, répond-il, souriant.

\- Vous voulez bien m'aider à le mettre, s'il vous plaît ? demandé-je ensuite en lui tendant le bracelet.

\- Bien sûr », acquiesce-t-il en le prenant en mains.

Il m'aide ensuite à l'attacher autour de mon poignet et le fait tourner pour le mettre correctement, pierres étincelantes vers le haut, avant de relâcher doucement ma main.

Je regarde le bijou à mon bras puis repose mes yeux bleus sur mon professeur de potions, esquisse un grand sourire et m'avance vers lui pour l'étreindre.

« Merci, professeur, dis-je encore, la tête contre son torse.

\- Que diriez-vous de m'appeler par mon prénom lorsque nous sommes seuls comme maintenant ? me propose-t-il en caressant doucement mes longs cheveux bruns.

\- Je dirais que c'est une bonne idée, Severus », réponds-je en levant mes yeux vers lui et en rougissant – ça me fait tout drôle de l'appeler par son prénom.

Il sourit en remettant une mèche brune derrière mon oreille, semblant me dévorer du regard et détailler attentivement chacun des traits de mon visage, puis il décrète sagement en me prenant par les épaules pour m'éloigner doucement de lui :

« Vous devriez vraiment rejoindre vos camarades, Athénaïs.

\- D'accord, mais vous voulez bien me donner un baiser avant ? » demandé-je en mordillant légèrement ma lèvre inférieure, étonnée par ma propre hardiesse.

Son sourire s'étire un peu plus sur ses fines lèvres, il approche lentement son visage du mien tandis que je ferme inconsciemment les yeux et il dépose un tendre baiser sur mon front.

Surprise, je rouvre les yeux pour le voir s'écarter de moi et je fronce légèrement les sourcils avant de l'entendre déclarer d'une voix ferme et soyeuse à la fois :

« C'est tout ce à quoi vous aurez droit pour l'instant.

\- Eh bien, je m'en contenterai dans ce cas… répliqué-je, amusée.

\- Filez », me conseille-t-il encore, les mains dans le dos, en désignant la porte de la tête.

Cette fois, j'obéis à son injonction et je passe la porte de ses appartements en lui offrant un dernier regard pétillant.

.

L'année avance lentement mais sûrement et je vois bien que le professeur Rogue a quand même du mal à respecter la distance qu'il a décidé de mettre entre nous jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité à Poudlard.

J'intercepte souvent son regard brûlant posé sur moi, je vois ses yeux sombres me scruter attentivement comme s'ils cherchaient à m'envelopper dans une étreinte impalpable et, parfois, ses doigts frôlent discrètement les miens lorsqu'il se penche pour observer ma potion.

Alors, je ne suis pas vraiment surprise, quand, au début du printemps, il me rattrape dans l'un des couloirs de pierres, qui est heureusement désert à cette heure-ci, qu'il me prend doucement par la main en esquissant un léger sourire et qu'il me mène jusqu'à ses appartements par des passages secrets que peu de sorciers doivent connaître.

Je ris lorsqu'il referme la porte derrière nous et, constatant qu'il ne sait pas vraiment comment m'aborder ni expliquer son geste un peu fou, je m'avance vers lui pour l'entourer de mes bras et me blottir contre son torse.

« Je suis contente que tu m'aies enlevée sur le chemin de mon dortoir, Severus, déclaré-je, malicieuse, en relevant mon visage vers lui.

\- Quand je t'ai vue marcher toute seule dans ce couloir, je me suis dit que je tenais là ma chance de t'avoir un peu pour moi, répond-il en caressant tendrement ma joue de son pouce.

\- Heureuse que tu l'aies saisie, répliqué-je en appuyant ma tête contre son buste avant de pousser un soupir d'aise.

\- Tu veux que je te prépare un petit thé ou un chocolat ? me propose-t-il ensuite en faisant glisser mes cheveux bruns entre ses doigts et en me berçant légèrement contre son cœur.

\- Ça fait gourmande si je te dis oui pour un chocolat ? demandé-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

\- Non, ne te tracasse pas. J'aime les petites gourmandes », répond-il aussitôt sans réfléchir.

Puis subitement, se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient à l'instant de dire, il rougit fugacement et essaie de se rattraper comme il le peut, tandis que j'ai éclaté de rire, amusée par sa réponse tendancieuse.

« Non ! Je ne voulais pas dire… Enfin je ne pensais pas à… à mal ! balbutie-t-il, confus, en m'écartant un peu de lui pour m'observer. Je voulais dire que tu n'avais pas de soucis à te faire concernant mon opinion sur toi, ton poids ou autre, si tu choisissais le chocolat, ajoute-t-il encore. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, j'ai compris, Severus, le rassuré-je alors. Mais ta réponse si spontanée m'a bien fait rire.

\- D'accord, si tout est clair… Je nous prépare un chocolat alors, décrète-t-il ensuite. Tu peux t'asseoir dans le salon, si tu veux », ajoute-t-il en caressant brièvement ma joue de son index.

Je fais ce qu'il me conseille, le laissant un peu seul pour qu'il puisse se remettre de son mot qui a provoqué un tel embarras et un tel amusement, et il me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux mugs remplis de délicieux chocolat chaud.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu y arrives mais tu fais les meilleurs chocolats, affirmé-je en prenant en mains la tasse qu'il me tend.

\- Tout ça, c'est une question de chocolat, de température et de talent », répond-il simplement en s'installant à côté de moi.

Je ris une nouvelle fois avant de souffler un peu sur le liquide puis d'y tremper mes lèvres. Il est chaud mais pas brûlant. On peut le boire directement sans attendre. Super ! J'en avais vraiment envie.

Rogue engage alors la conversation en me demandant ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant, si tout se passe bien dans mes révisions pour les A.S.P.I.C., si je ne suis pas trop stressée, si Jesse et moi sommes redevenues amies comme avant… et je lui réponds volontiers, ravie qu'il s'intéresse à moi et à ce que je fais.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure de discussion, voyant que j'ai terminé mon chocolat, il me prend ma tasse des mains et la dépose sur la table basse avec la sienne avant de se réinstaller confortablement dans le fauteuil et de se tourner un peu plus vers moi.

Son regard sombre flamboyant d'un tel éclat m'hypnotise et je plonge mes yeux bleus dans les siens sans parvenir à les détourner, comme subjuguée.

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit il y a deux mois mais j'aimerais… j'aimerais beaucoup t'embrasser, si tu es d'accord », murmure-t-il de sa voix soyeuse en approchant légèrement son visage du mien.

Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, trop heureuse que ce moment arrive enfin, je me contente de hocher silencieusement la tête de bas en haut pour marquer mon consentement, une foule de sentiments se déchaînant déjà à l'intérieur de mon être par avance.

Je l'observe se rapprocher lentement de moi après avoir esquissé un petit sourire en coin, je sens ses doigts caresser ma joue avant de se faufiler dans mes cheveux puis enfin ses fines lèvres se poser délicatement sur les miennes.

C'est un baiser tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux et tendre. Nos lèvres simplement posées les unes contre les autres, chacun profitant seulement de ce premier contact unique entre nous. J'ai l'impression que mes lèvres sont en feu et qu'un courant électrique part de celles-ci pour se propager partout dans mon corps. Il a allumé un incendie à l'intérieur de moi-même, rien qu'en pressant légèrement sa bouche contre la mienne.

Il répète son geste plusieurs fois, déposant ses fines lèvres, tantôt plus à gauche, tantôt plus à droite, sur ma bouche afin d'en découvrir tous les reliefs et il me rapproche un peu plus de lui en plaçant son autre main dans mon dos.

J'apprécie toute la délicatesse, la chaleur et le respect qu'il arrive à me transmettre à travers ses chastes baisers et j'aime la façon si attentive et prévenante dont il se comporte avec moi. Il ne cherche pas à me brusquer et je pense qu'il doit réfréner ses ardeurs afin d'éviter de me faire peur.

Sauf que je n'ai absolument aucune crainte quand je suis avec lui. Tout ça est bel et bien fini. Je l'aime et j'ai une confiance totale en lui. Alors je décide de passer mes bras autour de son cou en répondant à ses baisers, je me presse contre lui et j'entrouvre ma bouche pour aller taquiner ses lèvres à l'aide de ma langue, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que je suis prête à aller plus loin.

Rogue accède à mes souhaits et il approfondit notre baiser, nos langues se découvrant et se goûtant l'une l'autre. Ce baiser à le goût du chocolat que nous avons bu et qui imprègne encore et toujours nos papilles. C'est à la fois délicieux et enivrant et cela provoque des émotions encore plus puissantes dans mon être.

Mon pouls accélère, mes joues s'enflamment, ma respiration devient saccadée et une intense chaleur ainsi qu'un profond sentiment de bien-être se diffusent partout à l'intérieur de mon corps mais, en particulier, au creux de mon ventre.

Les mains de Rogue, qui se trouvent dans mes cheveux et sur mon dos, m'effleurent tendrement et, emportée par nos baisers et nos étreintes, je m'approche au plus près de lui et je me mets à califourchon sur ses cuisses en essayant de déboutonner sa chemise pour y glisser mes doigts et caresser son torse.

Mais Severus pose ses mains sur les miennes, qui cherchent à ouvrir son col, et s'écarte légèrement de moi en disant doucement :

« Athénaïs, pas maintenant, pas comme ça…

\- Mais je t'aime… Alors pourquoi… répliqué-je en fronçant mes sourcils bruns et en plongeant mes yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment et je suis toujours ton professeur », m'interrompt-il en caressant le dessus de mes mains de ses pouces.

Je l'observe attentivement, déboussolée par ses paroles, et mes yeux océan étincellent de larmes brillantes.

« Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas te faire de la peine… s'excuse-t-il, chagriné, en effleurant ma joue, croyant que mes larmes expriment de la tristesse.

\- Tu… Tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimes ? lui demandé-je, abasourdie.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répond-il, après avoir réfléchi, en changeant d'expression faciale.

\- Tu ne me l'avais encore jamais dit, déclaré-je avant de lui sourire, heureuse.

\- C'est vrai ? interroge-t-il, étonné.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! répliqué-je en rigolant, mes larmes roulant sur mes joues.

\- Je pensais que c'était clair et que tu le savais, déclare-t-il, attendri, en remettant correctement une longue mèche brune derrière mon épaule.

\- Peut-être, mais ça fait du bien de l'entendre, répond-je, toujours installée sur ses genoux.

\- Allez, descends de là maintenant. Je vais te reconduire jusqu'à ton dortoir, le couvre-feu est déjà tombé, décrète-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes hanches, après avoir jeté un œil à la pendule.

\- D'accord mais tu m'embrasses encore une fois et pas sur le front ! », demandé-je en essayant d'être précise.

Je le vois sourire face à mon air que je trouve menaçant mais qui n'a pas réellement l'air de le convaincre puis, tandis que je ferme les paupières en me penchant vers lui, je sens ses lèvres se déposer sur ma joue droite.

« Severus ! » protesté-je en rouvrant les yeux et en le fusillant du regard.

Cette fois, il rit à gorge déployée puis, alors que je me relève pour descendre de ses jambes, résignée, il me rattrape par la taille et m'offre un dernier baiser langoureux qui fait remonter le rouge à mes joues.

Il me raccompagne ensuite jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle en jouant son rôle de terreur des cachots qui a pris une élève en faute au cas où nous croiserions quelqu'un – ce qui n'est pas le cas – puis il fait demi-tour, une fois s'être bien assuré que j'ai passé la porte de ma salle commune.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et merci à Athina et à Guest! Ca me fait super plaisir :-D_

 _Severus et Athénaïs étaient revenu à Poudlard après avoir été voir Maxime, le meilleur ami de la jeune fille, et c'est là qu'elle avait avoué à son professeur de potions qu'elle l'aimait._

 _Je dois bien vous avouer que j'ai "légèrement" abrégé la fin de son année scolaire…^^_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

Nous avons bien gardé notre secret.

En même temps, vu la faculté de Rogue à rester impassible en n'importe quelle circonstance, ma discrétion naturelle et ce que j'ai réussi à taire pendant trois ans sans éveiller les soupçons de quiconque, notre relation naissante était relativement facile à garder secrète. Je pense que les seuls qui ont des doutes sont les professeurs Dumbledore, Chourave et McGonagall mais eux ne diront rien, je le sais.

Nous sommes parvenus à nous revoir quelques fois durant mes dernières semaines de scolarité. Ces instants volés n'étaient pas longs mais je les ai tous appréciés. J'aime la façon dont il me regarde, comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde, celle dont il me touche, comme si j'étais en sucre et qu'il pouvait me briser à tout instant, et aussi celle dont il m'embrasse, comme s'il s'agissait de notre dernier baiser et que nous allions mourir demain…

Severus m'a raconté des choses très personnelles sur lui, son enfance, son adolescence et son premier véritable amour. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il était si sûr de ce qu'il disait concernant mon meilleur ami Maxime, il a vécu exactement la même chose avec sa meilleure amie Lily Evans.

Il m'a également expliqué ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il allait devoir faire à l'avenir pour honorer sa promesse et veiller sur l'enfant de son amie, Harry Potter… Je n'en reviens pas qu'il soit mêlé à cette histoire et à ce pauvre petit orphelin si célèbre pour avoir survécu à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom…

Un agent double à la fois au service de l'Ordre du Phénix et membre des Mangemorts… Pour être honnête, ça me fait un peu peur… J'espère que tout se passera bien dans le futur… Sa position est très risquée et extrêmement délicate. Il pourrait se faire tuer à tout moment.

Il a essayé de me rassurer, de me dire que le mage noir a disparu et qu'il ne réapparaîtra peut-être jamais, mais, comme beaucoup de gens, je reste persuadée qu'il refera surface un jour ou l'autre… Un sorcier de sa puissance magique et de son envergure ne disparaît pas comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Il a certainement prévu quelque chose…

Néanmoins, même si ces informations sont très préoccupantes, je suis contente qu'il m'en ait fait part. Ça veut dire qu'il a confiance en moi et qu'il tient suffisamment à moi pour envisager son avenir en ma compagnie. Ça me fait chaud au cœur…

.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour que je passe à Poudlard.

Les examens sont terminés et les professeurs nous ont libérés afin que nous puissions profiter de cette belle journée ensoleillée. Jesse et moi sommes allées nous détendre dans le parc, comme beaucoup de nos condisciples de septième, sous le regard envieux des plus jeunes qui doivent se rendre en cours une dernière fois pour l'année.

Je suis à la fois triste et heureuse de quitter mon école. Triste parce que j'y ai vécu des moments formidables, m'y suis fait une excellente amie et y ai appris énormément de chose et heureuse parce que ça signifie que Severus et moi allons enfin pouvoir vivre notre amour au grand jour.

.

Le banquet de fin d'année, le discours de Dumbledore et ses vœux pour la suite, le Poudlard Express le lendemain et je transplane chez Rogue pour le rejoindre chez lui.

Je lui ai demandé, lors de l'une de nos entrevues, si je devais me mettre à chercher un appartement afin d'y vivre seule et il m'a répondu que je pouvais venir directement chez lui, si je le voulais. Alors, Severus, me voilà !

Je frappe à la porte, après avoir déposé ma valise à mes pieds et j'attends qu'il m'ouvre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il ouvre la porte quelques secondes plus tard et me fait rapidement entrer, comme s'il avait peur que l'on me voie chez lui, alors que je voulais d'abord l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Bon, d'accord, ce n'est rien… me dis-je en soufflant un peu.

« Je vais envoyer ta valise dans ta chambre », déclare-t-il en faisant aussitôt disparaître ma malle.

Ma chambre ? répété-je dans ma tête en fronçant mes sourcils et en l'observant attentivement des pieds à la tête. Il a toujours cet air impassible et indéchiffrable mais je sens qu'il est un peu embarrassé. Quelque chose ne va pas mais je ne sais pas quoi.

« Ma chambre ? demandé-je alors, intriguée. Je ne peux pas dormir avec toi ?

\- Il serait préférable d'éviter au début… répond-il alors en posant ses yeux sombres sur moi.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogé-je, déboussolée.

\- Pour éviter les rumeurs, réplique-t-il, très sérieux.

\- Mais je ne suis plus à Poudlard…

\- Oui, mais tu imagines l'histoire ? À peine sortie de l'école, tu te retrouves chez moi, dans mon lit… Les gens vont s'imaginer que notre histoire a commencé bien avant, quand tu étais toujours étudiante.

\- C'est vrai en un sens…

\- Sans doute, mais je ne t'ai pas touchée. Eux vont imaginer que oui, rétorque-t-il alors.

\- On ne les connait pas ces gens, on s'en fiche, déclaré-je en m'approchant de lui pour le serrer dans mes bras.

\- Toi, tu t'en moques peut-être, mais moi non. Je suis toujours professeur à Poudlard et je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre de réputation », riposte-t-il en détachant mes bras et en m'éloignant de lui.

Je l'observe, totalement stupéfaite par ses gestes et par son rejet soudain, mes yeux commençant à picoter désagréablement et à se remplir de larmes, et je lui dis :

« Je t'ai demandé si je devais chercher un appartement et tu m'as répondu que non, que je pouvais venir ici directement.

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, finalement… » murmure-t-il en grimaçant.

J'encaisse le coup tant bien que mal. Le voyage en train m'a fatiguée et cette discussion est en train de me donner mal à la tête. Je ferme mes paupières un instant puis je les rouvre pour lui demander :

« Si je comprends bien, maintenant, tu me dis que ce serait mieux qu'on habite chacun chez soi et qu'on ne se fréquente pas trop vite pour éviter encore des hypothétiques ragots ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu ne veux toujours pas me toucher ? » interrogé-je encore, peinée.

Il prend ma main dans la sienne pour me prouver que, si, il me touche, mais je me dégage vivement en m'exclamant :

« Non ! Pas comme ça ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Tu ne veux pas faire l'amour avec moi ?

\- Athénaïs, je…

\- Quoi ? Je te dégoûte ? demandé-je, mes larmes roulant désormais sur mes joues.

\- Mais, non, tu ne me dégoûtes pas… Où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça ? répond-il, stupéfait, en voulant approcher de moi.

\- Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voie ensemble ? Et tu ne veux pas de moi à cause de ce que mon père a fait ? Tu crois que je suis "défectueuse" à cause de ça ? questionné-je vivement en reculant. C'est ça ? Hein, c'est ça, Severus ?

\- Non, pas du tout… répond-il en secouant la tête. Athénaïs, je te promets que…

\- Non, laisse tomber ! l'interromps-je brusquement en essuyant mes larmes d'un geste rageur. Tu regrettes ! Tu regrettes tout et tu ne veux pas de moi ! J'ai saisi ! Ne te tracasse pas ! Je m'en vais ! » m'écrié-je alors en courant vers l'entrée.

J'ouvre violemment la porte et je me précipite dehors à toute allure puis je transplane dans une ruelle déserte à l'abri du regard des Moldus qui vivent là.

Après avoir déambulé durant de longues minutes dans les rues bondées de Londres en tentant de me calmer et de faire cesser mes larmes, voyant le soleil décliner à l'horizon, je me dirige résolument vers un immeuble, pénètre à l'intérieur et monte jusqu'au quatrième étage à pieds.

Ensuite, une fois devant la porte de l'appartement numéro 43, je pousse un gros soupir, je frappe quelques coups et j'attends.

« Oui ? Qui est-là ? demande un jeune homme blond en sortant sur le palier.

\- C'est moi, Max… réponds-je d'une petite voix.

\- Naïs ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu es si triste ? interroge directement mon ami en posant ses mains sur mes épaules et en me faisant directement entrer.

\- C'est Severus, il ne veut plus de moi… » déclaré-je alors d'une voix chevrotante en me tournant pour le prendre dans mes bras.

Mes larmes se sont remises à couler sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse rien y faire et je me blottis contre lui au point de mouiller l'avant de son t-shirt pour étouffer mes sanglots.

« Arrête, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai… répond-il doucement en caressant mes cheveux. Allez, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé », ajoute-t-il en me menant jusqu'au canapé et en m'y faisant asseoir.

Je lui raconte alors toute l'histoire depuis le moment où elle a commencé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ce qu'il a dit, ce que j'ai dit et je lui fais aussi part de mon ressenti; je lui parle pendant des heures, j'ai l'impression. Puis, à la fin de mes explications, il déclare sagement en caressant mon épaule tandis que je suis à moitié couchée sur lui :

« Cet homme est une vraie girouette, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas ou qu'il ne veut pas de toi. Il tient à toi mais il a peur du regard des gens et de ce qu'ils pourraient dire à votre sujet. C'est tout.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, rétorqué-je, butée, en secouant la tête. Il ne veut plus de moi, il ne veut pas coucher avec moi et il n'a même pas essayé de me retenir quand je suis partie.

\- Te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu as démarré comme une balle. Il n'a même pas dû se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait ce pauvre homme… répond-il, compatissant.

\- Si tu es de son côté, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te parle ! déclaré-je, énervée, en me levant brusquement du fauteuil.

\- Arrête, Naïs… Fais pas ta tête de mule et rassieds-toi près de moi », conseille-t-il gentiment en attrapant mon bras.

Je reste quelques instants debout, agacée, avant de finalement faire ce qu'il me dit.

« Je ne suis pas de son côté, je serai toujours du tien, mais je te connais et je crois que tu t'es emballée au lieu d'essayer de régler les choses calmement, déclare-t-il encore.

\- Tu crois que j'ai tout gâché ? demandé-je soudain d'une voix aigüe, ma gorge se serrant de nouveau et mes larmes affluant dans mes yeux.

\- Mais non… » me rassure-t-il alors.

Je recommence à pleurer en enfouissant ma tête dans mes mains et en me disant que j'ai agi comme une idiote et que maintenant c'est foutu puis je sens Max me prendre contre lui pour me serrer dans ses bras et me bercer légèrement en me chuchotant des encouragements.

Son étreinte est chaleureuse, ses paroles et sa voix m'apaisent, ses bras forts me rassurent, sa sollicitude me touche et, même si je suis très malheureuse à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Severus, je me sens bien là avec lui et j'ai envie de profiter de ce moment. J'en ai même besoin.

Alors je relève ma tête vers lui, j'approche mon visage du sien et je viens déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne dit plus rien et ne fait plus le moindre mouvement, comme pétrifié, mais, moi, je continue mon entreprise : je me presse plus fort contre lui, j'enfouis mes mains sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau et je l'embrasse de plus en plus furieusement.

Tandis que je m'apprête à lui ôter son t-shirt en déposant des baisers dans son cou, il se ressaisit soudain, m'attrape par les bras et m'éloigne de lui en disant :

« Stop ! Arrête, Naïs ! Arrête !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Toi aussi, je te dégoûte ? questionné-je, peinée.

\- Là n'est pas la question, tu le sais très bien. Tu ne me dégoûtes absolument pas et, en d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été le plus heureux des hommes et j'aurais adoré ce que tu es en train de faire, répond-il honnêtement.

\- Mais quoi alors ?

\- Naïs, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, tu es malheureuse et je sais que tu aimes Severus. Quel genre de mec je serais, si je profitais ainsi de la situation ?

\- Mais je…

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais et, si jamais je te laisse aller jusqu'au bout, je sais que tu le regretteras demain. Alors, je ne veux pas… m'interrompt-il directement. Je t'aime, Athénaïs, je suis ton ami et je ne veux que ton bonheur. Je ne te rendrai pas service en te laissant faire ça… »

J'éclate de nouveau en sanglots, touchée par le discours de mon meilleur ami, et Max me serre contre lui, me garde dans ses bras et me console gentiment jusqu'à ce que mes larmes arrêtent de couler.

« Merci, Max. Je t'aime aussi, déclaré-je après m'être calmée et avoir retrouvé une respiration normale.

\- De rien et je le sais bien, petit lapin, répond-il avant d'embrasser mon front.

\- Tu ne m'as plus appelée comme ça depuis que j'ai douze ans… lui fais-je remarquer, après avoir émis un petit rire.

\- Je sais mais tu seras toujours un petit lapin pour moi, rétorque-t-il, moqueur.

\- OK… approuvé-je, amusée.

\- Tu n'as pas faim ? questionne-t-il ensuite, soucieux.

\- Si, un peu… avoué-je, honteuse de l'avoir accaparé toute la soirée et d'avoir chamboulé son emploi du temps.

\- J'ai d'excellentes nouilles lyophilisées, si tu veux, me propose-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'un met d'exception.

\- Oh, c'est la grande classe… m'extasié-je.

\- La maison ne recule devant aucun sacrifice pour vous satisfaire, ma chère », réplique-t-il en plaisantant.

Je me mets à rire et Max décrète alors en se levant du fauteuil :

« Allons, venez, Milady. Votre hôte se charge de tout.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?

\- Absolument pas ! Vous êtes mon invitée, mistinguette », réplique-t-il en se dirigeant résolument vers la cuisine.

J'observe Max préparer nos pâtes en deux temps trois mouvements, presque fascinée. J'ai toujours été impressionnée par l'aisance et la facilité avec laquelle il arrivait à se débrouiller dans la vie de tous les jours malgré son handicap. C'est un battant qui ne se laisse jamais abattre et qui parvient toujours à surmonter tous les obstacles et j'ai toujours tenté de prendre exemple sur lui.

Nous mangeons nos nouilles devant la télévision – oui, il a une TV car il préfère les émissions qui passent à la télé plutôt que celles qui passent à la radio et, en plus, elle est adaptée à ses besoins car elle possède la fonction "audiodescription" –, moi à regarder et lui à écouter une série policière qu'il suit apparemment depuis plusieurs mois.

J'en profite pour lui détailler les scènes lorsque les personnages ne parlent pas afin de l'aider à visualiser le décor - vu qu'il a éteint l'audiodescription pour ne pas m'embêter - et de lui faire remarquer les choses que les scénaristes veulent nous montrer pour nous pousser à trouver le coupable, puis nous partons nous coucher après deux épisodes.

« Max ? demandé-je, tandis qu'il me tend l'un de ses pyjamas.

\- Oui, quoi ? répond-il en prenant le sien qui est posé sur son lit.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

\- Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas me violer… » rétorque-t-il, moqueur, après un petit moment de silence.

Je lui balance un coussin dans la figure pour le punir et il éclate de rire avant de s'exclamer :

« Hé ! C'est pas du jeu !

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne l'as pas vu venir ? plaisanté-je, après avoir ôté mes vêtements et avoir revêtu sa chemise de pyjama.

\- Oh ! On se moque d'un pauvre infirme ?! s'exclame-t-il, faussement choqué.

\- Je te signale que je me suis déshabillée devant toi et que tu n'as pas vu la différence… Donc, je ne me moque pas vraiment de toi, c'est un fait, réponds-je, amusée.

\- OK, c'est toi qui l'auras voulu… » déclare-t-il, mystérieux et déterminé.

Puis, sans crier gare, il saute agilement sur son lit, m'attrape par les bras et me tire vers lui pour me faire tomber sur le matelas avant de se mettre à me chatouiller, provoquant des cris et des éclats de rire de ma part.

Je me trémousse, je le tape, je tente de le repousser comme je peux et je me débats, alors que mes rires se transforment rapidement en fou rire puis, finalement, sentant mes abdominaux se contracter sous ses doigts et entendant ma respiration saccadée et mon rire étouffé, il me laisse tranquille et part dans la salle de bain pour mettre son pyjama en déclarant :

« Si toi, tu n'as aucune pudeur, ce n'est pas mon cas. »

J'éclate une nouvelle fois de rire en le regardant partir en levant le menton et il revient rapidement dans la chambre, se couche de son côté, dépose un baiser sur mon front puis me souhaite :

« Bonne nuit, ma petite Naïs.

\- Bonne nuit, Max. »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et merci à Athina et à Guest ;-)_

 _Athénaïs était partie de chez Rogue après qu'il lui ait dit qu'il devrait peut-être ralentir pour éviter les rumeurs et elle s'était retrouvée chez son ami Max._

 _Attention **lemon!**_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

« C'est Severus Rogue, le professeur de potions de…

\- Oui, je sais qui vous êtes, je me souviens bien de vous, le coupe Max.

\- Athénaïs est ici ? demande le professeur de potions d'une voix fébrile.

\- Oui, elle est là, répond simplement Max.

\- Elle… Elle a passé la nuit ici ? demande-t-il encore, soucieux.

\- Oui, approuve encore une fois mon ami.

\- Bon… soupire-t-il. Je… Je vais m'en aller, dans ce cas…

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, le détrompe-t-il aussitôt pour le retenir. Écoutez, je vais être franc avec vous : elle a dormi ici, avec moi, mais nous n'avons pas couché ensemble. Elle était bouleversée par votre dispute et elle avait besoin de réconfort mais je… je n'ai pas profité de la situation », explique-t-il honnêtement.

Pas de réponse de la part du maître des cachots, alors Max reprend :

« Je suis son ami et je l'aime de tout mon cœur mais je sais qu'elle vous aime, vous, et je ne veux que son bien-être et son bonheur.

\- Merci.

\- Vous voulez entrer ? propose-t-il ensuite. Je crois qu'elle dort encore.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Je n'ai pas vraiment été à la hauteur, hier… avoue-t-il, embarrassé.

\- Athénaïs est une fille formidable mais elle a son petit caractère. Si j'étais vous, je ne laisserais pas tomber si facilement, déclare encore Max.

\- Je… Je ne laisse pas tomber mais j'ignore si elle souhaite encore être avec moi ou même simplement me parler… lui confie-t-il, dépité.

\- Je suis sûr que oui. »

Nouveau silence que mon ami rompt une nouvelle fois :

« Je rêverais de pouvoir être à votre place et d'occuper une place aussi importante dans son cœur.

\- Vous y tenez une place très importante, j'en suis convaincu, répond Rogue, sûr de lui.

\- Oui, mais pas autant que vous… dit-il, chagriné. Allez, venez, l'engage-t-il encore gentiment. Je vais faire un peu de thé puis j'irai vérifier si elle est réveillée.

\- D'accord, acquiesce-t-il enfin. Merci.

\- Je vous en prie. »

Je passe discrètement ma tête dans le salon pour voir Max se diriger vers la cuisine et Rogue s'asseoir dans le canapé, dos à moi.

J'ai été réveillée par les coups donnés à la porte et j'ai entendu toute leur conversation.

Max est vraiment le meilleur ami du monde et je lui suis reconnaissante d'avoir insisté auprès de Severus pour qu'il entre.

D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu finalement…

Je pénètre alors doucement dans le salon et viens me poster devant Severus, qui a posé ses coudes sur ses jambes et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

« Bonjour, Severus… le salué-je d'une petite voix.

\- Athénaïs ? » réplique-t-il aussitôt en relevant vivement son visage vers moi avant de me détailler des pieds à la tête.

Je ne porte que le haut du pyjama de Max car le pantalon était trop grand et ne tenait pas à ma taille et je me tiens devant lui les mains dans le dos en mordillant légèrement ma lèvre inférieure.

« Je suis désolée, je…

\- Tu vas bien ? me coupe-t-il immédiatement en se levant du fauteuil pour poser ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Oui, je vais bien, réponds-je, étonnée par son ton pressant et son air préoccupé.

\- J'étais mort d'inquiétude. Quand j'ai vu que tu avais transplané, je me suis dit que je ne te retrouverai pas et puis je ne savais même pas si tu voulais que je te retrouve… explique-t-il en voulant caresser ma joue mais en suspendant son geste à la dernière seconde, incertain.

\- J'ai réagi de manière excessive et j'avais besoin de me calmer un peu toute seule… Puis, lorsque j'ai remarqué que la nuit commençait à tomber, je me suis rendue chez la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance en plus de toi, raconté-je brièvement.

\- Non, c'est moi, rétorque-t-il directement en secouant la tête. Je n'ai pas arrêté de dire une chose puis son contraire depuis la première fois où nous nous sommes parlés…

\- Ce n'est rien… Tu as le droit de changer d'avis, réponds-je alors en prenant sa main dans les miennes. Si tu ne veux pas que j'habite chez toi, je vais chercher un petit appartement et tu me préviendras quand tu jugeras qu'on peut se voir… proposé-je en me pliant à sa volonté et en relevant mes yeux bleus vers lui pour les plonger dans les siens. Tu comptes plus que tout pour moi et je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai été stupide de faire passer l'opinion des autres avant ton bonheur et le mien. Je te demande pardon, Athénaïs… rétorque-t-il en m'attirant contre lui et en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je te pardonne, si tu me pardonnes aussi », réponds-je en levant mon visage vers lui.

Rogue émet un petit rire, ses yeux sombres brillant de larmes contenues, il hoche la tête de manière affirmative, dépose un petit baiser sur mes lèvres puis déclare, moqueur :

« Je t'avais bien dit que je n'étais pas doué pour les rapports sociaux…

\- Oui, et moi non plus, de toute évidence », approuvé-je, amusée.

Je vois ensuite Severus m'envelopper du regard, il ressert son étreinte autour de moi et m'embrasse tendrement.

« Ah, ben, voilà ! Je savais bien que vous alliez finir par vous rabibocher ! » s'exclame Max en arrivant dans la pièce avec du thé et en percevant sans doute le bruit de notre baiser.

J'éclate de rire à sa réflexion et Rogue se détache un peu de moi pour déclarer :

« Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin d'elle, Monsieur Donovan. Jamais je ne pourrai assez vous remercier pour cela…

\- Je l'ai toujours fait et je le ferai toujours, à chaque fois qu'elle aura besoin de moi, répond-il, solennel. Mais, vous savez, vous pouvez m'appeler Max ou Maxime et me tutoyer, ajoute-t-il ensuite en posant son plateau sur la table basse.

\- Très bien, approuve Rogue. Tu peux faire de même, mais évite les surnoms, je n'aime pas ça.

\- Oh, mince ! J'en avais plein ! Du style Sevichou, Sevinou, Sevinounet, Sev…

\- Pas de surnom ! l'interrompt-il d'une voix ferme.

\- OK, ça va, je plaisante… répond Max, loin d'être impressionné. Il n'est pas drôle, t'es sûre que tu veux sortir avec lui ? fait semblant de me chuchoter mon ami sur un ton parfaitement audible.

\- Oui, je suis sûre », répliqué-je en riant devant la mine à moitié outrée de Severus.

Nous dégustons notre thé tous ensemble, je m'éclipse quelques minutes pour me rhabiller dans la chambre de Max puis je salue mon ami en le remerciant pour son hospitalité et sa gentillesse et je transplane avec Rogue.

Nous passons toute la journée à nous promener main dans la main dans les rues commerçantes de Londres et dans les parcs pour profiter de ce beau temps ensoleillé et nous ne rentrons chez lui que tard dans la soirée après avoir dîné au restaurant.

Après que nous nous soyons déchaussés, je décide de le remercier pour aujourd'hui.

« Merci pour cette formidable journée, Severus, déclaré-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

\- De rien, répond-il en caressant mes cheveux. C'était bien la moindre des choses après mon comportement épouvantable d'hier… Je suis désolé de t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à cause de mon incertitude…

\- Ce n'est rien, je comprends… C'est moi qui suis trop pressée et impatiente… déclaré-je, réaliste. Tu sais, tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure. Tu veux que je cherche un appartement et que j'aille dormir chez Max en attendant ? demandé-je ensuite.

\- Non, je préfère que tu restes ici, avec moi, réplique-t-il en resserrant inconsciemment son étreinte autour de moi.

\- Tu ne crains rien avec Max, tu sais. Il est super réglo comme garçon, dis-je en levant mon visage vers lui.

\- Je le sais mais je veux te garder pour moi tout seul, murmure-t-il en remettant une mèche brune derrière mon oreille tout en caressant mon visage. Je veux passer tous mes jours et toutes mes nuits en ta compagnie et me réveiller chaque matin avec toi à mes côtés.

\- Tu… Tu en es sûr, cette fois ? interrogé-je en fronçant légèrement mes sourcils.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi, répond-il fermement. Je n'ai jamais douté un seul instant de mes sentiments à ton égard, Athénaïs. Je t'aime et je sais que je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiétais, à cause de ma position chez les Mangemorts et dans l'Ordre du Phénix, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, explique-t-il, soucieux.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, lui promets-je.

\- Je ferai tout pour car tu es mon unique raison de vivre… » m'assure-t-il en me tenant contre lui.

Je ne réponds pas, touchée par ses paroles, mon cœur gonflé de joie et de gratitude, et je l'entends ajouter :

« Allez, viens. Il est tard. Allons nous coucher.

\- OK, je te suis », approuvé-je en hochant la tête et en prenant la main qu'il me tend.

Arrivés sur le palier, voyant que je ne sais pas si je dois rejoindre ma chambre ou si je peux toujours le suivre, il resserre ma main en me souriant et m'engage à aller dans la sienne.

Quand je passe le pas de sa porte derrière lui, il se retourne et ajoute, soudain un peu mal à l'aise :

« Évidemment, il n'y a aucune obligation de quoi que ce soit… mais tu peux dormir avec moi.

\- Embrasse-moi, Severus », réponds-je, amusée et touchée par sa prévenance.

Il esquisse un léger sourire en coin, soulagé par ma réaction, et me prend dans ses bras pour m'offrir un baiser très langoureux et sensuel.

Nos sens s'enflamment assez vite, nos mains s'égarent et nos baisers se font plus pressants.

Severus caresse mes jambes et mes fesses sous ma robe puis commence à la retrousser vers le haut jusqu'à découvrir entièrement mes cuisses, il arrête un instant ses baisers et me stoppe dans le déboutonnage de sa chemise blanche pour la faire passer par-dessus ma tête et la laisser tomber au sol. Il sourit en me contemplant dans mes sous-vêtements gris clair en coton.

Je ne dois pas être très sexy… J'ai certainement les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille et mon soutien-gorge ainsi que ma culotte n'ont rien d'excitant mais on dirait qu'il ne voit pas la même chose que moi si je m'observais dans un miroir. Je crois qu'il aime ce qu'il voit, malgré tout ce que je peux bien penser, et, comme pour me le prouver, il fond une nouvelle fois sur mes lèvres roses.

J'accueille ses baisers avec enthousiasme et je reprends son déshabillage là où je l'avais laissé avant de finalement parvenir à lui ôter cette satanée chemise qui rejoint ma robe à terre. Je le sens sourire contre ma bouche quand je m'attaque à sa ceinture puis au bouton de son pantalon ainsi que de sa fermeture éclaire et il se retrouve bientôt en sous-vêtements, comme moi.

Je le regarde attentivement de la tête aux pieds en caressant doucement son torse du bout de mes doigts et je pique soudain un fard en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, confuse, quand mes yeux tombent sur la bosse que forme son érection dans son caleçon.

Tout à coup, je ne suis plus aussi sûre de moi maintenant…

Rogue perçoit immédiatement mon changement d'humeur et il me demande gentiment en glissant un doigt sous mon menton pour me faire lever mon visage vers lui, attentionné :

« Tout va bien, Athénaïs ?

\- Oui, je… En fait, c'est la première fois que je vais faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que… Et je n'avais jamais regardé… ça… J'ai toujours évité… bafouillé-je, évasive.

\- Je comprends. C'est normal que tu sois troublée, me répond-il, bienveillant, en caressant ma joue de son pouce. Si ça ne va pas, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller plus loin…

\- Quoi ? demandé-je en fronçant mes sourcils, étonnée.

\- On arrête quand tu veux et, s'il y a quelque chose avec laquelle tu n'es pas d'accord ou que tu n'aimes pas, tu n'as qu'à me le dire. Je ne te forcerai jamais à rien, je te l'ai déjà dit », m'explique-t-il en glissant tendrement ses doigts dans mes cheveux bruns.

Je détourne mon regard et médite quelques instants ses paroles en réfléchissant à tout un tas de choses puis Severus me fait encore lever la tête vers lui et me demande :

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- En fait, je… j'ai peur de te décevoir… avoué-je finalement en plongeant mes yeux bleus dans ses prunelles sombres.

\- Comment pourrais-tu me décevoir ? rétorque-t-il, surpris.

\- Ben… heu… en n'étant pas… intacte… Je suis peut-être… trop usée ou même cassée… » expliqué-je, hésitante et incertaine.

Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il rie et se moque de moi et de mon discours étrange mais il n'en fait rien. Il me regarde très sérieusement dans les yeux en posant ses mains sur mes épaules et déclare fermement :

« Athénaïs, tu n'es pas un jouet qui aurait perdu de sa valeur car il n'est plus dans son emballage d'origine. Tu n'as rien de défectueux, de cassé ou d'usé. Tu es une belle jeune fille qui a subi de terribles choses durant son adolescence mais ça ne diminue en rien ta valeur ni le désir ou l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi. »

Mon cœur fond littéralement dans ma poitrine en entendant cela, je souris, rassurée, et je me mets sur la pointe de mes pieds pour l'embrasser en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

Il répond à mon baiser volontiers et me soulève dans ses bras pour me déposer sur son lit quelques secondes plus tard avant de m'y rejoindre en se couchant sur le flanc près de moi.

Ses mains caressent mon corps et provoquent en moi des sensations que je n'avais encore jamais éprouvées jusque-là. J'aime la manière dont il me touche et un sentiment de bien-être se propage dans tous mes membres en feu.

Il abaisse doucement les brettelles de mon soutien-gorge et glisse ses doigts dans mes bonnets pour frôler mes seins avant de se décider à le dégrafer pour de bon afin de libérer ma poitrine.

Il dépose des baisers dans mon cou puis commence à descendre lentement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres arrivent à mes seins aux pointes brunes érigées. Il les entoure de sa langue et les titille, provoquant des gémissements de plaisir de ma part, tout en continuant à effleurer mon ventre, mes flancs et mes fesses de ses mains.

J'essaie lui rendre la pareille en caressant son torse, ses épaules et son dos et en l'embrassant là où je peux l'atteindre. J'espère que je ne m'y prends pas trop mal… Je n'ai jamais répondu aux gestes de mon père. Je me contentais de ne pas trop bouger et d'attendre qu'il ait fini…

Severus a progressivement migré vers le bas de mon corps, il m'a débarrassé de ma culotte, le seul sous-vêtement qu'il me restait encore, et je me rends compte qu'il écarte un peu mes cuisses et qu'il a l'intention d'y placer sa tête.

« Non, pas ça, s'il te plaît ! l'arrêté-je soudain en posant mes mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser. Je ne veux pas ! »

Il dépose alors simplement ses lèvres sur l'os de mon bassin qui tend ma peau claire, relève son regard sombre vers moi en souriant, remonte vers le haut de mon corps et déclare en caressant mon visage :

« D'accord, il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Merci… soupiré-je, soulagée, après avoir fermé brièvement les paupières.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, répond-il aussitôt. Est-ce que tu veux m'aider à ôter mon caleçon, regarder et toucher ou non ? demande-t-il ensuite, prévenant.

\- Non, je… je ne préfère pas… pas encore en tout cas… refusé-je en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- D'accord, on a tout notre temps, me rassure-t-il en caressant ma joue.

\- Tu n'es pas fâché ou déçu ? interrogé-je, incertaine, en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

\- Bien sûr que non, répond-il immédiatement. Athénaïs, est-ce que tu te rends compte d'à quel point je t'aime ? Je pourrais passer dix ans à te tenir simplement la main, si c'est tout ce que tu voulais bien faire, explique-t-il, très sérieux, en me fixant de ses yeux noirs, sincère.

\- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, lui soufflé-je à l'oreille en me rapprochant de lui.

\- C'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi, me confie-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Severus, maintenant, chuchoté-je encore, mes lèvres frôlant le lobe de son oreille.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi », réplique-t-il en esquissant un léger sourire.

Il attrape d'abord sa baguette magique pour lancer un sortilège contraceptif sur mon ventre, la repose sur la table de chevet et se débarrasse de son caleçon. Ensuite, il se recouche sur le flanc, comme moi, revient au plus près de mon corps, ancre son regard sombre dans le mien, soulève ma jambe droite pour la placer sur sa hanche et il entre doucement en moi sans me lâcher des yeux.

Cette première pénétration provoque un gémissement de plaisir de ma part et il sourit avant d'embrasser mes lèvres puis d'entamer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient dans lequel je l'accompagne presque aussitôt en l'entourant de mes bras.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti un plaisir pareil ni éprouvé autant de sensations délicieuses. C'est tout simplement inimaginable. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait ressentir autant d'émotions si exquises en faisant l'amour.

Mis à part la toute première fois, mon père ne me faisait pas mal, la plupart du temps, mais, comme je n'ai jamais été d'accord, je n'ai jamais éprouvé le moindre plaisir dans tout ce qu'il me faisait endurer. J'attendais juste que ça passe, résignée.

Mais là… Je n'ai pas envie que cela finisse ! Ça me fait trop de bien !

Severus a accéléré la cadence et je commence à voir des étoiles danser devant mes yeux et à me contracter autour de lui jusqu'à ce que j'explose en criant de plaisir. Il fait encore quelques va-et-vient dans mon corps puis il jouit à son tour dans un râle guttural en répandant sa semence dans mon ventre.

Nous sommes tous les deux essoufflés et en sueur et nous demeurons dans les bras l'un de l'autre en attendant que nos rythmes cardiaques reviennent à la normale. Je repose sur le torse de Severus qui se soulève et s'abaisse selon sa respiration rapide et il m'entoure d'un bras tandis que son autre main tient la mienne contre lui.

« Je suis content que tu sois revenue, déclare doucement Severus.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois parti à ma recherche », répliqué-je en levant mes yeux vers lui.

Il sourit avant de m'embrasser sur les lèvres et de me serrer contre lui.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	22. Chapter 22

_Coucou!_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Rogue était allé récupérer Athénaïs chez Max et ils s'étaient réconciliés… (Clin d'œil, clin d'œil^^ XD)_

 _Voici la suite des événements. On avance dans le temps._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

 ** _Deux ans plus tard…_**

 _Bang ! Ding ! Blang !_

« Par Merlin… marmonne Severus. Bon sang, Athénaïs ! Ça te tuerait de ranger tes affaires, de temps en temps ? crie-t-il ensuite, énervé.

\- Désolée ! J'ai oublié, réponds-je en accourant auprès de lui. Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever ? proposé-je ensuite en le trouvant à terre, entouré de livres, d'un plateau retourné et de vaisselle cassée.

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas 200 ans ! rétorque-t-il, blessé dans son orgueil en se relevant lui-même. Aïe ! ajoute-t-il avant de porter sa main à son visage pour examiner la coupure qu'il s'est faire.

\- Oh, fais attention ! m'exclamé-je, soucieuse. Laisse-moi te soigner, déclaré-je ensuite en prenant sa main dans la mienne et en dégainant ma baguette.

\- Ça aussi, je sais le faire tout seul… » bougonne-t-il en me laissant néanmoins faire.

Je lui lance un sortilège de guérison et dépose un baiser sur sa main avant de relever mes yeux vers lui et de dire :

« Oui, je le sais, mais c'est mieux quand c'est moi, non ? »

Il grommelle encore dans sa barbe – façon de parler car ses joues sont aussi lisses que de la peau de bébé – et dirige sa baguette vers le capharnaüm qui règne dans la pièce afin de ranger chaque chose à sa place.

« Ce n'est quand même pas difficile de lancer un malheureux sort… marmonne-t-il encore.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Severus. J'avais commencé à ranger puis j'ai reçu le manuscrit d'un auteur et je me suis mise à le lire. Sans m'en apercevoir l'après-midi a filé et tu es rentré avant que j'aie fini mon rangement », expliqué-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, contrite.

Il m'observe quelques instants dans les yeux et je vois sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil au fur et à mesure qu'il se noie dans mon regard océan.

« Ce n'est rien… soupire-t-il finalement. Ces cornichons d'élèves m'ont énervé aujourd'hui et c'est sur toi que je crie en rentrant. Excuse-moi, demande-t-il avant d'esquisser un sourire et de caresser ma joue de son pouce.

\- D'accord, on est quitte alors, approuvé-je en venant me blottir contre son torse et en le serrant dans mes bras.

\- Il est intéressant au moins ce manuscrit ? m'interroge-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

\- Oui, très ! C'est un excellent livre, je vais certainement le faire publier, répliqué-je en relevant mon visage vers lui, enthousiaste.

\- C'est très bien, tant mieux pour cet auteur d'être tombé sur une rédactrice comme toi, répond-il en poursuivant ses caresses sur mon corps.

\- Tu veux que je t'en lise un extrait ? proposé-je, joviale.

\- Non, pas maintenant, si tu veux bien. Je pensais plutôt à autre chose… » susurre-t-il de sa voix soyeuse en m'enveloppant d'un regard brûlant.

Je rigole en tombant à la renverse sur le canapé du salon, j'accueille volontiers ses baisers et ses étreintes et nos vêtements ne font pas long feu et finissent rapidement par terre.

 _._

 _Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc…_

Severus grommelle en resserrant son étreinte autour de moi et cale sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je soupire d'avoir été réveillée par des coups donnés sur la porte de nos appartements mais je ne bouge pas. On est dimanche et aucun de nous deux ne travaille.

 _Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc…_

Les coups se répètent et je fais mine de vouloir me lever du lit mais Severus me retient contre lui.

« N'y va pas… Ça ne peut être qu'un enquiquineur à cette heure-ci, un dimanche, déclare-t-il à voix basse. Je soupçonne Albus d'essayer me faire tourner en bourrique.

\- Et tu crois qu'il va réussir ? demandé-je, espiègle et amusée, en me tournant vers lui pour l'observer.

\- Il y a des chances que je lui balance un sort en pleine figure pour lui faire ravaler son stupide sourire un jour ou l'autre… Ce n'est pas exclu… » me confie-t-il en esquissant un sourire en coin.

Je ris doucement en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit et il caresse tendrement ma joue en me détaillant attentivement de ses yeux noirs après m'avoir embrassée.

 _Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc…_

« Athénaïs ? Vous êtes là ? demande Madame Chourave derrière la porte. Je vous avais promis de vous prévenir quand les Roses Miroitantes allaient éclore et c'est maintenant.

\- Oh, par Morgane ! Je veux voir ça ! » m'exclamé-je, surexcitée, en me levant vivement du lit.

Je fais rapidement passer ma nuisette par-dessus ma tête, sous l'œil appréciateur et moqueur de Severus, qui s'amuse beaucoup de mon engouement, puis j'invoque une robe de sorcière bleu clair, l'enfile prestement et cours pieds nus pour aller ouvrir.

« Oui, je veux voir ! Je veux voir ! affirmé-je énergiquement en ouvrant la porte.

\- Venez vite dans ce cas ! réplique-t-elle avant de me faire un grand sourire. Où sont vos chaussures ? demande-t-elle ensuite en voyant mes pieds nus.

\- Pas le temps ! On y va ! » réponds-je en sortant vivement et en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'entraîner jusqu'aux serres de botanique.

La petite sorcière replète se met à rire et tente de suivre ma cadence rapide tant bien que mal jusqu'à parvenir devant la fleur qui éclot doucement devant nos yeux dans une explosion de lumière, de couleurs et de senteurs florales.

Après avoir regardé tous les spécimens de cette fabuleuse plante éclore petit à petit, je propose au professeur de botanique de venir prendre son petit-déjeuner chez moi en compagnie de Severus.

Quelques élèves matinaux qui se rendent à la Grande Salle m'observent marcher avec Madame Chourave en me dévisageant car je ne porte pas de chaussures mais je ne m'en soucie pas. Ils sont déjà tous choqués parce que je sors avec Severus, alors ce n'est pas mon absence de chaussures qui va grandement aggraver ce qu'ils pensent de moi.

Une fois installés tous à table avec Severus, le professeur de botanique déclare :

« Excusez-moi pour ce réveil matinal, Severus, surtout un dimanche, mais Athénaïs m'avait suppliée de la prévenir lorsque ces fleurs écloraient.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas un gros dormeur et puis, de toute façon, elle n'arrête pas de filer des coups pendant son sommeil, répond-il, moqueur, avant de boire une gorgée de son thé.

\- Hé ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'en ai plus donné ! protesté-je en fronçant mes sourcils.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle était aussi violente… réplique Madame Chourave, amusée. Elle est toujours très calme et gentille avec moi.

\- Mais je ne suis pas violente ! Pomona ! m'écrié-je, scandalisée.

\- Non, mais tu es crédule et tu prends la mouche incroyablement vite », rebondit Rogue avant de faire un sourire en coin.

Je fronce encore plus les sourcils et je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine, boudeuse, avant de sentir Severus caresser doucement ma taille puis le professeur de botanique décréter, attendrie :

« Oh, cessons de l'embêter ! Je n'aime pas quand elle fait cette tête-là, elle me fend le cœur.

\- C'est son arme la plus redoutable… » approuve Rogue avant de prendre mon menton dans sa main puis de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, ce qui me fait aussitôt arrêter de bouder.

.

« Tu es sûre que l'on en envoie une à ton père ? demande Severus en grimaçant, embêté.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûre. C'est mon père, c'est lui qui m'a engendrée et élevée, il a le droit d'être là, confirmé-je en inscrivant son nom et son adresse à la main au dos de la lettre. En plus, les gens ne comprendraient pas pourquoi il n'est pas présent à notre mariage. Personne ne sait rien à part nous.

\- Je me fiche de ce que pensent les gens… marmonne-t-il, bougon.

\- Tiens, c'est nouveau… Tu ne disais pas ça tout un temps… répliqué-je, mordante.

\- Oh, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! » me prévient-il, agacé.

Je ne réponds rien à cela, me contentant de continuer d'écrire les noms et les adresses afin de pouvoir envoyer les invitations à notre futur mariage, je l'entends soupirer puis il reprend ses questions.

« Et ta mère ? interroge-t-il ensuite en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je n'ai plus de mère, elle m'a abandonnée, rétorqué-je immédiatement.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu arrives à pardonner à ton père mais pas à ta mère, déclare-t-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Un parent ne devrait jamais avoir à abandonner son enfant, sauf en cas de force majeure, mais, là, ce n'était pas le cas. Et puis, de toute manière, elle ne viendrait pas à un mariage de sorciers, expliqué-je en tentant de rester calme.

\- D'accord, tu fais comme tu veux, de toute façon… » approuve-t-il en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Je le regarde un instant alors qu'il joue avec un parchemin d'invitation vierge puis je lui demande, soucieuse :

« Tu voudrais vraiment que j'invite ma mère à notre mariage ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je veux juste m'assurer que tu n'auras pas de regrets, répond-il en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

\- Je te promets que je n'en aurai pas. Je vais épouser l'homme que j'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte, déclaré-je en posant ma main sur la sienne. Les invités, c'est pour ne pas faire trop asociaux sur les photos, plaisanté-je, espiègle.

\- Bien vu… » acquiesce-t-il, amusé.

Je lui souris de bon cœur et il se penche vers moi pour déposer un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Alors, tu es sûr, de ton côté, tu ne veux inviter que les professeurs de Poudlard, le concierge, Hagrid, Madame Pomfresh, Madame Pince et la famille Malefoy ? demandé-je une nouvelle fois, pour en être certaine.

\- Je n'aurais déjà pas invité absolument tous les résidents du château si tu m'en avais laissé le choix… Alors, oui, j'en suis sûr, ça fait déjà bien trop de monde…

\- OK ! Ne te tracasse pas, tu vas y survivre, Severus. Ça ne durera pas très longtemps, le rassuré-je gentiment en me remettant à la tâche.

\- Tant que je suis avec toi, je peux tout affronter, rétorque-t-il en me regardant écrire. Tiens, passe-moi un petit tas d'invitations, je vais t'aider », propose-t-il ensuite en tendant sa main vers les parchemins tandis que j'en pousse quelques-uns vers lui en le remerciant.

.

Ça y est, c'est aujourd'hui.

Le plus beau jour de ma vie, celui où je vais épouser Severus, l'homme que j'aime de tout mon cœur.

Mon amie Jesse m'aide à me préparer et je crois qu'elle est tout aussi nerveuse que moi, voire plus. Elle ne s'est toujours pas remise que je sorte avec notre ancien professeur de potions, alors que je l'épouse… Cette pensée me fait sourire.

J'ai passé ma grande robe blanche à manches courtes avec un jupon bouffant mais pas trop et profond décolleté dans mon dos, que j'ai agrémentée avec un collier en argent avec quelques petites perles qui pendent entre mes omoplates et le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ma bague de fiançailles orne mon annulaire gauche et sera bientôt rejointe par mon alliance.

J'ai opté pour un maquillage léger et naturel – je n'ai que vingt-et-un ans après tout – et j'ai relevé mes cheveux en un chignon garni de petits strass, d'où s'échappent quelques mèches brunes que Jesse a bouclées.

J'ai déjà enfilé ma jarretière en soie bleue, mes bas transparents et mes escarpins en cuir blanc, mon bouquet de fleurs, composé par Madame Chourave m'attend sur la coiffeuse, et il ne me reste que le grand voile en dentelle blanche à placer dans mes cheveux.

« Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? m'exclamé-je en riant tandis que Jesse a tiré avec force sur mon pauvre chignon.

\- Désolée ! Je ne sais pas comment mettre ce voile ! Je ne sais même pas dans quel sens il va… répond-elle en retournant le tissu fin entre ses mains, perplexe.

\- Il se met comme ça et tu dois placer ce petit pique dans le chignon puis accrocher le voile autour, expliqué-je gentiment à mon amie.

\- Bon, je réessaie mais je ne te promets rien… » déclare-t-elle tandis que je lui tourne le dos une nouvelle fois.

Je l'entends encore marmonner et tirer légèrement sur mes cheveux puis j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la chambre.

« Oui, entrez ! » crié-je pour me faire entendre.

La personne entre puis referme la porte sans rien dire avant de déclarer :

« Donnez-moi ça, je vais le faire.

\- Papa ? demandé-je, étonnée, en me tournant vers lui.

\- Bonjour, ma chérie, répondit-il, un peu mal à l'aise, avant de faire un sourire crispé.

\- Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas, lui confié-je, sincère. Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mon invitation ?

\- Parce que je ne savais pas si tu voulais réellement que je vienne… avoue-t-il en baissant la tête.

\- Heu… Je vais vous laisser, déclare Jesse, qui se sent de trop à cet instant. Je vais dire que tu es presque prête, ajoute-t-elle en partant.

\- Oui, merci, Jesse ! »

Je la regarde refermer la porte avant de reposer mes yeux bleus sur mon père qui se tient debout devant moi et qui n'ose pas croiser mon regard.

« Je t'ai invité parce que je voulais que tu viennes, papa, et je suis contente que tu sois là, affirmé-je.

\- Tu en es sûre ? me demande-t-il, incrédule, en relevant ses yeux bruns vers moi.

\- Oui, acquiescé-je fermement.

\- Et tu as aussi invité ta mère ? interroge-t-il ensuite.

\- Non. Elle ne serait pas venue, de toute façon, répliqué-je en haussant une épaule.

\- Probablement pas… approuve-t-il, peiné.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider à mettre mon voile ? demandé-je en le désignant du regard.

\- Oui, bien sûr », répond-il en souriant légèrement.

Je lui tourne le dos et je le sens placer délicatement le petit pique dans mes cheveux puis disposer le voile correctement sur mon chignon et dans mon dos. Il se dirige ensuite vers la coiffeuse et me donne un petit miroir afin que je puisse vérifier son œuvre en utilisant les deux reflets et attend le verdict.

« C'est parfait, merci, déclaré-je alors en me redressant.

\- De rien… Tu es vraiment magnifique, Athénaïs. Tu es la plus belle mariée que j'aie jamais vue, me complimente-t-il après m'avoir détaillée des pieds à la tête.

\- Merci, papa, réponds-je, touchée, avant de lui sourire de mes lèvres légèrement plus roses que d'habitude.

\- Bon, je vais aller rejoindre les autres invités et m'installer pour regarder ta grande entrée, décrète-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Ça t'embêterait beaucoup de ne pas voir ma grande entrée ? demandé-je en le retenant par le poignet.

\- Pour… Pourquoi ? m'interroge-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers moi, chagriné et anxieux suite à mes paroles.

\- Parce que je voudrais que ce soit toi qui me conduises jusqu'à l'autel et qui donnes ma main à Severus », expliqué-je simplement.

Ses yeux s'arrondissent, sous le choc de ma proposition, il m'observe durant de nombreuses secondes puis il me demande, stupéfait :

« C'est vrai ? Tu… Tu veux bien ?

\- Bien sûr puisque je te le demande, papa, réponds-je en hochant la tête et en prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

\- Je… Je croyais que… que jamais je… balbutie-t-il en laissant rouler ses larmes sur ses joues, ému, tout en fixant mes mains qui tiennent les siennes.

\- C'est ce que les pères font : ils conduisent leurs filles à l'autel jusqu'à leurs maris, répliqué-je gentiment en le serrant contre moi.

\- Merci… murmure-t-il en m'entourant de ses bras pour m'étreindre doucement contre lui. Je… Je ne mérite pas une fille comme toi…

\- C'est aussi l'avis de Severus, rétorqué-je, amusée.

\- Ah ! rit-il, brièvement, en s'éloignant de moi et en essuyant ses larmes. Il a raison… » ajoute-il en m'observant tristement.

Je sors de la chambre du petit manoir, que nous avons loué pour l'occasion, au bras de mon père et, lorsque nous arrivons dans le parc, où patientent les invités, l'orchestre se met à jouer la marche nuptiale.

Je m'avance lentement jusqu'à Severus, qui ne me lâche pas des yeux tout du long, et quand j'arrive à proximité de lui, je vois Max, qui a été choisi comme garçon d'honneur, se pencher un peu vers Rogue et déclarer :

« Elle est encore plus belle que d'habitude. Je n'ai jamais vu une si jolie mariée.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Max. Je regrette que tu ne puisses pas la voir, répond-il, sincère.

\- Oh, rassure-toi, mon imagination est très fertile… réplique mon ami en esquissant un sourire taquin.

\- Max ! Tu n'as pas bientôt fini ? » chuchoté-je en le frappant légèrement.

Il rigole un peu avant de se reprendre et de faire comme s'il était sérieux puis mon père prend ma main droite pour la mettre dans celle de Severus.

Les deux hommes échangent un regard qui en dit long puis, alors qu'il veut retourner à sa place, je le retiens de mon autre main, je l'embrasse sur la joue puis je lui dis tout bas :

« Sache que je t'ai pardonné et que je t'aime, papa. »

Il me regarde de ses yeux brillant de larmes, n'en croyant tout simplement pas ses oreilles, et il rejoint le premier rang en sortant un mouchoir blanc de sa poche pour pleurer de joie, sous le regard intransigeant du professeur McGonagall et de Madame Pomfresh et celui bienveillant et compatissant des professeurs Chourave, Flitwick et Dumbledore.

Severus et moi nous jurons amour, tendresse et fidélité pour la vie, nous échangeons nos alliances et nous nous embrassons devant tous nos invités afin de sceller notre union.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaires, ça me fait plaisir._

 _Je tenais quand même à préciser une chose, suite à la review d'Alindorie: je ne cautionne en aucun cas ce qu'a fait le père d'Athénaïs, il n'y a évidemment aucune excuse à ce genre d'horreurs (comme tu dis) et je n'essaie en aucun cas de véhiculer le message que ce n'est finalement pas si grave. C'est bien sûr un acte très grave qui aurait dû être sévèrement puni par la loi. Malheureusement, comme vous le savez sans doute, les victimes portent rarement plainte contre leurs agresseurs et ils restent bien souvent impunis et libres de leurs mouvements. En outre, la psychologie des victimes de ce genre d'abus est complexe (je ne suis pas experte en la matière mais c'est un fait), certaines se sentent coupables, croient mériter ce qui leur arrive, … et il arrive qu'elles préfèrent tirer un trait sur ce qui s'est produit pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases. De plus, dans notre société moderne, même quand ces victimes portent plainte, la condamnation est bien souvent loin d'être à la hauteur de la transgression… On punit bien plus quelqu'un qui a détourné de l'argent qu'une personne qui a agressé, violé ou torturé une autre personne (que ce soit un enfant ou un adulte, une femme ou un homme). C'est un fait très grave et très alarmant._

 _Je rappelle également que ceci est une fiction, rien d'autre…_

 _Sur ce, j'espère que j'ai été suffisamment claire et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

Les temps de paix et de félicité n'ont pas duré longtemps… Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis, mais Voldemort a rapidement refait surface, quelques années seulement après notre mariage.

Heureusement que Severus et moi n'avons pas eu d'enfants durant ces années. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'ils puissent vivre dans ce monde de chaos, de haine et de désolation… Severus a toujours accepté mon choix et, finalement, je pense que lui aussi est soulagé que nous n'en ayons pas eu. Ils auraient pu être un moyen de pression contre lui. Les Mangemorts ne reculent devant aucune bassesse ni aucun forfait pour forcer les gens à faire ce qu'ils veulent…

Le rôle de Severus dans cette nouvelle guerre est périlleux et, moi, j'ai l'impression que je ne suis en vie que parce que je suis sa femme. Les Mangemorts n'osent pas me toucher ni faire de réflexions sur le fait que ma mère soit une Moldue… C'est mon mari qui me protège de toutes les atrocités que nombre de sorciers et de Moldus subissent… Il est l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais connu et je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

.

Dumbledore est mort et Severus a pris la tête de Poudlard selon les désirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tout le monde nous regarde comme des traîtres et des parias mais je m'en moque, ils ne savent pas ce que nous nous savons. Ils ignorent que Severus n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres du directeur, ils ignorent à quel point il a été anéanti par le meurtre que le vieil homme l'a forcé à commettre, lui qu'il considérait comme son mentor, et ils ignorent qu'il fait tout pour aider Harry Potter en suivant le plan et les instructions de Dumbledore.

Je n'oublierai jamais le soir où il est rentré dans notre maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur, le visage encore plus blême que d'habitude, son regard noir perdu dans le vague et noyé de tristesse. Je n'oublierai jamais ses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues – c'est sans doute la seule et unique fois de ma vie que je l'ai vu pleurer – ni comment il m'a prise dans ses bras pour me serrer contre lui après son crime.

J'ai passé des heures à l'étreindre contre mon corps, à le caresser, à l'embrasser et à lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes au creux de son oreille pour tenter de le calmer et de le rassurer. La nuit que nous avons passée ensemble cette fois-là fut la plus intense de toute ma vie. J'ai ressenti tout son chagrin, sa tristesse et son désespoir mais aussi sa détermination, son courage et son amour dans chaque cellule de mon corps.

Les autres professeurs nous adressent à peine la parole, même Madame Chourave ne me rend plus visite aussi souvent. Parfois, je me sens très seule dans cet immense château où j'ai été si heureuse jadis. Je me demande ce que mon pauvre Severus aurait fait, s'il avait dû affronter ça tout seul, sans moi à ses côtés. Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer et je suis heureuse d'être là pour lui…

.

« Athénaïs ! s'exclame mon mari en rentrant en trombe dans nos appartements, l'air agité.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandé-je aussitôt en accourant auprès de lui, angoissée.

\- Les Mangemorts, ils vont s'en prendre aux sorciers et sorcières qui ont épousé des Moldus, m'apprend-il en agrippant mes épaules et en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Mais mon père… il s'est remarié avec une Moldue et ils ont une petite fille ! m'écrié-je, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je le sais, c'est pour cela que je te préviens.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose !

\- Ils doivent fuir et très vite, déclare-t-il sur un ton sans réplique.

\- Mais Jesse aussi ! Elle est avec un Moldu ! Et tu crois que Max craint quelque chose ? ajouté-je, totalement paniquée.

\- Écoute, on ne peut pas venir en aide à tout le monde ni trop se faire remarquer, affirme-t-il en tentant de me faire tenir en place.

\- Mais Severus… protesté-je.

\- Toi, tu t'occupes de ton père et, moi, je vais m'occuper de Jesse et de Max, décrète-t-il fermement.

\- D'accord ! soupiré-je, soulagée.

\- Fais bien attention à toi, mon amour, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, me conseille-t-il, ses yeux noirs plongés dans les miens.

\- Toi aussi ! réponds-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il en caressant mes cheveux avant de m'offrir un tendre baiser.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Severus. De tout mon cœur », affirmé-je en me détachant de lui pour transplaner, tandis qu'il s'éclipse également de son côté.

J'arrive directement devant la maison de mon père, où j'ai passé toute mon enfance, et je vois par la fenêtre qu'ils sont installés devant un poste de télévision et regardent gentiment une émission ensemble. Mon père est assis dans le canapé, il entoure sa femme d'un bras et soutient de son autre bras ma petite sœur de trois ans qui est fièrement installée sur ses genoux.

Je secoue la tête pour me remettre de ma sensiblerie et, sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte, j'entre directement dans la maison et cours jusqu'au salon.

« Papa ! m'exclamé-je en débarquant, tandis qu'il s'est déjà levé, baguette à la main.

\- Athénaïs ? Que fais-tu ici, ma chérie ? demande-t-il en abaissant aussitôt sa baguette magique.

\- Je suis venue te prévenir ! Vous êtes en danger, tous les trois ! Vous devez fuir au plus vite ! les préviens-je en observant Veronica serrer Annabelle dans ses bras.

\- En danger ? Mais pourquoi… interroge-t-il, étonné, en fronçant ses sourcils bruns.

\- Les Mangemorts s'en prennent à tous ceux qui sont avec des Moldus ! Vous devez partir ou ils vous tueront ! » l'interromps-je aussitôt.

Remarquant que mon père hésite encore et semble vouloir poser un millier de questions, je le stoppe dans son élan en approchant de lui et en prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

« Papa, tu es un sorcier très connu. Tout le monde sait que tu t'es remarié avec une Moldue – une nouvelle fois – et que vous avez eu une fille ensemble. Vous êtes dans leur collimateur, expliqué-je brièvement.

\- Mais nous ne faisons de mal à personne… déclare tristement ma belle-mère.

\- Je le sais bien, Veronica, répliqué-je en la regardant. C'est complètement absurde, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je ne veux pas que vous souffriez. Il faut que vous partiez tout de suite.

\- Où nous conseilles-tu d'aller ? interroge mon père qui semble désormais convaincu et déterminé.

\- Le mieux serait de quitter le pays. Vous pourriez aller en France, en Italie ou en Espagne, proposé-je rapidement.

\- J'ai un oncle en Corse, déclare soudain Veronica. Il pourrait nous accueillir.

\- Très bien, je vais vous aider à vous y rendre, décrété-je aussitôt en sortant ma baguette. Papa, tu préfères que je m'occupe de Veronica ou d'Annabelle ? demandé-je en reportant mon attention sur lui.

\- Prends Annabelle, tu es moins brute et tu transplanes plus doucement que moi.

\- D'accord, acquiescé-je en me penchant vers ma sœur. Viens, ma puce, on va faire un jeu toutes les deux », déclaré-je en la prenant dans mes bras tandis qu'elle sourit et bat des mains, heureuse.

Après que ma belle-mère m'ait décrit le lieu, je transplane avec ma petite sœur puis, une fois mon père et Veronica arrivés, je l'aide à enchanter l'endroit avec des sortilèges de protection tandis que sa femme fait diversion auprès de son oncle.

Mon père, son épouse et sa fille, Jesse et son copain et Max sont tous en sécurité bien loin des tourments dans lesquels la Grande-Bretagne est plongée et Severus et moi n'avons pas attiré l'attention et sommes toujours sains et saufs pour le moment…

Après nous être retrouvés tous les deux et nous avoir aimé une bonne partie de la nuit, je m'endors paisiblement sur le torse de Severus, heureuse d'être entre ses bras et rassurée d'être auprès de lui, qui est le seul à pouvoir apaiser mon esprit tourmenté en ces temps de troubles.

.

J'ai atrocement mal à la tête et au dos et je me sens nauséeuse.

J'ouvre les paupières et j'essaie de me redresser mais quelqu'un m'en empêche en appuyant sur mon épaule et en me conseillant :

« Restez couchée, Athénaïs.

\- Pomona ? demandé-je en la reconnaissant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé et que fais-je dans la Grande Salle ? ajouté-je en regardant autour de moi, fébrile, les élèves réfugiés là, les blessés et… les morts.

\- Vous vous êtes évanouie dans l'un des couloirs du château. C'est Hannah Abbot qui vous a trouvée et ramenée ici avec ses camarades, explique-t-elle simplement.

\- Où est Severus ? interrogé-je directement.

\- Nous ne l'avons pas revu depuis que… nous l'avons poussé à quitter Poudlard, avoue-t-elle, un peu gênée.

\- Quoi ? Mais où est-il ? Je dois le savoir ! m'écriés-je, les larmes aux yeux en me relevant.

\- Arrêtez, ne bougez pas ! Vous n'êtes pas en état de partir à sa recherche ! décrète-t-elle en m'attrapant par le poignet et en voulant me forcer à me recoucher par terre sur le petit lit de fortune.

\- Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez tous ! C'est mon mari, je l'aime et je veux être avec lui ! crié-je avec force en me dégageant de sa poigne pour partir de là.

\- Athénaïs, vous ne pouvez pas, c'est trop dangereux ! Vous êtes enceinte ! rétorque-t-elle alors.

\- Quoi ? » interrogé-je, choquée, en tournant ma tête vers elle.

Depuis que j'ai dû avorter à l'âge de seize ans, je m'étais jurée de ne jamais avoir d'enfant. Je ne voulais pas revivre une chose comme celle-là, je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Severus l'avait bien compris, il était d'accord avec mon choix et nous avons toujours veillé à employer des potions et sorts contraceptifs.

Se pourrait-il que l'on ait oublié de le faire, même une seule fois ? me demandé-je, sourcils froncés, en réfléchissant intensément. Puis, soudain, cela fait tilt dans ma tête. C'était le jour où nous avons aidé mon père, Jesse et Max à s'enfuir pour les protéger, il y a trois mois de cela… Ça nous est complètement sorti de l'esprit…

Je repose mes yeux bleus sur le professeur de botanique, complètement désemparée, avant de l'entendre répéter, soucieuse :

« Restez ici, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Je dois retrouver Severus », me contenté-je de répliquer fermement avant de sortir en courant de la Grande Salle et en serrant ma baguette dans ma main.

Je sors dans la cour et traverse le parc qui est plongé dans un chaos total. Des sorts fusent de toutes parts et je dois me pencher et en éviter en continuant de courir.

Les géants se battent aux côtés des Mangemorts, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix tentent de leur résister et de tenir leurs positions, les élèves se battent pour défendre Poudlard en compagnie des elfes de maison qui sont sortis des cuisines et des centaures qui ont quitté la Forêt interdite pour se joindre au combat.

Dans toute cette agitation, je perçois au loin trois adolescents, qui doivent être Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, si ma vue ne me joue pas des tours, qui disparaissent entre les racines du Saule Cogneur et je décide de les suivre, poussée par une puissante intuition.

J'arrive bien après ces trois élèves, après avoir repoussé plusieurs assaillants qui m'ont retardée, j'immobilise le grand arbre à l'aide d'un sort, je me mets à quatre pattes et me faufile dans l'ouverture où je les ai vus disparaître. Je me relève et commence à courir dans ce passage étroit puis, après m'être précipitée dans le noir durant de nombreuses minutes, je les recroise soudain dans l'autre sens, leurs baguettes pointées en avant.

« Laissez-nous passer ou sinon… commence le rouquin, menaçant.

\- Severus ! Est-ce qu'il était là-bas ? l'interromps-je aussitôt, angoissée.

\- Madame Rogue ? s'exclame la fille qui a allumé sa baguette pour voir à qui elle avait affaire.

\- Mon mari ! répété-je, limite hystérique. Où est mon mari ?

\- Il est là-bas, dans la Cabane Hurlante… répond l'Élu en me dévisageant, les mains couvertes de sang et tenant dans sa main une fiole en verre remplie d'une substance évanescente. Mais, madame, vous devriez… »

Je n'écoute pas la suite, force le passage pour passer entre eux trois et gravis les marches que je trouve à la fin du tunnel.

Lorsque j'arrive enfin à l'intérieur de la maison soi-disant hantée de Pré-au-Lard, je découvre Severus gisant dans une marre de sang, le visage exsangue, à moitié soutenu par le mur sur lequel il est adossé, assis par terre.

« Severus ! m'écrié-je en pleurs en me jetant sur mes genoux pour être à sa hauteur. Severus ! » répété-je en le secouant par les épaules et en découvrant avec horreur une large et profonde entaille dans son cou.

Je vois soudain ses paupières qui étaient closes se rouvrir pour dévoiler ses yeux noirs et il me sourit en les plongeant dans les miens.

« Severus ! » m'exclamé-je encore en me blottissant contre lui, soulagée.

Il pose faiblement l'une de ses mains sur mon dos et je sens qu'elle est froide. En fait, je remarque que tout son corps est froid, j'entends aussi sa respiration laborieuse et ma main posée sur son buste perçoit les faibles battements de son cœur…

Je me redresse un peu pour l'observer plus attentivement et je suis horrifiée de comprendre ce que ma raison essaie de me dire et ce que mon cœur refuse d'admettre.

« Severus… sangloté-je, désespérée.

\- Je suis… heureux… de t'avoir revue… une dernière fois… Athénaïs… mon amour… déclare-t-il difficilement en parvenant à effleurer ma joue de sa main gauche avant qu'elle ne retombe mollement contre son corps.

\- Non ! Severus ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi ! m'écrié-je.

\- Je suis… désolé… répond-il en grimaçant à cause de la douleur. Sache que… les années… que j'ai passées… auprès de toi… ont été… les plus belles… de toute ma vie…

\- Severus ! Tu ne peux pas partir ! Severus ! Je suis enceinte ! lui avoué-je, mes pleurs redoublant de vigueur, en me pressant contre lui.

\- Tu m'as donné… tout ce que mon cœur désirait… J'aurais aimé… pourvoir rester avec toi… et le connaître… réplique-t-il, sa voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

\- Severus… répété-je comme une litanie en le serrant de toutes mes forces entre mes bras.

\- Athénaïs… Je veux que tu sois… heureuse, mon amour…

\- Je ne pourrai pas sans toi ! Je n'y arriverai pas ! rétorqué-je en secouant la tête.

\- Si… tu y arriveras… affirme-t-il avec toute la fermeté dont il peut encore faire preuve. Embrasse-moi… s'il te plaît… » demande-t-il alors.

Je me détache légèrement de lui et presse mes lèvres contre les siennes avant d'approfondir un peu le baiser en sentant sa langue venir taquiner tout doucement la mienne.

Lorsque je m'éloigne un peu pour le regarder, je constate que tout son sang a quitté son visage.

« Je… t'aime… »

Sa main qui était posée sur moi glisse de mon dos, ses yeux se ferment et sa tête s'affaisse sur le côté.

C'étaient ses derniers mots…

Non, ce n'est pas possible… Ce n'est pas possible ! me répété-je dans ma tête avant de finalement extérioriser toute ma douleur et mon chagrin en criant de toutes mes forces à m'en briser les cordes vocales et à vider tout l'air de mes poumons.

Je reste accrochée à son corps sans vie à crier et à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps jusqu'à finir par perdre connaissance.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _(Ne me tuez pas et ne me lancez pas des cailloux! Il reste encore 2 chapitres, je vous avais dit que ce serait triste!)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	24. Chapter 24

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et merci aussi à Athina et à Guest ;-) Athina, je te promets quand même une chouette fin malgré tout, lis bien jusqu'au bout!^^ ;-)_

 _Nous avions donc laissé Athénaïs dans la Cabane hurlante, évanouie sur le corps de Severus…_

 _Voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

« Severus… Severus… Severus… »

Je répète son nom en boucle d'une voix éraillée.

J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais je n'y parviens pas, alors je panique en me trémoussant dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien. Ça sent bizarre aussi, ici. Je ne suis définitivement pas chez moi et ça m'angoisse encore plus.

« Oh, par Merlin ! Elle se réveille ! s'exclame la voix de Madame Chourave. Je vais chercher une infirmière, décrète-t-elle ensuite.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi je ne vois rien ? demandé-je, déboussolée, en entendant une chaise racler le sol et une porte claquer.

\- Chut, Naïs, ne panique pas. Je suis près de toi, conseille une voix masculine que je connais bien tandis qu'il pose ses mains sur mon bras et ma joue.

\- Max ? C'est toi ? Où suis-je ? Où est Severus ? Et pourquoi je ne vois rien ? questionné-je vivement, anxieuse.

\- Oui, c'est moi, Naïs. Tu es à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste et tes paupières doivent simplement être collées ensemble. Ce n'est pas grave, n'aie pas peur, répond-il en éludant une question essentielle.

\- À Ste-Mangouste ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici et où est Severus ? demandé-je encore.

\- On t'a conduite ici après la bataille de Poudlard. Au cas où tu te le demanderais, un certain Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort le psychopathe qui voulait tuer tout le monde, explique-t-il en caressant doucement mon avant-bras. C'est Madame Chourave qui m'a retrouvé et qui m'a conduit ici pour être auprès de toi.

\- Max, où est Severus ? » interrogé-je une nouvelle fois fermement.

Je le sens serrer ma main plus fort et je l'entends prendre une grande inspiration quand la porte s'ouvre soudain et des gens approchent de moi.

« Alors, Madame Rogue, on est réveillée ? me demande probablement une infirmière ou une médicomage, joviale, en prenant mon pouls et en tentant d'ouvrir mes yeux. Oh, on dirait qu'ils sont collés », constate-t-elle avant de lancer un sort pour remédier au problème.

Je peux enfin ouvrir les yeux et je vois Max assis à côté de moi qui tient ma main droite, une doctoresse à l'air rassurant et Madame Chourave qui me sourit gentiment à ma gauche. J'observe un peu la chambre dans laquelle je me trouve, je vois des cartes et des fleurs sur la table de chevet et mes yeux s'arrondissent soudain en tombant sur mon ventre… Il est énorme !

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, je reprends ma main à Max et je les pose toutes les deux sur mon abdomen qui tend ma chemise de nuit ainsi que le drap qui me recouvre. Je caresse doucement toute la surface de mon ventre, impressionnée par sa forme et sa circonférence, puis je sursaute et je les retire soudain en sentant un coup de pied.

Je lève mes yeux vers la médicomage et le professeur de botanique, désemparée, en fronçant mes sourcils bruns. Ce n'est pas possible… Combien de temps ai-je passé dans cet hôpital ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? Comment vont mon père et sa famille ainsi que Jesse et son copain ? Mais le plus important où est Severus et pourquoi n'est-il pas ici avec moi ?

« Votre bébé et vous êtes en parfaite santé, déclare la femme, en jetant un œil au dossier médical qu'elle tient entre ses mains. Votre tension est excellente, la croissance du bébé est…

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ? l'interromps-je tout à coup.

\- Le 22 août, répond immédiatement la doctoresse.

\- Le 22 août ? Mais… mais… nous étions à peine en mai… balbutié-je, incrédule.

\- Vous êtes restée dans le coma près de quatre mois, Madame Rogue, explique-t-elle simplement.

\- Où est mon mari ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas près de moi ? » demandé-je encore.

Cette fois, je vois Madame Chourave détourner le regard, la médicomage inspirer profondément et Max grimacer légèrement.

« Pomona, où est Severus ? insisté-je, suppliante.

\- Vous avez subi un gros choc émotionnel, c'est pour cela que vous êtes restée dans le coma si longtemps et… commence à expliquer le médecin alors que le professeur de botanique m'observe de ses yeux brillants.

\- Max, dis-moi la vérité, la coupé-je alors en me tournant vers mon ami et en saisissant fermement sa main dans la mienne.

\- Il est mort, Naïs… Tu l'as vu, tu étais avec lui lorsqu'on t'a trouvée… répond-il, sincère, en serrant mes doigts entre les siens. Tu étais dans ses bras. Ils ont dû te détacher de lui pour te conduire à l'hôpital…

\- Non, il n'est pas mort ! Ce n'est pas possible ! refusé-je en secouant la tête, catégorique, les larmes me montant aux yeux.

\- Tu sais que c'est vrai. Tu le sais parce que sinon il serait ici avec toi. Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, réplique Max, profondément peiné pour moi.

\- Votre époux, Madame Rogue… commence la médicomage tandis que je me mets à pleurer.

\- Laissez-la, exige Pomona en interrompant la femme.

\- Max… » imploré-je alors.

Mon meilleur ami comprend aussitôt et il se lève de sa chaise pour venir se mettre près de moi et me prendre dans ses bras pour me serrer contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, Naïs. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé… murmure-t-il à mon oreille en laissant couler ses larmes tout comme moi.

\- Severus… Je veux Severus… déclaré-je en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, blottie contre mon ami.

\- Je le sais et, si je le pouvais, je te le ramènerais, je te le promets… » réplique-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

Mon corps est secoué de soubresauts et de spasmes, ma respiration est irrégulière, mon rythme cardiaque erratique et mon visage est baigné de larmes de profonde tristesse. J'ai chaud, j'ai mal à la tête, mes cheveux sont mouillés de transpiration, mon nez coule et j'en ai la nausée tellement mes sanglots sont puissants et ma peine douloureuse.

« Chut… Tu as le droit de pleurer, mais, je t'en prie, essaie de te calmer un peu, me conseille Max en se redressant légèrement et en caressant mon visage.

\- Je veux pas… vivre sans lui… Je peux pas… déclaré-je en hoquetant.

\- Tu le dois. Tu le dois pour elle, répond-il en posant ses mains sur les miennes.

\- Elle ? répété-je, hébétée par cette nouvelle.

\- C'est sa fille. C'est votre fille. Tu dois rester pour prendre soin d'elle, argumente-t-il encore en gardant mes mains dans les siennes.

\- Je suis fatiguée… soupiré-je, lasse. Je peux… Je peux avoir… quelque chose… pour dormir ? demandé-je soudain en levant mes yeux bleus brouillés de larmes vers la médicomage, qui patientait à côté de Madame Chourave.

\- Oui, je pense que vous avez eu suffisamment d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, approuve la femme en hochant la tête et en mettant sa main dans une poche de sa blouse. Tenez, j'y avais pensé », décrète-t-elle en me tendant une fiole de potion pour un sommeil sans rêve.

Je prends le flacon en mains, en me retenant de repartir en pleurs car cette potion me fait penser à Severus, et je la bois d'une seule traite avant de retomber dans les bras de Morphée sous le regard compatissant de Pomona, Max serrant ma main dans la sienne.

.

Quand je me réveille, le lendemain matin, mes yeux tombent directement sur mon ami qui est déjà installé sur sa chaise.

Ayant probablement perçu le changement de ma respiration, il se redresse légèrement, se penche vers moi pour prendre ma main et me demande doucement :

« Tu es réveillée, Naïs ?

\- Oui… approuvé-je simplement.

\- Tu as pu te reposer ?

\- Je crois… Mais, Max, comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà là ? Tu dors ici ? l'interrogé-je, perplexe.

\- Je ne t'ai pas quittée depuis que Madame Chourave m'a ramené en Angleterre, répond-il alors. Je m'absente parfois un peu pour manger, prendre une douche ou changer de vêtements.

\- Et ton travail ?

\- J'ai pris un congé sans solde », réplique-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de réfléchir à ses paroles, quand je l'entends ajouter :

« Madame Chourave vient tous les jours te rendre visite, Jesse passe tous les mercredis pour voir comment tu vas, ton père, lui, vient tous les dimanches et tes anciens professeurs passent de temps en temps. Ton chef est venu aussi plusieurs fois ainsi que tes collègues de travail.

\- C'est gentil à eux… réponds-je, pensive.

\- Naïs ? m'interpelle-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je peux toucher ton ventre ? me demande-t-il, incertain.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais fait pendant que j'étais dans le coma ? rétorqué-je, étonnée.

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne savais pas si je pouvais. Et je n'ai laissé personne le faire, mis à part les médecins, quand ils venaient t'ausculter, réplique-t-il aussitôt fermement. Sinon, les seules parties autorisées étaient ton visage, tes bras et tes mains. »

Je rigole, à la fois amusée et touchée par l'attention de mon ami, et je déclare :

« Merci, Max, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

\- Toujours, petit lapin, affirme-t-il encore.

\- Évidemment que tu peux toucher », dis-je alors en prenant l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur mon ventre rond.

Une fois sa première main sur moi, la deuxième la rejoint rapidement, puis il les déplace lentement toutes les deux afin de parcourir toute la surface de mon abdomen, d'en déterminer la circonférence et de sentir la fermeté et la souplesse de ma peau qui est tendue sous ma chemise.

« Waw ! Te fâche pas mais il est vraiment énorme ! s'exclame-t-il, impressionné.

\- Haha ! Je ne suis pas fâchée… réponds-je en riant de sa spontanéité. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi grosse de toute ma vie…

\- C'est dingue, je n'ai jamais senti un truc pareil, c'est hallucinant… ajoute-t-il en déplaçant toujours ses mains sur mon ventre. Oh ! T'as senti ? Elle m'a donné un coup de pied ! s'exclame-t-il ensuite, surpris et heureux.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai senti, elle est à l'intérieur de moi ! rétorqué-je, amusée.

\- Ça doit être encore plus bizarre… réfléchit-il à voix haute.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… C'est quelque chose d'indescriptible… approuvé-je en posant également mes mains sur mon ventre.

\- Je crois que je vais rester comme ça toute la journée, c'est trop génial comme sensation, décrète-t-il en approchant sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ?

\- Je veux écouter pour voir si j'entends quelque chose, répond-il en se redressant légèrement.

\- Attends alors, déclaré-je en enlevant la couverture afin qu'il y ait le moins d'obstacles entre son oreille et mon ventre. Vas-y, tu peux », ajouté-je ensuite en le guidant une nouvelle fois vers mon abdomen.

Max pose alors une main sur mon ventre et il colle également son oreille dessus pour essayer d'entendre le bébé.

« Tu entends quelque chose ? chuchoté-je, au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

\- Ouais, c'est trop cool… approuve-t-il avec un air béat. Si tu me cherches, je suis juste là », décrète-t-il en restant collé contre mon ventre.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, je caresse un peu son visage et ses cheveux puis je le laisse dans sa position, dont il ne veut apparemment pas changer.

.

Alors que je somnole un peu, j'entends quelques coups donnés contre la porte de ma chambre et je tourne la tête sur le côté pour voir mon père arriver avec un gros bouquet de Roses Miroitantes, qui sont mes préférées.

Je me force à lui sourire un peu devant son visage inquiet et Max, qui était toujours couché sur mon ventre, se redresse pour le saluer :

« Bonjour, Barnabas.

\- Bonjour, Max. Bonjour, Athénaïs, ma chérie, répond-il, son visage reflétant de la tendresse et du soulagement, avant de se diriger vers moi.

\- Bonjour, papa, répliqué-je en le serrant dans mes bras, après qu'il ait déposé un baiser sur ma joue. Veronica, Annabelle et toi allez bien ? m'enquis-je directement.

\- Oui, tout le monde va bien, acquiesce-t-il en disposant ses fleurs dans un vase près de moi. Alors ? Je vois qu'on a l'autorisation de toucher ton ventre maintenant ? demande-t-il en désignant Max de la tête.

\- Absolument pas. Il faut d'abord lui demander la permission », rétorque fermement ce dernier.

Je souris en secouant légèrement la tête face à la réaction protectrice de mon ami et je dis à mon père qui m'observe avec un air interrogatif :

« Tu peux, si tu veux, papa. »

Il esquisse un sourire en approchant encore un peu puis il dépose doucement sa main sur mon ventre rebondi avant de relever ses yeux bruns vers moi, attendri.

« Et puis-je enfin connaître le sexe de mon futur petit-enfant ? demande-t-il ensuite.

\- Quoi ? demandé-je, étonnée, en fronçant mes sourcils bruns. Max, il n'y a que toi qui le savait ?

\- Que moi et Madame Chourave, approuve-t-il, apparemment fier de lui.

\- Pfff… soupiré-je, légèrement amusée. Dis-le-lui alors, ordonné-je ensuite tandis que mon père tourne son visage vers lui, tout ouïe.

\- Ce sera une petite fille, déclare-t-il avec un air de fierté et de supériorité.

\- Une petite fille, répète-t-il. C'est formidable, ma chérie ! me félicite-t-il avant de demander, ébranlé : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ma puce ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Je suis incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit à cause de mes sanglots – mon chagrin ayant refait subitement surface en me disant que jamais Severus ne connaîtrait sa fille et combien il aurait été heureux d'en avoir une – et j'ouvre mes bras en voyant Max venir vers moi pour me serrer contre lui. Il me caresse les cheveux et me berce gentiment tout en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille et mon père s'assied à côté de mon lit et me tient la main en la caressant légèrement de son pouce sans rien dire.

.

J'ai rapidement retrouvé la mémoire ainsi que le souvenir de la mort de Severus juste sous mes yeux qui m'a fait perdre connaissance et rester dans le coma si longtemps.

Je reçois encore la visite de Madame Chourave, des professeurs de Poudlard et aussi de Jesse et de son copain. Tous ont été informés que j'avais repris connaissance et sont venus voir comment je me portais.

Bizarrement, personne n'a évoqué Severus ni la guerre qui a fait rage quelques mois auparavant et tout le monde s'est contenté de parler de sujets généraux, comme de la pluie et du beau temps. Je soupçonne Max et Madame Chourave de leur avoir fait la leçon avant de les laisser entrer dans ma chambre.

Je leur en suis reconnaissante. Je suis incapable de penser à Severus sans me mettre à pleurer comme une fontaine, alors je n'imagine pas ce que ce serait de devoir en parler ou en entendre parler. Pourtant, il faudra bien que j'aborde le sujet un jour…

.

Je suis restée encore deux semaines à l'hôpital avant que les médicomages ne m'autorisent à partir. C'est aujourd'hui que je peux rentrer chez moi.

Madame Chourave m'a acheté des vêtements de grossesse et je les ai enfilés avec son aide précieuse tandis que Max me taquinait en me disant encore que je n'avais vraiment aucune pudeur de me déshabiller comme ça devant lui.

Il me fait rire. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, s'il n'était pas là pour me remonter le moral. Pomona et lui m'ont bien aidée et je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur eux. Ça fait du bien de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui vous aiment et qui vous soutiennent peu importe les circonstances.

« Voilà, ma chère, déclare le professeur de botanique, une fois que je suis prête. Je vais aller demander que l'on nous amène les papiers à signer pour que vous puissiez sortir.

\- Merci, Pomona », la remercié-je, assise sur mon lit, tandis qu'elle quitte la chambre.

Max vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et je pose ma tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il m'entoure d'un bras en silence.

« Max ? demandé-je alors, résolue.

\- Oui, ma petite Naïs ? répond-il gentiment.

\- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la bataille de Poudlard et dis-moi où ils ont enterré Severus, exigé-je en essayant d'avoir l'air assurée.

\- Tu es en sûre ?

\- Oui, je veux savoir, s'il te plaît, acquiescé-je.

\- Bon… Très bien… » approuve-t-il en poussant un soupir avant de se mettre à me raconter toute l'histoire.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	25. Chapter 25

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires ainsi que d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout! Et merci aussi à Athina! Je suis contente que ça vous ait plu ;-)_

 _Dernier chapitre de cette histoire! J'espère qu'il vous plaira également ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

 ** _2 mai 2004_**

« Papa ? interroge une petite fille de cinq ans et demi en arrivant dans le salon.

\- Oui, mon cœur ? répond son père.

\- Pourquoi maman est si triste aujourd'hui ? demande-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils noirs.

\- Parce qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour elle, réplique-t-il simplement en la prenant sur ses genoux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ?

\- Maman a perdu quelqu'un qu'elle aimait énormément il y a six ans aujourd'hui.

\- C'était qui ? interroge-t-elle encore, curieuse.

\- Philomène, tu es une grande fille maintenant, hein ? s'assure-t-il.

\- Oui, acquiesce-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas ton vrai père. Maman et moi, on te l'a déjà expliqué. C'est un autre monsieur, qui était marié avec maman avant moi, qui a mis la petite graine dans son ventre pour te fabriquer, réexplique-t-il une fois de plus, patient.

\- Oui, je sais, approuve-t-elle en hochant la tête. C'est lui qui est mort ? C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, c'est lui qui est mort. Il est mort pour protéger maman, toi et beaucoup de monde… C'était un héros très courageux. S'il n'était pas mort, je peux t'assurer qu'il serait là avec maman et toi, rien n'aurait pu l'en empêcher.

\- Comment il s'appelait ?

\- Severus Rogue. C'était son professeur de potions à Poudlard.

\- Maman était amoureuse de lui ?

\- Bien sûr, elle était amoureuse de lui, elle l'a épousé et elle t'a fait avec lui.

\- Et elle est amoureuse de toi aussi ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais alors c'est qui qu'elle aime le plus fort à ton avis ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'aimer plus ou moins fort, ma puce, réplique-t-il avec sagesse. Maman aimait son premier mari et elle m'aime aussi. Elle m'aime juste différemment, c'est tout.

\- Et moi, elle m'aime ?

\- Elle t'aime de tout son cœur, ma chérie, et, moi aussi, je t'aime de tout mon cœur », répond-il avant de la serrer contre lui et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

La petite fille rit, appréciant cette marque de tendresse de la part de celui qui l'élève depuis qu'elle est bébé, puis elle reprend ses questions :

« Pourquoi, toi, tu n'as pas fait de bébés avec maman ?

\- Parce que tu suffisais amplement à notre bonheur, Philomène.

\- Même si je ne suis pas ta vraie fille ?

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas moi qui t'ai fabriquée, mais c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi tous les jours depuis que tu es née. Alors ça, ça fait de toi ma vraie fille, cacahuète, explique-t-il brièvement. À moi et à personne d'autre ! ajoute-t-il en faisant semblant de vouloir la dévorer.

\- Haha ! Papa ! Arrête ! proteste-t-elle en tentant de le repousser en riant, amusée. Je suis aussi à maman ! décrète-t-elle ensuite.

\- Hum… fait-il mine de réfléchir. Oui, OK, tu es aussi à maman mais c'est tout, hein !

\- Et à papi et à mami et à pépé et à mémé et à tata Pomona, ajoute-t-elle encore. Et aussi à Severus, puisque c'est lui qui m'a fabriquée !

\- Oh, non ! Pas à tout le monde ! proteste-t-il, faussement embêté.

\- Si ! À tout le monde ! rétorque-t-elle vivement en mettant ses mains sur ses deux joues.

\- Attention, je vais te manger, chipie, si tu continues de dire des bêtises », la prévient-il gentiment en resserrant sa prise autour d'elle.

Je m'éloigne du salon en entendant ma fille rire aux éclats et je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour mettre un peu d'eau sur mon visage et tenter de faire disparaître les larmes qui ont roulé sur mes joues suite à leur discussion.

Max est vraiment un super papa et un mari formidable. J'adore la relation qu'il a développée avec Philomène bien qu'il ne soit pas son père biologique. Ils ont un lien spécial tous les deux et ils s'aiment de tout leur cœur.

Ma fille a parfois besoin d'être rassurée car, depuis qu'elle est en mesure de comprendre, nous lui avons toujours expliqué les circonstances dans lesquelles elle était née et que ce n'était pas Max qui l'avait engendrée.

Mais c'est lui son papa, il n'y a pas de doutes à avoir. Il a hésité et m'a demandé mon avis quand Philomène a commencé à l'appeler _papa_ vers l'âge d'un an et demi mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. C'est lui qui sera son modèle et sa référence tout au long de sa vie et je sais que Severus aurait approuvé. Il aimait bien Max, lui aussi, et il lui serait certainement reconnaissant de s'occuper d'elle et de moi comme il le fait.

.

Max ne m'a jamais quittée et il s'est montré extrêmement patient et compréhensif avec moi.

Il m'a accueillie chez lui à ma sortie de l'hôpital, il a accepté que je vive avec lui en restant simplement amis car je ne voulais pas retourner dans la maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur toute seule, il a assisté à mon accouchement et a lui-même coupé le cordon ombilical de Philomène, il m'a aidée à choisir son prénom et à prendre soin d'elle, il m'a accompagnée au cimetière dédié aux héros de la bataille de Poudlard pour que je puisse voir la tombe de Severus, il m'a épaulée et soutenue lorsque je suis allée chercher sa médaille de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe qu'on lui a décernée à titre posthume, il est resté présent et disponible à chaque fois que j'avais besoin de lui…

Petit à petit, me rappelant des paroles de Severus, qui désirait que je sois heureuse, et sur les conseils bienveillants et avisés de Madame Chourave, j'ai appris à aimer ce qui me faisait du bien. J'ai appris à aimer Max d'une autre façon. Je l'aimais déjà en tant que mon meilleur ami mais ce sentiment a fini par évoluer et se transformer pour lui rendre l'amour que lui me portait depuis toujours.

La première fois que je l'ai embrassé, il m'a éloignée de lui pour s'assurer que c'était bien ce que je voulais et que je ne faisais pas ça poussée par je ne sais quelle contrainte. Quand il a finalement compris que je l'aimais réellement et que je ne faisais pas ça par dépit ou par reconnaissance, il en a pleuré de joie et il m'a promis qu'il serait le meilleur compagnon pour moi et le meilleur papa pour Philomène.

Il ne m'a pas menti et ne m'a jamais déçu.

Il a compris que je ne voulais pas d'autres enfants et que Philomène était un petit cadeau du ciel auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Il n'a jamais émis la moindre objection et a toujours respecté mon choix. D'ailleurs, Severus et moi n'aurions jamais eu d'enfants non plus si la vie ne nous avait pas joué ce petit tour…

.

Mon père, sa femme et leur fille sont heureux ensemble et il n'a plus jamais fait un pas de travers, que ce soit envers moi, Annabelle ou Philomène. J'en suis heureuse et soulagée et, pour cela, je me dis que j'ai eu raison de taire ce qui s'était passé. C'était un terrible et tragique accident de parcours qui m'a fait énormément de mal et qui avait été causé par son cœur en morceaux. Je sais à présent à quel point le chagrin peut être douloureux et comment il est capable de nous faire perdre la tête. Même si rien ne peut excuser la façon dont il s'est conduit avec moi, j'ai préféré tirer un trait sur cette sombre partie de ma vie afin d'aller de l'avant.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenue ma mère et, à vrai dire, je ne m'en soucie pas trop. Pomona a en quelque sorte repris ce rôle de mère pour moi et Max et Philomène l'adorent.

Jesse s'est mariée avec son petit-ami moldu et ils ont eu trois enfants ensemble. Tous des sorciers qui ont été répartis à Serdaigle par le Choixpeau.

Ma sœur Annabelle a été placée à Gryffondor et ma fille Philomène, qui n'a que trois ans de moins que sa tante, a rejoint la maison de Serpentard. Je n'en ai pas du tout été étonnée et l'on m'a dit que le portrait de Severus en avait été extrêmement fier.

Je n'ai jamais voulu aller voir ce fameux portrait, réclamé par Harry Potter en personne pour lui faire honneur et saluer son courage et son sacrifice, car je sais que ce n'est pas lui en réalité. Ce n'est qu'un simple reflet de sa personnalité et ça me ferait trop de mal de voir et de parler à cet ersatz de Severus.

J'ai essayé d'être la plus heureuse possible afin de tenir la promesse que je lui avais faite juste avant qu'il ne meure dans cette misérable cabane. Même si cela n'a pas été facile tous les jours et que le trou béant dans ma poitrine ne s'est jamais totalement refermé, je crois que j'y suis parvenue grâce à Philomène, à Max, à Pomona et à tous mes proches.

J'ai connu le grand amour, j'ai eu la chance d'être mère, j'ai vécu avec un homme formidable, j'ai fait une belle carrière, j'ai eu une belle vie malgré les choses terribles qui me sont arrivées et, maintenant, je crois que j'ai mérité de me reposer et d'enfin rejoindre celui que mon cœur réclame depuis si longtemps…

.

« Je t'en prie, Naïs, tu ne peux pas mourir, tu n'as que soixante-huit ans, c'est trop tôt, m'implore un Max aux cheveux gris qui a des rides sur le front et aux coins des yeux en serrant ma vieille main fripée dans la sienne.

\- Je suis malade, Max… répliqué-je en soupirant, lasse.

\- Oui mais tu ne fais pas d'effort ! Les sorcières comme toi vivent plus longtemps que la plupart des Moldus ! Je le sais ! s'énerve-t-il soudain.

\- Toi aussi, tu es malade et tu n'es pas un sorcier. Tu crois que j'ai envie de voir une nouvelle fois mon mari mourir sous mes yeux ? Non, je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule encore une fois, expliqué-je simplement.

\- Tu es égoïste ! assène-t-il assez vigoureusement pour ses septante-deux ans.

\- Non, c'est toi qui es égoïste, réponds-je en secouant la tête. C'est toi qui m'as fait rester, il y a quarante ans de cela, pour Philomène et pour toi aussi. J'ai le droit de m'en aller maintenant…

\- Tu vas me laisser et tu vas laisser ta fille ? interroge-t-il encore, peiné.

\- Philomène a quarante ans, elle n'a plus besoin de moi depuis longtemps. Ses enfants sont grands, eux aussi, et nous sommes arrière-grands-parents. Je pense que ce n'est déjà pas si mal… fais-je justement remarquer.

\- Naïs, je t'en supplie… Ne me laisse pas… m'implore-t-il en posant sa tête sur mes mains.

\- Je suis désolée, Max… Je t'aime et je te remercie pour la vie que tu m'as donnée. Je n'y serai jamais arrivée sans toi, déclaré-je en serrant sa main et en caressant ses cheveux gris de l'autre.

\- Reste… encore… un peu… demande-t-il en pleurant sur moi.

\- On se retrouvera… Je te le promets…

\- Attends… au moins… Philomène… et les… enfants… supplie-t-il encore.

\- Dis-leur que je les aime. Je compte sur toi. Je t'aime, Max…

\- Petit lapin ! Naïs ! Mon amour ! » s'exclame-t-il en se rendant compte que je ne respire plus.

C'est à contrecœur que je quitte mon meilleur ami et époux qui sanglote sur mon corps sans vie et, après une petite moue chagrinée et une caresse imperceptible sur son visage, je rejoins les cieux qui m'appellent…

.

À peine arrivée là-haut, une grande masse sombre se précipite contre moi, m'empêchant de voir ce qui m'entoure.

« Severus ? demandé-je en le sentant me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Athénaïs, ça fait si longtemps que je t'attends, mon amour ! répond-il, son nez enfoui dans mes cheveux.

\- Severus ! C'est bien toi ! » m'exclamé-je, heureuse, en entendant sa voix basse et profonde et en sentant son parfum épicé et musqué qui me chatouille les narines, avant de le serrer moi aussi contre moi.

Severus se détache ensuite de moi pour m'observer attentivement de ses yeux noirs, dans lesquels je peux voir tout l'amour, la tendresse et l'affection qu'il éprouve pour moi, il glisse une main dans mes cheveux et se penche pour m'embrasser tendrement.

Je profite de ce savoureux baiser et du contact de ses mains sur ma peau, qui m'ont tellement manqué, avant de m'éloigner légèrement de lui et de le regarder, les joues roses, hésitante.

« Que se passe-t-il, mon amour ? demande-t-il, surpris.

\- Je suis morte à soixante-huit ans et toi à trente-huit… Je dois te sembler si vieille, ridée et laide… expliqué-je, honteuse, en détournant mes yeux bleus de lui.

\- Athénaïs ! s'exclame-t-il en riant.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, je suis très sérieuse, répliqué-je, peinée.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, mais je te reconnais bien là, ma chérie… répond-il en caressant ma joue, attendri. Ça n'aurait aucune importance pour moi de te voir _vieille, ridée et laide_ mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je te vois comme la jeune femme de vingt-huit ans que j'ai dû quitter prématurément, m'avoue-t-il alors.

\- C'est vrai ? interrogé-je en reposant mes yeux sur lui, surprise.

\- Oui, acquiesce-t-il aussitôt en prenant une longue mèche entre ses doigts. Regarde. »

Je baisse les yeux vers mes cheveux et constate en effet qu'ils sont bruns et non blancs comme ils l'étaient devenus à la fin de ma vie. J'observe ensuite mes bras et mes mains sans y voir la moindre tâche de sénescence, le moindre relâchement de l'élasticité de la peau ni la moindre ride. Et je touche mon visage pour me rendre compte de la même chose.

Je relève alors mes yeux bleus vers lui pour croiser son regard sombre flamboyant de cet éclat si particulier qu'il avait lorsqu'il me regardait jadis et je lui souris avant de me blottir une nouvelle fois contre lui.

« Notre fille est vraiment magnifique… déclare-t-il après m'avoir étreint durant de longues minutes.

\- Tu l'as vue ? demandé-je, étonnée.

\- Bien sûr, répond-il en effleurant encore ma joue. J'assisté à tous les évènements importants de vos vies. Je ne vous ai jamais vraiment quittées…

\- Tu… Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir épousé Max ? interrogé-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, anxieuse.

\- Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Je n'étais plus là et je t'avais demandé d'être heureuse sans moi. Max a vraiment été un père formidable et un mari attentionné. Il s'est vraiment bien occupé de vous deux et je le remercierai moi-même quand il nous rejoindra », réplique-t-il, sincère, sans la moindre once de jalousie ou d'amertume.

Je le remercie de sa compréhension et de sa tolérance en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres tandis qu'il me serre contre lui pour profiter pleinement du contact de mon corps contre le sien jusqu'à ce que nous soyons interrompu par une voix moqueuse qui déclare :

« Dis donc, Servilus ! Tu as déjà obligé cette magnifique jeune femme à te supporter de son vivant, tu ne vas pas en plus lui imposer ta présence dans l'au-delà ?

\- La ferme, Black ! Va voir ailleurs si ton copain Potter n'a pas besoin de toi ! rétorque-t-il aussitôt, acerbe.

\- Ma chère beauté, poursuit-il en s'adressant à moi après avoir esquissé un rictus moqueur, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit de mon vivant, vous avez l'embarras du choix, alors ne vous encombrez pas de cet énergumène à l'allure à peine humaine, ajoute-t-il avant de me faire un baise-main sous le regard haineux de Severus.

\- Cher Monsieur Black, réponds-je en récupérant directement ma main, comme je vous l'ai dit de mon vivant, j'aime les hommes, les vrais, et non les petits toutous charmeurs comme vous. »

Severus sourit de toutes ses dents de ma réponse, qu'il avait déjà énormément appréciée jadis, lors d'une des réunions de l'Ordre où j'avais déjà remis à sa place Sirius Black, et il me garde contre lui dans une attitude possessive et protectrice.

« Oh, ma douce, j'aime votre répartie et votre assurance ! affirme l'Animagus avant de me faire un clin d'œil coquin.

\- Cesse un peu de les embêter, Patmol, ils viennent à peine de se retrouver, conseille sagement Remus Lupin qui vient d'apparaître avec sa femme Tonks.

\- Oui, Sirius, laisse-les, ils ont certainement plein de choses à se raconter, intervient une jeune femme rousse aux grands yeux verts.

\- D'accord… soupire-t-il en s'éloignant. Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser…

\- Tu n'as qu'à rejoindre James, il est parti voir Dumbledore, conseille-t-elle ensuite, face à sa mine déçue.

\- OK, Lil', on se retrouve après ! approuve-t-il. Au revoir, beauté ! ajoute-t-il à mon adresse pour faire mousser Severus.

\- C'est vous, Lily ? demandé-je alors à la jeune femme.

\- Oui, c'est moi, répond-elle en souriant. Je suis contente de vous rencontrer, Athénaïs, Severus ne me parle que de vous depuis quarante ans, me confie-t-elle en lançant un regard espiègle à Rogue qui a rougi.

\- C'est vrai ça ? questionné-je en levant mon visage vers lui.

\- Pourquoi ça a l'air de te surprendre autant ? me renvoie-t-il, amusé, en m'enveloppant de son regard noir.

\- Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils, déclare Lily. Sans vous deux, je ne sais pas s'il aurait pu aller aussi loin, et je suis contente que Severus n'ait pas été seul à affronter tout cela.

\- Votre amitié et sa promesse à Dumbledore étaient sacrées pour lui, rétorqué-je doucement. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de l'aider dans sa tâche et le soutenir.

\- Vous êtes une femme formidable, je l'ai bien vu durant toutes ces années, déclare-t-elle, sincère. Bon, je vous laisse profiter de vos retrouvailles. À bientôt ! », ajoute-t-elle en disparaissant en même temps que Tonks et Lupin.

Severus me prend par la main et m'entraine avec lui dans cette espèce de nuage floconneux. Par je ne sais quel miracle, nous nous retrouvons dans la clairière enneigée qu'il m'avait faite découvrir lorsque j'avais seize ans, bien que je sois décédée en plein mois de juillet. Elle est exactement comme dans mon souvenir avec la cascade gelée et les fées qui tourbillonnent çà et là.

Je lève ma tête vers lui, impressionné et souriante, et lui demande :

« Comment cela est-il possible ?

\- Tout est possible ici, mon amour, répond-il simplement avant de me sourire.

\- On ne sera plus jamais séparés ? interrogé-je ensuite, fébrile.

\- Plus jamais, je te le promets. Nous avons l'éternité toute entière pour nous aimer », déclare-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement tandis que des larmes de joies coulent sur mes joues.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu et que ma fin vous a satisfaits^^ ;-)_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires!_

 _Peut-être à une prochaine pour une nouvelle histoire!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


End file.
